Cuestiones
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Issues" de jamie2109. La batalla final ha concluido. Harry avista a Draco entre los mortífagos capturados. Quiere respuestas. Respuestas que lo llevarán por un camino de peligros e intrigas y a encontrar un nuevo amor. HP/DM slash.
1. Cuestiones de victoria

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 1 – Cuestiones de victoria**

Y así había terminado.

Yacía enroscado en el duro suelo de piedra del castillo, rígido e inmóvil excepto por un muy leve temblor que probaba que seguía vivo. Partes de su cuerpo gritaban en agonía pero él se resistía a dejar escapar sonido alguno. Alguien lo tocó en el hombro y lo llamó por su nombre. Se contrajo por reflejo y su cuerpo se torció en un espasmo de dolor que le arrancó un gemido desde lo más hondo de la garganta.

─ Harry. ─ insistió la voz. Ron, ¡oh gracias a Dios!, Ron estaba todavía vivo. Lo había podido terminar a tiempo. Abrió lo ojos y miró a su amigo, tuvo que parpadear varias veces por lo agresivo de la luz del sol, tan brillante después de la oscuridad tras sus ojos cerrados.

─ ¿Puedes sentarte, cumpa? Vamos… ─ los brazos fuertes de Ron lo ayudaron a sentarse. Dio un quejido y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared, luego tambaleó hacia un costado y se recostó sobre el hombro de su amigo.

─ ¿Ya no está? ─ la voz le salió como un graznido y tosió. Se le contrajo el rostro y cerró los ojos cuando una nueva corriente de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Debía de tener varias costillas quebradas, pensó. La había sacado barata, había muchos otros que estaban muertos.

─ ¡Lo lograste, Harry! No va a volver esta vez. ─ algo en el tono de Ron indicaba que no podía creerlo. Ni Harry mismo podía creerlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados recorrió el recinto. Un poco más allá alcanzó a ver el cuerpo caído de Snape sobre el suelo. Los aurores estaban desarmando a los mortífagos que habían quedado vivos y que se rendían.

─ Terminó por fin, entonces. ─ Alivio, dolor, asombro, descreimiento y shock, todos se amontonaban en su cuerpo vapuleado, y lágrimas que no había creído poder llorar le ardían en los ojos. Todos los que habían muerto, todos aquellos que había amado y a los que había querido proteger, sin lograrlo, no habían muerto en vano. Dio gracias de poder tenerlo a Ron en un momento como ése. Ron siempre había estado a su lado desde el primer día en Hogwarts, quién mejor que él para acompañarlo ahora.

Ron asintió y los dos recorrieron el escenario con ojos carentes entusiasmo. Ambos habían visto demasiada sangre y muerte en esta guerra. Todo estaba muy calmo, no había celebraciones, eran muchos los que habían muerto. Murmullos apagados de los aurores conduciendo a los prisioneros para reunirlos en uno de los rincones, el grito lejano de angustia y pena de una mujer.

─ ¿Necesitas algo, cumpa? ─ preguntó Ron con voz queda. Harry negó con la cabeza.

─ No, no todavía. Después van a tener que verme estas costillas, pero eso puede esperar, me quiero quedar aquí por un rato. ─

Con tácito acuerdo se quedaron sentados en silencio, observando. En un par de ocasiones un sanador se les acercó para preguntarles si necesitaban algo, pero los despidieron con un gesto de la mano. Sopesando esta nueva paz apenas adquirida, pensando en el futuro, dándose cuenta de que ahora tenía la posibilidad cierta de un futuro, Harry se sintió como perdido. ¿Qué es lo que haría de su vida ahora que su tarea estaba cumplida? El Ministerio y los aurores se ocuparían de lo que hiciera falta hacer ahora, no lo necesitarían. En realidad nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención, no lo echarían en falta ahora.

Aquí y allí aurores cansados llevaban a un mortífago hacia el rincón donde se amontonaba el número creciente de prisioneros. El clima era de apatía, todos estaban exhaustos, grises y asqueados de la guerra, por suerte había concluido y ahora había que encarar la larga recuperación. Era algo que invitaba a la reflexión. Era tanto lo que había que reparar, tantos los muertos que llorar, tanto lo que reconstruir. Y Harry se preguntaba si alguna vez el mundo mágico lograría recuperarse por completo.

Moviéndose muy lentamente para no agudizar el dolor de las costillas, Harry se volvió hacia Ron. ─ Nunca volverá a ser como antes, ¿verdad? ─ Pero antes de que Ron pudiera replicar resonaron fuertes risas en el recinto. Fred y George trataban de pasar al mismo tiempo por una puerta angosta. Nadie mejor que los mellizos para hacerlo a uno reír con sus payasadas. Se trabaron, empujaron, se atascaron más aun, finalmente retrocedieron. Las voces llegaron a los oídos de Harry.

─ Después de Ud. mi buen señor. ─ dijo George con un floreo de la mano y una reverencia.

─ Pero cuán gentil, gracias. ─ replicó Fred y entró a grandes pasos con pompa regia. Divisó a Harry y Ron apoyados contra la pared. ─ Hermano querido, creo que son el muchacho maravilla y el más fiel de sus adláteres los que están sentados allí. ─

─ Creo que estás en lo cierto, y a juzgar por las caras, no parecen estar derrochando alegría. ─ George estaba ahora al lado de su hermano y sonreía.

─ No podemos permitir algo así, George. ─

─ Ciertamente no. No podemos permitir que estén sentados haraganeando mientras todos lo demás estamos trabajando. ─

─ Tienen que ponerse a hacer algo útil. ─ dijo Fred expresando su acuerdo. Y mientras se acercaban sacó un pequeño paquete marrón de uno de sus bolsillos. ─ Y tengo justo lo que hace falta, recuerda que necesitamos a alguien que pruebe las nuevas _Ruedas Weasley_… ─

Harry tenía una ridícula sonrisa en la cara ahora, pero no hubiera podido moverse ni siquiera si su vida corriera peligro, que probablemente era el caso si las tales _Ruedas Weasley_ no habían sido probadas todavía. ─ Ustedes dos ni se me acerquen. ─ dijo bromeando, la voz le salía grave y áspera. ─ Acabo de salvar al maldito mundo. No me van a transformar en un sapo o algo peor. Al menos no hasta que no me hayan curado las costillas. ─

─ Harry, Harry, Harry… ─ dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ ¿Crees acaso que seríamos capaces… ─

─ …de usar al héroe del mundo mágico para tal fin? ─ completó Fred, sonrió y desvió los ojos hacia Ron. ─ Nuestro hermanito menor aquí…, ése ya es otro cantar. ─

Harry rió e inmediatamente lo lamentó, empezó a toser y el agudísimo dolor en el pecho lo atacó nuevamente. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba que lo viera un sanador ya. Ron se puso de pie de inmediato, la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara.

─ Vamos Harry, ya basta de esto, necesitas que te atiendan sin demora. George, ayúdame a ponerlo de pie. ─ Los mellizos respondieron de inmediato, ya serios, para ayudar a Ron a poner a Harry de pie. Con George sosteniéndolo de un lado y Ron del otro fueron desplazándose lentamente hasta el lugar donde estaban los sanadores. Harry había descubierto otro dolor muy agudo cuando se había puesto de pie, tenía un tobillo torcido, o quizá estaba roto, el avance por lo tanto fue muy lento y doloroso.

A medida que se movían empezaron a sentir los murmullos: "gracias" "buen trabajo, Harry". Fueron multiplicándose y creciendo en volumen. Harry respondía agradeciéndoles a todos con una sonrisa. Y de pronto alguien empezó a aplaudir, y todos se fueron sumando y hubo vítores, y caras felices, y algunas también con lágrimas.

Volvía a ser el centro de atención, algo que siempre había detestado, pero ahora estaba muy dolorido y cansado para que le importara. Siguió sonriendo, en ese momento se fijó en el rincón donde habían amontonado a los mortífagos. Algunos de ellos también sonreían y aplaudían. Si lo que querían conseguir con eso era clemencia no iban a tener demasiada suerte, pensó Harry. Pero interiormente deseaba que se los juzgara con benignidad, Voldemort había desaparecido de una vez y para siempre, la guerra había terminado. Ahora tenía que empezar la paz.

De pie un poco aparte del resto, Harry vio una cabeza rubia conocida. Malfoy. Como los demás mortífagos se había sacado la máscara y tenía la capucha echada hacia atrás. Era fácilmente identificable. Parecía exhausto y estaba mucho más sucio y flaco, y tenía las ojeras mucho más pronunciadas que la última vez que lo había visto. Quizá estaba tratando de que lo notaran, quizá había sido empujado a un lado por los otros o quizá estaba queriendo establecer distancia con los demás. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Malfoy lo estaba mirando con una expresión que nunca antes le había dirigido a Harry. Orgullo. Pero no de soberbia sino de honra.

En un segundo tomó una decisión y se volvió hacia Fred.

─ Fred, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Dile a quién sea que esté a cargo de los prisioneros que ponga a Malfoy aparte, aislado en una celda y que no lo interroguen por ahora. ─

Fred lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Ron y George. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, Harry? ─ y su mirada derivó un instante hacia el rubio.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco, Harry? ─ explotó Ron a su lado. ─ No tienes que mezclarte con esa mierda. Mantente lo más alejado posible. Que lo manden a Azkaban. ─

─ Quiero conocer su versión, Ron. Para quedarme tranquilo. Sé cómo manejarlo y sé cuidar de mí mismo. ─

─ Lo sé… pero… ¡es Malfoy, Harry! ─

─ Sí, Ron, sé quién es y lo que es. Pero tú no estuviste esa noche en la Torre cuando asesinaron a Dumbledore. Quiero que me conteste algunas preguntas. ─

─ Está bien. ─ dijo Ron dubitativo. ─ Pero no dejes que te enrede con sus mentiras. ─

Harry suspiró profundamente y se le despertó de nuevo la punzada del pecho. Un gesto de dolor le cruzó la cara. ─ No me va a enredar de ninguna forma. Confía en mí. ─

Fred los dejó cuando llegaron al hospital improvisado y fue a hablar con el auror en jefe. Ron y George recostaron a Harry sobre una manta y llamaron a un sanador.

─ Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Harry. ─ concluyó Ron.


	2. Cuestiones de convalecencia

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 2 – Cuestiones de convalecencia**

Harry se despertó en una habitación de St. Mungo. Le llegaban voces amortiguadas desde afuera en el corredor. No podía entender las palabras, pero una de las voces era de profundo timbre masculino y la otra de una mujer, ésta última vino acompañada de una risa que sí reconoció. Hacía tiempo que no la oía, sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo, sin éxito, para alcanzar a entender lo que Hermione decía.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla. Estiró un brazo y tocó la chicharra para hacerles saber a los del personal que estaba despierto.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Hermione se precipitó dentro de la habitación y se arrojó en los brazos de Harry y lo apretó con gran ímpetu por un segundo, enseguida se retiró dando una exclamación y con una expresión culpable en la cara.

─ ¡Oh, perdón Harry! ¿Todavía te duelen las costillas? ─ Por fortuna las costillas ya habían sido curadas pero las magulladuras que le cubrían el torso todavía estaban allí y bastante sensibles por cierto. Pero eso no pareció importarle, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

─ No, ya están bien, Hermione. ─ por encima del hombro de Hermione alcanzó a ver al pelirrojo alto que estaba entrando. Su sonrisa se amplió, Ron también había venido.

─ ¡Ron! ─ Harry estiró la mano y atrajo a Ron hacia sí y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se puso cómoda sentándose en el borde de la cama.

─ Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez, cumpa. ─ la sonrisa de Ron fue tan amplia que se le fruncieron los ojos.

─ No se lo digas a Fred y George o me van a perseguir de nuevo con esas _ruedas_. ─ dijo Harry riendo. ─ ¿Y en qué andan esos dos si se puede saber? ─

Ron se encogió de hombros, se sentó al lado de Hermione y le pasó un brazo por sobre la espalda. ─ No tengo la menor idea, se negaron a contármelo. Dicen que si me lo cuentan no tendría efecto. Lo más sensato es mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esos dos. ─

─ Tienes razón, es una buena idea. ─ Harry los contempló a los dos feliz. Captaba la intimidad entre ellos por la forma en que Hermione se recostaba sobre él y parecía encajar a la perfección bajo el brazo de Ron. Ojalá él pudiera tener algo así para él. Quizá ahora que la guerra había terminado, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de pensar en una vida para sí; quizá podría reavivar ese trunco intento de relación con Ginny. El pensamiento le levantó el ánimo y le alegró el corazón.

La voz de Hermione lo arrancó de sus devaneos. ─ Harry, al final usaste el hechizo, ¿no? Yo sabía que iba a dar resultado. ¡Estaba convencida de que Snape no estaba del lado de Voldemort! ─ Harry asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Sí, al final no me quedaba otra opción que admitir que el hechizo era el adecuado. Cuando destruimos el último horcrux, lo que quedaba de Voldemort no era más que un desecho inmundo, destruirlo fue más un acto de misericordia, no quedaba nada de humano en él. ─

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, no en tributo a Voldemort sino en recuerdo del profesor que habían aprendido a detestar cuando crecían, el cretino grasiento. Un personaje odiado en sus vidas durante seis años. Snape había huido junto a su señor antes de que empezara el que habría sido el séptimo y último año de escuela de los tres. Finalmente se mostraba tal cual era, el traidor, integrante del círculo más estrecho y fiel del Señor Oscuro. Sólo que no había sido así. Durante todo ese año Hermione, Ron y Harry habían rastreado y destruido los horcruxes restantes. Pero fue Snape el que había aportado la pieza final del rompecabezas. Ahora, este héroe improbable, quien había sido factor clave para la destrucción definitiva de Voldemort, estaba muerto. ¿Traidor o espía? ¿Desgracia o bendición? Los sentimientos de Harry respecto a Snape eran encontrados… incluso ahora.

─ ¿Cuándo te van a dar el alta, Harry? ─ preguntó Hermione con voz queda retrayéndolo a Harry de sus pensamientos.

─ Esta tarde, según me dijeron, el tobillo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para soldarse bien… ─ en ese momento entraron corriendo George, Fred y Ginny, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que han hecho ustedes ahora? ─ preguntó Harry, les sonrió a los tres pero su cara se llenó de ternura cuando miró a Ginny.

─ No nos mires a nosotros. ─ dijo George con pretendida inocencia.

─ Nuestra querida hermanita menor es a quien hay que echarle la culpa de esto. ─ completó Fred, se acercó a la cama y le dio la mano a Harry.

─ Y después dicen que somos nosotros los que hacemos los líos. ─ agregó George, que ahora estaba al lado de su hermano, y que también le estrechó la mano a Harry.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Hermione con algo de reprobación en la cara.

─ ¡Oh, no les hagan caso a estos dos! ─ dijo Ginny con un gesto displicente hacia los mellizos, se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo. ─ Fue una simple maniobra de distracción; la vieja ésa, la enfermera, no quería dejarnos entrar para verte. Hice algo… para que tuviera que ocuparse de otra cosa, nada más que eso. ─ Ginny se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa, la veía preocupada, nerviosa… quería preguntarle si le pasaba algo…

Los seis se pusieron a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia, ninguno quería encarar nada serio, no todavía. Y además, era difícil abordar algo serio cuando estaban los mellizos. Contaron sus planes de expandir el negocio y describieron algunos de los nuevos productos que estaban probando, pero se negaron a hablar de las _ruedas_. Algún día, pensó Harry, algún día que me sienta particularmente intrépido voy a animarme a probar esas _ruedas_, los efectos de los chascos eran siempre temporarios, tan terribles no podían ser y generalmente eran muy divertidos, y ahora era tiempo de divertirse.

Harry se recostó sobre las almohadas y los observó riendo y bromeando. Incluso Hermione estaba muy distendida y parecía que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Se lo merece, pensó Harry. Quizá más que ninguno de nosotros. Cuánto se merece ser feliz. Tantos esfuerzos que había hecho, agotándose hasta más allá de su resistencia, era ella la que había hecho toda la investigación que les permitió rastrear y encontrar los horcruxes. Ahora se merecía tener tiempo para ella… para ella y Ron.

Ron… su mano derecha, Ron… que nunca dejó de creer y de confiar en él… incluso cuando Harry mismo estaba inmerso en dudas tan hondas que lo sobrepasaban. Bastaba escucharlo asegurando que confiaba sin reservas en lo que Harry decidiera hacer, eso era suficiente para estimularlo y levantarle el ánimo. Y la perspicacia que Ron demostraba a veces, chispazos de genialidad, sugerencias simples para encontrarle salida a situaciones que parecían sin solución.

Familia. Estas personas eran su familia, causa de alegría y satisfacción. Y por supuesto los demás Weasleys, y Remus y Tonks. En todos ellos Harry había hallado hogar y el amor de familia que había ansiado durante tantos años. Si tan sólo Sirius estuviera también allí. Suspiró, la tristeza siempre lo invadía cuando recordaba a su padrino. Tomó la mano de Ginny para consolarse.

Pareció como si eso hubiera sido una señal para que todos dejaran de hablar.

─ ¿Te estamos cansado con tanta charla? ─

─ No, Ginny, estaba pensando en Sirius. ─ Quizá era la primera vez que pensar en Sirius no lo llevaba a querer gritar o a romper cosas.

─ Él hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes Harry? ─ dijo Hermione, y Harry asintió y sonrió triste.

─ Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que mirar al futuro, ¿no? ─ aseveró y le dio un apretón a la mano de Ginny. Quizá por el apretón demasiado fuerte, Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño. ─ Cuéntenme lo que está pasando ahí fuera. ─ hizo un vago gesto con la mano como indicando el mundo fuera de la habitación.

─ Eres un héroe, Harry. ─ dijo Fred riendo y Harry revoleó los ojos.

─ El más grande de los héroes. ─ continuó George. ─ Estás en todos los diarios. ─

─ No vas a poder volver a caminar por la calle solo… ─

─ Sin que todos se te echen encima…

─ O que se te declaren…

─ O…

─ ¡Basta! Ya me han pintado el cuadro. ─ Era difícil parar a los mellizos una vez que se embalaban. Pero lo que habían dicho lo alarmaba. ¿Nunca iba a terminar? Nunca iba a poder tener una vida normal. La única posibilidad era transformarse en un recluso. No era ése el mejor de los prospectos.

─ Pero Scrimgeour no está para nada contento contigo. ─ apuntó Ron. ─ Porque pediste que retuvieran a Malfoy en una de las celdas del Ministerio, dándole un tratamiento especial. ─

─ ¿Así que todavía lo tienen allí? ─

Ron asintió. ─ Sí, pero no les gusta para nada. Si no fuera porque tú lo pediste expresamente, lo habrían mandado a Azkaban con toda esa otra basura de mortífagos. ¡Que ciertamente es donde merece estar, Harry! ─ agregó Ron mirándolo con intención.

─ Sí, probablemente tienes razón, pero antes de que se lo lleven y que yo pierda toda posibilidad de contacto con él, hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle. ─ Observó todas las caras que lo miraban expresando duda o censura; se exasperó. ─ ¡Miren, ninguno de ustedes estuvo allí la noche que Snape mató a Dumbledore! ¡Así que acábenla de una vez, basta de insinuaciones o críticas! No estoy buscando formas de… sólo necesito algunas respuestas. ─

Y eso es lo que era, buscaba respuestas. Lo que había visto esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía y las cosas que había oído ponían en duda muchas de las presunciones que tenía sobre Malfoy. Si a eso le sumaba lo que había ocurrido en el baño de Myrtle Gimiente; Draco había estado llorando aterrorizado ese día, Harry quería saber por qué. Se sentía todavía extremadamente culpable por haber usado _Sectumsempra_. Sí, Draco estaba a punto de usar _Crucio_, pero quizá ese hechizo no hubiera tenido ningún efecto, Bellatrix había dicho que no servía si uno no tenía verdadera intención de torturar. Muchas dudas, muchas preguntas… Harry necesitaba respuestas… aunque tan sólo fuera para aplacar la culpa que sentía.

─ Que sea como dices, Harry. ─ concedió Hermione. ─ Pero reconoce también que tenías una obsesión con Malfoy, particularmente en sexto año. Si planteamos objeciones es porque nos preocupamos por ti. ─

─ Creo que puedo manejar a Malfoy, Hermione. ─ dijo Harry, y dirigiéndose a Ron agregó: ─ Dile a Scrimgeour que me presentaré esta tarde para hablar con Malfoy, una vez que me hayan dejado salir de aquí; tan pronto obtenga las respuestas que necesito, se lo podrán llevar a Azkaban con todos los otros. ─

─ De acuerdo iré ahora a hacer eso. Todos deberíamos irnos para que puedas descansar un poco. ─

Fue el pie para que todos se decidieran a partir.

─ Sí, sería inaceptable que el héroe se presentara en condiciones que no fueran las ideales… ─ apuntó Fred en tono de chacota.

─ …ante el público que lo reverencia. ─ completó George alzando la nariz. ─ Eres una celebridad, Harry, y como tal tienes responsabilidades. ─

─ Ya váyanse. ─ dijo Harry riendo y echándolos a todos, pero retuvo a Ginny de la mano para que se quedara. El gesto no le pasó inadvertido a ninguno.

Hermione se inclinó y lo abrazó. ─ Los dejaremos unos momentos a solas. ─

Ron le posó una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón. ─ Ven a la _Madriguera_ cuando hayas terminado con Malfoy. Mamá y Papá y todos los demás están ansiosos por verte. ─

─ Así lo haré. ─ y los despidió con la mano. Cuando todos se hubieron ido se volvió hacia Ginny y sonrió.

─ Me tengo que ir, Harry. ─ dijo Ginny en voz muy baja.

─ ¿No te puedes quedar ni un ratito? Quisiera hablarte sobre… ─ pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de pesar en su cara. ─ Ginny, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ─

─ Me tengo que ir, Harry. Dean me necesita. ─ se mordía el labio como deseando que Harry la entendiera sin tener que decírselo. Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, Harry entendió.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ susurró, pero en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta.

─ En la batalla final, mientras tú estabas luchando con Voldemort, Fenrir lo atacó, como a Bill. ─ Ginny rompió en sollozos. ─ No es justo, Harry. Primero Bill y ahora Dean. No está… no está… ─ se tomó unos segundos para respirar varias veces y calmarse. ─ No está tan mal como Bill, pero… ¡oh Harry!... me necesita y… yo lo amo. ¡Perdón! ─

─ No hay nada que perdonar, Ginny. ¿Cómo está? ─ Por un lado se sentía horrorizado que algo así le hubiera pasado a Dean. Se prometió que más tarde iría a verlo. Al mismo tiempo maldijo su vida. ¿Por qué nunca podía tener nada para él? ¿Por qué siempre estaban antes el deber y la responsabilidad y el hacer lo que todo el jodido mundo esperaba de él? ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta siquiera una vez y decidirse a luchar por ella? Suspiró, porque ella había dicho que amaba a Dean y si trataba de retenerla para sí lo único que lograría sería destruir la amistad que los unía.

─ No lo está sobrellevando bien, Harry. Quiero traer a Bill para que hable con él. ─ Sollozaba y se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo. Harry se llenó de compasión por ella.

─ ¡Oh, Ginny! Ven aquí. ─ y la abrazó fuerte y le dijo palabras de consuelo para tratar de darle ánimos.

Y por dentro lloraba la muerte de su primer amor.


	3. Cuestiones de evasión

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 3 – Cuestiones de evasión**

La enfermera le revisó el tobillo y luego le palpó la caja torácica; no sintió dolor, sólo algo de cosquillas. Le dijo que ya podía vestirse.

─ Está como nuevo señor Potter, puede irse cuando esté listo. ─

─ Gracias. Pero, por favor, llámeme Harry. Simplemente Harry. ─ le sonrió y se puso la remera. La enfermera se sonrojó y para disimular desvió la mirada y se puso a acomodarle las sábanas, a pesar de que Harry estaba a punto de levantarse para irse.

─ Oh… bien… Harry entonces ─

─ ¿Podría alcanzarme las zapatillas? Están debajo de aquella silla. ─ Harry quería irse lo más pronto posible y las quizá excesivas atenciones de la enfermera lo ponían incómodo.

─ Por supuesto. ─ replicó de inmediato y fue a buscarlas.

Harry aprovechó para bajar de la cama y para calzarse rápidamente los jeans. La enfermera le dio las zapatillas.

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry y se sentó en una silla para ponérselas.

Cuando terminaba de atarse los cordones se oyó una conmoción en la puerta. Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. El ministro Scrimgeour estaba entrando en la habitación retrocediendo, tenía las manos en alto y sonreía. Se oían las voces de los periodistas haciendo preguntas y se veían los disparos de los flashes de las cámaras. Harry gruñó. Lo que quería era ir primero a visitar a Dean y luego al Ministerio para concluir el asunto de Malfoy. Y una vez solucionado eso quizá podría tratar de llevar de ahí en más una vida normal.

Él y el ministro se habían visto cara a cara en muy pocas oportunidades. Después de Fudge, no confiaba en los políticos y nada parecía haber cambiado mucho desde que Scrimgeour había asumido. Pero Harry debía admitir que este ministro era un poco mejor. Pero no habían ayudado a la Orden durante la investigación y búsqueda de los horcruxes. Harry sentía que no les debía nada. Pero por ahora no iba a decir nada, tenían a Malfoy.

La puerta se cerró y el rumor de los periodistas que habían venido siguiendo al ministro se acalló. Lo último que quería Harry era que lo abordaran los periodistas. Él ya había cumplido con su trabajo, ahora que lo dejaran tranquilo.

─ Harry, Harry, mi muchacho, qué bueno es verte levantado y bien. ─ el ministro se le acercó y le estrechó la mano y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Harry le devolvió el apretón y soportó estoicamente las palmadas. ─ Ministro. ─

─ ¡Felicitaciones, Harry! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! ─ seguía sacudiéndole la mano y golpeándole la espalda. Harry tosió y trató de liberarse de la mano.

─ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, ministro? ─ las actitudes excesivamente familiares y campechanas de los políticos no le gustaban.

─ Vine a felicitarte, ¿a qué otra cosa? Me enteré de que hoy te daban el alta y quería despedirte como el héroe que eres. ─ Harry rió. Lo que quería era usarlo como imagen igual que dos años antes, pero no iba tener suerte. El Ministerio podía adueñarse de parte o de todo el crédito, a él no le importaba, pero él no iba a confirmar y ni siquiera insinuar que habían trabajado juntos. Ya podían esperar sentados.

─ ¿Por qué? ─

─ La gente quiere verte Harry. Venciste a Voldemort. ─

─ Entiendo, pero ¿por qué tiene que estar Ud. también aquí? ─

─ Soy el Ministro de la Magia, mi muchacho. Y tenemos que mostrar un frente unido. ─

─ No creo que sea así, hasta ahora el Ministerio nunca me apoyó y créame que hubo muchas ocasiones en que lo necesitaba. ─

Scrimgeour frunció el ceño. ─ El Ministerio se mostró muy permisivo e indulgente contigo en varias ocasiones. Y déjame recordarte que por tu expresa solicitud el Ministerio está alojando en estos momentos a un mortífago conspirador… ─

─ Pero eso… ─

… que debería estar en Azkaban que es lo que se merece. ─ continuó Scrimgeour mirándolo con aires de superioridad. Harry sintió la misma frustración de siempre, aborrecía tener que aguantar a gente que lo trataba como a un chico. Había dejado de ser un chico ese día en el cementerio cuando asesinaron a Cedric, al que Voldemort había hecho referencia como "el que está de más", como si no valiera nada. Bueno, ya no era un chico y no dejaría que lo trataran como a uno. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó por un momento.

─ Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Ud., pero quién sabe lo que se me podría escapar de los labios si hablo con esos periodistas. Son tan insistentes, no paran nunca. Sería una lástima si se me llegara a escapar algo "inapropiado". ─ Harry captó la expresión de horror del ministro y decidió a explotar el filón, sabía bien que todo aquel que llega al poder tiene más de un trapo sucio en el armario. No le vendría mal averiguar cuáles eran los del ministro… por cualquier eventualidad. ─ Si no quiere tener a Malfoy en una de las celdas del Ministerio, libérelo bajo mi custodia. Creo que puedo ocuparme de él. Por lo demás sólo quiero tener una corta charla con él. Después se lo podrán llevar a Azkaban hasta el día que lo juzguen. ─

─ Considero que eso no es viable. ─ dijo Scrimgeour con descreimiento. ─ No se vería bien, un notorio criminal liberado bajo tu custodia. No… ─

Harry levantó la mano para pararlo. ─ No estaba hablando en serio ministro. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer yo con un mortífago? Sólo lo dije para que se dé cuenta de lo fundamental e importante que es para mí obtener algunas respuestas. Me entrevistaré con Malfoy esta tarde y luego quedará en sus capaces manos para que disponga de él como mejor lo crea. ─

─ Así está mejor. ─

El ministro parecía muy aliviado. ¿Acaso tengo tanto poder?, pensó Harry. Si lo hubiera presionado para que pusiera a Malfoy bajo mi custodia, ¿hubiera terminado accediendo? Nunca había abusado de su condición de ser el único que podía destruir a Voldemort. Porque, honestamente, pensaba que eso no era cierto. Nada de lo que había hecho el año anterior había sido un esfuerzo solitario y sabía con certeza que poco habría conseguido sin el apoyo, el amor y la labor esforzada de sus amigos y de su familia. Y de muchas otras personas.

Se volvió nuevamente al ministro. ─ Ahora si me disculpa, quisiera poder irme sin tener que enfrentar a todos esos periodistas de afuera. ─

El ministro no podía estar más sorprendido. ─ Pero si es a ti justamente al que están esperando. ─

─ ¿Es eso cierto? ─ ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaban los mellizos cuando uno los necesitaba?, unas cuantas bombitas de olor podrían espantar a los periodistas.

─ Por supuesto, quieren tu versión de los hechos. ─

─ Pues preferiría tener que enfrentarme con una manada entera de skrewts antes que con ellos. ─

─ Merecen que les digas algo. ─

─ Dígales lo que Ud. quiera. Igualmente después inventan todo y ponen lo que se les antoja. ─

─ No creo que… ─ empezó a decir el ministro, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

─ Agradecería que los distrajera para que me pueda ir sin ser visto. Me pondré en contacto con Ud. después que haya hablado con Malfoy. ─ Había decidido que vendría a visitar a Dean más tarde una vez que los periodistas ya no estuvieran allí.

Harry pudo evadirse por una escalera lateral y bajó al hall de ingreso. Desde allí podía usar unas de las chimeneas de la red Floo para ir al Ministerio. En el hall había mucha gente, familiares y amigos de los pacientes; probablemente había más visitantes que lo habitual, eran muchos los que habían sido heridos en la batalla. Rogó que nadie lo reconociera.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta la chimenea más próxima, agarró un puñado de polvo Floo y lo arrojó diciendo claramente: "Ministerio de la Magia". Lo capturó el ya conocido remolino y lo depositó segundos después, cubierto de hollín y algo desorientado en el Ministerio. Debería haber mejores formas de desplazarse, pensó irritado mientras se sacudía las ropas. Nunca le había gustado usar la red Floo, no desde la primera vez en la que por equivocación había terminado en Borgin & Burkes en el callejón Knockturn.

Mientras se dirigía al mostrador para que registraran su varita notó las sonrisas en las caras de casi todos y lo distendido de la atmósfera. Era tan diferente de la última vez que había estado allí. La seguridad había sido estricta entonces y todo el mundo tenía cara de preocupado. Muchos se detuvieron para felicitarlo y para estrecharle la mano. Harry se preguntó si a los políticos les quedaría algo de sensibilidad en las manos al final del día después de haber estrechado tantas.

Les sonrió a todos y devolvió los apretones. Y se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo hacia uno de los ascensores. Apretó el botón que lo llevaría al más inferior de los niveles donde se encontraban los calabozos de detención.

Había dos aurores de guardia en la entrada a las celdas. Arnold Hoxley, un joven y vivaz mago de unos veinticinco años, de cabello negro y de contextura robusta, a Harry lo hizo pensar en Goyle, un hombre ideal para tener de apoyo en misiones peligrosas. El otro auror, Patrick Coghill, era más viejo, hombre de aspecto duro, de cabello castaño claro que empezaba a encanecer y una cara que se fruncía entera cuando sonreía. Harry ya los conocía, los saludó con una sonrisa.

─ Harry. ─ saludó Hoxley sonriendo y le estrechó la mano con tanta firmeza que Harry no pudo evitar una mueca, los dedos le habían crujido.

─ Hoxley, Coghill, ¿cómo les va? ─ y le estrechó también la mano a Coghill.

─ Bien, bien, Harry. ─ sonrió y la cara se le arrugó entera. ─ Buen trabajo, felicitaciones y todo eso. Sabía que podías lograrlo. ─

─ Gracias. Estoy aquí para ver a Malfoy. Supongo que todavía lo tienen aquí. ─

─ Oh, sí. Todavía está aquí. ─ dijo Hoxley con una risita y le echó una mirada de soslayo a Coghill. Extraño, pensó Harry, intrigado. Coghill le frunció el ceño a su compañero y se volvió a Harry.

─ Sí, está aquí, la basura esa. ─ dijo Coghill bruscamente. ─ Debería de estar en Azkaban con el resto. ─ Harry no podía estar sino de acuerdo pero le llamó la atención la vehemencia que todos mostraban cuando se referían a los mortífagos.

─ Sí, bien. Sólo hablaré con él unos minutos y después se lo sacarán de encima. ─

Hoxley le pasó un anotador y una pluma. ─ Tienes que registrar el ingreso como visitante. ─ Harry firmó donde le indicaron y notó que Malfoy no había recibido otras visitas.

─ ¿Soy el único que ha venido a verlo? ¿No ha sido interrogado por nadie? ─

─ No, el ministro Scrimgeour dio instrucciones expresas de que sólo a ti se te debería permitir el acceso para interrogarlo. ─

─ Bien, espero que no les haya ocasionado problemas. ─

─ Para nada ─ dijo Coghill con tono despectivo. ─ Ha estado de lo más callado. ¿No es así, Arnold? ─

Hoxley volvió a soltar risitas. ─ De lo más callado, Pat. ─

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza. ─ Bien, díganme por dónde. ─ Los siguió por el corredor hasta la celda y se quedó unos pasos más atrás mientras recitaban el encantamiento para quitar los cerrojos.

─ Te dejaremos aquí, Harry. Llama, cualquier cosa que necesites ─ Hoxley rió y los dos volvieron al escritorio de ingreso. Harry respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, ahora que iba a ver de nuevo a su viejo rival se sentía nervioso.

Harry recorrió la celda con la vista. Cuatro paredes desnudas, un retrete y un lavabo en un rincón, una mesa con dos sillas en el centro. Dos velas de las que ardían de manera constante cerca del techo eran la única fuente de luz. La cama estaba a uno de los lados.

Cuando miró la cama contuvo una exclamación de horror. Malfoy yacía con la cara toda amoratada. Un corte profundo le cruzaba un ojo, había sangrado sobre el pelo que la sangre seca teñía ahora con franjas amarronadas. También sangraba de una oreja. Le había arrancado las ropas, sólo tenía puesto el pantalón de recluso que estaba mugriento y cubierto de sangre seca que había manado de los múltiples cortes que tenía en el pecho. Uno de los brazos le colgaba al lado de la cama, en el flanco se veía una inmensa magulladura.

Corrió de inmediato a la cama. No parecía que Malfoy estuviera respirando.


	4. Cuestiones de abuso

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 4 – Cuestiones de abuso**

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry fue corriendo hacia la cama donde yacía Malfoy inmóvil. Le tomó la muñeca para buscarle el pulso. Con alivio detectó un latido muy débil pero regular. Más calmo se puso a estudiar el estado de Malfoy.

Estaba furioso de que pudieran tratar de esta forma a un prisionero. La última vez que había visto a Malfoy había sido luego de la batalla, entonces había parecido exhausto pero saludable y sin lesiones. Era claro que ahora lo habían golpeado ferozmente hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Nadie merecía ser tratado así, ni un mortífago ni nadie. Y mucho menos tratándose de un prisionero. ¿Acaso no había reglas sobre eso? E incluso si no las hubiera era una cuestión de decencia humana. La lucha y el odio tenían que terminar en algún punto.

Observó el gran corte que le cruzaba el ojo, la sangre había dejado de manar y se había secado, por lo tanto el ataque no había sido reciente. Tenía infinidad de moretones y cortes en el pecho. El ángulo que mostraba uno de los brazos era extraño, Harry hizo una mueca, seguramente lo tenía roto. Sin embargo, la herida sangrante de la oreja lo preocupaba más, parecía grave.

Con mucha suavidad fue palpando el cuello y la cabeza, al parecer los moretones de la cara eran extravasaciones de sangre de las lesiones en el ojo y en la oreja. No había expresión de dolor en el rostro. La inconsciencia en este caso podía ser una bendición, al menos no sentía dolor. Volvió a la puerta, iba a hacer que los culpables pagaran por esto, pero lo que necesitaba urgente era el botiquín de primeros auxilios, en el pabellón de celdas siempre tenían uno para emergencias. No podía creer que le hubieran pegado de tal forma y que lo hubieran dejado así, sin atención.

─ ¡Hoxley! ¡Coghill! ─ rugió Harry avanzando hacia el escritorio donde los guardias estaban charlando lo más tranquilos. Al oírlo ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, Hoxley con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, el otro con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzaba esta vez para arrugarle el rostro.

─ ¿Lo encontraste lo suficientemente callado, Harry? ─

El rostro de Harry se puso tenso y le dirigió una mirada de furia. ─ ¡Dame el botiquín de primeros auxilios! ─ demandó.

─ Supongo que no querrás desperdiciar medicinas en una mierda como ésa. ─ dijo Coghill desdeñoso. Harry se enojaba más a cada segundo. ¿Acaso no tenían conciencia estos dos? Una parte de él quería hacerles lo mismo que le habían hecho a Malfoy, pero eso no hubiera servido, el castigo vendría por los canales oficiales, era lo que correspondía.

─ Dame el maldito botiquín, Coghill. ¿O tendré que buscarlo yo mismo? ─ Percibieron claramente la ira de Harry, Hoxley frunció el ceño, sacó el botiquín de un armario para entregárselo. Harry no le quitó los ojos furibundos de encima, Coghill le sostuvo la mirada no mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento.

─ Aquí tienes, Harry. ─ Harry lo tomó y dio la vuelta algo renuente y volvió a la celda. Había que ser cuidadoso al darles la espalda, podían ser peligrosos, pensó Harry. Voldemort estaba muerto, pero otras maldades seguían existiendo.

Entró en la celda, dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa y lo abrió para controlar el contenido. Lo primero que haría sería curar el brazo, sabía el encantamiento para hacerlo. En realidad sabía casi todo lo necesario para curar huesos rotos y magulladuras. Después de tantas luchas uno terminaba aprendiendo esas cosas.

Mientras trabajaba pudo observar la Marca Oscura en el antebrazo. Malfoy había estado a punto de aceptar la oferta de protección que Dumbledore le había hecho, aunque para entonces quizá ya era demasiado tarde. Deslizó los dedos sobre la marca, Malfoy se movió y lanzó un quejido. Harry procedió a aplicar ungüentos en los cortes y lesiones del pecho. Estaba muy delgado. Las costillas muy prominentes, el abdomen cóncavo, hundido. Por impulso fue recorriendo con el dedo una larga laceración que seguía la línea de las costillas.

Horrorizado por lo que estaba haciendo, tocándolo de una forma… tan poco profesional, retiró el dedo de inmediato. ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacer algo así? Miró avergonzado a la cara de Malfoy. Se encontró con unos ceñudos ojos grises.

─ ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo, Potter? ─

─ Curándote, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que parece? ─ dijo Harry más ásperamente de lo que hubiera querido sonar, se sentía muy mortificado por haber sido agarrado in fraganti. Para tratar de disimular y justificarse levantó el pote de pomada que estaba aplicando.

─ Parecía más que lo estabas disfrutando. ¿Regalándote los ojos? ─

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no… ─ farfulló. Él no estaba… No estaba mirando de _esa_ forma…

─ Como digas, Potter. Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. ─ Malfoy suspiró e hizo un leve gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia a las protestas. Harry se tomó unos instantes para calmarse, se dijo que éste era Malfoy después de todo, y que si quería obtener las respuestas que necesitaba lo más sensato era no enojarse.

─ Es evidente que te estás sintiendo mejor. ─ sonrió levemente y terminó de curar las lesiones del pecho que se iban cerrado por acción del remedio.

─ No vayas a creer, me sigue doliendo como un infierno. ─

Harry frunció el ceño. Ojalá no hubiera lesiones internas, ésas no las iba a poder curar. ─ ¿Dónde te duele más?, curé todas las heridas visibles. ─

─ La espalda. Creo que es donde más se ensañaron. ─

¡Mierda! ─ Date vuelta y déjame ver. Las heridas del pecho están curadas y te arreglé el brazo, ahora ya puedes moverlo. ─

─ ¿No vas a ponerme de nuevo tus tiernas manos encima para darme vuelta? ─ el intento de humor de Malfoy le arrancó una sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

─ Si tienes tantas objeciones quizá sería mejor que no te cure y te deje como estás. ─

─ Oh, está bien. Me daré vuelta… ─ pero cuando intentó hacerlo lo atacó un dolor intensísimo que le produjo un espasmo y le arrancó una exclamación desgarrada, y no pudo. ─ Mierda, creo que vas a tener que ayudarme después de todo… solo no voy a poder. ─

Harry se apresuró a ayudarlo. Sus fuertes manos fueron guiando el menudo cuerpo haciéndolo girar lentamente hasta que Malfoy quedó boca abajo. Harry pudo observar la magnitud de las heridas. Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que contener el impulso de salir corriendo de la celda. ─ Mierda, ¿cómo te pueden haber hecho algo así? ─

─ Y sigue más abajo hasta las piernas…

Había marcas agresivamente rojas por toda la espalda, contrastaban furiosamente con lo poco de piel pálida que quedaba más o menos intacta. Eran redondas de bordes irregulares y la mayoría se había ampollado. Con razón le dolía tanto. Harry se sentía asqueado. Lo habían torturado con hechizos de quemaduras.

─ ¡Oh, Merlín! Espera… ─ susurró y fue a buscar una poción para el dolor.

─ ¡Me duele espantosamente, Potter! ¿Por qué no me llevan a St. Mungo o traen a un sanador de verdad? ─

─ ¿Y hace falta que lo preguntes? ─ dijo Harry destapando el frasco de poción. ─ Eres un prisionero, Malfoy. Te dan lo que quieren. En este caso te han dado una breve demora para llevarte a Azkaban, porque yo lo pedí. Tendrás que conformarte, soy yo o nada. Aquí tienes, es una poción para el dolor. ─

─ Oh, bien. ─ gruñó Malfoy y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse un poco. El movimiento le arrancó una mueca por el dolor en la espalda. Harry le acercó el frasco a la boca y lo ayudó para que la tragara. Malfoy se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y se distendió, ya más aliviado, el efecto de la poción era instantáneo.

─ Tendré que sacarte los pantalones si quieres que termine de curarte. ─ No quería tener que hacerlo mover de nuevo, pero era preciso. Malfoy dudó unos instantes pero finalmente alzó un poco las caderas para que Harry pudiera bajarle los pantalones.

Lo hizo con cuidado para que el elástico de la cintura no le fuera a raspar o apretar las lesiones. Así y todo Malfoy soltó algunos quejidos.

Cuando se los hubo sacado Harry se quedó mirando una vez más con gran disgusto el daño espantoso que le habían hecho a las piernas y las nalgas, en algunos lugares las quemaduras parecían haber alcanzado el hueso. Malfoy estaba muy flaco y tenía el culo muy huesudo. La desnudez no le provocaba incomodidad a Harry, era mucho lo que le había tocado ver y ya se había acostumbrado, ahora el análisis era para ver cómo encaraba la curación.

─ ¿De nuevo te estás regalando los ojos, Potter? ─ dijo Malfoy con picardía ahora mezclada con un poco de somnolencia puesto que la poción tenía ese efecto. Harry frunció el ceño.

─ No empieces de nuevo, Malfoy. Puedo dejarte así, si eso es lo que quieres y que te manden a Azkaban. ─ advirtió Harry. Sentía compasión por él por el dolor que estaba sufriendo y por la injusticia con que lo habían tratado los que supuestamente deberían haber actuado mejor. Pero finalmente Malfoy iría a Azkaban que era donde le correspondía ir.

─ Perdón, es que se siente un poco raro. ─

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento. ─ Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que en este momento no te estoy mirando el culo huesudo con otra cosa que no sea repugnancia. ─ Malfoy se incorporó de inmediato al oírlo y dio vuelta la cabeza con indignada altanería dibujada en el rostro.

─ Pues has de saber, Potter, que tengo un culo perfecto. Muy apreciado y deseado por cierto. ─ Harry sonrió y empezó a aplicar una pomada calmante sobre las quemaduras.

─ Ya cállate y déjame trabajar. ─

─ Sí, señor. ─ llegó la respuesta algo amortiguada, Malfoy tenía de nuevo la cara contra la cama.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir aplicando el remedio en cada una de las lesiones, gracias a la poción para el dolor podía tocar y frotar ligeramente las heridas sin causarle dolor. Al mismo tiempo le estudió la espalda, que realmente era muy huesuda, la desnutrición era evidente. Cuando llegó a la zona de las nalgas lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus dedos, trató de hacer lo más rápido posible.

─ Entonces, dime lo que pasó… ─ Harry trató de ensayar algo de conversación como una forma de distracción para ambos, porque ahora se le había cruzado el pensamiento que realmente el culo de Malfoy con un poco más de carne debía de estar muy bueno. No hubo respuesta. Harry sabía que no estaba dormido porque se había estado estremeciendo pocos segundos antes.

─ ¿Malfoy? ─

─ ¡Oh perdón! Tenía la impresión de que me habías dicho que me callara la boca. ─

─ Azkaban… ─ Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer Malfoy había desarrollado sentido del humor.

─ ¡Oh bien! ─ Malfoy suspiró rindiéndose, la voz le sonaba muy cansada. Probablemente estaría dormido en pocos minutos.

─ ¿Y…? ─ insistió Harry.

Malfoy volvió a suspirar. ─ No hay mucho que contar. Después de que me encerraron aquí, me dejaron solo. No vino nadie a verme… ni a traerme de comer. Hasta esta mañana… al menos creo que era de mañana… aquí es fácil perder la noción del tiempo… ─ otro suspiro. ─ Uno de ellos, el grandote… me tuvo agarrado y el otro me golpeó hasta que perdí la consciencia. Cuando volví a despertarme estaba en el suelo y me estaban atacando con los hechizos en la espalda. Volví a desmayarme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté cuando tú me estabas manoseando. ─ Aunque no podía verla, Harry sabía que Malfoy había levantado ligeramente la comisura como hacía siempre.

─ Muy mal… ─ dijo Harry, el enojo se le había intensificado nuevamente.

─ ¡No… no tengo mucho más que decir, Potter! ─ Malfoy había querido poner algo de exasperación en el tono pero no lo logró, estaba exhausto.

─ No, no me refería a ti. ─ Harry sacudió la cabeza aunque Malfoy no podía verlo. ─ Se supone que deberíamos comportarnos mejor, si no, terminamos siendo igual o peor. ─

─ Oh… ─

Harry estaba sorprendido. Habría esperado que Malfoy armara un escándalo clamando indignado por condenación y muerte para los agresores, y sin embargo parecía aceptarlo. No había dicho nada, no había pedido justicia por el maltrato que le habían infligido. Otra cosa más sobre Malfoy que lo intrigaba. Pero quizá no era sino el efecto de la poción. Seguramente oiría más cuando estuviera curado.

Se quedó sentado allí en el borde de la cama, pensando. Había una parte de él que le advertía que se mantuviera al margen de esto, que dejara que se llevaran a Malfoy a Azkaban como se lo merecía, que se olvidara del abuso del que lo habían hecho objeto y que siguiera con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. La respiración de Malfoy se había vuelto profunda y regular, estaba dormido. Sería tentador pero no, nunca podría. Habían luchado contra Voldemort justamente para terminar con los prejuicios y los abusos. Si no hacían nada para evitar que este tipo de cosas se repitieran, entonces no eran mejor que el demente que había amenazado sus existencias hasta pocos días antes.

Suspiró y se puso de pie pasándose las manos por el pelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Malfoy? Todavía no había obtenido las respuestas por las que había venido y ahora iba a tener que ir a protestar exigiendo castigo para los dos aurores y en defensa de alguien que ni siquiera le caía bien. ¿Por qué?

Porque era lo correcto, porque era lo que debía hacerse.

Recogió las botellas vacías y los recipientes de medicinas y volvió a guardarlos en el botiquín. Había una ración de comida de emergencia junto con los remedios, la dejó sobre la mesa. Malfoy encontraría algo de comida cuando despertase. Cuando salió puso sus propias barreras en la puerta de la celda, nadie podría entrar excepto él. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Que de entre todas las personas le tocara estar protegiendo… ¡a Malfoy justamente!

Regresó para enfrentar a los aurores. Lo habían escuchado acercarse porque los dos estaban de pie con expresiones de desconfiada cautela. Harry dejó el botiquín sobre el escritorio.

─ Será necesario reponer algunas de las medicinas. ─ dijo con la mayor calma que pudo juntar. ─ Puse mis propias barreras en la celda para que nadie pueda entrar. No van a poder sacarlas, ni se molesten en intentarlo. ─

Coghill dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa: ─ Lo quieres para ti. Tiene buen culo. ─

Harry estuvo a punto de empujarlo contra la pared y de darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo, los ojos le brillaban furiosos. No convenía que perdiera los estribos justo ahora.

─ ¡Esto no termina aquí! ─ vociferó. Por un segundo hubo preocupación en los ojos de Coghill pero supo disimularla enseguida. Hoxley, en cambio, parecía muy consternado por la amenaza.

─ Nadie hará nada. Es un mortífago de mierda. A nadie le va a importar. ─

Harry miró a Coghill fijamente a los ojos. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de que suenas igual que un mortífago, Coghill? Se supones que seamos mejor. ─ Se dio vuelta para retirarse.

─ Será su palabra contra la nuestra, Harry. ¡Nadie atenderá sus quejas, nadie le creerá! ─

─ No. ─ dijo Harry volviéndose sobre su hombro. ─ Pero a mí sí me creerán. ─

Mientras marchaba por el corredor escuchó gritos a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Vas a arruinar mi carrera por un mortífago, Potter? ─ la voz de Coghill.

─ ¡No se lo merece, Harry! ─ éste había sido Hoxley.

─ ¡Ésta te la voy a hacer pagar, Potter! ¡De eso puedes estar seguro! ─ Coghill de nuevo.

Harry continuó su marcha, no volvió a detenerse. Deseaba no haber solicitado nunca que retuvieran a Malfoy para satisfacer su curiosidad. Al final era todo culpa suya. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metido en este tipo de cosas? Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con el ministro, por muy pocas ganas que tuviera, tendría que hacerlo.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.


	5. Cuestiones de concesión

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 5 – Cuestiones de concesión**

Harry era consciente de que se estaba metiendo en la proverbial guarida del león para defender a Malfoy. Había decidido además que pasaría por encima de Gawains Robards, el auror en jefe. No conocía al que había reemplazado a Scrimgeour dos años antes cuando el actual ministro asumió su nuevo cargo. A Scrimgeour sí lo conocía, y si bien no se llevaba para nada bien con él, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Mientras iba en el ascensor reflexionaba sobre cómo plantearía la cuestión en la oficina del ministro. No era sensato dejarse llevar por el enojo y arremeter armando un escándalo; no sólo estaría presentando una muy pobre imagen sino que probablemente no conseguiría lo que quería. Casi sonrió, Hermione estaría orgullosa de él. Ella siempre insistía en se tomara el tiempo para reflexionar y sopesar bien las cuestiones, precipitarse para actuar sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias siempre acarreaba problemas mayores. Al parecer estaba aprendiendo.

Lo primero y principal era que sacaran a esos guardias de sus puestos. Lo que después hicieran con ellos no le importaba. Quizá los despedirían, quizá los suspenderían y los procesarían. Le daba igual. Lo importante era que no volvieran a cometer una brutalidad igual con otros pobres prisioneros.

Segundo, quería que Malfoy permaneciera en la celda de detención del Ministerio hasta su juicio. No sabía bien por qué quería que Malfoy no fuera recluido todavía en Azkaban. Pero algo en su interior le decía que era preciso. Necesitaba información directa de él, necesitaba que Malfoy le contara su versión de lo ocurrido esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Que le contara por qué, llegado el momento, había tomado la decisión de no matar a Dumbledore. Sabía que los juicios de los mortífagos serían sumarios, no se demorarían escuchando testimonios, no era de esperar que surgiera mucha información durante los procesos.

Era cierto que Malfoy era quien les había franqueado el paso a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, era cierto que Malfoy tenía la Marca Oscura en el brazo. Pero había tenido sus razones, la gente hacía muchas cosas, censurables incluso, para proteger a su familia. ¿Se los podía culpar por eso? Snape también tenía la marca, Snape había matado a Dumbledore, pero más tarde había probado con sus acciones que había estado trabajando todo el tiempo para el lado de la Luz.

Cuando salió del ascensor vio a Scrimgeour que salía de su oficina, había concluido su jornada de trabajo. Harry no había reparado que ya fuera tan tarde. Por suerte lo había alcanzado antes de que se marchara.

─ Ministro ─ gritó Harry del otro lado de la antesala. Scrimgeour no pudo evitar un momentáneo gesto de irritación, pero se dio maña para disimularlo enseguida con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

─ Harry, muchacho, ¿a qué debo este placer? ─ Avanzó hacia Harry, cambió el portafolio de la mano derecha a la izquierda y le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Harry se la estrechó sin demasiadas ganas.

─ Ésta no es una visita de placer, ministro. Siento decir… ─

Scrimgeour lo miró fijo, perplejo.

─ No. ─ continuó Harry, decidió que lo mejor era ir derecho al punto. ─ Los dos aurores que estaban de guardia cuidando a Malfoy decidieron por su cuenta golpearlo y torturarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo dejaron tirado sin brindarle atención, tampoco le habían dado de comer. Quiero que sean sacados de ese puesto. ─ Harry trató de que el tono de su voz se mantuviera lo más neutro posible y que no se le filtrara nada de la ira que se le había despertado nuevamente al relatar el incidente.

La cara del ministro se distendió y sonrió. ─ No es algo que sea preocupante, Harry. Estas cosas son habituales en la guerra. Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará demasiado que un prisionero, especialmente si es un mortífago, haya sufrido algún maltrato. ─

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ─ A mí me importa. ─ dijo con el ceño fruncido por el enojo. ─ Y se trata de algo mucho más serio que "algún maltrato" ─

─ Si tú lo dices ─ respondió el ministro haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano. Harry se enojó más aun. ─ De todos modos, nadie le creerá si llegara a quejarse, ¿a qué preocuparse entonces? Terminará en Azkaban después del proceso y eso será todo. No tendremos más problemas de ahí en más. Nunca saldrá de allí. ─

─ ¿Así que no hará nada y ya? ¿Condonará el mismo tipo de tratamiento que Voldemort les dispensaba a los que lo desobedecían, a los muggles y a tantos otros? ¿Y sólo porque se trata de un mortífago? ─

─ ¿Y por qué no? Los mortífagos aterrorizaron al mundo. Las cosas… ─ el ministro hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. ─ Deja todo como está, Potter. Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de las cosas de ahora en adelante, tú desentiéndete y… ─

─ ¡No me voy a desentender y a dejar que ustedes se "ocupen" de las cosas! ─ explotó Harry. ─ Malfoy está en esa celda porque yo pedí que se lo separara de los otros y… ─ Scrimgeour lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Entonces todo esto es porque sientes culpa? ─ el tono y la mirada de condescendencia no hicieron más que intensificar la furia de Harry.

─ No, para nada se trata de eso. Es porque está mal. Está mal rebajarse a comportarse con el mismo estándar de Voldemort. ¿Acaso no fue contra eso que luchábamos? ─

─ No voy a ponerme a discutir filosofías de guerra contigo, muchacho. ¡Ya deja todo como está! ─ el ministro estaba ahora tan enojado como Harry.

─ No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo. Y si Ud. no piensa hacer nada al respecto. Me veré obligado a presionarlo para que lo haga. ─

─ Eso sería muy poco sensato, Potter. ─

─ No me deja otra opción, ministro. Puse mis propias barreras en la celda de Malfoy. Nadie podrá entrar sin mi permiso. Quiero que permanezca allí hasta el momento del juicio y que ponga de guardia a aurores de mi elección. Quiero que se lo trate con decencia y que se me permita libre acceso para visitarlo a diario. ─

Harry se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta a sus demandas. Por dentro pensaba si no se le habría ido la mano, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, finalmente Scrimgeour soltó una exhalación que prometía avenencia.

─ ¿Qué harás si no acepto esos términos? ─

─ Iré a la prensa. A esta altura puede que no haya muchos a los que les importe el tratamiento de los prisioneros, pero seguramente se creerá bastante conmoción, la imagen del gobierno no se verá bien afectada, la imagen de SU gobierno no se verá bien afectada. ─

─ ¿Y a cambio obtengo tu cooperación? ¿La que me negaste hoy más temprano? ─

Harry suspiró. Maldición. Eso era algo que desde hacía dos años trataba de esquivar. ¡Jodido Malfoy! ¡Más te vale que tengas muy buenas explicaciones para hacer que esto valga la pena!

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Una hora más tarde llegó a _La Madriguera_ por la red Floo con una gorda carpeta bajo el brazo. Lo recibieron con exclamaciones de júbilo, palmadas en la espalda y un gran abrazo de oso de Molly Weasley, que tenía lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

─ Harry querido, estamos tan contentos de verte. ─

─ Gracias, Molly. ─ replicó. Había deja de llamarlos "señor" y "señora" después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry había quedado entonces a la cabeza de la Orden.

Le devolvió el abrazo con una mano y recorrió con la vista a los presentes, toda gente a la que quería y que lo querían. Lo puso muy contento que Hermione estuviera allí, al lado de Ron, les regaló a los dos una amplia sonrisa.

─ Pasa y siéntate a cenar. Estábamos a punto de empezar. George pon otro plato. ─ ordenó Molly y partió hacia la cocina para traer la comida a la mesa.

Todos pasaron a sentarse a la mesa. Harry dejó la carpeta sobre un sillón.

─ ¿Qué es eso que trajiste? ─ quiso saber Hermione.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ─ Mi calendario de actividades sociales para el próximo mes. ─

Ante las miradas interrogadoras, agregó: ─ Es una larga historia, les contaré mientras cenamos. ─

─ Nuestro Harry ha sucumbido bajo la presión de la fama. ─ dijo Fred festivo. George se acercó y puso un plato para Harry y le retiró la silla con un floreo de la mano y una reverencia. Harry revoleó los ojos y tomó asiento.

La mayoría de los Weasleys estaban presentes. Ron le informó que Ginny estaba en el hospital con Dean y que Fleur y Bill habían ido con ella. Tratarían de ayudarlo a aceptar las cicatrices y otros cambios que se producirían como consecuencia del ataque. Percy finalmente se había reconciliado con sus padres pero vivía en Londres.

Molly empezó a servir un guiso que olía y se veía muy bien. Harry decidió contarles lo que había hecho durante esa tarde.

─ Hoy fui a visitar a Malfoy. ─ Se oyó una ronca risa de Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo. Continuó contándoles las heridas que tenía y que habían sido los guardias los que lo habían golpeado y torturado cruelmente.

Recorrió a los presentes para evaluar las reacciones y el tipo de apoyo que podría obtener de ellos. Hubo exclamaciones contenidas de Hermione y Molly, los mellizos se mostraron levemente interesados, Ron se encogió de hombros.

─ ¡Harry, eso es espantoso! ─ exclamó Hermione.

─ Oh, no es para tanto, Hermione ─ le espetó Ron. ─ Ese imbécil se lo tiene bien merecido. ─

─ ¡Pero no digas barbaridades! ─ chilló Hermione y le dio un golpe en el brazo. ─ Es un prisionero. Incluso en el Derecho Mágico se establecen reglas para el tratamiento de los prisioneros. ─

Y claro, Hermione seguramente sabía todo al respecto, era de esperar. Hizo una nota mental para charlar más tarde con ella por los detalles.

─ ¡Y por qué tendría que importarnos! ─ gritó Ron en respuesta. ─ Yo perdí a mi hermano por esas basuras. ¿Por qué demonios me tendría que importar lo que le pase a Malfoy? ─

Hermione iba a responder pero Harry vio que los ojos se le llenaban de angustia. Estaba frente a un dilema: si planteaba que había que respetar las leyes porque eso era lo correcto, Ron podría interpretarlo como un desmerecimiento del dolor tan profundo y todavía no superado por la muerte de su hermano. Harry respondió con voz calma en su lugar.

─ Porque si no tratamos a las personas como se debe, Ron, independientemente de lo que hayan hecho, nos estamos comportando igual que Voldemort y todos los esfuerzos y todo el dolor que nos significó esta guerra no habrían servido de nada. ─

─ Pero… ─ empezó a decir Ron.

─ No, Ron. ─ se le anticipó Harry. ─ Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuanto lloré la muerte de Charlie, también para mí era como un hermano. Pero si no aprendimos nada de esta guerra entonces la muerte de Charlie fue en vano. Su vida dedicada a luchar contra Voldemort fue en vano, como así también las vidas de todos los otros que murieron peleando. ─

Se había hecho un profundo silencio alrededor de la mesa. Harry continuó: ─ Mientras esté detenido a la espera de juicio tiene derecho a que se lo trate bien y a que se lo proteja. Si se prueba que es culpable le corresponderá ir a Azkaban, e incluso allí supongo que deberían existir normas para un trato humanitario. ─

─ Harry tiene razón. ─ intervino Arthur. ─ Me acuerdo del viejo señor Bicklemouth. Lo tenían recluido en Azkaban bajo sospecha por haber hechizado autos muggles para que chocaran a gran velocidad contra árboles y que los ocupantes murieran. Se le negó atención médica por una enfermedad que decía tener y murió en prisión. Más tarde se comprobó que era inocente de todos los cargos. La familia demandó al Ministerio por ciento de miles de galeones. ¿Te acuerdas, Molly? Todavía estábamos en Hogwarts, el nieto, Andrew, era compañero nuestro. ─

Molly asintió, pero esto provocó una nueva explosión de Ron.

─ ¡Pero por supuesto que es culpable, Harry! ¡Es un mortífago de mierda! ─

─ ¡Ronald Weasley! No voy a permitir que digas groserías en la mesa. ─ lo reprendió Molly enojada.

─ No nos consta que sea culpable. ─ dijo Harry. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa a Molly que le había servido un plato de guiso. Tomó un pan y empezó a comer. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Por unos momentos todo estuvo muy calmo, se sentían los ruidos de los cubiertos. Ron murmuraba por lo bajo pero ninguno de los otros le prestó mayor atención.

─ Pero eso no explica tu calendario social, Harry. ─ recordó George hablando con la boca llena, lo cual le ganó una mirada muy seria de su madre.

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

─ Tuve un pequeño altercado con Scrimgeour por Malfoy. Fui a quejarme por lo que los guardias le habían hecho y a pedirle que los disciplinara. El ministro quería tapar todo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tuve que enojarme y advertirle que iría a la prensa, si no lo hacía así esos dos se hubieran salido con la suya y no habrían sido castigados. ─

─ ¡Que por cierto hubiera sido lo mejor! ─ dijo Ron con una risa.

─ ¡No! ─ el tono fue casi un grito. ─ Tú no lo viste como estaba, Ron. Cuando entré a la celda creí que estaba muerto. Lo dejaron tirado sin comida y sin atención médica. Podría haber muerto. ─

─ ¿Y por qué tendría que importarme que se muriera? Y ya puestos, ¿por qué tendría que importarte a ti que muriera? ─ Ron también estaba gritando y había golpeado fuertemente la mesa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

─ Me importa porque es lo correcto. Si no me importara estaría mal. Y olvidémonos por un momento que hablamos de Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que está bien hacerle eso a una persona y dejarla para que se muera? ¡Explícamelo! ─

─ ¡Porque es un culpable de mier… porque es un maldito culpable! ─ vociferó Ron.

Dios, no quería discutir con Ron, sabía que el pelirrojo podía ser más terco que una mula en ciertas cosas y en parte el dolor por la muerte de Charlie justificaba su amargura. Harry sentía también esa misma amargura. Estaba contento de que Voldemort estuviese muerto y no lamentaba haber tenido que matar enemigos durante la guerra. Pero tenía que terminar o se encontrarían peleando una guerra eterna. El horror nunca cesaría. Para nadie.

Fue Hermione la que intervino ahora.

─ También pensamos que Snape era culpable, Ron. ─ hizo una pausa para que reflexionara al respecto y se calmara. ─ Harry tiene razón, tenemos que terminar esto o se volverá una cultura de venganza y odio… y yo no creo que podría vivir en un mundo así. ¿Podrías tú? Si cada uno que pierde a un familiar sale a matar a otro… ¿adónde iríamos a parar? Piénsalo, Ron. ─

Se hizo silencio alrededor de la mesa, todos habían dejado de comer. Hermione tenía razón, siempre tenía razón y esa era una de las razones por la que la quería. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Ron, esperando su reacción. Ron evidentemente estaba librando una conflictiva lucha interna. Finalmente suspiró, la miró y asintió.

─ Está bien, lo que dices suena sensato. ─

La atmósfera se distendió y todos volvieron a los platos.

─ Entonces Harry, ¿cómo fue que terminaste con un calendario social? ─ dijo Fred.

─ Sí y dinos cómo podemos colarnos a las fiestas y quizá enganchar a alguna de las tantas chicas lindas que se te tirarán encima. ─ agregó George

─ Y cabe mencionar que serían oportunidades excelentes oportunidades para promocionar nuestros productos. ─ dijo Fred

─ Continúa, Harry. ─ pidió Arthur.

─ Bueno… ─ empezó Harry, no estaba muy seguro de cómo les iba a caer lo que estaba por decirles ─ Cuando el ministro dijo que no pensaba hacer nada al respecto lo amenacé con hacerlo público. Finalmente hicimos un trato. Los guardias serán transferidos a otra área. Malfoy permanecerá en la celda del Ministerio hasta que lo juzguen. A cambio, acepté cumplir con un calendario social durante un mes. ─ Se encogió de hombros. ─ La prensa me hubiera acosado de todas formas, de eso no iba a poder librarme aunque quisiera. Al menos de esta forma obtengo algunas ventajas. Mejoro por un lado mi relación con el Ministerio y por otro, me pongo al público de mi lado, esto último puede llegar a ser una herramienta muy útil si llegara a necesitarla. ─

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. ─ Harry, parece que maduraste y aprendiste a usar la cabeza, ¡y a mí se me había pasado por alto! ─

Harry rió. ─ Puede que suene un poco soberbio pero no tenía alternativa. Tenía que ejercer presión de alguna forma, hacer valer de una vez por todas, esta influencia que supuestamente tengo. ─

─ ¡Y prepárense todos a ser aplastados por la presión! ─ bromeó George arrancándoles risas a todos. Harry dio gracias que el clima se hubiese distendido y la cena transcurrió de ahí en más en un clima más festivo.

Después de comer, Harry ayudó a levantar los platos. En la cocina aprovechó para hablar con Molly.

─ Molly, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ─ preguntó.

─ Por supuesto, Harry, ¿qué necesitas? ─

─ A Malfoy no le dieron de comer desde que lo encerraron. Y nadie cocina mejor que tú. ¿Me podrías preparar un paquete para que le lleve? Un poco del exquisito guiso que comimos sería estupendo. ─ Molly frunció el ceño preocupada y enojada.

─ Por supuesto, Harry. Pobre chico. ¡Cómo puede ser que lo hayan dejado sin comer! Enseguida te lo preparo. ─

─ Gracias, Molly, Sabía que podía contar contigo. ─ dijo Harry y la abrazó. Molly le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, estaba encantada por los elogios y el abrazo.

─ Tú eres parte de la familia, Harry.

Se puso a preparar una canasta con alimentos. Harry pasó a la sala y se sentó junto a Ron.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó.

─ Sí. Mira, te pido disculpas por lo que pasó en la mesa. Es que… ─

─ Lo sé, y entiendo. Te lo aseguro. ─ dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda.

─ Espero que sepas realmente lo que estás haciendo. Con Malfoy, quiero decir. Tú sabes que a mí él… ─

─ Sí, Ron, lo sé. Pero hay algo más. Traje del Ministerio una copia del archivo sobre Malfoy, el prontuario si así quieres llamarlo. No hay registros de que haya participado en las actividades de los mortífagos. Menciona, eso sí, que había recibido la marca, y yo se la vi. Pero no consta que haya estado implicado en ninguna de las atrocidades que se cometieron. En ninguna. ¿Sorprendente, no? ─

Ron dudó un instante. ─ Probablemente sólo indica que tiene la astucia para no aparecer implicado en nada. Pero no quita que siga siendo un mortífago. ─

─ Eso no se puede negar. ─ concedió Harry. Malfoy era realmente un enigma. Si tenía la marca pero no había participado de las actividades criminales de los mortífagos, ¿qué era lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese año?

En ese momento entró Molly con una canasta que depositó en la falda de Harry. ─ Puse un recipiente con guiso, está encantado para que permanezca caliente. Hay jugo de calabaza y vasos, algo de fruta y un trozo de torta. Creo que ese pobre chico tendrá suficiente. ─

Harry puso la canasta sobre el suelo y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

─ Voy a ir también a tu departamento para traerte ropas decentes. No puedes asistir a esos eventos sociales como un pordiosero, con esos jeans raídos y esos pulóveres. ─

─ ¿Qué haría yo si no te tuviera, Molly? ─ dijo con una sonrisa. Molly hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto, pero estaba encantada con las zalamerías.

Harry se despidió de todos. Puso la carpeta con los documentos en la canasta y partió por la chimenea al Ministerio.

Comprobó con alivio que en el pabellón de celdas estaban de guardia los aurores que había solicitado. Los saludó, firmó el registro de ingreso y marchó para la celda de Malfoy.

Quitó las barreras y entró en la celda. Depositó la canasta sobre la mesa. La ración de comida que le había dejado estaba sin tocar. Lo más probable era que Malfoy ni siquiera se hubiese despertado. Seguía desnudo como cuando lo había dejado a la tarde. Las pociones para el dolor tenían un potente efecto hipnótico.

Sacó la comida de la canasta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Luego fue y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. Le estudió la cara que sólo era parcialmente visible, estaba aplastada contra la almohada que era muy poco mullida. El rostro, muy delgado y anguloso, pero la expresión era de tranquilidad. Le recorrió la espalda con los ojos y bajó más allá hasta el trasero; sí que tenía un buen culo, tuvo que admitir Harry para sí. De las lesiones sólo quedaban cicatrices muy leves, por suerte, pero volvió a impresionarlo la delgadez de todo el cuerpo, demasiado delgado. "¿Dónde estuviste durante todo este año, Malfoy…" pensó, "para llegar a estar en esta condición?". Sintió que lo invadía una profunda pena por el rubio.

Le sacudió suavemente un hombro para despertarlo y cayó sentado al suelo cuando Malfoy se incorporó de golpe y asustado se apoyó contra la pared, sentado sobre la cama hecho un ovillo, temblando.

Desde el suelo, Harry movió una mano. ─ Malfoy, está todo bien, soy sólo yo. ─ dijo con voz baja, tratando de calmarlo.

Por algunos instantes más, que parecieron larguísimos, Malfoy siguió como desubicado. Estudiaba la celda como si la viera por primera vez. Luego fijó los ojos grises en los de Harry durante varios segundos. Finalmente se le distendió el rostro y recuperó su habitual aplomo.

─ ¡Maldición, Potter, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así! Por un momento creí que habían vuelto para terminar conmigo. ─ respiraba un poco más rápido que lo normal. Se desenrolló y se sentó en la cama, pero ahora con los pies apoyados en el suelo.

─ Perdón, la próxima vez te voy a despertar con un beso como a La Bella Durmiente, ¿te parece mejor? ─ dijo Harry riendo desde el suelo. Se puso de pie, realmente sentía haberlo asustado.

─ ¿La Bella Durmiente? ─

─ Un cuento de hadas, muggle. ─ dijo Harry a modo de explicación, pero por la forma en que lo siguió mirando Malfoy se dio cuenta que tenía que elaborar un poco más. ─ Una reina malvada lanzó una maldición sobre una bella princesa y la puso a dormir durante cien años hasta que llegó su Príncipe Azul y la despertó con un beso. ─ a medida que relataba se iba sonrojando al darse cuenta de las implicaciones.

Malfoy alzó una ceja. Y para sorpresa de Harry no hizo un gesto de desdén, por el contrario, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa complacida. ─ Oh, yo soy la bella princesa y tú el Príncipe Azul, supongo. No me parece mal… ─ y le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos con una expresión extraña en los ojos que Harry no supo bien cómo interpretar.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, había notado que la atmósfera había cambiado sin lugar a dudas. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Malfoy alzó los brazos y los empezó a girar y a torcer, no hubo ningún gesto de dolor.

─ Parece que estoy nuevo. Hay magia en tus manos, Potter. ─

La voz de Malfoy sonaba ahora profunda y seductora. Cautivado, Harry, lo iba recorriendo con los ojos, del rostro al pecho y más abajo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ruborizándose intensamente, desvió la vista.

─ Me alegro por ti, tienes suerte. ─ dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular, aunque no le salió muy bien. ─ Ponte los pantalones y ven, te traje comida. ─

─ ¿Comida? Estupendo. Pero no me voy a poner esos pantalones, no los soportaría tocándome la piel, están todos manchados de sangre. ─ Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó despreocupado hasta la mesa para sentarse. Harry no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, fascinado por cada uno de los gráciles movimientos. ─ Tendrás que aguantarte y verme desnudo hasta que me traigas algo de ropa, ropa decente preferentemente, no sea que empiece a pensar que te gusta verme desnudo. ─ lo había dicho en tono de broma pero lo que decía su mirada era algo muy distinto. El comentario venía cargado de insinuación como los anteriores.

─ He visto a demasiadas personas desnudas, tu culo huesudo no me impresiona para nada, Malfoy. ─

El rubio abrió la boca para largarle una réplica mordaz pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra, quizá debido a la vista muy tentadora de la comida.

─ Ahora come, Malfoy, después hablamos. ─ Harry se sentó del otro lado y sirvió jugo de calabaza para los dos, para él se cortó un pedazo de torta. Malfoy tomó la cuchara y atacó con fruición el plato de guiso, probablemente hacía meses que no probaba una comida como se debe.

De tanto en tanto Malfoy lanzaba gemidos apreciativos por la delicia del plato pero quizá eran demasiados gemidos, probablemente seguía con sus flirteos. Harry hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, era evidente que para Malfoy esto era un juego y que planteaba su estrategia para obtener alguna ventaja. Posiblemente la libertad; pero no iba a tener suerte, al menos no por ahora.

Finalmente después de que hubo comido cantidades que parecía imposible que pudieran caber en su menuda figura, se bebió todo lo que quedaba del jugo de calabaza. Se apoyó luego sobre la silla y dejó escapar un suspiro. ─ Debe de haber sido la mejor comida de mi vida. ─

─ Harry rió. ─ Se lo comunicaré a Molly Weasley. ─ ¡Oh ironía! ¿Cómo le iba a caer eso a Malfoy? Siempre había aborrecido a los Weasleys con la misma pasión con que había aborrecido a Harry.

Pero Malfoy volvió a sorprenderlo. Nuevamente había abierto la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra y sacudió la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué? ─

─ Nada. ─ Draco sacudió la cabeza otra vez. ─ Aunque… ¿podrías darle las gracias de mi parte, por la comida? ─

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon para arriba. ─ ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste al verdadero Draco Malfoy? ─

Malfoy sonrió triste. ─ Siempre me llevó dentro. Sólo que la mayoría de la gente no ve más allá de lo obvio. ─

─ ¿Más allá de cuál obvio? ─

─ El nombre y lo que implica y lo que de él se espera… Nunca llegué a darme cuenta de cuánto tenemos en común… hasta que V…Voldemort amenazó a mi familia. ─

Harry asintió lentamente, no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo puesto que nunca había reflexionado seriamente al respecto. Pero admitía que podía estar en lo cierto. A Harry también le había tocado lidiar con lo que implicaba su nombre y las expectativas que se derivaban de él.

─ No pareces sorprendido de que haya amenazado a mi familia.

Harry negó con la cabeza. ─ Yo estaba allí esa noche en la Torre, vi lo que pasó entre tú y Dumbledore. ─

Malfoy abrió grandes los ojos por un instante, luego sacudió la cabeza resignado y bajó la vista. ─ Debería haberlo imaginado. ¿La otra escoba, no? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ─

─ No podía hacer nada. Dumbledore usó esa fracción de segundo… en lugar de desarmarte la usó para inmovilizarme. Yo estaba oculto por el manto de invisibilidad de mi papá. Él sabía que se estaba muriendo, Malfoy, pero no quería que fueras tú el que lo matara. ─

─ Snape me lo dijo más tarde. ─ confirmó Malfoy. Alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. ─ ¿Confiabas en él? En Dumbledore, quiero decir. ─

─ Sí. Habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias en algunas oportunidades, pero esa noche hice todo lo que él me indicó que hiciera. ─ Harry reparó entonces en lo extraño de la situación, helo aquí sentado manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Malfoy… y con Malfoy desnudo. No le parecía… mal… sólo extraño.

─ ¿Tú no lo habrías matado, no? ─ preguntó Harry. Ésa era quizá la pregunta más importante para la que precisaba una respuesta. Aunque a esta altura Harry creía que ya conocía esa respuesta.

Malfoy se lo quedó mirando un largo rato, luego sonrió apenas y sacudió la cabeza. ─ No pude. Durante todo el año pensé que podría… para salvar a mi familia, sabía que eso ero lo que tenía que hacer… pero cuando llegó el momento no pude. ─ Malfoy cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza. ─ ¡Cómo quería creerle…! …que él podía ayudarme y protegerlos. Y luego Snape me llevó con él. Me llevó a Voldemort. Recibí mi castigo y me dejó vivir. ─

Hubo silencio entonces. Interiormente Harry sentía un gran alivio, había tenido razón. Instantes después notó que Malfoy estaba llorando, los hombros se le sacudían. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Malfoy comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ahora con una voz mucho más tensa.

─ Pero igual mató a Madre. Dijo que Padre le resultaba muy útil y no lo mató. Pero me retuvo a mí como prenda. No que Padre haya tenido nunca escrúpulos para torturar o matar muggles, pero Voldemort dijo que nunca venía mal una garantía adicional. ─

De la cabeza gacha de Malfoy brotaron sollozos. Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Sintiéndose muy incómodo, le posó una mano en el hombro. No era bueno para consolar, nunca sabía bien qué hacer o qué decir. Pero sí sabía que la muerte de la madre de uno debía ser una de las situaciones más traumáticas, para cualquier persona.

Se sorprendió cuando Draco levantó una mano y le estrechó fuertemente la suya que estaba sobre el hombro. Pasaron algunos segundos así. Luego Malfoy levantó la cabeza y se volvió a mirarlo con la cara surcada de lágrimas.

─ Yo sé lo de _Corpus Inflammare_. ─


	6. Cuestiones de seguridad

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 6 – Cuestiones de seguridad**

─ Yo sé lo que es _Corpus Inflammare_. ─

Harry apretó los dedos en el hombro de Malfoy. Eso no era posible. Frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─

Malfoy se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Harry. ─ Dije… ─ su voz era ahora más alta y segura. ─ …que sé lo que es _Corpus Inflammare_. Sé todo sobre ese hechizo. Yo ayudé a descubrirlo. ─

Harry se echó atrás y trató de retirar la mano del hombro de Malfoy, pero Malfoy se la retuvo. Harry estaba demasiado convulsionado para darle a eso alguna importancia. Se quedó ahí parado tratando de procesar la información.

_Corpus Inflammare_ era el hechizo que Harry había usado con Voldemort, o lo que quedaba de él, después que hubieron destruido todos los horcruxes. Era el hechizo que le había pasado secretamente Snape. Excepto Hermione y Ron, nadie más sabía del hechizo, de cómo lo había recibido y de quién.

Ninguno de los tres había sabido qué era o para qué servía. Hermione había investigado muchísimo, había consultado cantidades ridículas de libros. Había muy poca información sobre horcruxes y ni hablar sobre cómo destruir uno. No habían encontrado nada. Y entonces les llegó el hechizo.

Durante casi un mes lo habían investigado. Lo habían probado con objetos inanimados, esperaban que se prendieran fuego, puesto que _inflammare_ significa _arder_. No tenía ningún efecto. El siguiente paso fue con una Hermione que tenía arcadas y se estrujaba las manos y con un Harry que sostenía temblorosamente la varita en la mano, lo habían probado con un ratón. Pensando ahora que la otra parte del hechizo, _Corpus_, indicaba que se necesitaba un cuerpo. No pasó nada, ningún efecto. Obviamente ensayar el hechizo sobre una persona estaba fuera de cuestión. Decidieron que tendrían que confiar en que servía y que cuando llegara el momento, lo usarían rogando para que diera resultado.

Pero confiar en eso era difícil. El hechizo provenía de una fuente que se podía calificar, en el mejor de los casos, como cuestionable. ¿O acaso era posible creer que Snape estaba trabajando en beneficio de ellos? ¿Podían confiar en el hombre que había matado a Dumbledore?

El hechizo había venido acompañado de una breve nota.

_Potter:_

_Dumbledore confiaba en mí._

La nota estaba escrita con la misma caligrafía apretada de las apostillas del libro de pociones del Príncipe de media sangre. Su reacción inicial fue negativa. "Sí, Dumbledore confiaba y ¡así le fue!", pensó. Pero reflexionando sobre el asunto surgían interrogantes, cosas que no estaban claras. Harry sabía que Dumbledore se estaba muriendo, él mismo había contribuido, lo había obligado a beber la poción envenenada que cubría el falso relicario. Además, Dumbledore nunca hubiera rogado por su vida de esa forma, no, había algo más de lo meramente aparente y esa era otra de las preguntas que le surgían respecto de esa noche en la Torre y para la que no tenía respuesta.

La voz de Malfoy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ─ ¿Harry…? ─

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, se volvió hacia la voz, notó que todavía le sostenía la mano y que Malfoy lo estaba mirando con cierta preocupación. Retiró la mano y fue a sentarse. Se masajeó las sienes unos instantes. ─ Creo que es mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el hechizo ─ dijo con voz cansada.

─ Ayudé a Snape a descubrirlo. ─ replicó Malfoy. Harry levantó los ojos, Malfoy se mostraba de lo más compuesto y lo observaba con una sonrisa ligeramente petulante.

─ ¿Y por qué iba a creerte algo así, Malfoy? ─ Claro que no iba a creer cualquier cosa que le dijera Malfoy. ¡Pero quería creerle! Era algo que lo sorprendía, aunque sorprender era poco, lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de que fuera cierto? Si fuera verdad y Malfoy realmente había colaborado para descubrir el hechizo que había destruido a Voldemort para siempre, eso lo libraría de Azkaban. Si fuera cierto, Harry no podía dejar que lo encerraran.

Malfoy lo observaba con cierta irritación ─ ¿Llegaron alguna vez a saber exactamente lo que el hechizo hacía. Potter? ─

─ Eso es obvio, Malfoy. Quemé a Voldemort. ─ replicó Harry. Malfoy hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

─ Presumo que les contaste a los otros dos miembros de tu club de admiradores. Y supongo que pusiste a Granger a probar el hechizo, a investigarlo, dado que ella es el cerebro de Trío Dorado. ─ dijo frunciendo la nariz como si hubiera dicho algo desagradable, y le debía de haber costado decirlo, estaba admitiendo que Hermione era inteligente. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que encontró? ¿No daba resultado con nada, no? ─

─ Así es, ¿tú sabes por qué? ─

Malfoy suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que estaba muy sucio, pero en ese momento al menos eso no parecía importarle.

─ _Corpus Inflammare_ es un hechizo que fue diseñado específicamente para destruir mediante fuego el cuerpo de un alma fragmentada. No tendría efecto en nada o en nadie, sólo en Voldemort. ─

Bueno, eso lo explicaría, pensó Harry. Pero suscitaría al mismo tiempo nuevas preguntas. Asintió pensativo, ahora estaba considerando a Malfoy desde una óptica totalmente distinta.

─ Dime entonces, ¿por qué estabas ayudando a Snape? ─

─ Es una larga historia, Harry. ¿Te importaría si la dejamos para que te la cuente mañana? ─ Malfoy parecía cansado. Ahora tenía la panza llena de buena comida, pero todavía estaba desnutrido y los golpes y las torturas habían empeorado su condición previa, que ya distaba mucho de lo ideal.

─ De acuerdo, me voy a ir y te dejaré dormir. Volveré por la mañana y te traeré algo de ropa. Seguramente no van a ser como las que acostumbras usar, pero al menos tendrás algo que ponerte. ─ dijo con una sonrisa.

Malfoy asintió dándole las gracias pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad de provocarlo. ─ ¿Verme desnudo es demasiado para ti, Potter? ─

─ Sí, claro. Apenas si me puedo contener para no tirarte sobre la cama, arrojarme encima de ti y cogerte hasta partirte como un queso. ─ dijo Harry intencionado.

Extraño, la guarangada no había sonado tan grosera, o al menos no le había parecido.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que te detiene entonces? ─ replicó Malfoy. ¿Lo había dicho acaso con cierta expectativa?

Harry lo miró fijo un instante antes de responder. ─ ¿Quieres decir aparte de que estás más flaco que un alambre, de que todavía no te sientes bien, de que eres un mortífago y por lo tanto mi enemigo hasta que se pruebe lo contrario? ─ dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y una comisura. ─ Tendré que hacer todos los esfuerzos para comer bien y mejorarme lo antes posible, entonces; mientras tanto tu puedes ir cumpliendo tus funciones de "Salvador" y hacer lo necesario para probar mi inocencia. Y después podrás cogerme hasta hacerme olvidar de cómo me llamo, todas las veces que quieras. ─

─ Mira, Malfoy. Todavía no sé cómo hacer para poder probar que estuviste ayudando a Snape con el hechizo. Y aun si pudiera no estoy seguro de que eso te pueda librar de Azkaban. ─ dijo Harry haciendo referencia a uno de los puntos de Malfoy e ignorando el resto.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por la cara decepcionado. ─ ¿Entonces por qué tú me crees? ─

─ Porque sé con que celo Snape guardaba su rol secreto de espía. Sé cómo era con sus cosas y con su trabajo. Toda su naturaleza era furtiva. A menos que tú lo estuvieras ayudando, nunca te habrías podido enterar de lo que estaba investigando. ─ dijo Harry y agregó: ─ El problema es que nadie seguía creyendo que continuaba siendo un espía de la Orden. Después de que mató a Dumbledore todo el mundo mágico pasó a considerarlo un traidor. Nadie sabía sobre el hechizo aparte de mí y Hermione y Ron. Yo no les conté a los de la Orden y mis amigos tampoco y Snape seguramente tampoco se lo dijo a nadie. Primero tendría que probar que Snape no era un traidor, y sólo después el hecho de que tú lo ayudaste podría establecer alguna diferencia. ─

─ ¿Por qué no puedes decirles que él te dio el hechizo? ─

Harry pensó por un momento. Él podía decirles a los del Ministerio todo. Sobre los horcruxes y lo que eran. Que Ron, Hermione y él mismo los habían encontrado y destruido. Pero de eso tampoco había pruebas. La misma Hermione había estado de acuerdo en no dejar registros de las notas, una decisión que le costó bastante tomar. Temían que pudieran llegar a caer en manos de algún otro psicópata ávido de poder. Dumbledore, Snape y Slughorn estaban muertos y eran los únicos que hubieran podido confirmar todo. En el Ministerio nunca habían tenido demasiada simpatía por la Orden.

¿El traidor que había matado a Dumbledore había seguido siendo un espía para el lado de Luz? ¿Ese mismo traidor había descubierto el hechizo para destruir a Voldemort? ¿Un mortífago, actualmente prisionero, había ayudado a Snape en la investigación del hechizo? Eran demasiadas cosas inverosímiles, sin sólidas pruebas, nadie las creería. Quizá todavía tuvieran tiempo de encontrarlas.

─ Nunca me creerían. ─ dijo finalmente. ─

─ En conclusión: que estoy bien cagado. ─ dijo Malfoy desalentado y todo su cuerpo pareció encogerse.

Harry no podía sino asentir. Había detestado a Malfoy durante años, en el transcurso de las últimas horas el odio había desaparecido. Ahora no sabía bien lo que sentía. Terminada la batalla final le habían surgido dudas y quería respuestas. Ahora ya tenía algunas de las respuestas. Y sabía que Malfoy no era un asesino y que probablemente había ayudado a destruir a Voldemort, pero hasta que no pudieran probarlo, su destino estaba claro, terminaría irremediablemente en Azkaban.

Miró a Malfoy. ─ No te des por vencido. Ya pensaré en algo. Ahora es mejor que duermas. ─

Malfoy asintió. Harry se disponía a irse cuando Malfoy lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo y lo hizo dar vuelta para que lo mirara.

─ Pott… Harry, ¿puedo pedirte algo? ─

Harry le miró el rostro abatido y asintió. ─ Por supuesto. ─

─ ¿Te molestaría demasiado si te diera un abrazo? ─

Era la necesidad del joven desamparado que había llorado por la muerte de su madre instantes antes. Esto no era un flirteo. Era una súplica por consuelo. El sólido consuelo de otro cuerpo humano, el reaseguro de que no estaba solo.

Harry le tendió los brazos y asintió. Los menudos brazos de Malfoy se enrollaron en su cintura. Harry le cruzó los suyos, algo torpemente, por encima de los hombros.

─ Señor Potter… Harry, ¿puedes contarnos cómo mataste a El Que No Debe Nombrarse? ─

─ Harry, hay rumores de que tienes a un mortífago en el Ministerio. ¿Puedes…? ─

─ Señor Potter, cuéntenos qué es lo que sigue en la vida del El Elegido. ─

Las voces venían todas al mismo tiempo y se fundían en una especie de ruido sin sentido. Harry no podía entender bien lo que decían y tampoco podía ver nada porque los flashes constantes de las cámaras lo cegaban.

Era la primera conferencia de prensa oficial, uno de los eventos del calendario que le había prometido a Scrimgeour cumplir. Y se estaba desarrollando a la intempestiva hora de las nueve de la mañana.

Harry vestía muy formal, con camisa y pantalones de vestir, había limpiado cuidadosamente sus anteojos y hasta había hecho un intento de hacer algo con el cabello, sin éxito por cierto. Aunque a Harry la apariencia personal nunca le había importado y seguía sin importarle.

De todos modos hizo el esfuerzo. Scrimgeour estaba sentado a su lado casi como un padre orgulloso, algo que a Harry lo revolvía un poco por dentro. Levantó una mano para parar la andanada de preguntas.

─ Una por vez, por favor. Trataré de contestar todas sus preguntas pero no puedo si no las entiendo. ─ sonrió. Esperaba que sus nervios se calmaran en parte si los periodistas se dejaban de comportar como una banda de acosadores. Se calmaron un poco, seguían tan ansiosos como antes de obtener las respuestas pero atemperaron el ataque ante la promesa de que todas las preguntas serían contestadas.

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry. Estaba contento al menos porque Scrimgeour lo estaba dejando llevar las cosas a su aire y no había querido tomar el control de toda la entrevista. Señaló a un periodista que tenía una identificación centellante en la solapa: Janus Binkerton, _El Puntilloso_. ─ Ud. primero, ¿cuál es su pregunta? ─

─ Gracias, Harry. Janus Binkerton, de _El Puntilloso_. Mis lectores querrían saber qué fue lo que usaste para matar a V…Voldemort. ─ el joven vaciló un poco con el nombre y volvió a sentarse.

Harry sonrió. ─ Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no puedo decirte, Janus. Ni siquiera el Ministerio conoce esa información. Es algo que prefiero no divulgar, por ahora. ─

La respuesta, o más bien la falta de ella, pareció decepcionar a Janus y al resto, pero enseguida se renovaron los clamores para ser el siguiente en formular una pregunta. Harry señaló a una periodista que sospechosamente se parecía muchísimo a Rita Skeeter, no podía ser ella sin embargo, Harry se había enterado de que la habían enviado a . donde el tipo de notas que solía escribir y su estilo eran más… aceptados.

─ Harry, señor Potter… ─ dijo la mujer. ─ … sobre el mortífago que según se rumorea tienen detenido en el Ministerio… ─

─ Sí… eeh… perdón. Creo que no alcancé a oír su nombre. ─ dijo Harry con una apretada sonrisa.

─ Talulah Swirl de _El semanario de las brujas_, perdón. La pregunta es: ¿hay un mortífago detenido en el Ministerio, y en ese caso, quién es y por qué está allí? ─

Harry miró por un instante a Scrimgeour, los dos sacudieron levemente la cabeza. Se habían puesto de acuerdo con anterioridad en que no divulgarían oficialmente la identidad de Malfoy, aunque ya eran tantos los que conocían la información que finalmente terminaría filtrándose a la prensa.

Harry se volvió nuevamente a los periodistas. ─ Sí, hay un mortífago en las celdas de detención del Ministerio. Nos está ayudando en las investigaciones. Y por ahora no les puedo dar más información al respecto. ─

─ ¿Significa eso que el mortífago en cuestión podría haber sido un espía, señor Potter? ─ ésta y otras preguntas relacionadas brotaron desde diferentes puntos del recinto. Tuvo que levantar las manos nuevamente para frenarlos.

─ No más preguntas sobre esto, hasta que el asunto esté resuelto hay tópicos sobre los que se debe guardar confidencialidad. ¿Siguiente pregunta? ─ Harry señaló a otro periodista.

─ Peter Sully, _Prensa de la Libertad_. ¿Podría Ud. o el ministro decirnos si los mortífagos serán interrogados usando _Veritaserum_, y en ese caso, qué recaudos se tomarán para proteger las mentes de los sometidos a ese tipo de interrogatorio? ─

Scrimgeour se inclinó y le susurró al oído: ─ _Prensa de la libertad_ es una revista radical que hace campaña por los derechos de los prisioneros. Jodidos fisgones y malditos entrometidos… ─ Harry sonrió. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con este Peter Sully y averiguar de qué se trataba la revista. Estaba seguro de que Hermione iba a estar particularmente interesada, también. Se dirigió a Sully.

─ Si bien creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir los derechos civiles, diré esto. En cada caso, el Ministerio debería probar la culpabilidad del acusado sin tener que apelar a medios arcaicos y con frecuencia brutales de obtener información, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así se lleve a cabo. ─ La declaración le ganó una mirada envenenada de Scrimgeour, a Harry pareció no importarle. ─ ¿Siguiente pregunta? ─

─ Bessie Featherstone, señor Potter. ¿Puede decirnos cuáles son sus planes para el futuro? ─

Harry respiró hondo antes de empezar con la respuesta prevista. Él y Scrimgeour habían elaborado juntos este pequeño discurso cuando Harry había regresado de dejarle ropa a Malfoy y de controlarle la evolución de las heridas. No estaba de acuerdo con todo pero las partes que Scrimgeour exigió que incluyera eran el precio para poder decir lo que quería.

─ Gracias, Bessie. ─ empezó a decir Harry y recorrió con la vista a los asistentes, parpadeó varias veces. No quería estar allí, se sentía incómodo bajo los reflectores, pero había madurado lo suficiente para comprender que esto era parte de su vida y que podía ser un medio para facilitarles las cosas a mucha gente y a sí mismo.

─ Por ahora, colaboraré con el Ministerio para llevar a juicio a los mortífagos que están detenidos en Azkaban. El Ministerio y yo queremos estar seguros de que aquellos acusados de ser mortífagos son realmente culpables de algo más que de llevar una marca en el antebrazo. ─

─ El miedo nos lleva a hacer cosas que no haríamos ni en sueños si no estuviéramos asustados. Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al dolor y al sufrimiento, miedo por la seguridad de nuestros seres queridos. Nos aseguraremos de que se les aplique el justo castigo a aquellos que lo merezcan. El ministro y sus colaboradores están ansiosos de que esta cuestión quede definitivamente resuelta, como seguramente lo estamos todos. ─

─ Pero hay algo que quiero dejar en claro. El miedo a los mortífagos o al advenimiento de otro Señor Oscuro no justifica comportamientos que nos rebajen al mismo nivel de ellos. Estamos finalmente libres del terror que él había impregnado en todos nosotros, ahora, por fortuna, hemos recuperado la paz. Tenemos que aprender a vivir en paz de nuevo. ─

─ Quiero exhortar a que tengamos esto en consideración. Las represalias contra las familias de aquellos culpables de ser mortífagos o traidores no están justificadas. La venganza sólo lleva a amargura y maldad, terminaríamos siendo igual de malignos que Voldemort. ─

─ Nos hemos liberado de eso. Recuperamos la paz. El Ministerio y yo bregaremos para que no nos volvamos como Voldemort, para que no seamos como él. ─

Cuando concluyó le faltaba un poco el aliento, los nervios de pronunciar un discurso tan largo habían hecho que su respiración se volviera un poco errática. Sabía que había hablado con apasionamiento y esa había sido su intención para que quedara bien claro que hablaba en serio. Lo exasperaba el tener que alinearse con el Ministerio de manera tan obvia, pero si Scrimgeour era sincero cuando afirmaba que estaba de acuerdo en que debían esforzarse por aprender a vivir en paz, entonces quizá valía la pena.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras los presentes procesaban sus palabras. Luego resurgieron más preguntas que parecían venir todas a la vez. Harry dejó que Scrimgeour se ocupara de contestarlas. El había hecho su parte, según lo acordado, y ahora los que estaban oficialmente a cargo de la recuperación debían tomar el relevo. Aprovechó para repasar las cosas que le faltaba todavía hacer. Todavía tenía que conocer la historia de Malfoy después de que había huido de Hogwarts. Tenía que visitar a Dean. Tenía que poner a Ron y Hermione al tanto de la nueva información que disponía. Si alguien podía encontrarle una solución a la situación, esa persona sería seguramente Hermione.

Se sentía un poco culpable de tener que pedirle nuevamente ayuda. Ella se merecía un descanso. Ella y Ron habían tenido que aguantar las rabietas de Harry y las dudas y las frustraciones durante todo el proceso de búsqueda de los horcruxes; y ahora al parecer tendría que recurrir a ellos de nuevo. No estaba seguro de que Ron fuera a estar dispuesto a participar, puesto que se trataba de Malfoy después de todo. Y el hecho de que Malfoy fuera inocente probablemente no marcaría diferencia alguna, Ron lo detestaba, se mostraría seguramente reacio a ayudar.

Su atención volvió a los periodistas cuando oyó que mencionaban su nombre en relación a una pregunta de carácter muy personal.

─ Señor Potter, ¿qué tipo de asociación tiene Ud. con Draco Malfoy? ─ era la pregunta y la había formulado un hombre de mediana edad, algo calvo, que Harry no había notado hasta ese momento. Le parecía conocido, pero no podía ubicarlo. Por un momento no contestó, las neuronas le trabajaban a mil por hora. ¿Por qué alguien le preguntaría sobre Malfoy? Sacando a unas pocas personas que estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido el día anterior, se suponía que Harry no había visto a Malfoy desde la noche en que Dumbledore había sido asesinado.

─ Perdón, no estoy seguro de entender la pregunta. ─ replicó cauteloso.

─ Hay rumores de que su relación con Draco Malfoy es… digamos… íntima. ─ agregó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Había habido una filtración en alguna parte. Quizá eran demasiados los que sabían que era Malfoy el mortífago que estaba detenido en el Ministerio. Harry sabía que ninguno de los Weasleys le pasaría un dato como ése a la prensa. ¿Quizá alguien del Ministerio? Scrimgeour le había asegurado que todo el personal estaba bajo acuerdo de confidencialidad y que sería muy improbable que algún funcionario filtrara información a la prensa.

Y entonces comprendió. Coghill. Debía de ser él. Había sido transferido a otra área fuera del Ministerio por haber golpeado a Malfoy. Había hecho insinuaciones de esa tesitura. Sí, seguramente se trataba de él. Tenía motivos para desacreditarlo y había hecho amenazas sobre las consecuencias si los denunciaba.

─ Le puedo asegurar que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando, señor. ─ respondió Harry, se le coló algo de sarcasmo en el "señor". ─ Draco Malfoy y yo tenemos una larga historia de hostilidades. A ese respecto nada ha cambiado. Hemos concluido. ─

Harry ya había tenido demasiado para un día. No tenía por qué quedarse sentado allí para escuchar ese tipo de calumnias. Se puso de pie y abandonó el recinto. Fred y George estaban a la puerta, estaban entregando volantes de propaganda de su negocio a los que entraban y salían. Fueron caminando a su lado hacia el punto de aparicionamiento.

─ Ese sí que fue un golpe bajo, Harry. ─ dijo Fred, serio por una vez.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz, ceñudo. ─ Sí, me esperaba alguna pregunta sobre mi vida privada, pero no pensé que vendría por ese lado. Escuchen… ─ se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos. ─ …¿podrían hacerme un favor? ¿podrían averiguar quién es? Alguien está filtrando información y quisiera ponerle un tope. ─

─ Por supuesto. ─ dijo George.

─ Es nuestra nueva profesión, Harry. ─ dijo Fred sonriendo.

─ ¿Investigaciones? ─

─ Somos perfectos para eso. ─ dijo George con un guiño.

─ Nadie nos toma en serio. ─ acotó Fred.

─ Me pregunto por qué será. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

─ Y nos ayuda para desarrollar nuevas líneas de productos para nuestro negocio. ─ George sacó un objeto liso y redondo de un bolsillo, tenía más o menos el tamaño de la uña del dedo meñique de Harry.

─ Eso… ─ dijo Fred señalándolo. ─ …es la _Rueda Weasley_. Diseñada para meterla subrepticiamente en el bolsillo de alguien o para colocarla en algún lugar donde no se vea. ─

─ Graba absolutamente todo lo que se dice. ─ completó George. ─ Los muggles tienen interesantísimos equipos de espía, pero nosotros los hemos mejorado aplicando algo de ciencia mágica. ─

─ Normalmente un dispositivo muggle necesita un transmisor para mandar la información grabada. ─

George continuó: ─ Y una vez colocado el dispositivo queda fijo en ese lugar hasta que se lo vuelva a sacar de allí. ─

─ Pero a éste lo podemos guiar para que desplace solo. ─ dijo Fred y sonrió. ─ Sale rodando y desaparece, desvaneciéndose en el aire. ─

─ Está equipado además con un dispositivo de seguridad ─ continuó George. ─ si la persona que lo tiene puesto se da cuenta de que tiene algo que parece una piedra en el bolsillo, también desaparece. Por eso no pudimos dejar que lo probaras el otro día, si hubieras sabido no habría funcionado. ─

─ Pero que ingenioso. ─ admitió Harry admirado. ─ supongo que se puede considerar una versión actualizada y mejorada de las Orejas Extensibles, ¿no? ─

─ Sí, mamá pronto cayó en la cuenta de estábamos siempre escuchando lo que no debíamos y las confiscó todas. ─ confirmó Fred. ─ Entonces, le deslizaremos la Rueda en el bolsillo a ese tipo y podremos escuchar con quién se contacta y te lo informaremos. ─

George asintió. ─ La razón por la que vinimos aquí hoy es porque queríamos hablar con Robards. Pensamos que al Ministerio podrían interesarle productos como estos. ─

─ No me cabe la menor duda. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo. Y dio gracias por tenerlos a estos dos en su vida. Eran descarados e irreverentes pero lleno de recursos prácticos. ─ ¿Me harán saber cualquier cosa que averigüen? ─

─ Obviamente, Harry. ─ dijo George revoleando los ojos.

─ Puedes confiar en nosotros. ─ dijo Fred.

Harry les dio a ambos una palmadita en el hombro. ─ Gracias. Me tengo que ir a visitar a Dean, espero que a ninguno de esos que están adentro se le ocurra seguirme. ─

Los mellizos se tomaron del brazo y se interpusieron entre Harry y la puerta. ─ Nosotros te protegeremos, ¡Oh Gran Salvador del Mundo! ─ dijeron a coro con voces burlonas.

Harry rió y se despidió saludándolos con la mano. Ahora estaba de mucho mejor ánimo que unos minutos antes.


	7. Cuestiones de naturaleza humana

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 7 – Cuestiones de naturaleza humana**

Reconcentrado en sus pensamientos Harry se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación de Dean. La enfermera le había informado que Dean se estaba recuperando bien y que le darían el alta en pocos días, tan pronto estuviera en condiciones emocionales adecuadas para adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Lo que le había pasado a Dean era injusto. Lo que le había pasado a ellos era injusto. La guerra no tenía contemplaciones según el "lado" en que estuvieras. El dolor, la muerte y las heridas incapacitantes no conocían de moral o de justicia. Harry igual se permitió un instante de enojo, en parte con culpa porque había demorado demasiado, si hubiera actuado más rápido podrían haberse evitado cosas como ésta, y en parte contra Voldemort, el responsable último de las atrocidades que individuos como Fenrir Greyback habían perpetrado.

Sabía que el enojo y la culpa servían de poco. No iban a ayudar a Dean. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y entró tratando de aparecer lo más compuesto posible.

Dean levantó la vista y le sonrió. Harry apenas si pudo contenerse para no soltar una exclamación por los estragos en el rostro de Dean. Casi todas las heridas estaban curadas, en la mayor medida posible, aunque las cicatrices serían imborrables. Una garra lo había atacado. Una larga cicatriz partía del rabillo de un ojo, recorría toda la mejilla y llegaba hasta más abajo de la comisura de la boca. Ese ojo le quedaría algo caído para siempre.

Había otra cicatriz más corta unos centímetros más adentro, cerca de la nariz, ésta terminaba en un labio partido. No pudo evitar mirar fijo las lesiones, con toda atención. Esperaba que su expresión fuera lo más neutra posible. Su cerebro registraba las cicatrices con todo detalle y las grababa en su memoria, nunca se borrarían, plasmaban el horror de la guerra en un rostro humano.

Después de unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces como reaccionando y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía avergonzado por haber mirado de esa forma. Pero no había recriminación en los ojos de Dean. Y de repente Harry comprendió por qué Ginny amaba a Dean. Demostraba una gran fortaleza y una tolerante comprensión de la naturaleza humana que le permitían aceptar e incluso dar por descontada la expresión de sorpresa de Harry al ver su aspecto.

─ Dean, cumpa, qué gusto me da verte. ─ lo saludó Harry tendiéndole una mano.

─ Lo mismo digo. ─ respondió Dean estrechándosela y haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento. ─ Ginny estuvo hasta hace unos minutos, fue a buscarme algo para beber. Me mima, aunque yo no lo necesito. ─

─ Mujeres. ─ dijo Harry riendo. Pero había notado cierta frustración en la voz de Dean. ─ ¿Cómo la vas llevando? La enfermera me dijo que te darán el alta en pocos días. ─

─ Bastante bien. Si uno se pone a pensar se trata sólo de una cara, Harry, y la mía nunca fue nada excepcional. Unas pocas cicatrices aquí y allá no me cambian demasiado, sigo siendo el mismo. ─ Intercambiaron miradas de mutua comprensión.

─ ¿Te molestaría si las estudio bien de cerca? ─

─ Por supuesto que no, Harry. ─ y giró el rostro para permitirle un mejor ángulo visual. Impresionaba el contraste con la mitad intacta, el daño se hacía mucho más ostensible en comparación. ─ Aprovecha ahora, dentro de un tiempo voy a estar tan harto de que todos me pidan lo mismo y seguramente no voy a tener tan buena disposición, tú mejor que nadie entenderás lo que quiero decir. ─ dijo, desviando por un segundo los ojos hacia la frente de Harry.

Harry asintió y lo miró a los ojos. ─ Claro que sí lo entiendo. ─ Tenía la impresión que Dean estaba manejando muy bien su situación, mucho mejor de lo que Ginny le había dado a entender. Por un lado se alegraba inmensamente por Dean, por el otro, sentía cierto resquemor amargo. ¿Acaso Ginny había exagerado a propósito, como una excusa? No dudaba que Ginny amara a Dean, pero era claro que había magnificado el grado de atención y cuidados que Dean necesitaba.

─ ¿Te acuerdas cómo fue y qué ocurrió? ─

Dean suspiró y se recostó sobre las almohadas, la expresión ceñuda. ─ Sí me acuerdo… pero fue todo bastante confuso. Recuerdo haberte visto caer al suelo, te llevaste las manos a las costillas, iba a ir a ayudarte pero en ese momento me pegaron con un hechizo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba tirado de espaldas contra el suelo mirando el cielo, prácticamente no podía moverme, apenas si podía desviar un poco la cabeza. ─

Se detuvo para tomar aire. ─ Y me dolía. Todo. Escuchaba muchos gritos alrededor. Vi a Neville pasar corriendo. Se detuvo, retrocedió y vino hacia mí. Me dijo que había estado peleando como poseído, que te había visto cuando caías y que corría a ayudarte, pero se había detenido para ver cómo estaba yo. ¡Se lo veía tan orgulloso, Harry! ─ Dean sonrió recordando a su amigo. ─ ¡Qué cambio! Mostró todo su valor, ¿no? ─

─ Me ayudó a levantarme y sacudió a Ron hasta que lo hizo reaccionar. ─ dijo Harry en voz baja y cargada de emoción. ─ Después me dijo que me diera prisa, que había mucha gente que estaba muriendo. ─

─ ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, Harry? Pregunto, pero nadie parece querer decírmelo. Creen que todavía estoy muy delicado para poder soportar las malas noticias, pero era mi amigo, merezco saberlo. ─ La queja de Dean lo hizo parpadear varias veces para tratar de que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Trataba en lo posible de evitar pensar en la forma en que Neville había muerto.

─ Me había ayudado a ponerme de pie, y también a Ron. Me volví para darle las gracias y… Creo que no fue doloroso para él. Uno de los mortífagos le acertó con un hechizo, no sé cuál. Seguía teniendo en la cara una expresión tranquila y de determinación, la misma que tenía en las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore cuando aprendió a dominar y a usar bien los hechizos. ─ Harry sonrió al recordar. ─ Pero ya no estaba con nosotros. Primero pensé que había sido un _¡Stupefy!_ o algo similar porque había quedado de golpe inmóvil, pero no le había cambiado la expresión. Pero… ─ Harry se agitó en el asiento. ─ …no tenía pulso. ─

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Por ahora el relato de Dean había quedado inconcluso, ambos inmersos en pensamientos y recuerdos de Neville. Finalmente Harry sonrió.

─ Hubiera sido un gran orgullo para sus padres. Supongo que su abuela estará muy orgullosa de él. ─

─ Sin lugar a dudas. ─

─ ¿Quieres continuar con tu relato? ─

Dean asintió. ─ Estuve tirado ahí por lo que me pareció un largo rato y entonces vi una sombra por encima de mí. Nunca podré olvidarlo. ─ Dean se estremeció. ─ Esa mirada en los ojos como si yo fuera una comida apetitosa. Tenía tanto miedo, Harry. Lupin era hasta ese momento el único licántropo que conocía, y Lupin no es peligroso. Pero éste… Después me dijeron quién era. Tenía la total certeza de que iba a morir. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía moverme. ─

Ciertamente era sorprendente que Dean hubiera sobrevivido un ataque de Greyback. Según lo que le habían contado Greyback había matado a muchos durante la batalla.

─ ¿Y entonces, qué fue lo que pasó? ─

─ Lo que pasó fue… Malfoy. ¿Puedes creerlo? ─ replicó Dean y Harry tuvo un sobresalto.

─ ¡Qué? ─

Dean se recorrió las cicatrices de la cara con los dedos. ─ Lo sé. No es precisamente algo que uno podría haber anticipado. Pero fue gracias a él… aunque parezca mentira. ─ Dean soltó una carcajada. ─ Se comportó como el pelotudo arrogante y repelente de siempre, se paró al lado de Greyback que me había dado el primer arañazo y le dijo claramente que yo era un sangresucia y que ese no era momento para "ponerse a jugar revolviendo la bazofia para los cerdos", creo que fue la expresión que usó. Greyback aulló y le dijo que mejor se ocupara de sus asuntos y que él no era nadie para estar mandándolo, pero así y todo me soltó y me dejó. ─

Harry estaba perplejo. Malfoy no sólo se había preocupado de ayudar a Dean, lo había hecho poniéndose en peligro, ¡y con Greyback, nada menos! Otra cosa más que descubría sobre Malfoy que no se condecía con el chico que había aprendido a detestar durante los años de escuela. ¿Cuántas otras cosas más habría ocultas? Tendría que averiguarlas, el Slytherin se le planteaba como un enigma cada vez más complejo.

─ ¿Y qué pasó después? ─

─ Malfoy miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo observaba y neutralizó el hechizo y me pude mover de nuevo, me dijo algo de que buscara atención sin demora, por las heridas de la cara, y se fue. Me pregunté por un momento si sería conveniente que lo atacara, pero cómo podía hacerle nada, ¡me acababa de salvar la vida! ─

─ Hiciste lo correcto, Dean. Por mucho que nos disguste Malfoy, te había ayudado, hubiera estado mal que lo atacaras. ─ dijo Harry y agregó algo que se le ocurrió en ese momento: ─ ¿Testificarías a su favor, contando esto cuando lo juzguen? ─

─ Por supuesto. ─ replicó Dean. ─ Lo haré con todo gusto, en la escuela lo odiaba, pero me salvó la vida, las cosas tienen que ser distintas de ahora en adelante, ¿no? Todos tenemos que madurar y me parece que él también la debe de haber pasado bastante mal. ─

Harry asintió y siguieron charlando. Le preguntó qué planes tenía para cuando saliera del hospital. Dean le dijo que pensaba sacarle provecho a su talento artístico, que para eso no le haría falta la cara, agregó con tono festivo. Dean siempre se había encargado de los carteles y de las decoraciones de la sala común cuando tenían festejos. En ese momento regresó Ginny con las bebidas, Harry no quería interferir ni robarles tiempo a solas, se despidió con saludos y salió del cuarto. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Harry salió del pabellón hacia la entrada, decidió ir por una chimenea directamente a _La Madriguera _para hablar con Hermione. Quería contarle sobre Peter Sully y su campaña en pro de los derechos de los prisioneros. Seguramente se mostraría muy interesada en colaborar con él, estaría en su elemento.

Llegó en medio de lo que parecía una agitada discusión. Las voces de Hermione y Ron casi parecían gritos, Molly intercalaba algún bocadillo conciliatorio entremedio. Las voces venían de la cocina y hacia allí se dirigió Harry.

─ Harry no es gay, Hermione. Eso está mal y es una mentira. ¡Y deberías tener vergüenza de sugerir que él pueda ser capaz de una bajeza así! ─

Dios, Ron podía ser a veces un imbécil terco y empedernido, pensó, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta sin intervenir, ruborizándose porque él era el tema de la discusión. A Harry no le sorprendía para nada que Ron fuera homofóbico, pero se preguntaba cómo era que había surgido el tema de su sexualidad. Vio entonces el diario sobre la mesa y comprendió, después de la entrevista habían sacado una edición y obviamente mencionaban esas preguntas sobre su vida privada.

Hermione prácticamente le respondió con un chillido. ─ ¡Ron! ¡Cómo puedes decir un disparate tal? Es totalmente irrelevante. ¡Nadie es mejor ni peor por ser gay, no tiene nada que ver! ¡Y no estoy afirmando que Harry sea gay! ¡Digo que si lo fuera para mí no establecería ninguna diferencia! ─

Harry no quería escuchar la respuesta de Ron a eso, se apresuró a hacerles notar su presencia, se acercó a la mesa para leer el artículo que había suscitado la discusión.

─ No porque sea asunto que tenga que interesarle a nadie, pero no, no soy gay. ─ comentó con sarcasmo.

Levantó el diario y le dirigió una mirada muy seria a un Ron que había quedado boquiabierto. A continuación se puso a leer. Nada de lo que leyó lo sorprendió demasiado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que lo ridiculizaran en la prensa. Y en comparación, el artículo era mayormente positivo. Excepto en la parte donde daban por cierta la relación entre Malfoy y él, que el supuesto periodista había dado a entender. Así y todo, eso era algo que a Harry no lo preocupaba demasiado. Si señalarlo como gay era lo único que podían escribir sobre él para desacreditarlo, se estaban poniendo en ridículo, a él no podía importarle menos.

─ ¡Pero claro que no, Harry! ─ exclamó Ron con una risa ronca. ─ Ni por un momento se me ocurrió que lo que ponían era cierto. Fueron estas dos mujeres las que armaron todo un revuelo por el artículo. ─

─ ¡Ya cállate, Ron! ─ gritó Hermione exasperada. ─ El único revuelo lo armaste tú. Escandalizando y clamando que eso era una abominación y que Harry nunca osaría preferir a los hombres. Yo lo único que sostengo es que cada quien tiene derecho a amar a quien sea que le guste. ─

─ No puedo sino estar de acuerdo con Hermione, Ron. Si yo fuera gay, ¿cuál sería la diferencia? ─ preguntó Harry con toda la intención, algo perversa ¿para qué negarlo?, de descolocar a Ron y hacerlo sentir mal.

─ Pero yo… nosotros… Dormimos juntos en la misma habitación durante años y nunca hubo ninguna indicación… ¿tú no me mirabas de ésa forma…? ─ farfulló Ron.

─ ¡Ron! ─ gritó Harry. ─ ¡Ya déjate de estupideces! No soy gay, pero incluso si lo fuera, tú eres como mi hermano, y estaría mal por eso. Que los de la prensa escriban toda la basura que quieran, no les hagamos caso. ─ dijo y dejó el diario sobre un banco. ─ Sentémonos, tengo que contarles las novedades desde anoche. ─

─ Por supuesto, Harry. ─ dijeron los dos a coro. Molly, que estaba un poco más allá, dio un suspiro de alivio.

Se sentaron y les contó sobre lo que había hecho durante el día y las cosas de las que se había enterado. Hermione se mostró encantada sobre _Prensa de la Libertad_, conocía la publicación (obvio, Harry no hubiera esperado menos) y prometió ponerse en contacto con Peter Sully para conocer más sobre los objetivos y la estrategia de la revista. Harry sonrió. Cuando Hermione se ponía en campaña por algo en lo que creía no había quién la detuviera, ¡pobres Sully y el personal de _Prensa de la Libertad,_les estaba por llegar una tromba!

Tanto Hermione como Ron se mostraron preocupados por este supuesto reportero que había hecho la pregunta y las insinuaciones sobre Malfoy, y estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry de que probablemente estaba relacionado con Coghill.

─ Harry, tendrías que poner barreras más sólidas en tu departamento. ─ aconsejó Molly, les dejó un plato con sándwiches y salió de la cocina para lavar la ropa. Harry sintió cierto alivio, había cosas que quería conversar con ellos y que prefería que Molly no escuchara.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Weasley, Harry. Es mejor que no corras riesgos. Incluso ahora que Voldemort está muerto. ─ dijo Hermione.

Había una veta rebelde en él que quería negarse a continuar dejando que el miedo a un potencial ataque condicionara su vida. ¿Acaso no se había pasado ya demasiado tiempo mirando siempre por encima del hombro porque todo tipo de magos oscuros lo perseguían? Se contuvo sin embargo, algunos de los hechos recientes indicaban que no era éste el momento de bajar la guardia; ahora estaba comprometido con una nueva causa y de ella se derivaban nuevos peligros, no podía descuidarse.

─ Bueno, los mellizos van averiguar quién está detrás de este supuesto periodista. Si es Coghill… por ahora no ha violado ninguna ley… pero al menos sabremos que tiene la intención de desquitarse de mí. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Supongo que es uno más que tendré que agregar a la lista. ─ concluyó restándole importancia.

Cuando tanto Ron como Hermione revolearon los ojos, Harry prefirió pasar a otro tema, que tenía implicancias que todavía no alcanzaba a abarcar del todo, y les contó el episodio de Malfoy salvando a Dean.

Como era de esperar, Ron se mostró escéptico. Aunque era evidente que Dean no se iba a inventar una cosa así, adujo, no obstante, que probablemente había algo más que no sabían, que las cosas no habían sido como aparentaban ser. Él y Hermione tenían planeado ir a visitar a Dean esa tarde, hablarían con él sobre el tema.

Pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando Harry les dijo que Malfoy sabía del hechizo que habían usado para matar a Voldemort y que había ayudado a Snape a descubrirlo. Esta vez Ron no alcanzó a expresar su descreimiento, el cerebro de Hermione se había puesto a trabajar a mil y se le adelantó.

─ Pues ahora, muchas cosas cobran sentido, Harry. ─ dijo. ─ Ese prontuario de Malfoy que trajiste, no había ninguna mención a que hubiera participado en ninguno de los ataques contra muggles. ¿Qué es lo que estuvo haciendo durante todo ese año? Parece verosímil que haya trabajado ayudando a Snape. ─

─ ¡Oh por favor, Hermione! Que su nombre no aparezca mencionado con respecto a esos ataques no quiere decir que haya estado ayudando a Snape. No puedes saltar a ese tipo de conclusiones así como así. ─ dijo Ron con roncas risas burlonas, que interrumpió de golpe cuando Hermione le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

─ ¿Entonces qué fue lo que estuvo haciendo, Ron? Es lógico, encaja. ─

─ ¡No me vengas con ésas! ─ le espetó Ron, no podía creer que Hermione le pudiera llamar lógico a un razonamiento como ése. ─ Para empezar… ¿por qué iba Snape a querer tenerlo a Malfoy como ayudante? Malfoy debe de haber caído muy bajo en la estima de V…Voldemort, había fracasado en su misión. Para los mortífagos debe de haber pasado a ser un descastado… ¿Y por qué Snape iba a llamarlo para que colaborara con él? ¿Qué seguridad tenía que Malfoy no iría a denunciarlo ante V…Voldemort informándole que Snape estaba investigando un hechizo para destruirlo? ─

Hermione tuvo que aceptar, renuente y exasperada, que lo que decía Ron tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo Harry seguía creyendo que Malfoy había colaborado con Snape, puesto que Malfoy sabía lo del hechizo y también para lo que servía. Algo debía de haber pasado que había convencido a Snape de que podía contar sin lugar a dudas con toda la lealtad de Malfoy.

─ Tendrás que preguntárselo a Malfoy, Harry. ─ dijo Hermione con voz muy suave.

Harry asintió. ─ Lo sé. Hay tantas cosas que todavía tengo que preguntarle. No sólo por qué no lo obligaron a participar en los ataques. Sino también por qué razón Voldemort lo dejó vivo. ─ miró a sus dos amigos. ─ Sabemos bien que Voldemort no toleraba a los que fracasaban en llevar a cabo una misión. Debe de haber habido una razón para que no haya matado a Malfoy. ─

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Harry sintió que había algo que lo inquietaba, no podía definir bien qué, pero estaba allí, estaba oculto allí, atrás en su mente. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacía por entender qué era, no lograba darle forma. Finalmente se dio por vencido y se dijo que en algún momento ya saldría a la luz.

oOoOo

Los compromisos "sociales" de Harry exigían su presencia esa noche en una recepción en el Ministerio. Era una ocasión muy formal, frunció la nariz, tenía que ir en ropas de gala. Trató de convencerse de que valía la pena. Este tipo de eventos podrían resultar útiles para ayudar a Malfoy. No pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se vestía, ¿desde cuándo valía la pena que él hiciera esfuerzos para ayudar a Malfoy?

El espejo empezó a flirtear con él, lo cual era muy extraño porque Harry lo había encantado para que se quedara callado. ¿Sería que su aspecto era muchísimo mejor que lo habitual y el espejo se las había apañado para sortear el encantamiento? Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia tomándolo a risa. Se ajustó la corbata y trató de acomodarse un poco el pelo, hasta el espejo se rió de sus inútiles intentos.

Aparicionó al Ministerio, llevaba libros, algo de comida y ropa limpia para Malfoy, pasaría a verlo antes de la recepción.

Cuando entró en la celda se encontró de pronto asaltado por un mar de brazos y un cuerpo cálido que se apretaba contra él. Malfoy se le había echado encima, le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y se colgaba, literalmente, de él. Harry podía sentirlo temblar.

─ ¡Epa! ¡Para el carro! ¿qué es lo que pasa? ─ preguntó Harry. Estaba más que sorprendido, se sentía torpe parado así, los brazos ocupados con las cosas que había traído y con Malfoy colgado del cuello.

Sintió que la cara de Malfoy se le apretaba contra el cuello.

─ ¡Ya basta, Malfoy! ─ dijo Harry con firmeza.

Malfoy lo soltó y se quedó con la vista gacha mirando el suelo. Se notaba que estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer. ─ ¡P…p…erdón! ─

─ Respira profundo varias veces, trata de calmarte y dime qué te pasa, por qué estás así. ─

Harry pensó por un momento si alguien había podido cruzar las barreras y le había hecho daño a Malfoy o si… pero no podía ser, él había estado allí esa mañana antes de la conferencia de prensa y estaba bien. Malfoy estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones, respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse. Finalmente levantó la vista, ya no tenía la mirada frenética de segundos antes, había sido reemplazada por una de cauteloso alivio.

─ P… perdón, Potter. Tuve un mal día. ¿Podrías quizá pedirles a los guardias que estén atentos y que vengan si los llamo? ─ Harry se mostró primero confundido y después suspicaz. ¿Era una jugada de Malfoy para poder molestar a los guardias con pedidos cada cinco minutos?

─ ¿Por qué, Malfoy? ─

─ Porque… ─ Malfoy se puso colorado, parecía avergonzado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró. ¿Había una expresión desafiante en su cara? Se dio vuelta, fue hasta una silla y se dejó caer sentado. Los dos quedaron sorprendidos cuando, en ese momento, se oyó un fuerte sonido borboteante proveniente de… la panza de Malfoy. Harry estuvo a una fracción de segundo de soltar una carcajada, se contuvo, la mirada de Malfoy era helada.

─ ¿Qué, Malfoy? O me dices lo que pasa o tendré que preguntarles a los guardias. ─

Eso pareció decidirlo; ceñudo y mirándolo como si lo hubiese traicionado dijo:

─ Está bien. Después de meses de comer mal y salteado, toda esa exquisita comida que me trajiste anoche decidió que no iba a llevarse bien con mi estómago… ─ Harry nunca lo había visto tan colorado. ─ Los estuve llamando durante muchísimo tiempo… No podía hacer nada… ─ cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo reflejaban abyecta humillación.

Oh…

─ ¿Estás bien ahora? ─ preguntó Harry. Quería por un lado desviar la atención de las imágenes de lo que había pasado, por el otro, quería asegurarse de que lo habían atendido.

Asintió. ─ Finalmente vinieron, me pidieron disculpas… me ayudaron a… limpiarme y me dieron algo para aplacarme el estómago. ─ explicó Malfoy, el tono ahora era como agradecido.

─ Mejor así. Lo siento… no se me ocurrió que tanta comida podía llegar a hacerte mal. ─

─ ¡Oh bien! No tienes que disculparte, a mí tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido. ─

─ Pero así y todo, esto no explica por qué te me tiraste encima cuando entré. ─ dijo Harry con voz suave.

Malfoy se sonrojó de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Luego con una sonrisa insolente: ─ Bueno, podría decir que te extrañé terriblemente y que no veía la hora de poder echarte las manos encima… ─ Malfoy lo miró apreciativamente de la cabeza a los pies. ─ …y quizá eso no esté muy alejado de la verdad, Potter… que estás pero que muy… por una vez te has puesto algo decente y no esas ropas astrosas que usas siempre… ¿una cita importante…? ─

Pero cuando vio cómo lo miraba Harry, dejó de sonreír y suspiró. ─ Pero te aseguro que no dista mucho de la verdad. ─ sonrió triste. ─ Detesto estar aquí… no hay nada para hacer, nadie con quien hablar… estoy prisionero… sin lugar adonde ir y sin nada para hacer… y sin embargo no me siento seguro. ─ Harry levantó una ceja, no sabía bien adónde quería llegar, no dijo nada y lo dejó hablar.

─ Puedes preguntarles a los guardias… Estaba fuera de mí cuando finalmente vinieron. Y no sólo por… el chiquero… yo… yo estaba en pánico ─ Malfoy se pasó una mano por los cabellos lacios, se notaba que se sentía muy incómodo. ─ Pensaba que todos se habían ido… que tú te habías ido… y que me habían dejado olvidado…que me habían dejado olvidado en esta celda para… morir. ─ Malfoy se estremeció y cruzó las manos bajo las axilas y se quedó allí sentado, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo.

─ Y entonces llegaste tú y sentí tal alivio… me sentí… tan feliz. No pude controlarme… ─ Pasaron unos largos segundos. Malfoy levantó la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa sardónica. ─ Así que podemos decir que te estaba extrañando mucho. ─

─ Me conmueves. ─ dijo Harry con una sonrisa, trataba de restarle importancia al hecho de que Malfoy se mostrara tan vulnerable. Ya de por sí debería ser una situación muy desagradable, no necesitaba que se siguiera hundiendo el dedo en la llaga. Malfoy lo recompensó con una sonrisa más grande y más sincera. Qué bien que se lo ve cuando sonríe, pensó Harry. ─ Les diré a los guardias que estén más atentos… pero cuidado… si te abusas se terminó… y tendrás que esperar a que yo vuelva. ¿Te queda claro? ─ dijo Harry. Malfoy asintió. ─ Y no te voy a abandonar, sabes bien que estoy haciendo lo posible para sacarte de aquí, ¿o no? ─

─ Pero, ¿y si algo llegara a pasarte? ─ preguntó Malfoy.

─ Te sorprenderá saber que Hermione está de tu lado. ─ dijo Harry, disfrutando la perplejidad de los ojos del rubio.

Tras unos momentos, una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Malfoy y… empezó a reírse, y a reírse, hasta que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? ─ preguntó Harry sonriendo cautelosamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

─ De golpe me imaginé haciéndole avances a Granger como los que te hice a ti anoche… sí que sería algo totalmente inusitado para mí… ─

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es nacida de muggles? ─ preguntó Harry no sabiendo si tendría que disgustarse.

─ ¡Oh no! ─ Malfoy se apresuró a agregar. ─ Es porque es una "ella" y no un "él". Es que yo no he… yo no… Además seguro que me hubiera dado un puñetazo, me acuerdo de tercer año. ─

Harry asintió. Él mismo había quedado sorprendido en esa oportunidad de lo pesada que podía ser la mano de Hermione. Se puso de pie para irse, tenía que ir a esa recepción. Sólo había pasado para dejarle algunas cosas para que tuviera de comer, algo para cambiarse y algo para entretenerse.

Le hizo una última pregunta antes de irse.

─ ¿Realmente le hubieras hecho proposiciones de ese tipo para conseguir que te ayudara? ─ Harry estaba más que interesado en la respuesta.

Había una mirada muy dura y fría en los ojos de Malfoy y su voz vino llena de amargura cuando contestó, una voz como la de alguien que había visto mucha miseria y sufrimiento.

─ Oh sí… Potter. Cuando vuelvas te contaré toda la sórdida historia de cómo logré mantenerme vivo durante todo un año… vas a entender más de una cosa entonces. ─


	8. Cuestiones de supervivencia

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 8 – Cuestiones de supervivencia**

Engalanado con las ropas que Molly le había elegido, Harry entró en el gran salón de baile del Ministerio, salón que se estrenaba para esta ocasión. Como muchos de los lugares oficiales que se preparaban para crear la nueva "imagen" del Ministerio, el recinto había sido primorosamente ornamentado. Tenía reminiscencias de un antiguo baño romano o la idea que Harry tenía de uno, alguna vez había visto una vieja película épica en televisión, una noche que los Dursley habían salido y no lo habían dejado encerrado en el armario.

Había inmensas columnas de mármol que se elevaban sosteniendo el techo a unos diez metros por encima del suelo. Rodeando la base de las columnas había mesas tendidas a la perfección, la plata brillaba reflejando las luces de cientos de antorchas que pendían de las paredes y de una descomunal y magnífica araña que colgaba del techo en el centro. Una serie de escalones cubiertos con alfombras descendían hasta la gran pista de baile central, construida en desnivel. Los mosaicos del piso habían sido lustrados y brillaban hasta encandilar, pero también habían sido encantados para que no fueran resbaladizos. Harry ya había decidido que no iba a bailar, cuando le tocaba hablar en público se sentía torpe pero cuando le tocaba bailar se sentía más expuesto y más torpe aun.

Ya había una multitud reunida en el salón, Harry supuso que era uno de los últimos en llegar, esperó nervioso a que un ujier lo anunciara. Por dentro deseaba colarse inadvertido sin que llamaran la atención sobre él.

Éste era un evento al que Harry hubiera tenido que asistir incluso si no hubiera hecho el acuerdo con Scrimgeour. Por una vez parecía que el Ministerio hacía algo altruista. El baile se organizaba para recaudar fondos que solventarían becas de estudio para niños que hubiesen perdido a sus padres en la guerra. Según Scrimgeour había más de cien chicos que habían perdido uno o ambos padres. Era bueno ver que se estaba haciendo algo por ellos.

Lamentablemente el costo de la entrada para una función como ésta era sideral, prohibitiva para los amigos de Harry. Les había ofrecido pagarles la entrada, los dos se negaron rotundamente, no los culpaba esto pintaba que iba a ser muy aburrido. El prospecto de pasarse toda una velada rodeado de acartonados funcionarios ministeriales no lo seducía en absoluto y encima sin sus amigos que lo hubieran ayudado a soportarla mejor.

Luego de unos minutos lo anunciaron. Hubo aplausos de los asistentes y el propio ministro se adelantó para recibirlo, disculpándose porque lo habían hecho esperar para el ingreso, se mostraba excesivamente obsequioso. Harry le restó importancia a la demora con un gesto de la mano. En realidad prefería a Scrimgeour cuando vociferaba enojado y pomposo que como ahora que se estaba comportando melosamente complaciente.

Se acercó un mozo que hizo flotar una bandeja con bebidas delante de él, Harry tomó una copa y se desintonizó de lo que el ministro estaba diciendo, la sola presencia del ministro le recordaba la razón por la que había aceptado el acuerdo. No se sentía con ansias de escuchar el relato de Malfoy cuando fuera a verlo más tarde. Algo en el tono que Malfoy había usado le anticipaba que lo que iba a oír no le iba a gustar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando sobre ello, el ministro decía algo que volvió a atraer la atención a sus palabras.

─ Creo que te interesará saber que el juicio de Malfoy se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas, Potter. ─ dijo Scrimgeour con aires de suficiencia. No era de extrañar que se diera esos aires, Malfoy permanecería en la celda del Ministerio sólo dos semanas, por su lado Harry se vería obligado a colaborar con el ministro durante todo un mes.

Harry lo miró asintiendo levemente. Dos semanas era poco tiempo para poder probar la versión de Malfoy, y cuánto más hablaba con Malfoy más se convencía de que se merecía reconocimiento por sus esfuerzos en el final de la guerra y por haber salvado a Dean Thomas.

─ ¿Confío en que podré contar con los servicios de los aurores hasta entonces? ─ preguntó Harry pidiendo confirmación de lo que habían acordado. Scrimgeour asintió.

─ Sí, sí. Sobre eso ya tenemos un acuerdo. ─ dijo magnánimo. Entonces alguien requirió la presencia del ministro y Harry quedó solo unos momentos. No se sentía para nada cómodo en este tipo de situaciones sociales. Se dedicó a dar pequeños sorbos a su bebida y a observar a los reunidos, trataba de ubicar a alguna cara conocida y amistosa. Por suerte, a pesar de que era conocido por todos, esta gente, esta gente "adinerada" no parecía ávida de invadir su espacio personal. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy se sentiría en su elemento en un evento como éste.

Harry tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se dirigió a un pequeño grupo cercano de personas que incluía la conocida cara de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lo conocía como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Harry le tenía mucho respeto.

Shacklebolt le estrechó la mano y en voz baja, pero sincera, le ofreció el apoyo de su grupo de aurores en cualquier ocasión que los necesitara. Harry sonrió agradecido, contento de poder depender de alguien en quien confiaba y al que respetaba. A partir de ese momento se distendió un poco, Kingsley resultaba ser un buen conversador.

─ No creo ni la mitad de las cosas que los diarios informan sobre ti, Harry. ─ comentó Kingsley y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

─ Me alegro. ─ replicó Harry. ─ A esta altura ya me he acostumbrado. Generalmente me hacen reír. Por desgracia hay gente que le atribuye más valor a la palabra impresa que a lo que ven con sus propios ojos. ─ Todavía seguía molesto porque Ron no había mostrado mayor reparo en aceptar que él era gay porque había leído una velada insinuación en un periódico. ¿Podía Ron considerarlo algo tan malo que la simple idea de la homosexualidad lo llenaba tanto de miedo? Por la forma en que había reaccionado se hubiera dicho que Harry había anunciado que iba a ser el siguiente Señor Oscuro o algo así. Y Harry ni siquiera era gay, pero Ron igual no parecía del todo convencido, eso era algo que lo exasperaba.

Kingsley estaba moviendo la cabeza asintiendo por lo que Harry había dicho antes.

─ Sí, a lo largo de estos años has sido víctima de todo tipo de descabelladas murmuraciones, ¿no? ─

─ Gajes del oficio, que le dicen. ─ bromeó Harry.

─ Planteaste un punto muy interesante en la conferencia de prensa, Harry. ─ ahora Kingsley hablaba con un tono más serio. ─ En realidad no fuiste tú el que lo planteó sino este periodista, Peter Sully, cuando trajo a colación el uso de _Veritaserum_. Seguramente sabes los efectos que puede tener cuando se usa por la fuerza en alguien, ¿no? ─

Harry asintió. Sabía que con mucha frecuencia el uso invasivo de la poción en neuronas cerebrales que se resistían podía tener consecuencias graves. La actividad neuronal se veía en ciertos casos tan alterada que la persona perdía la capacidad de razonamiento y de funcionar normalmente. Sabía de casos de magos en los que los estragos mentales habían sido tales que terminaron internados de por vida, irrecuperables, en el pabellón de enfermedades mágicas de St. Mungo.

─ Bueno, Peter Sully y los otros periodistas de _Prensa de la libertad_ han estado haciendo campaña para que se prohíba el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_ en los prisioneros. Los lectores de la revista no son muchos y como se trata de una publicación muy radical su influencia en los círculos sociales de mayor peso del mundo mágico es mínima. ─ Kingsley recorrió con la vista el recinto donde se congregaba la "crema" de la sociedad mágica. Los ojos de Harry hicieron otro tanto.

─ En esta cuestión particular la posibilidad de obtener apoyo es aun más difícil que con otros temas. El ministro ha afirmado en varias ocasiones que sólo los culpables son los que tienen miedo de que se use _Veritaserum_. ─ agregó Kingsley y suspiró.

─ Sí, sé cuál es la lógica que usan. Según el Ministerio, si alguien no tiene nada que ocultar, ni se siente culpable de nada, el uso de _Veritaserum_ no lo afectará en absoluto.

Y que por lo tanto, si alguien se niega es porque es culpable. De una forma o de la otra el Ministerio se sale con la suya y obtiene… ¿qué?... ¿venganza?... ¿justicia?... ─ el discurso de Harry se había vuelto cada vez más apasionado a medida que hablaba.

Shacklebolt asintió su acuerdo y fueron juntos a sentarse a una de las mesas. Cientos de elfos domésticos habían empezado a servir la comida.

─ Sí, por supuesto. De una forma o de la otra ganan. Pero esa no es la única razón, Harry. Mira a tu alrededor, todos parecen felices, no hay temor en las caras, nada de esa preocupación que todos llevábamos pintada constantemente. A los ojos del público, el Ministerio ha cumplido con su función al encarcelar a los mortífagos, que por el sólo hecho de serlos son culpables. A ellos no les importa lo que les pase, lo único que les importa es no volver a vivir preocupados, no volver a sentir miedo. ─

Harry miró alrededor, Kingsley tenía toda la razón. La atmósfera en el salón era distendida y de regocijo. Las caras brillaban de felicidad y no mostraban ni trazas de temor.

─ Pero eso no significa que esté bien, ¿o sí? ─ replicó Harry suavemente pero con irritación. ─ Algunos de los detenidos sólo son culpables de tener una marca en el brazo, Kingsley. Una marca que se los obligó a recibir. No son culpables de otra cosa. El que usen _Veritaserum_ con ellos… establece un precedente. Lo siguiente es que el Ministerio podría decretar que cualquier individuo es pasible de ser citado a declarar bajo _Veritaserum_ por cualquier razón que a ellos se les antoje. Si alguien se niega, es culpable. Si se aviene, se está sometiendo a que le pregunten sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, sin importar si es relevante o no. Todos tenemos derecho a nuestros secretos, Kingsley. Es una violación flagrante de la intimidad, una invasión a nuestros pensamientos y opiniones. ─

Él sabía de invasiones a la mente, Voldemort había violado sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus recuerdos. ¿Y quién detendría a los del Ministerio si se atrevieran a ir un paso más allá? Aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de la mente de un individuo para implantar pensamientos en ella, lo que Voldemort le había hecho a Harry sobre Sirius.

¿Y en el caso particular de Malfoy? Harry estaba seguro de que lo que fuere que había hecho para sobrevivir debía de haber sido muy desagradable. En el mejor de los casos sería algo que no querría que se hiciera público, que no se transformara en alimento para el morbo de lectores hambrientos. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a la discreción?

Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba dando demasiada cuerda con esto y que sus pensamientos habían empezado a rumbear hacia lo descabellado. Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio no llegaría a tales extremos… pero esa era la forma en que la maldad insidiosa se iba metiendo… gradual y lentamente… y para cuando uno quería acordar, ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió la mano de Kingsley sobre su brazo y se fue calmando un poco.

─ Sí, Harry. Todos podemos ver las implicancias y somos muchos los que no queremos que las cosas tomen ese rumbo. Muchos de nosotros apoyamos la posición de _Prensa de la libertad,_ pero por el momento tenemos que movernos con mucha prudencia. Nos alegró mucho que dijeras que te asegurarías de que el Ministerio obtuviera las pruebas por otros medios. Quizá si tú eres el vocero, habría una posibilidad de que podamos lograrlo. Los juicios empiezan dentro de dos semanas. ─ le informó Kingsley. Harry sacudió la cabeza disgustado, Scrimgeour se había asegurado de que Malfoy fuera el primero.

─ Sí, lo sé, Scrimgeour me lo dijo. ─ dijo Harry y recorrió con la vista a sus compañeros de mesa, parecían todos muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones. Era bastante seguro hablar con Kingsley sobre Malfoy, todos los aurores que hacían guardia en las celdas eran del grupo de Kingsley y todos estaban bajo voto de confidencialidad. ─ Parece que Scrimgeour ha puesto a Malfoy primero… pero, ¿sabes?, cuánto más converso con Malfoy más me convenzo de que no fue sino un peón que no participó en nada. ¿Sabías que salvó a uno de mis amigos, Dean Thomas, de ser despedazado por Greyback? ─

Kingsley negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía sorprendido. ─ No sabía eso, pero cuando lo comparo con otros mortífagos que hemos capturado… es como que no da el tipo. Y lo primero es que es muy joven… ¿es de tu edad, no? ─

Harry asintió. ─ Tiene la marca, por cierto, yo se la vi. También tiene una… historia, pero sobre eso no puedo hablar, no todavía. ─ Harry dejó de hablar y se puso a comer. Kingsley no sabía sobre los horcruxes, ni de la participación de Malfoy en el descubrimiento del hechizo para matar a Voldemort y Harry por el momento no se lo iba a contar.

Comieron en silencio. Harry volvió a sus reflexiones sobre cuál sería la historia que Malfoy le iba a contar. Sabía que Ron lo recriminaría acusándolo de estar obsesionado con Malfoy, quizá tenía razón. En sexto año había estado obsesionado (y sus buenas razones había tenido para ello) y ahora… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sombra de alguien parado junto a él, se volvió para mirar, era Fred Weasley. Solo, vestido formalmente y con expresión seria.

─ Fred, ¿qué pasa? ─

─ Pensamos que uno de nosotros debería asistir a la fiestita, Harry. ─ respondió Fred. ─ No queríamos preocuparte, pero ese tipo… ─ no completó la idea, hizo una seña en dirección a los otros sentados a la mesa. Harry sabía muy bien a quién se refería, el "periodista" de esa mañana en la conferencia de prensa. Asintió, indicándole que comprendía. Fred se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

─ No fue a informarle a nadie, Harry. Desde esta mañana apenas si ha pronunciado palabra, pero ha venido… esta noche. Para que estés al tanto. ─

─ Gracias, Fred. Mantendré los ojos bien abiertos. ─

─ Sale y vale, Harry. ─ replicó Fred y volvió a su mesa que estaba del otro lado del salón. Harry lo siguió con la mirada para ubicar bien el lugar donde estaba sentado y luego siguió comiendo con el ceño fruncido. El tipo lo estaba siguiendo… ¿qué se propondría? En estos momentos pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el Ministerio o en _La Madriguera_, a su departamento iba a cambiarse y a dormir. Harry levantó y recorrió de nuevo con la vista a los asistentes… ¿estaría sentado cerca de él?... Mejor no dejarse llevar por la paranoia, volvió a su plato.

─ Kingsley, ¿qué puedes decirme de Coghill y Hoxley, esos dos aurores que le pegaron a Malfoy? ─ preguntó.

─ No mucho, Harry. No eran de mi grupo, como ya lo sabes. Podría conseguirte sus expedientes si quieres. ─ propuso Kingsley. ─ ¿Por qué? ─

─ Sólo me gustaría saber algo más de Coghill, quizá averiguar por qué no tuvo reparos en torturar a un prisionero. ─ respondió Harry, "y no me vendría mal saber dónde vive, quizá tenga que hacerle una visita", pensó.

Cuando terminó la cena vinieron los discursos. Del ministro, de una representante de la fundación organizadora (Defensa de los Menores huérfanos) y de Harry. Harry ratificó sus dichos de esa mañana. Luego fue a buscar a Fred. Se encontraron a uno de los lados de la pista de baile, junto a los escalones. Estuvieron hablando sobre cómo poder hacer para averiguar en qué andaba el "periodista". De repente Harry notó movimientos en los reflejos de las luces en los mosaicos, levantó la vista al techo.

La gran araña había empezado a oscilar. Harry vaciló un segundo y luego comprendió. Le gritó en advertencia a Fred y lo empujó al suelo, los dos cayeron hacia un costado. La araña se desprendió y vino a caer haciéndose añicos justo en el lugar donde ellos habían estado un segundo antes.

Saltaron esquirlas de cristal en todas direcciones, Harry había aterrizado encima de Fred y trató de cubrirlo en lo posible, sirviéndole de escudo contra los filosos fragmentos. Un par de fragmentos metálicos lo alcanzaron en el cuello y en el hombro.

Hubo un pandemonio de gritos. Muchos habían sufrido lesiones. Cuando terminó la lluvia de vidrio y metal, Harry sacó su varita y se puso rápido de pie, Fred al parecer no había sufrido daño.

Por suerte no había mucha gente en la pista, la mayoría de las mujeres había ido al baño para empolvarse la nariz antes del baile. Era realmente algo muy afortunado, los vestidos de las mujeres les hubieran brindado muy poca protección, los trajes de los hombres cubrían y resistieron mejor. De los que habían recibido heridas, la mayor parte eran mujeres, pero parecía que sólo se trataba de lesiones superficiales, aunque algunas tenían la cara sangrante.

Harry se quedó contemplando el desastre de vidrios en el suelo, como si de alguna forma pudiera obtener algún tipo de información de ellos.

A su lado, Fred lanzó un silbido de alivio. ─ Gracias, Harry. ─

─ De nada, Fred. ¿Qué crees que haya sido? ─ preguntó Harry. Se miraron, sintonizados en la misma frecuencia, sabían perfectamente la respuesta.

─ Esa araña no se cayó sola, alguien usó un encantamiento para que esto ocurriera. Estaba aquí, Harry… no podría asegurar que fue él… pero sé que estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando… ¿quién más podría haber sido? ─

Harry era consciente que les había dado muy poca información a Fred y George, pero los mellizos no habían nacido ayer, habían deducido el resto por su cuenta. Les iba a ir bien como investigadores, sin dudas.

─ ¡Estupendo! No alcanzo a sacarme de encima a un psicópata que ya tengo a otro persiguiéndome para matarme. Esta gente no aprende nunca. ─ Harry lo tomaba a broma pero estaba temblando. Esto era serio. Habían intentado matarlo. ¿Le iba a tocar vivir siempre como el blanco de alguien blandiendo un hacha?

Llegaron agentes del Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes, tenían que despejar el salón, condujeron a los asistentes a otras dependencias. Había otras arañas en el gran salón que podría también llegar a caerse, más valía no correr riesgos. Nadie les prestó demasiada atención a Harry y Fred, a pesar de que eran los que habían estado en el punto de impacto. Todos parecían considerar que se había tratado de un accidente. Quizá no había forma de determinar si los encantamientos que sostenían el dispositivo luminoso habían sido alterados.

─ Harry, estás sangrando. ─ dijo Fred con voz preocupada. Harry había estado mirando alrededor tratando de ubicar a Kingsley, no había señales del auror, posiblemente habían requerido su presencia en otro lado como consecuencia de la caída del candelabro. Harry se volvió a Fred desconcertado. No le dolía, debía de tratarse de un corte sin importancia. Se llevó la mano al cuello, tenía una herida en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Se encogió de hombros.

─ No es nada. No te preocupes ─ dijo Harry, lo único que pareció venirle a la cabeza en ese momento es que se le iba a arruinar la camisa de gala.

─ Tchut, tchut, Harry. No me va a tomar ni un segundo. ─ dijo Fred reprochándolo. Le hizo levantar la barbilla y usó unos encantamientos de curación.

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry, se lo oía exhausto. Había sido un día muy movido y empezaba a sentir los efectos. La ola de adrenalina se retiraba y lo dejaba filtrado. ¿Realmente la conferencia de prensa había sido esa mañana? Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

Y todavía tenía que ir a ver a Malfoy y escuchar su relato. Harry inspiró profundamente y suspiró. "Qué se le va a hacer", pensó resignado.

oOoOo

Harry encontró al rubio recostado en la cama muy enfrascado en uno de los libros de los que le había traído antes. Malfoy levantó la vista y lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero cuando notó las manchas de sangre la cambió por ese gesto de la comisura en alto que Harry tanto aborrecía.

─ ¿Qué te pasó, Potter, tu cita romántica decidió que no le gustabas? ─

─ ¡Cállate, Malfoy! No estoy de humor. Para tu información, alguien trató de matarme hace un rato. ─ replicó Harry y se dejó caer cansadamente sobre una de las sillas.

─ ¡Que qué? ─ gritó Malfoy, tiró el libro a un lado, se levantó de inmediato y fue rápido hasta Harry. Le estudió el cuello con mucha atención y con una expresión de gran inquietud. Harry tuvo que admitir que le encantaba que se preocupara tanto por él.

─ No es nada. ─ dijo Harry, pero dejó que Malfoy lo revisara.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ demandó.

─ ¿Acaso importa? ─ dijo Harry. No pensaba decirle lo que había pasado. No iba a decirle que había alguien que quería matarlo porque Harry se había preocupado de que se hiciera justicia con los que lo habían maltratado.

Malfoy lo miró fijo largamente, luego desvió la mirada hacia el brazo de Harry. ─ ¿Y esa otra te la atendieron? ─ preguntó ceñudo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Harry y levantó el brazo. En el puño tenía más sangre. ¡Maldición!, pensó Harry. Se sacó la toga. El reguero de sangre partía del hombro y le llegaba hasta la muñeca. No le dolía, pero igual se desabotonó y se quitó la camisa para comprobar que hubiese dejado de sangrar y para curarse.

Se curó la lesión en el hombro y luego se miró y se recorrió el pecho con la mano buscando algún otro corte. ─ ¿Hay algo más? ─ preguntó.

Malfoy giró a su alrededor estudiándolo con atención, luego lo miró a los ojos y con la característica comisura alzada contestó. ─ Oh, hay mucho más, Potter. Pero no sangre. Tu inmaculada y… extraordinariamente sexy espalda está intacta. ─

─ ¡Oh ya basta, Malfoy! ─ explotó Harry. ─ Termínala con el flirteo. Tuve un día muy largo y no precisamente de los mejores. Estoy cansado. Alguien trató de matarme. No estoy precisamente con ganas de mostrarme como un imbécil entablando un diálogo cargado de insinuación y de intención sexual contigo. ─

Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos apabullado por la reprimenda. Harry enseguida se sintió culpable por haberle gritado. ─ Perdón… ─ empezó a decir, pero Malfoy lo cortó levantando una mano.

─ No, soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas, Potter. Tienes razón. Fui muy desconsiderado. ─ Malfoy se llevó las manos a los cabellos, temblaba. Harry volvió a ponerse la camisa y la toga. Quería interrumpir cuanto antes el escrutinio de los ojos grises.

─ ¿Y qué es todo este asunto de las insinuaciones y los avances, me gustaría saber? En la escuela siempre me detestaste, durante casi un año ni nos vimos… ¿Es acaso algún tipo de broma enfermiza que estás jugando conmigo? ─

Malfoy se sentó en la otra silla y suspiró. ─ Se me ha vuelto como una segunda naturaleza. Tuve que aprender a… _complacerlos_… ─ soltó una risa ronca sin humor ─ …si sabía lo que me convenía. ─

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes. La verdad sea dicha, había sospechado que tenía que ver con eso, Voldemort usándolo de esa forma. Pero había dicho… complacer_los_… ¿había querido decir _a todos ellos_? Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

─ Cuéntame lo que pasó. ─

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos. Hubo una ráfaga del viejo Malfoy, el de la escuela. La expresión desdeñosa, la máscara de arrogancia. Fue sólo un instante. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía en esta celda.

Luego la resignación tomó el control y con un suspiro empezó a hablar.

─ Debería haber dejado que me matara. Pero tenía tanto miedo de desafiarlo, estaba aterrado, y además tenía esperanzas de que podría salvarle la vida a Madre. ¡Qué ingenuo! ─ se llevó otra vez la mano a los cabellos. ─ Dijo que todavía podía pagarme mi manutención. Que todavía podía resultarle útil. Yo daba gracias de poder seguir vivo y me mostré de acuerdo. Creo que a esa altura me habría mostrado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. Estábamos en mi casa. Él simplemente se había apoderado de ella, así como así… Madre todavía estaba viva, pero el tomó posesión como si fuera el dueño… ─

La cara de Malfoy era una máscara de pesar ahora, se tomó unos momentos antes de continuar con el relato. Harry esperó sentado guardando silencio. No quería interrumpirlo ni preguntar nada. No quería decir algo fuera de lugar, Malfoy podría decidir no decirle más.

─ Al principio sólo fue _él_, fueron muchas las veces en que estuve a punto de tirarme de una ventana… todavía no explico cómo fue que no lo hice… instinto de supervivencia, supongo. Probablemente ésa haya sido la única ocasión en que cumplió con su palabra. Yo estaba disponible para él siempre que se le antojara y de la forma en que se le antojara, aguantaba todo el dolor y los castigos que le apeteciera infligirme. Tenía que montar espectáculos para él y los otros, para que rieran, para entretenerlos. Y me dio de comer. Me permitió seguir viviendo. ─

Harry sintió una constricción en la garganta, le daba tanta lástima. Innumerables veces había deseado ver a Malfoy rebajado, humillado, con la arrogancia hecha añicos. Pero no así… nadie merecía algo así. Abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, para darle una palabra de apoyo pero Malfoy continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

─ Me tuvo bastante bien, considerando todo. Comía bien, tenía mi ropa y si bien no podía salir de la mansión, disponía de cierta libertad. Era algo que me llamaba la atención y un día le pregunté a Severus al respecto. Me dijo que Voldemort no hubiera encontrado divertido humillar y rebajar a alguien que ya estuviera entregado, que ya se hubiera dado por vencido. Me convenía mostrar cierta resistencia, cierta indignación… ─ Malfoy soltó una risa patética. ─ De esa forma él podía "quebrarme", obligarme a someterme todos los días, no es que tuviera que esforzarse demasiado para lograrlo… Después de un tiempo se debe de haber aburrido porque empezó a entregarme a los otros mortífagos para que me hicieran lo que quisieran, parecía que viendo lo que me hacían disfrutaba más. ─ Malfoy se quedó un rato mirando al techo inmerso en recuerdos. Harry vio el pesar que esos recuerdos le provocaban, se le reflejaban en el rostro que parecía más macilento y desmejorado que nunca, las sombras bajo los ojos parecían haberse profundizado. ¿Cómo había hecho para poder soportar algo así durante tanto tiempo?

─ Con el tiempo aprendí a representar mi papel. ─

Hablaba con una voz sin emoción. Sorprendía que pudiera mostrarse tan frío, profesional, desapasionado.

─ De todos los sabores, tamaños y formas. Calvos, hirsutos, gordos, huesudos, feos, repugnantes, malvados y crueles. Llegó un momento en que ya no me fijaba. Me limitaba a representar para ellos. Alimentaba sus egos, les decía lo maravillosos que eran… ─ ahora se le había empezado a colar cierta amargura en el tono, por alguna razón Harry pensó que prefería esta amargura y no la indiferencia anterior.

─ Me hacían menos daño cuando los hacía sentir bien y poderosos. ─

─ ¿Entonces por qué estabas escuálido y desnutrido cuando te tomaron prisionero? ─

Una especie de llama se le encendió en los ojos. ─ Cuando Severus y yo descubrimos el hechizo y él te lo envió. Dejé de actuar. Dejaron de alimentarme bien y me empezaron a tratar muy mal. Yo esperaba que tú… ¡sí que te tomaste tu tiempo para usarlo! ─

─ Harry asintió. ─ No tenía idea de… ─

─ Obvio. Cómo podrías haberlo sabido... ─ dijo Malfoy y soltó otra risa ronca. ─ Y tampoco era algo que tendría que haberte importado, ya puestos. Y yo estaba seguro de que… ─ se detuvo de golpe, arrugó el ceño y se quedó mirando fijo al suelo.

─ ¿Qué? ─

─ Nada. ─ seguía mirando al suelo pero ahora sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

Harry seguía sentado allí tratando de absorber todo lo que le había contado. Era como demasiado, sobretodo después del día que había tenido. Se empezaba a sentir muy mal, como enfermo.

─ Yo estaba seguro de tú te reirías y que me dirías que era lo que me merecía. ─ Malfoy había hablado sin quitar los ojos del suelo, en voz muy baja, inaudible prácticamente.

─ ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo podría desear una cosa así para nadie? ─

─ Venganza. ─ dijo simplemente.

Y sí, en más de una oportunidad Harry había deseado alguna forma de venganza contra Malfoy, pero no algo así. En más de una oportunidad hubiera querido molerlo a golpes hasta casi matarlo, pero no algo así.

─ ¿Snape te ayudó de alguna forma? ─

─ Sí. Me daba algo fuerte para beber antes y me curaba después. Y me hacía dormir en su habitación cuando estaba en la mansión. De esa forma, por la noche, no veía interrumpido mi sueño si a alguno se le ocurría requerirme para otras actividades como pasaba a veces. ─

─ ¿Y él…? ─ empezó y se detuvo. Estaba mal preguntar eso y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Pero Malfoy le captó la intención al vuelo y contestó incisivo.

─ ¿Y tú que crees? Por supuesto que sí. Pero sólo cuando se veía obligado para guardar las apariencias. ─ Malfoy se permitió una mínima y rápida comisura levantada. ─ Yo solía practicar el flirteo con él. Llegué a ser tan bueno en mi papel, que hasta lograba convencerlo a él, o al menos así me lo decía. ─

Por alguna razón escuchar eso lo decepcionó y le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de la razón. Una parte de él había disfrutado presumiendo que Malfoy gustaba de él. Había disfrutado los avances y las atenciones. Sí que era bueno representando su papel. Harry tenía que admitirlo. Harry ni siquiera era gay, pero el flirteo le había encantado.

Harry también se permitió una media sonrisa, copiándole el gesto de la comisura. ─ Aah, ahora caigo, todo ese flirteo no era más que una actuación. Eres muy bueno. Admito que me dejé engañar. ─ dijo con un tono fingidamente rencoroso.

Malfoy encogió ligeramente los hombros y lo recorrió de arriba abajo. ─ No no… no en este caso. Estás pero que muy bueno. Contigo no fue un acto, Potter ─ dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

─ Siendo tan buen actor como eres, mal voy a poder saber nunca si eres sincero, si lo dices de verdad ¿no? ─ dijo y enseguida lo lamentó, la cara de Malfoy pareció perder de golpe toda su vivacidad. Pero fue sólo un instante, segundos más tarde recuperó la máscara de impavidez.

─ Y hablando de la verdad y de cosas ciertas. ─ dijo Harry cambiando de tema. ─ El ministro Scrimgeour me informó que tu juicio será dentro de dos semanas. Van a usar _Veritaserum_ salvo que yo encuentre antes la forma de que lo prohíban. ─

Malfoy lo miró horrorizado. ─ ¡Potter, tienes que conseguirlo! No quiero que todos se enteren de lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir. Eso es… eso es privado y… ¡oh Merlín! ¡Las… las cosas que tuve que hacer…! Harry, no los dejes… ─ El tono de súplica había barrido con cualquier traza de arrogancia.

─ Estoy haciendo todo lo posible. Tengo el apoyo de un grupo muy bueno de gente y vamos a trabajar para lograr que el Ministerio cambie las prácticas de interrogatorio. Entretanto, ¿se te ocurre algo que pudiera probar que estuviste ayudando a Snape a descubrir el hechizo? Si pudiéramos encontrar algo así, quedarías exonerado de antemano y no te verías obligado a pasar por eso. ─

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, era claro que las posibilidades de Harry de conseguir que se proscribiese el _Veritaserum_ en los interrogatorios no eran muy buenas. Lo estaba admitiendo.

─ Sería nuestra mejor posibilidad, Malfoy. ¿No se te ocurre nada? ─

─ ¡No! ─ chilló Malfoy. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a grandes pasos por la celda.

─ Tiene que haber algo. ─ insistió Harry. ─ Seguramente ustedes hablaron mucho mientras trabajaban junto. Quizá algo que él te haya dicho… ─

─ No, es que no hablábamos mucho de eso. Una vez que me dijo lo que estaba haciendo… era más seguro no hablar mucho… no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Yo en ocasiones le insistía pero él se mostraba renuente… ¡se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo en ese puto diario! ─

Malfoy se detuvo de golpe y se dio vuelta. La comprensión repentina se le reflejaba en el rostro, el de Harry reflejaba exactamente la misma.

─ ¡Llevaba un diario, Harry! ─

oOoOo


	9. Cuestiones de violación

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 9 – Cuestiones de violación**

Harry regresó con cierto ánimo de optimismo a su departamento esa noche o, para ser más precisos, esa madrugada. Malfoy y él se habían quedado discutiendo la cuestión del diario de Snape. Si Snape llevaba un diario, y si Harry podía encontrarlo, y si Snape había escrito sobre Malfoy en el diario… Esa podría ser la prueba que necesitaban. Aunque quizá eran demasiados "si…".

Por lo menos tenía algo por donde empezar.

Malfoy le había dado indicaciones precisas y específicas para llegar a Spinner's End, la casa de Snape, de lo contrario le habría sido imposible encontrarla. Iba a ir allí en la mañana. ¡No, maldición!, se dio cuenta de que no podría. Tenía un compromiso previo, tenía que asistir a la inauguración de un pabellón en St. Mungo, un nuevo servicio especializado en trauma de posguerra. Era algo muy necesario que se había postergado durante mucho tiempo. Ya durante la guerra habían sido muchos los magos que habían sufrido alteraciones mentales como consecuencia del estrés de la batalla. El número había ido creciendo de manera constante, finalmente la administración del hospital había decidido crear un ala especial para el tratamiento de este tipo de trastornos.

Spinner's End tendría que quedar para después. Ahora que tenía por donde empezar estaba muy reconcentrado planificando los pasos a seguir. Cuando llegó a su departamento estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no notó que las barreras no estaban como deberían. No fue sino hasta después que abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo el mobiliario de la sala destruido, que comprendió que las defensas habían sido violadas.

Instintivamente sacó su varita pero le tomó todavía algunos instantes absorber el shock. Luego fue a controlar cada una de las habitaciones, el intruso aún podía estar allí. No encontró a nadie, pero todos los cuartos habían recibido el mismo tratamiento vandálico. Se quedó unos momentos mirando el desastre que lo rodeaba.

La destrucción de sus posesiones fue el pensamiento que ocupó por completo su mente durante esos primeros minutos. Luego se puso a reconstruir las barreras y las reforzó con una nueva capa. Había unas pocas cosas en este departamento que eran preciosas para él, el resto no eran más que objetos y muebles fácilmente reemplazables y por los que no sentía ningún apego especial. Concluida la reconstrucción y fortificación de las defensas fue a su habitación y se deslizó debajo de lo que quedaba de la cama. Levantó una tabla suelta del piso y comprobó que las cosas que más quería estaban, por suerte, todavía allí: el manto de invisibilidad de su padre, el mapa de los merodeadores y varios álbumes de fotografías.

─ ¡Gracias a Dios! ─ susurró y se quedó unos momentos allí sentado en el suelo acunando el pequeño cofre.

¡Y ahora qué carajos iba a hacer! Tenía que ponerse a pensar. No podía quedarse sentado allí toda la noche. Quedarse en el departamento no era una opción, no le quedaba ni una silla sana para sentarse y ni hablar de una cama para dormir. Y probablemente no era seguro quedarse mucho más allí.

Le tomó unos minutos calmarse un poco. Luego se puso a reflexionar, ya de manera más coherente. Quien había violado las defensas tenía que haber sido alguien muy diestro y entrenado, un auror probablemente o con las mismas capacidades de un auror. Esto no era obra de un ladrón común. Sus defensas eran muy sólidas, cierto era que Molly le había aconsejado que las intensificara, pero así y todo un mago común no habría podido superarlas. Y entonces se acordó del espejo, el espejo lo había adulado y se había reído de él esa mañana, y él le había puesto encantamientos para que se quedara callado. Ésta no era la primera vez que habían entrado a su departamento, si bien la vez, o veces anteriores el intruso no había dejado rastros.

Su domicilio no era algo que todo el mundo conociera, pero tampoco era uno de los secretos mejor guardados. Cualquiera que dispusiera de algunos recursos podría haber averiguado el dato. De hecho, Harry se había mudado de Grimault Place 12 a vivir a un departamento común como una forma de estrategia, con la idea de ofrecerse como carnada, como blanco fácil, con el objeto de tentar a Voldemort para que saliera de su escondite para atacarlo.

Se puso de pie y recorrió una vez más con la vista el caos de su dormitorio. Muy enojado hizo una pila con ropas y otros objetos y los redujo de tamaño, Sacó un bolso, que había quedado aplastado debajo de la cómoda que estaba dada vuelta, y metió todo adentro. Cuando pasó a la sala pateó con bronca los restos de una silla. Estaba rabioso. ¡Alguien se había atrevido a violar su intimidad! ¡Había transformado su hogar en una ruina! ¡Y lo obligaba a abandonarlo!

Estaba muy enojado para aparicionar. Fue hasta la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvo Floo y dio un saltito vociferando: ─ Grimault Place. ─

Cuando llegó a Grimault Place estaba aun de peor humor, si cabe, detestaba viajar por la red Floo y aborrecía esa puta casa. Tiró el bolso en un rincón y marchó hacia la cocina para buscar algo fuerte de beber. Usualmente, lo más fuerte que tomaba era cerveza de manteca pero esta noche… habían pasado tantas cosas estos dos últimos días, había juntado tanta presión, necesitaba una válvula de escape.

Haría la denuncia del asalto a su departamento en la mañana, esta noche no valía la pena, había reconstruido las barreras y aparte estaba todo roto. Si no se ponía a azotar las puertas de las alacenas y a estrellar cosas contra el suelo no despertaría a Remus y Tonks; en la mañana se ocuparía de todo lo que fuera necesario hacer.

Encontró una botella de whisky de fuego. Fue a la sala y se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, se sirvió un vaso bien lleno. No tenía dudas de quién estaba detrás de esto, pero no tenía pruebas. En realidad podría tratarse de cualquiera que le tuviera odio por haber matado a Voldemort, seguramente quedaban todavía algunos pocos mortífagos sueltos.

Pero Harry sabía que era Coghill. Coghill bajo los efectos de poción polijugos en la conferencia de prensa, Coghill haciéndole caer la araña encima, Coghill destrozando el departamento… ¡y todo por culpa de Malfoy! Se tomó de un trago todo lo que quedaba en el vaso. Empezó a toser y a resoplar, y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Igual se sirvió más y siguió tomando.

Se puso a despotricar mentalmente de manera impiadosa. ¡Malfoy y la puta que te parió! Todo había sido siempre culpa de Malfoy. Si Malfoy no hubiera sido un pelotudo siempre, él podría haberlo ignorado y no se hubiera obsesionado con Malfoy durante todo sexto año. Y si no hubiera estado obsesionado con Malfoy no se habría empeñado en obtener esas respuestas cuando lo vio a Malfoy entre los mortífagos capturados y no hubiera pedido que separaran a Malfoy del resto y no hubiera tenido que escuchar la puta historia de Malfoy que era para llorar y que le había partido el corazón y que lo había llenado de lástima por el imbécil, y no se hubiera enojado de que el flirteo de Malfoy no había sido más que una actuación y no se hubiera propuesto a tratar de probar por cualquier medio la inocencia de Malfoy y no tendría a un psicópata intentando matarlo y haciéndole mierda el departamento y… _¡y por qué carajo lo enojaba que el flirteo de Malfoy no había sido real?_

Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. El whisky de fuego empezaba a hacerle efecto, obvio, no estaba acostumbrado a bebidas tan fuertes. Quizá lo que le convenía era hacer las valijas y mudarse a Australia y sacarse todo esto de encima. Se suponía que después de la victoria él iba a poder vivir una vida tranquila, normal, sin problemas.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien se le sentó al lado. Evidentemente había hecho demasiado ruido y Remus había bajado para ver qué pasaba. ¡Genial, lo que faltaba! Quería a Remus, de verdad. Lo consideraba parte de su familia. Pero en este momento la serenidad y gentileza de Remus era lo que menos necesitaba. Él no quería consuelo, él quería pegarle a algo. Preferentemente algo con cabello rubio y tristes ojos grises. ¡Mierda!

─ Bueno, parece que has tenido un día de perros. ─ comentó Remus mirando la sangre que le manchaba el cuello. ─ Supe lo que ocurrió en el baile del Ministerio, me alegro de que estés bien. ─

─ Tuve suerte. ─ replicó Harry y se sirvió más whisky. Le tendió la botella a Remus, pero, ante su negativa, se la puso entre las piernas y siguió bebiendo.

─ Molly te anduvo buscando más temprano, quería agradecerte por haber salvado a Fred. ─

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. Se preguntó por qué Molly no había pasado por su departamento, pero quizá, si había pasado y entonces estaba todavía todo en orden, Coghill podía haber entrado mucho después del baile, Harry había estado con Malfoy durante mucho tiempo.

Remus no dijo nada por unos momentos y Harry siguió bebiendo en silencio, sentía los ojos del hombre posados sobre él estudiándolo.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

─ Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte por qué estás aquí y no en tu departamento. Pero creo que deberías dejar de ir a ver al chico Malfoy, Harry. ─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Harry confundido.

─ Obviamente, verlo te ha trastornado a tal punto que ni siquiera te muestras cortés conmigo. Llegó el momento de que disfrutes de tu vida. No pierdas tiempo en discusiones nimias con el Ministerio o con el joven Draco. No te va a traer sino problemas. ─

Harry no sabía si echarse a reír o explotar. Por un instante se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho éste la idea de que podía ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer? Sí, era cierto que la culpa era del jodido Malfoy pero las cosas habían alcanzado ahora un punto tal que ya no podía evitarlas aunque quisiera. No, con Coghill persiguiéndolo. No, con los compromisos que tenía que cumplir para el Ministerio en las próximas semanas. No, con los tristes ojos grises encerrados en una celda que confiaban en que él los ayudaría.

Harry tomó la botella que tenía entre las piernas y se puso de pie., tambaleó un poco. Tenía que irse, a su habitación o a cualquier otro lado lejos de Remus, estaba a punto de perder el control.

─ No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Remus. ─ advirtió Harry. ─ No tienes la menor idea de las cosas que han pasado estos últimos días. ─

─ Siéntate y cuéntame, entonces. ─ replicó Remus serio.

En lugar de hacerlo Harry optó por dar pasos ida y vuelta por la habitación. Quizá sería un alivio contarle todo lo que tenía en el pecho. Pero había cosas que no podía decirle a Remus, al menos no todavía. Y lo que sí podía contarle sólo lograría que Remus se empecinara aun más tratando de disuadirlo de que siguiera visitando a Malfoy. Y si bien Harry estaba furioso por la situación en que se había metido por culpa de Malfoy, eso no significaba que lo abandonaría.

─ No. ─ dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. ─ Aprecio tu interés y preocupación, Remus, pero no puedo… ─

En ese momento llegó George por la chimenea, su alivio fue evidente cuando vio que Harry estaba allí.

─ Harry, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ─ dijo mientras se sacudía el hollín. ─ Hace rato que te estaba buscando, vine aquí a pedirle a Remus que nos ayudara a encontrarte. Creíamos… ─

─ George, ¿qué pasa? ─ interrumpió Harry, preocupado por el tono.

─ Fred nos contó del baile y de lo que había pasado y que… ─ hizo una pausa con una mirada hacia Remus, luego miró de nuevo a Harry con intención en los ojos. ─ …_él_ estaba allí, así que fui al lado de _la cosa_ y me puse a escuchar. ─

Harry sacudió la cabeza. La conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado críptica. Y si bien hasta ahora podía seguirla, había tomado demasiado y le costaba pensar con lógica. ─ Habla claro, está bien. Algo voy a tener que contarle dado que voy a tener que instalarme aquí durante algún tiempo. ─ Remus los miraba a los dos más que confundido.

─ Sí, por favor, cuéntame lo que está pasando. ─

George asintió. ─ Estaba escuchando el dispositivo que le habíamos plantado al tipo de la conferencia de prensa de esta mañana… ¿o sería de ayer a la mañana?... Como sea, era él, Harry. Estoy seguro. ─

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que oíste? ─ ladró Harry.

─ Desvariaba sobre condenados mortífagos que valían menos que el polvo que pisaban. Que te iba a hacer pagar por haberle destruido la vida. Que habías tenido suerte al salvarte de la araña pero que ya te iba a agarrar de otra forma. Murmuraba cosas que no entendí del todo sobre las defensas y sobre encantamientos que había alterado. Tratamos de encontrarte, pero mamá nos dijo que no estabas aquí ni en tu departamento, no sabíamos dónde podrías estar. Estábamos muy preocupados porque pensamos que algo podría haberte pasado. ─

─ Sabía que había sido él. ─ dijo Harry con furia. ─ Estuve en el Ministerio visitando a Malfoy después del baile y cuando volví me encontré el departamento dado vuelta. Totalmente destruido. Fue él sin dudas. Para violar las defensas… es algo que sólo un auror podría hacer. Mierda… ─ chilló Harry dando zancadas por la habitación y pasándose las manos por el pelo. ─ Sabía que tenía que ser él, pero no tenía pruebas… ahora es distinto. Se lo haré saber a Kingsley en la mañana, ellos podrán rastrearlo y capturarlo. ─

─ Le puedo mandar una copia de la grabación, Harry. ─ agregó George.

Remus volvió a hablar. ─ Creo que es mejor que me expliques lo que está pasando, Harry. ─

Harry asintió. Se sentó y le contó todo lo que podía. Sobre Malfoy en la celda del Ministerio y el abuso del que había sido víctima, de que Coghill y Hoxley habían sido disciplinados porque él había hecho la denuncia. Le contó lo que había pasado en la conferencia de prensa, del ataque en el baile y de la destrucción del departamento. No les dijo nada sobre la historia de Malfoy ni de cómo había ayudado a la Orden. No todavía. Sí le dijo que lo irritaba mucho que le recriminaran que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, que no confiaran en que él podía decidir por su cuenta qué era lo que estaba bien hacer. Que después de todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra, deberían confiar más en él.

Así y todo, Remus siguió en sus trece tratando de disuadirlo para que no siguiera tratando de ayudar a Malfoy.

─ Harry, ¿te has olvidado quién es su padre? El chico es un mortífago. ¿Por qué te involucras en problemas por alguien de esa ralea? No hay razón para que lo hagas. ─

Pero Harry no iba a ceder. No podía contarle a Remus la historia de Malfoy, no era su secreto. No podía andar contando los asuntos privados de Malfoy. Hubiera sido una hipocresía, pocas horas antes había estado hablando con Kingsley sobre el derecho a la privacidad. ─ No insistas más, Remus. Hay cosas que no puedo decirte. Si pudiera lo haría… ─

Pero Remus continuó, obstinado.

─ Harry, mira el embrollo en que te has metido por ese chico. Te podrían haber matado esta noche. ¿Quién sabe lo que ese Coghill se propone hacer a continuación?, puede incluso que busque cómplices que lo ayuden. Después de todas las cosas por las que has pasado te mereces un descanso, un período de tranquilidad. Él no es tu problema. ─

─ ¿Acaso crees que no me lo he preguntado cientos de veces? ─ Harry quería irse de la habitación. Estaba podrido. Éste había sido un día de mierda, y sí, la culpa era del jodido Malfoy, pero aun si pudiera abandonarlo ahora, eso no pararía a Coghill. Eso no terminaría hasta que Coghill fuera capturado o Harry estuviera muerto. ─ ¿Que no te das cuenta? ─ chilló Harry. ─ ¡Ya no importa qué carajo haga con Malfoy ahora, todo esto otro va a seguir, así que, ya déjate de joder, no me rompas más las pelotas! ─

─ Harry, sabes bien que siempre puedes contar con Fred y conmigo. Haznos saber cualquier cosa que necesites. ─ interpuso George para aplacar un poco la atmósfera.

─ Vean. Es muy tarde y estoy muy enojado. Y estoy diciendo cosas que no quiero decir.

Los quiero mucho a los dos… y ya dije cosas de más. Tomé demasiado y parece que cada vez me enojo más… lo que quiero es no hablar más de esto esta noche… me voy a dormir… ─ Harry estaba haciendo ingentes esfuerzos para contenerse. ─ George, gracias por todo. Me comunicaré contigo en la mañana. ─

─ De acuerdo, Harry. ─ dijo George y estaba por partir por la chimenea.

─ ¡Oh…! ─ dijo Harry acordándose de pronto. ─ ¿Podrías decirles a Ron y Hermione que necesitaré que me ayuden mañana? Pasaré por allí a eso de las nueve. ─

─ Seguro, Harry, que duermas bien. ─ respondió George y partió por la chimenea. ─

─ Perdón, Remus. No es una buena noche. Hablaremos en la mañana. ─ Harry no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos y quería irse lo más pronto posible.

─ Hablaremos en la mañana. Tu cuarto está preparado, como siempre. Ve y descansa. ─

Harry asintió. Si tenía un poco de suerte quizá podría irse temprano, antes de que Remus se levantara. Fue a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama, descargó toda la ira gritando contra la almohada. Poco después se había dormido.

oOoOo

Estaba rodeado de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas, todos sentados en la semipenumbra. Sentía un nudo de tensión en el estómago. Su Señor estaba por elegir al que quería ver esa noche jugando con el muñeco. Ansiaba ser el afortunado. El putito lo había estado mirando antes. Hacía mucho que quería echarle la mano encima.

El Señor Oscuro fue recorriendo con la mirada a sus mortífagos reunidos, escrutándolos. Eran anónimos, inidentificables bajo las máscaras, pero el Señor Oscuro sabía bien quién era quién.

El muñeco estaba sentado a los pies de su Señor. Era rubio y estaba desnudo, sólo llevaba un collar de cuero y estaba sujeto con una cadena. Tenía los ojos bajos en obediencia y respeto. Pero no estaba vencido. Tenía los hombros derechos y el cuello alto, con orgullo. Era un muñeco muy apetecible. A todos les placía someterlo, humillarlo. Se doblegaba de una forma tan encantadora. Pero últimamente el muñeco había aprendido un par de cosas, y cuando al final terminaba entregándose por completo, suplicaba que se la dieran, como una perra en celo.

Las ranuras de los ojos de su Señor se posaron en él. Sintió júbilo por un momento pero fue sofocado enseguida porque la mirada de su Señor se desvió hacia otro lado. Se removió incómodo en su asiento, sentía gran frustración pero se esforzó por mantenerla oculta bien profundo en su mente, no fuera que su Señor la detectara y lo castigara por cuestionar sus decisiones.

Entonces, un momento de completo triunfo, los ojos de su Señor se habían vuelto ha posar en él y con un gesto de asentimiento dijo con su voz sibilante: ─ El muñeco es tuyo esta noche. ─ le dio un fuerte tirón a la cadena y el muñeco se puso inmediatamente de pie, dirigió los ojos hacia él con mirada ausente, desinteresada, sin otra emoción visible en su pálido rostro.

El muñeco no podía saber quién era. Se puso de pie y se sacó la máscara, miró al muñeco lascivamente, le recorrió todo el cuerpo con los ojos y luego se demoró en la entrepierna y se relamió los labios. El muñeco era suyo esta noche para hacer con él lo que quisiera y quería complacerse viéndolo representar primero antes de poseerlo. Y todos los demás tendrían también el placer de observarlos. Emitió el encantamiento que intensificó la luz. Estarían en el centro de atracción, en el centro de todas las miradas.

─ Ven aquí. ─ ordenó, mirando directamente a los ojos grises del muñeco que ahora se mostraban interesados. Observó el cuerpo esbelto acercándosele con pasos gráciles y felinos. Notó que estaba limpio y sin tacha, excepto por el tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Alguien se estaba ocupando del muñeco, al parecer, curándolo y dejándolo en buenas condiciones para las actividades nocturnas. Asintió complacido, así debía ser, no tenía ninguna gracia jugar con un muñeco roto. La gracia estaba en romperlo y descartarlo inmediatamente después.

Cuando el muñeco llegó junto a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada, sintió gran satisfacción al comprobar que sus dedos le habían quedado marcados sobre la pálida piel de la mejilla de un vívido tono colorado. ─ ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar que puedes mirarme directamente a los ojos. No mereces ese honor. Los mantendrás bajos hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario. ─

Vio que apretaba un poco los labios y sonrió para sus adentros. Así que todavía le quedaba algo de resistencia, de lucha. Era de los que se esforzaban por sobrevivir. Mucho mejor así, sería mucho más satisfactorio domeñarlo, hacerle trizas todo resto de rebeldía.

─ Baila para mí. Demuéstrame cuánto me deseas. Hazme que te desee. ─ ordenó.

─ ¿Puedo hablar, señor? ─ preguntó el muñeco, los ojos bajos la voz muy suave, respetuosa.

─ Sí, puedes. ─

─ Gracias. ─ dijo el muñeco y agachó la cabeza. ─ ¿Me permitiría el señor, por favor, que le quitara la toga? ─

─ Hazlo. ─

─ Gracias, señor. ─

Tendió las menudas manos tentativamente al cuello de la toga y comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno, ocasionalmente apoyaba la palma sobre el género que cubría el pecho. Todo el tiempo el muñeco hablaba con voz muy suave, casi ronroneando con los ojos fijos en la toga y lo que estaba haciendo. ─ El señor es tan fuerte, puedo notarlo bajo las vestiduras, ansío tanto poder verlo sin ellas. ─

Las manos hicieron bajar las vestiduras por los hombros, el muñeco se le acercó más, Fue haciendo deslizar las mangas, deliberadamente le calibró los bíceps, poniendo así en relieve toda su energía.

─ El señor es tan fuerte. ─ arrulló el muñeco, haciéndole una caída de ojos y lamiéndose los labios.

Observó todo este despliegue divertido, no le creía ni una palabra. El muñeco tenía ya mucha práctica. Había aprendido que las palabras dulces y la adulación servían para que lo trataran mejor. ¡Ja!

Ahora las manos del muñeco se posaron sobre sus hombros y ejercieron una leve presión. ─ Por favor, siéntese, señor. Quiero entretenerlo. ─ Se avino al pedido y tomó asiento, quería ver el show cómodamente.

─ Date prisa, muñeco. ─ dijo bruscamente recordándole quién era el que mandaba. El muñeco asintió, siempre de pie frente a él, con la mirada fija en la cara pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, le acariciaba las mejillas.

─ El señor es tan apuesto. ─ dijo con un ronroneo seductor. Sintió que las manos del muñeco se deslizaban acariciantes de sus mejillas a su cuello y luego a los hombros donde se detuvieron. Las caderas del muñeco comenzaron a contonearse, los pálidos y delgados muslos se frotaban contra sus rodillas. Abrió las piernas desnudas y fue avanzando con movimientos ondulantes hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre sus muslos pero sin sentarse. Le desabotonó la camisa y le fue acariciando la piel desnuda del pecho. Vio las caídas de ojos del muñeco por el deleite que le suscitaba el contacto de sus manos con la piel desnuda. Luego le miró la verga, estaba flácida. Ésa sería la prueba de fuego.

El muñeco casi nunca tenía una erección durante sus shows. Alguna que otra vez con Snape, en una ocasión con su padre. No es que le importase el placer del muñeco, pero doblegarlo sería más satisfactorio si se entregaba implorante subyugado de lascivia. Mierda, de sólo pensarlo ya la tenía parada y bien dura.

El muñeco seguía meneando las caderas al compás de una música interior. Fue bajando doblando un poco las rodillas hasta que el culo le rozó los muslos. Le fue desabrochando los pantalones, ahora su pija tenía más lugar para moverse. Sintió que un dedo la recorría acariciante en toda su longitud, el muñeco dejó escapar un gritito de placer y retrocedió.

La danza ondulante continuó pero ahora el muñeco se iba frotando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo con las manos. Empezó en el pecho, se pellizcó las tetillas. Las manos fueron bajando por el abdomen tenso y luego las caderas y los muslos. Con dedos hábiles se manoseaba ahora los testículos, la verga pareció temblarle un poco, como si estuviera despertando pero todavía no demasiado interesada.

Las manos del muñeco volvieron primero al pecho y luego se elevaron por encima de la cabeza y revoloteaban en curvas gráciles como palomas, al mismo tiempo seguía contoneándose seductoramente. El muñeco tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara ligeramente vuelta hacia un lado. Con cada movimiento lo excitaba más y más. No se podía negar que el muñeco era muy bueno.

─ Date vuelta, muéstrame el culo. ─ ordenó bruscamente y se puso de pie para sacarse los pantalones, preparándose para empalarlo.

El muñeco hizo lo que se le pedía, fue girando lenta, seductoramente. Susurraba: ─ Estoy aquí sólo para satisfacer los deseos del señor. El señor y sólo el señor es el que me quita el sueño por la noche, vivo lleno de ansias de que el señor, mi dueño, me posea. ─

No había siquiera una nota de vacilación o engaño en la voz del muñeco, y si no hubiera conocido el paño o si hubiera sido más débil, hubiera podido llegar a creer los dulces embustes. Su excitación se multiplicó, el muñeco se inclinó ligeramente y proyectó el culo hacia atrás sin detener el movimiento ondulante según el compás de su música interior. Se inclinó aun más y separó las piernas y expuso el delicado y fruncido esfínter. Sin lugar a dudas alguien se estaba ocupando del muñeco, se hubiera pensado que nunca había sido desflorado.

Oh, sí que iba a disfrutar profanando el orificio.

Se le aproximó, lo tomó de las caderas y le clavó las uñas en la delicada piel. El muñeco no se movió pero dejó escapar un sonido siseante de dolor.

─ Inclínate más y quédate quieto allí. ─ demandó con la misma brusquedad.

─ Por supuesto. ─ murmuró el muñeco e hizo lo que se le había ordenado, ofreciéndose totalmente abierto para lo que sea que fuera a hacérsele. Por unos instantes se limitó a deleitarse observándole el agujero contraído ¿por el miedo? Retrocedió unos pasos, recogió los pantalones y retiró el cinturón. Lo enrolló con un par de vueltas en la mano dejando la hebilla del lado libre. Le recordó al muñeco que no debía moverse. Le asestó un fuerte azote en las nalgas.

Sorprendentemente el muñeco no tambaleó ni cayó, los músculos se le contrajeron y dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor ahogada. Era un espectáculo fascinante y le asestó otro y otro y otro. La hebilla iba dejando rojos arañazos profundos en las pálidas carnes que se iban decorando paulatinamente con perlas de intenso bermellón, la sangre que afloraba.

Le hubiera gustado seguir, pero las rodillas del muñeco habían empezado a vacilar y no quería que el muñeco quedara incapacitado para continuar con el show. Así que, si bien renuente, se detuvo.

─ Incorpórate y date vuelta. ─ ordenó.

Fue gratificante verle los labios inflamados, el muñeco se los había estado mordiendo para ahogar los gritos. Pero la expresión de su rostro no era de sufrimiento sino de adoración. Ciertamente había que darle crédito, hubiera convencido al más pintado, pero no a él, él sabía que no era sino actuación, impresionante, pero actuación al fin.

─ Te había ordenado que me demostraras que me deseas. ─ dijo bajando la vista hacia la entrepierna. ─ No se te ha parado. ─

El muñeco bajó los ojos tímidamente. ─ Estaba esperando que el señor me diera permiso. ─

─ ¡Mientes! ─ replicó. Le agarró una mecha de pelo, era tan suave y sedoso que casi se le escapaba de la mano. Tuvo que aumentar la fuerza del puño, tironeó acercándoselo y le aulló en la cara.

─ Arrodíllate y chúpame la verga. Si usas demasiados dientes te voy a hacer pedazos. Si cuando te ordene que pares no la tienes parada y no estás rogando que te la dé te lastimaré de tal forma que vas a desear estar muerto. Si te quedara algo de autoestima deberías estar ya deseando estar muerto. ─

Sin soltarle el pelo lo forzó a arrodillarse. ─ Gracias, señor, sólo estaba esperando el permiso… ─ pero ya estaba harto de las palabras que venían de la boca del putito, lo hizo callar llenándosela con su erección.

El muñeco dio un gemido pero no necesitó ningún estímulo para tragarla entera. Y era muy diestro en el arte de dar placer. ─ Eso está mejor, muñeco. ─ Y manteniéndole la cabeza fija agarrándolo del pelo comenzó a mover las caderas arremetiéndole la boca.

No le había pasado inadvertido que el muñeco se había llevado una mano a su miembro y había empezado a masturbarse. Una sensación de gran poder le recorría todo el cuerpo en ese instante y se le iba acumulando en la entrepierna empujándolo hacia el orgasmo, pero lo contuvo, no quería acabar en la boca del muñeco. Lo hizo ponerse de pie con un tirón de los cabellos. Advirtió con orgullosa satisfacción que el muñeco la tenía ahora parada.

Al muy putito le gusta.

─ Uno podría llegar a pensar que te gusto, muñeco. ─ dijo con voz sedosa. ─ Ahora date vuelta y ponte en cuatro patas. ─

Se apresuró a obedecer, la sonrisa hambrienta que había encendido los ojos del muñeco era muy gratificante. Si no lo hubiera visto hacer lo mismo con tantos otros mortífagos hubiera llegado a creer que era sincera. Esto le recordó que tenían espectadores. Recorrió con la vista la audiencia, todos seguían el espectáculo con ávida atención. Había varios con las manos bajo los ropajes.

Sonrió satisfecho y se arrodilló. Le apartó las nalgas y le frotó el agujero con la punta de la verga, obtuvo una contracción como respuesta. Sin más preámbulo ni advertencia lo penetró de golpe forzando al apretado anillo muscular a distenderse tirante.

El muñeco gritó por la brutal intrusión. Podía sentir el cuerpo que aferraban sus manos temblar y contraerse espasmódicamente. Y podía sentir la calidez del apretado interior que rodeaba su miembro. Se hundió en esa calidez con arremetidas implacables e incesantes. Exultante porque ahora el muñeco había empezado a sollozar.

─ Parece que ya no estás tan contento, muñeco. ─ dijo entrecortado por los jadeos y redobló la violencia del bombeo.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó el muñeco ─ Lloro porque es tal el honor que el señor… ¡Oh Merlín!... ─

─ ¡Mientes! ─ y le tironeó los cabellos obligándolo a alzarse y a quedar apoyándose sólo sobre las rodillas. Y sin detener ni por un instante las acometidas que ahora eran aun más furiosas, si cabe, le escupió al oído: ─ ¡Nunca me mientas! ─

Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro, todo el cuerpo hamacándosele totalmente entregado a los embates cada vez más rápidos y violentos que acometían sus entrañas, lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. ─ No… ─ susurró ─ …fueron muchos los hombres con los que me obligaron a estar… pero al único que siempre deseé fue a ti. ─

Aulló furioso, una parte de él ansiaba creerle, pero sabía que esto no era más que otra parte de su actuación. Y como castigo por mentirle le dio un feroz mordisco en el hombro. Malfoy gimió de dolor y de gozo y comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente la verga con la mano. ─ No. ─ gritó. ─ Al único al que siempre deseé fue a ti, Harry. ─

oOoOo

Harry se despertó gritando. Se tiró de la cama al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza al caer y quedó mareado. Lo empezaban a invadir las náuseas. Se había acabado encima. "¡Cómo había podido…? ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo había podido…?

Tambaleando trató de ponerse de pie para ir al baño. Pero no tenía fuerza en las piernas, volvió a caer. A gatas y arrastrándose llegó hasta el inodoro y vomitó.

Cuando terminó se dejó caer al suelo temblando. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía mal. Quizá era todo una consecuencia del whisky, pero eso no se le ocurrió. Lo que lo hacía sentir así de mal eran los detalles del sueño. Nunca podría… por más enojado que pudiera estar con Malfoy… nunca podría… nunca podría hacerle _eso_… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese soñado algo así? ¿Que hubiese dicho esas cosas? Tuvo nuevas arcadas y vomitó de nuevo. Le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Cómo podría volver a enfrentar a Malfoy después de esto?


	10. Cuestiones de moral

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 10 – Cuestiones de moral**

Ya llevaba un largo rato tirado en el piso cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta del baño.

─ Harry ¿estás ahí? ─

Era Tonks. Harry gimió sin sonido. Su intención había sido escaparse antes de que se despertaran, pero al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo revolcándose en el lodo de su miseria, de la culpa y de la náusea. No sabía bien qué hora era. Sabía que era de mañana porque entraba luz por la ventana del baño.

Hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. ─ Sí, Tonks. Salgo enseguida. ─ gritó.

─ Sale y vale. Te voy a tener listo el desayuno para cuando bajes. ─

En realidad no sabía si su estómago toleraría comida en ese momento. Se miró al espejo, tampoco tenía buena cara, con el alcohol y el sueño perturbador…

Minutos más tarde entró en la cocina, se sentía un poco mejor. Remus y Tonks estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando huevos con panceta. Su estomago protestó, pero pensó que sería conveniente que comiera algo, tenía un largo día por delante.

─ Buenos días, Harry. ─ saludó Tonks. ─ Siéntate, ya te sirvo. ─

Harry se sentó evitando a propósito mirar a Remus. Pero podía sentir la mirada taladrándolo y de soslayo vio que tenía una expresión muy seria.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó.

─ Las ocho pasadas. ─ dijo Remus.

─ Gracias. ─ Tendría tiempo de tomar una ducha pero también para la discusión que indudablemente Remus insistiría en que tuvieran. ¿Qué pensarían si les contara el sueño? ¿Las cosas que había hecho en el sueño? Le dirían que se trataba sólo de un sueño y que no significaba nada. Lo cual era cierto, pero no por eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Hubo silencio durante un momento. Ninguno parecía querer comenzar la discusión. Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse por los arranques de la noche anterior, sabía que lo que había dicho Remus era porque se preocupaba por él. Pero la parte rebelde de él seguía sintiéndose molesta por la forma en que había actuado Remus, como si fuera su función indicarle a Harry cómo debía vivir su vida. Tonks le puso enfrente un plato con huevos y panceta. Empezó a comer, no que su estómago se lo pidiera sino que así tenía una excusa para no hablar.

Ahora comprendía que en realidad la culpa no era de Malfoy. Fue él el que había decidido involucrarse en todo el asunto porque consideraba que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse. De mala gana, si se quiere, pero por propia voluntad. Y si por un lado haberse dado cuenta de eso lo dejaba más tranquilo por el otro dudaba entre si había sido la culpa por el contenido del sueño o su propio natural innato lo que lo había llevado a reconocer esta conclusión mucho más lógica.

Estuvo haciendo dar vueltas la comida, ocasionalmente comía un bocado pero sin muchas ganas. Remus lo seguía mirando todo el tiempo. Finalmente dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

─ Perdón por la forma en que me comporté anoche ─ dijo suspirando pero con sinceridad. ─ Me dejé llevar por todo lo que había pasado y me la agarré injustamente contigo. ─

─ Te acepto la disculpa, Harry. ─ dijo Remus asintiendo. ─ Yo también me quiero disculpar contigo. Espero que no te moleste pero me tomé la libertad de contarle a Dora y ella me hizo ver que estaba equivocado tratando de convencerte de que hicieras algo que va contra tus principios y tu naturaleza. ─

Harry le dirigió una mirada incisiva, no había esperado que Remus fuera a disculparse. ─ No, no me molesta que le contaras a Tonks lo que había pasado. ─

─ Pero todavía quiero saber por qué estás ayudando a Draco Malfoy. ─ dijo Remus y Tonks asintió.

─ Sí, yo también. Vi el expediente de mi primo. Es un mortífago y tú siempre lo habías detestado. No entiendo por qué te interesas ahora por él. ─

Había sólo cuatro personas vivas que sabían sobre el hechizo que había matado a Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, Malfoy y él mismo. Parecía que no había ninguna razón que impidiera que les contara a Remus y Tonks que Malfoy había ayudado a Snape a descubrir el hechizo. Sin embargo el secreto había permanecido como tal hasta ahora y él tenía la sensación de que era mejor no divulgarlo todavía. Quizá era porque no quería ver las caras de escepticismo que pondrían. Dado que no había pruebas, habrían dudado de su salud mental al creer algo así.

─ A ese respecto, nada ha cambiado desde anoche, todavía hay cosas que no puedo contarles. Les pido que confíen en mí. Él no es lo que parece. ─ dijo, pero sabía que le harían más preguntas.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, e intercambiaron miradas durante unos instantes como si hubieran entablado una conversación mental. Tonks endureció la mirada al final, Remus pareció ceder y suspiró.

─ Esta bien, Harry. Tú sabes que confiamos en ti, pero si necesitas ayuda es preciso que nos la pidas. No tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Seguramente Dora podrá ayudarte. ─

Tonks asintió. ─ Draco es mi primo, no por eso me merece mayor estima, pero es de la familia. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar, lo haré con gusto. ─

─ En realidad, sí hay algo que podrías hacer para ayudarme. ¿Qué piensas del uso forzado de _Veritaserum_ en los prisioneros? ─ antes de pedirle la colaboración, quería saber su opinión, su opinión "no oficial".

Tonks y Lupin intercambiaron una rápida mirada, ella se mordió el labio como dudando. ─ No se lo voy a decir a nadie. ─ se apresuró a agregar Harry. ─ Van a usarlo con Draco en el juicio, y a mí no me parece correcto, quiero hacer lo posible para impedírselo de alguna forma. ─

Harry no notó que había dicho _Draco_ en lugar de _Malfoy_.

Tonks hizo un gesto de alivio. ─ Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. Remus tiene sus dudas, pero yo creo que eso es porque se ha pasado buena parte de su vida tratando de demostrarles a los del Ministerio que él no constituye un peligro ni una amenaza. Haría cualquier cosa para probarlo. ─

─ No se trata de eso, Dora, no pongas palabras en mi boca. ─ exclamó Remus. ─ No veo nada de malo en que quieran asegurarse de que una determinada persona no constituye un peligro para la sociedad. Pero debería ser algo optativo. No creo que deba ser forzado, excepto en circunstancias extremas. ─

─ ¿Y crees que en el caso de Draco serían circunstancias extremas? ─

─ No estoy seguro, Harry. Quizá. ─

─ Era un chico, Remus. Un chico asustado tratando de salvar a su familia de un monstruo. Si te hubiera tocado la situación a ti, Voldemort amenazando la vida de Tonks, ¿no habrías acaso hecho lo mismo? Y el sólo tenía 16 años. ¿Acaso un chico de 16 años podía hacerle frente a Voldemort? ─

─ Tú lo enfrentaste. ─ respondió Remus en voz muy suave. Harry negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ No es lo mismo. Yo tuve ayuda, él no tenía a nadie. Es más, tenía que oponérseles también a los de su propia familia. En la misma situación que él, yo creo que habría actuado igual. ¿Te acuerdas de Wormtail? ¿Qué edad tenía cuando traicionó a mis padres? ─

─ No nos desviemos del tema. ─ dijo Remus con expresión seria. ─ Si Malfoy no tiene nada que ocultar, ¿por qué habría de importarle que usaran _Veritaserum_? ─

─ Tiene derecho a su privacidad, Remus. ─ objetó Harry. Era justo de lo que habían estado hablando con Kingsley la noche anterior. Mucha gente pensaba como Remus.

─ Pero acaso no lo ves, Harry, la gente tiene miedo de que surja otro Señor Oscuro, quieren estar seguros de que si alguien queda exonerado, es porque es realmente inocente y no porque sabe mentir. ─

─ Permíteme preguntarte algo, Remus. ─ Harry trataba de explicar sus razones. ─ Cuándo hacías de espía, con Greyback y su jauría, ¿hiciste alguna vez algo ilegal? ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ gritó Remus con el shock dibujado en el rostro que se le había puesto pálido. ─ Harry, no tienes derecho a preguntarme una cosa así. Lo que sea que haya hecho era parte de la estrategia de la Orden y era necesario por la guerra. ─

─ Sigue mi razonamiento, Remus. ¿Querrías que se hiciera público? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─

─ ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que comparecer ante el Wizengamot por alguna falta menor? Según las leyes vigentes, el tribunal podría, y seguramente lo haría dado el clima actual, usar _Veritaserum_ contigo. Y no harían nada fuera de lo legal si te preguntaran por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. ─

Los dos estaban muy pálidos ahora, pero Harry continuó: ─ El Veritaserum no es el verdadero problema. Es la discreción que ostentan para hacer cualquier pregunta que se les antoje, sea o no relevante a los cargos. Ahora bien, tú y yo sabemos que había razones que justificaban tus acciones, y que probablemente gracias a ellas salvaste muchas vidas, pero la moralidad de las mismas cae en una zona gris, puesto que eran ilegales y no contaban con la aprobación ministerial. ─

Remus había quedado en silencio y por un momento Harry pensó que iría a replicar. Pero repentinamente se puso de pie haciendo caer la silla en la que había estado sentado y salió de la cocina. Harry lo siguió con la vista y luego se volvió hacia Tonks que mostraba gran angustia en la cara.

─ Lo siento, ¿debería ir a hablarle? ─

─ No, Harry. Empieza a comprender tus razones. Lleva una gran carga de culpa por las cosas que se vio forzado a hacer durante la guerra. Primero por orden de Dumbledore y después cuando tu te hiciste cargo siguió. No creo que nunca te haya contado las cosas que le tocó ver… y hacer. ─

─ No, nunca me lo dijo. ─

─ Greyback era… era despreciable. Deberían darle una medalla a Remus por lo que hizo, las vidas que salvó, para disuadir a ese monstruo de que matara a los chicos. Pero si se llegara a descubrir, lo perseguirían y lo meterían preso o algo peor. ─ Tonks dio un golpe sobre la mesa, luego se puso de pie y empezó a juntar los platos. Estaba muy trastornada, los arrojó con fuerza en el agua jabonosa que llenaba la pileta.

Luego se dio vuelta volvió a la mesa y se sentó. ─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga, Harry? Ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda. ─

oOoOo

Alrededor de las nueve y media Harry llegó a St. Mungo con Hermione y Ron para la inauguración del nuevo pabellón. Los había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado excepto de lo que Draco había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Se habían comunicado por la chimenea con Kingsley, le contaron del asalto al departamento y de la información que los mellizos habían obtenido de Coghill, Kingsley les confirmó que ya había recibido la grabación. Acordaron encontrarse en St. Mungo, Kingsley llevaría a un grupo de aurores con él por si a Coghill se le ocurría aparecer. Harry también le dijo que había hablado con Tonks y que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar para obtener información sobre los casos de personas que habían sufrido daños mentales como consecuencia del uso forzado de _Veritaserum_. Hermione, a su vez, había hablado con Peter Sully y le pidió que asistiera a la inauguración para que pudieran conversar después del acto. Con tantas llamadas por la chimenea Harry no pudo sino pensar que en la parte comunicaciones el mundo mágico dejaba muchísimo que desear.

Harry sonrió interiormente, le gustaba mucho este grupo de gente trabajando con él en equipo. Durante la guerra le habían ahorrado mucho estrés. Eran muy eficientes y solían entenderse casi sin intercambiar palabras. Lo cual no quería decir que no discutieran. Ni Ron ni Hermione tenían reparos en objetar si algo no les parecía del todo bien, y eso era quizá el mejor cumplido y la mejor demostración de confianza. Puesto que cuando mostraban su acuerdo, sabía que podía contar con todo su apoyo y todo su esfuerzo para llevar a cabo sus tareas.

Llegó Scrimgeour rodeado de periodistas y de cámaras. Harry lo miró con cierto desdén. Esto no era más que una farsa, una especie de actuación para engañar a la opinión pública. Entendía que era positivo que hubiera una buena imagen de la autoridad ante el público. Pero tapar u ocultar los hechos y mentir no era la forma de sentar las bases para que una sociedad aprendiera a vivir nuevamente en paz. ¿Acaso el ministro no había aprendido nada?

Tuvo que estrechar muchas manos y le sacaron montones de fotos junto al ministro en diferentes poses durante la ceremonia inaugural. Hizo su discurso manteniendo siempre un ojo atento sobre la audiencia, Coghill podría haberse colado. En la parte posterior del salón divisó a Peter Sully, se saludaron con un corto gesto. Harry reiteró lo que ya había dicho en otras ocasiones, la persecución no era la forma de lograr una paz duradera.

Luego que se cumplieron las formalidades y se cortó la cinta, Harry se escabulló y fue a reunirse con Ron y Hermione que estaban charlando con Peter Sully.

─ Señor Sully, es un placer conocerlo. ─ dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano. Recibió un fuerte apretón, los ojos azules le sonrieron al mismo tiempo que lo evaluaban. Era un hombre de estatura y complexión normal con cabellos negros cortos.

─ Señor Potter, el placer es todo mío. Llámeme Peter, por favor. ─ Harry notó con placer que el tono no era de exagerada complacencia, como solía escuchar con frecuencia, pero sonaba sincero. Le sonrió a su vez.

─ Yo soy sólo, Harry. ─

─ Harry. ─ dijo Peter asintiendo. ─ Tus amigos aquí me estaban diciendo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. ─ Eso le agradó a Harry, Peter parecía ser de los que iban directamente al asunto, sin rodeos.

─ Hermione tiene muy buena impresión de la revista para la que trabajas ─ dijo Harry volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa. Hermione tenía esa expresión tan suya cuando tenía un nuevo problema que resolver o una nueva investigación que encarar, se la veía muy entusiasmada con el prospecto.

Hermione asintió. ─ Ciertamente, muy bien impresionada. Y quisiera aprovechar para comentarte sobre una sector de la comunidad que hace mucho tiempo que ha venido siendo dejado de lado, como esclavos… ─

Pero Ron y Harry la pararon antes de que se embalara con la cruzada por los elfos domésticos. ─ Creo que ya tenemos más que suficiente con el asunto que nos ocupa. ─ dijo Ron con tacto, algo sorprendente puesto que tacto no era precisamente lo que Ron tenía a montones. ─ Mejor una cosa por vez, ¿no te parece? ─

Harry les sonrió, realmente se complementaban muy bien. Hermione era la que llevaba la voz, la que analizaba las situaciones y elaboraba las ideas. Ron era la roca, el apoyo, siempre presto a sostenerla si en algún momento tambaleaba. Hermione se avino algo renuente, Harry se volvió hacia Peter que había estado observando el intercambio con interés.

─ En la conferencia de prensa me preguntaste sobre el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_, quiero hacer todo lo posible para frenarlo. ─ Harry consideró que debía también ir directamente al punto. Las formalidades parecían estar de más.

Sully los estudió durante algunos momentos más y finalmente pareció decidirse. ─ Hace dos años, mi hermano fue obligado a tomar _Veritaserum_ durante un interrogatorio por tráfico de pociones ilegales. Él ya había admitido su culpa y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el castigo correspondiente, que en ese momento era de tres meses en Azkaban. El Ministerio dijo que era necesario que proporcionara los nombres de los que preparaban las pociones, algo a lo que él se negó. Temía serias represalias si lo hacía. ─

Sully hizo una pausa, su mirada se había endurecido a medida que avanzaba con el relato, fijó la vista en los ojos de Harry. ─ El Ministerio usó por la fuerza l poción y le extrajeron los nombres. No había pasado una semana de su estancia en Azkaban cuando lo encontraron muerto en su celda. Lo habían estrangulado. Mi hermano murió porque las leyes lo permitieron y por la ineficiencia del Ministerio para hacer investigaciones legítimas que les permitieran obtener la información necesaria para detener a los criminales. ─

La sensación de injusticia debe de ser espantosa, pensó Harry, mirando a los ojos de Sully. A Harry, la injusticia no le era ajena, y éste era un caso claro. ─ Lo siento. ─ fue todo lo que atinó a decir. En verdad no había mucho más para decir, no conocía bien a Sully todavía, y no había conocido a su hermano, pero le causaba tristeza la pérdida de Sully.

Sully sacudió la cabeza. ─ No es tu culpa, Harry. Mi hermano estaba dispuesto a aceptar una pena más larga por no cooperar con tal de que no lo obligaran a revelar los nombres. Tenía miedo de lo que le harían los de la mafia si hablaba. Pero no le dieron opción y eso le costó la vida. Si hay alguien al que podamos salvar, oponiéndonos, quiero ayudar. ─

Harry asintió. ─ Para serte sincero, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de leer la revista, pero he oído buenas referencias. ─ Miró alrededor para confirmar que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos, quedaba muy poca gente en la antesala, avistó sí a dos figuras conocidas. ─ ¿Estarías interesado en una historia exclusiva sobre casos de personas que están internadas en St. Mungo con severísimos daños mentales como consecuencia del uso forzado de _Veritaserum_? ─

Notó con satisfacción que los ojos de Peter se encendían de interés. ─ Claro que sí, y mucho. Le daría gran credibilidad a la campaña. Rumores hay muchos y hemos tratado en muchas ocasiones de encontrar pruebas sólidas pero no hemos podido descubrirlas. ─

Las dos figuras conocidas se aproximaron, Harry se hizo un poco a un lado para admitir a Tonks y Kingsley en el círculo. Se los presentó a Sully. El periodista conocía ya a Kingsley, les estrechó la mano a los dos.

─ Harry, encontramos la información que querías. Pero ni siquiera yo podría hacerlos entrar, tuve suerte de que me permitieran a mí el ingreso. ─ dijo Kingsley una vez cumplidas las formalidades.

─ Ya me lo suponía. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Les pedí a Ron y Hermione que vinieran, por si acaso, ellos querían visitar a Dean de todas formas. Tonks, me pregunto si podrías ir con ellos y tomarle a Dean declaración sobré el que lo salvó para el ju… ─ hizo una pausa, no quería revelar el nombre de Draco delante de Peter Sully. ─ …para los registros. ─ concluyó.

Tonks se mostró de acuerdo, pero Kingsley interpuso: ─ Eso no soluciona nuestro problema. ─

Harry se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo. ─ No te preocupes por eso, tengo aquí algo que nos permitirá desplazarnos por el hospital sin que nos detecten. ─

─ Es sabido que los encantamientos de ilusión para ocultarse no funcionan en el hospital, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí? ─ preguntó Peter.

─ Vamos a un lugar menos público y te muestro. ─

─ Confía en él, funciona. Nosotros vamos ahora a ver a Dean. ¿Harry, nos encontramos más tarde en _La Madriguera_? ─ dijo Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza. ─ Probablemente no, cuando termine aquí hay otra cosa que tengo que ir a buscar. ─ replicó, le dirigió a Ron una mirada intencionada. Spinner's End parecía todavía tan lejos y lo que más quería era ir allí para encontrar el diario que aportaría las pruebas para exonerar a Draco. Les dio a Hermione y Ron un abrazo de despedida y se volvió hacia Kingsley. ─ Pongámonos en marcha. ─ dijo y enfiló a los ascensores, los otros dos hombres lo siguieron.

A Harry, Peter le había causado muy buena impresión. Obviamente el hombre había seguido con mucha atención los intercambios algo crípticos de la conversación previa, pero sabía cuándo quedarse callado y actuar como si no estuviera presente. La observación silenciosa muchas veces proporciona más información que las preguntas directas.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado, Kingsley apretó el botón del quinto piso. ─ ¿Vamos al pabellón Janus Thickey? ─ preguntó Harry.

Kingsley asintió. ─ Es un área que está en la parte posterior del pabellón Janus Thickey. ─ dijo. ─ Es el lugar más lógico. Si algún paciente, en algún descuido, pudiera alejarse del recinto, pasaría por uno de los casos irrecuperables que están en el pabellón… al menos para un observador casual. ─

─ ¿Cuántos de estas víctimas hay internadas? ─

─ Aquí, una docena más o menos. ─ hizo una pausa como considerando cuanta más información iba a dar. ─ Son los pacientes ambulatorios. Hay un hospicio en Cornualles en donde están internados los pacientes que están postrados. Creo que son unos veinticinco los que están allí. ─

─ Está mal, Kingsley. ─ susurró Harry, escandalizado de que los efectos sobre estas personas fueran tan trágicos y permanentes. Eran víctimas, no importa de qué crímenes se los acusara, eran víctimas, tratadas cruelmente.

─ Lo sé. ─ replicó Kingsley muy sobrio. ─ Al menos podemos dar gracias de que debido a los peligros potenciales, la mayoría de la gente se aviene a que usen el suero. ─

─ Pero en casos como el de mi hermano la cosa era distinta, el peligro venía por otro lado. ─ dijo Sully sombrío.

Kingsley lo miró un instante y asintió. Harry se preguntó si Kingsley estaría al tanto de los detalles del caso del hermano de Sully.

─ Espero que treinta y siete casos sean suficientes para lograr que la opinión pública cambie. ─

─ Y a propósito, ¿cómo vamos a colarnos? ─

─ ¡Oh! ─ respondió Harry sonriendo. ─ Con esto… ─ metió la mano en un bolsillo, sacó el manto de invisibilidad y lo sacudió para desplegarlo.

Sully sonrió. ─ Hacía mucho que no veía uno, son muy raros. ─

─ Si mal no recuerdo, Harry, tu padre tenía uno. Supongo que es este mismo. ─ comentó Kingsley.

Harry asintió. ─ Me salvó el pellejo en más de una ocasión. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo. ─ Y debería alcanzar para cubrirnos a los dos. Ron, Hermione y yo solíamos ocultarnos los tres. Eso sí, vamos a tener que ir un poco agachados. ─

─ Bien, ya pónganselo, estamos llegando. Y quédense siempre cerca, detrás de mí.

Rápidamente Harry lo puso encima de Sully y él. ─ Asombroso. ─ comentó Sully tocando el material. Harry no pudo sino asentir.

Fueron hasta una puerta que estaba semioculta en el fondo del pabellón. La enfermera que se acercó a Kingsley no parecía muy bien dispuesta. Lo guió hacia la sala, al parecer esta sección, si bien era semisecreta, no tenía barreras especiales.

Harry creía que venía preparado para ver a estas víctimas, ya conocía el pabellón Janus Thickey donde estaban internados los padres de Neville, en general estos pacientes eran atendidos con muchos cuidados, como si fueran chicos, supuso que en esta área escondida vería algo similar.

Pero no, esto era distinto. Completamente.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el silencio. En la otra parte del pabellón se oía la charla de los empleados, ruidos de gente caminando y murmullos de los pacientes que hablaban consigo mismos o con personas imaginarias. Aquí, en cambio, el silencio era absoluto, Harry pensó que si llegaba a respirar demasiado fuerte lo descubrirían. El ambiente era opresivo y le hacía parar los pelos de la nuca. Sully tenía puesta toda su atención en las camas.

Había once. Los pacientes estaban atados con correas de cuero. Dos para las muñecas, dos para los tobillos, una que les cruzaba el pecho y otra que les cruzaba las caderas. Harry se detuvo horrorizado, ¡cómo podían tenerlos amarrados de esa forma! Sintió un leve tironeo en el codo, Sully le hizo un gesto para que se mantuvieran cerca de Kingsley. La enfermera estaba hablando.

─ … contentos de tenerlo aquí para inspeccionar nuestra eficiencia ─ decía, era una mujer de mediana edad, bastante corpulenta. Harry apenas si pudo contenerse de increparla en voz alta. Esto no era eficiente, esto era inhumano. De pensar que esto le podía pasar a Malfoy le producía una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Trató de serenarse y de concentrarse en la conversación y en todos los detalles que veía.

─ ¿Por qué están atados? ─ preguntó Kingsley, había tensión en su voz, debía de estar tan horrorizado como Harry.

─ Es más manejable así, disponemos de muy poco personal. Si los dejáramos deambular podrían intentar escaparse. ─ La voz de la enfermera sonaba despreocupada. ¿Acaso no le importaba que fueran seres humanos? Harry miró a una paciente en la cama cercana, era una mujer joven de unos veinticinco años, se preguntó qué habría hecho para venir a terminar allí. Murmuraba algo, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada como perdida, miraba algo… o nada… en el techo.

─ ¿Los tienen así todo el tiempo? ─ preguntó Kingsley en voz baja. Harry se alegró por la profesionalidad de Kingsley. Necesitaban conocer todos los detalles. Mantenerse calmo y hacer las preguntas apropiadas les proporcionaría las respuestas que necesitaban.

─ La mayor parte del tiempo. ─ dijo con un gesto displicente de la mano, como si los pacientes no fueran importantes. ─ Una vez al día los levantamos para que caminen unos minutos alrededor de la sala. ─

─ ¿Y en cuanto a las comidas y la higiene? ─ preguntó Kingsley.

─ Se los limpia con encantamientos dos veces por semana. Mediante la dieta se controlan sus funciones corporales. Hemos descubierto una poción proteica que minimiza la cantidad de excretas y que al mismo tiempo asegura que la condición física no se deteriore demasiado. ─

Kingsley tenía una expresión de desamparada tristeza en el rostro por lo que escuchaba.

─ ¿Por qué no hacen ningún ruido? ─

─ Encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de las camas. De lo contrario esto sería un alboroto constante y afectaría la eficiencia del trabajo de los empleados. Y además, ¿quién querría escuchar los desvaríos de estos criminales enfermos? ─

Harry apretó los puños, estaba furioso. Los trataban peor que a animales. No quería escuchar más. Sully lo hizo detener tocándole el codo, Kingsley y la enfermera siguieron caminando. Sully quería ver más de cerca a la mujer joven.

Era una suerte que la temperatura de la sala fuera cálida, aunque algo húmeda. La mujer sólo estaba cubierta con una enagua de algodón. Tenía los brazos y las piernas desnudos, Harry trató de no mirarle el cuerpo por pudor, algunas zonas íntimas quedaban expuestas. Le miró la cabeza. El pelo era opaco y sin vida, en mechones enredados. Los labios estaban agrietados y se movían murmurando algo que obviamente no se podía oír. Harry pensó que alguna vez debió de haber sido bonita.

Sobre la pared, encima de la cama se veía una hoja con los datos _Sally McGregor. 24:348-JTS-SOL_. Harry no sabía lo que significarían las letras y los números, pero supuso que 24 sería la edad, pero parecía más vieja.

Desvió la mirada. Le parecía que estaba violando la poca dignidad que le quedaba a la pobre mujer, inspeccionándola como a un animal del zoológico. Era impotente para hacer algo por esta gente excepto tratar de conseguir que pasaran el resto de sus vidas en mejores condiciones, con buenos cuidados, con trato humano y no esta degradación institucionalizada a la que estaban sujetos ahora. Le provocaba gran frustración que después de todo por lo que había pasado, todavía le quedaran batallas como ésta por librar.

Pero cada vez más se convencía que tenía que pelear estas batallas. Era ciertamente una batalla política, pero que pondría su seguridad física en riesgo. Aun si hubiera querido que Draco se arreglara por su cuenta, ahora sabía que no podría dejarlo que se defendiera solo. No iba a permitir que Draco tuviera que sufrir esto, después de los horrores que ya había soportado. Y no importaba cuántas veces se dijera a sí mismo lo mal que le caía Draco, cada vez sonaba menos convincente.

No había otra opción sino presentar pelea. Por todos, no sólo por Draco. Esto estaba mal, ésta no era forma de administrar justicia. Era una suerte que tuviera alrededor tan buena gente, porque no tenía idea de cómo se libraban batallas como ésta. Aunque, ¿qué de tan nuevo resultaba eso? ¿cuándo había sabido bien lo que estaba haciendo? Le surgieron entonces algunas dudas. ¿Y si no tenía éxito? ¿Qué si Draco se viera forzado a tomar el _Veritaserum_ y terminaba como estos pacientes? ¿o peor?. Harry no quería ni pensar en los pacientes postrados del hospicio de Cornualles.

Si no tenía éxito, Draco se iba a pasar las dos próximas semanas en la celda del Ministerio para terminar internado en este pabellón, o en el hospicio, para ser tratado peor que un animal. No sabía qué iba a pasar al final, pero sobre las dos próximas semanas, sí que podía tener control.

La voz de Kingsley interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se estaba despidiendo de la enfermera, Sully y él lo siguieron.

Una vez en el ascensor, Harry se sacó de golpe el manto de encima. ─ No puedo ni siquiera empezar a decir lo furioso que me puso eso, Kingsley. ─ dijo indignado.

─ Lo sé. ─ respondió Kingsley frotándose el puente de la nariz. ─ Nunca imaginé que sería tan malo como esto. ─ miró a Sully. ─ ¿Esto saldrá en la primera plana, no? ─

Sully asintió. ─ Obviamente. Y puedo asegurarles que los otros periódicos reproducirán la historia. Una noticia como ésta no puede pasar inadvertida. ─

─ Voy a arreglar para que alguien le "filtre" los expedientes de estos pacientes. No quiero que mencione mi nombre, por ahora, me sacarían de mi puesto y ya no podría prestarles ayuda. ─

Sully asintió. Era evidente que estaba ansioso por escribir y publicar la noticia. ─ Puedo dar a entender que mi fuente es alguien del hospital. ─ dijo.

─ Mi nombre sí puedes mencionarlo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Para lo que pueda servir, puedes mencionar que fui yo el que te permitió colarte en el pabellón para ser testigo directo de las condiciones de los pacientes y de la pésima atención y cuidados que reciben. Aunque el problema es que quizá a nadie le importe. ─ agregó.

─ Yo creo que sí les va a importar. ─ dijo Sully. ─ Cuando les cuente las historias de estas personas y los presente humanos ante los lectores y no como individuos anónimos, les importará. ─

─ Realmente así lo espero. ─ dijo cuando salían del ascensor. Harry le extendió la mano a Sully. ─ En otro tipo de circunstancias diría que ha sido un placer conocerte, esperemos que podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión no tan nefasta como ésta. ─ dijo.

─ Nos mantendremos en contacto, Harry. ─ replicó Sully estrechando y sacudiéndole la mano. ─ Te tendré informado sobre la noticia, si todo va bien se publicará dentro de pocos días. Pero ha sido un placer conocerte. Quizá algún día me harás el honor de permitirme contar _tu_ historia. ─

Harry se sonrojó y puso reparos. Prefería que no se publicara nada que pudiera perpetuar la publicidad, salvo que fuera imprescindible. Pero prometió pensarlo. Quién sabe, quizá contarla una vez y después lo dejarían en paz para siempre, quizá algún día.

Sully estrechó manos con Kingsley, le aseguró también que se mantendría en contacto y se retiró. Harry observó cuando el periodista se marchaba, ¿había hecho bien en autorizarlo a mencionar su nombre? Se contestó que sí, estaban haciendo algo que estaba bien, no tenía que avergonzarse de que se supiera.

─ ¿Ahora qué planes tienes, Harry? Deberías tener una escolta, Coghill anda tras de ti. ─

─ Gracias, pero no. Hay algo que tengo que hacer en un lugar que está bien protegido, a resguardo de individuos como Coghill. Y tengo a los mellizos para protegerme, y a Ron y Hermione, por supuesto. ─

─ Siempre que te sientas seguro. Coghill es un tipo muy duro, era muy bueno en su trabajo, no es para tomárselo a la ligera.

─ Pierde cuidado. Seré muy prudente, no te preocupes. Y prometo que si necesito ayuda, te llamaré. ─

─ Muy bien. Tengo que volver a la oficina, tengo que arreglar que alguno del personal se encargue de filtrar unos documentos importantes. ─ dijo con una sonrisa irónica. ─ Ya me había hecho a la idea de que todos estos subterfugios contra el ministro habían terminado después de la muerte de Voldemort. ─

─ Así también lo creía yo, Kingsley. ─ respondió Harry.

Minutos después, Harry estaba frente a la celda de Draco, mirándolo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Draco estaba tirado de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, mirando el techo. Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a sentir esa sensación desagradable en el estómago. No se detuvo a analizarla, quizá era culpa, quizá lástima, quizá algo que todavía no alcanzaba a definir. Draco parecía sentirse solo y aburrido. Y le recordaba demasiado a los pacientes que acababa de ver.

Tomó su decisión. Entró en la celda, le arrojó el manto de invisibilidad a Draco y le dijo: ─ Póntelo, te voy a sacar de aquí. ─


	11. Cuestiones de comprensión

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 11 – Cuestiones de comprensión**

─ Bueno, no me esperaba algo como esto. ─ dijo Harry con voz muy suave.

─ La primera vez que me trajo aquí pensé que Severus me estaba jugando una broma. ─ replicó Draco. Harry lo miró con cara de espantada incredulidad. Sonrió y asintió. ─ Sí ya sé, Severus no tiene… no tenía sentido del humor. Yo también quedé desconcertado la primera vez, me tomó varios segundos convencerme de que realmente vivía aquí. ─

Harry había sacado a un Draco extremadamente sorprendido de su celda, bajo el manto de invisibilidad, y había pasado despreocupado por al lado de los guardias que no se percataron de que el prisionero se les estaba yendo. Ambos aparicionaron a un punto algo oculto de la vista de los transeúntes, cercano a Spinner's End. Draco se sentía exultante por el aire fresco y por estar libre, así que estaba con el mejor ánimo y comportándose excelentemente. No obstante sí que protestó por el poco digno atuendo que se veía obligado a usar en público. Harry se puso contento de verlo tan bien y lamentó que la evasión sólo pudiera ser temporaria.

Harry estudió la hilera de casas de la calle, bastante venidas a menos, paredes de ladrillo sucias, ventanas de vidrios rotos o selladas con tablones. Se preguntó si la personalidad desagradable de Snape se había debido en parte a que había vivido aquí. Los olores fétidos que venían del río impregnaban todo y hacían que la atmósfera pareciera aún más desolada y olvidada. Era razonable suponer que vivir en lugar como éste induciría en las personas resentimiento y amargura.

Draco estaba diciendo algo en ese momento. ─ ¿Podemos entrar ya? Ya sé que la guerra terminó, pero me siento expuesto, aquí tan cerca de la casa de Severus. ─ sonaba algo preocupado, pero lo que decía era razonable. Seguramente quedaban todavía algunos mortífagos sueltos y quizá alguno estaba en los alrededores montando guardia.

─ ¿Hay barreras? ─ preguntó Harry mientras cruzaban rápidamente la calle en dirección a la casa.

─ No, si exceptuamos algunos encantamientos para engañar a los muggles. Severus nunca se preocupó de poner defensas aquí. Aparentemente no las consideraba necesarias. Eso sí, vas a tener que usar tu varita para abrir la puerta. Nunca se avino a utilizar cerraduras muggles. ─

Harry asintió y apuntó su varita a la puerta. ─ _Alohamora_. ─

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los asaltó una bocanada de olor a libros mohosos y encierro. Los dos fruncieron la nariz. ─ Me sorprende que hayas alguna vez aceptado pisar un lugar como éste. ─ dijo Harry.

Draco le espetó. ─ Escúchame, Potter, puedo entender que Severus no te cayera nunca bien, pero me salvó la vida, no voy a permitir que hables mal de él. Era la única persona, el _único_, en quien podía confiar. ¡Así que, no digas nada contra él! ─

Harry lo observó muy impresionado. ─ Sí que has cambiado, Malfoy. ─

Draco respondió con tono de rezongo. ─ No te queda otra opción cuando tienes que enfrentar la posibilidad de una muerte cierta durante dos años. ¿Vamos a entrar de una vez o nos vamos a quedar parados aquí en el umbral todo el día? ─

Empujaron la puerta y entraron.

─ ¡Oh genial! ─ dijo Harry irónico con un suspiro. Habían entrado en una habitación que tenía todas las paredes cubiertas de libros del suelo hasta el techo. ─ Quizá no va a ser tan difícil como buscar la proverbial aguja en el pajar, pero se le acerca bastante. ─ La habitación era oscura, sin ventanas ni ventilación. La única luz era la provenía de la puerta y se proyectaba en haces polvorientos entre los estantes de las paredes.

─ No habrás pensado que lo iba dejar a plena vista. ─ dijo Draco desdeñoso. ─ Ciertamente no está entre estos. Severus lo debe de haber escondido en algún compartimiento secreto. ─

Las palabras de Draco lo hicieron acordar de algo. ─ Me acuerdo de una vez que Dumbledore me preguntó cuál sería el mejor lugar para esconder algo que uno no quisiera que nadie encuentre. ─ murmuró Harry, un poco para sí, todavía le resultaba un poco difícil hablar de Dumbledore. En esa ocasión estaban hablando del Espejo de Eosed.

Draco lo interrumpió en sus recuerdos. ─ ¿Y…? ─

─ Oh. ─ dijo Harry recorriendo con la vista la habitación. ─ Dijo que el mejor lugar era a la vista de todos, que así pasaría inadvertido porque nadie esperaría algo así. ─ frunció la frente. ─ No hay ninguna otra puerta en este cuarto. ─ agregó. Seguramente ésta no podía ser la única habitación de la casa.

─ Hay puertas escondidas, Potter. ─ replicó Draco caminando en dirección a una de las paredes. ─ Hay tres, una va al comedor, la cocina y áreas de servicio, otra a los dormitorios y al baño y ésta… ─ dijo indicando un sector de la estantería de libros, ─ …va al ático. Tengo el pálpito de que encontraremos el diario allí arriba. ─ Draco pasaba la mano por el lomo de algunos tomos, buscaba algún tipo de pestillo. ─ Snape era muy paranoico como para dejar el diario a la vista. Esto de esconder las puertas es una indicación de eso, ¿no crees? Además, yo estuve aquí en varias oportunidades durante la guerra, el me traía a veces, en esta habitación nunca vi algo que se pareciera a un diario. ─

Para sus adentros Harry pensaba que Draco debía de haberle prestado entonces poca atención a los libros, habría estado más ocupado practicando su flirteo con Snape. Pero Draco había conocido a Snape mucho mejor que él, si el decía que era probable que lo encontraran en el ático, era de esperar que tuviera razón.

Tras unos instantes Draco tocó algo y se oyó el leve chasquido de un mecanismo y se entreabrió una puerta en la pared de libros.

Harry se acercó. ─ ¿No habrá puesto algún tipo de trampa para atrapar a los incautos? ─ aventurose Harry a preguntar. Draco revoleó los ojos.

─ Si no puso barreras alrededor de la casa, ¿qué te hace pensar que se habría molestado en poner trampas en las puertas? ─

─ Yo no daría nada por presupuesto. ─ murmuró Harry, más para sí, pero Draco había escuchado, puesto que giró la cabeza y lo miró por sobre el hombro con mala cara, luego atravesó la puerta con toda confianza.

La puerta daba a un corredor iluminado por globos parpadeantes de luz perpetua, al final del corredor había una escalera de madera, los escalones crujían ominosamente mientras subían, Harry rogó que Draco estuviera en lo cierto y que no disparara alguna trampa al pisar algún gatillo disimulado entre las tablas que pisaban. La escalera terminaba en un pequeño rellano. Había dos puertas cerradas. Draco enfiló hacia la de la izquierda. ─ Ésta es la que usaba para trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra habitación es un laboratorio de pociones, allí también pasaba bastante tiempo. ─ frunció ligeramente la frente. ─ Allí preparaba en secreto las pociones que usaba para curarme. ─ miró de reojo a Harry que iba siguiendo con atención los cambios de expresión en su cara. ─ Había cosas que supuestamente no tenía que curarme, cosas internas que servirían para recordarme que yo no era nada, ¡cómo si hubiera hecho falta!, él me las curaba igual. ─ suspiró. ─ Se arriesgó mucho por mí, y el saber que había alguien que se seguía preocupando por mí, me hacía muy bien, puesto que eso significaba que yo seguía siendo alguien, que yo le importaba a alguien… ─ la voz de Draco se había ido haciendo cada vez más suave hasta que ya no se escuchaba. Harry volvió ha sentirse lleno de compasión por él.

Se volvió y lo miró. ─ Y ahora estás tú. ─ dijo en voz baja.

_Y ahora estoy yo_. Pensó Harry como en un eco. La primera vez que Harry se había decidido a hacerle preguntas a Draco no había sentido ninguna preocupación especial, en ese momento no le importaba si Draco terminaba en Azkaban. Ahora, por el contrario, Draco le importaba, ya no podía negarlo. El pensarlo le provocaba un dolor en el pecho y la mirada gris penetrante hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que sus mejillas se encendieran. Era un sentimiento inesperado y desconocido para él hasta ese momento, no sabía bien cómo encararlo. ¿Debía admitirlo y darle la oportunidad a Draco para que se burlara de él como solía hacer? Pero no, Draco había superado eso y Harry también. Además, las acciones son siempre más elocuentes que las palabras, lo que Harry había hecho en los últimos días hablaba claro, Draco y lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle eran importantes para él.

Seguían mirándose en silencio, a Harry eso lo ponía nervioso, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Draco finalmente pestañeó varias veces y apartó la vista, tenía una expresión triste.

Harry señaló la puerta. ─ ¿Entonces esto era como su oficina o algo así? ─

Draco asintió y abrió la puerta. Entraron. Harry lanzó otro suspiro, también aquí todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros. ─ Hermione se sentiría en su elemento aquí. ─ dijo. ─ ¿Te molestaría que la invitara a venir para que los viera y los revisara? ─ no sabía muy bien por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso, pero era lo que le parecía correcto hacer.

Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Yo no soy quién para decir sí o no. Y Severus está muerto, así que para él no constituye diferencia alguna que Granger venga a revisarlos. ─

─ ¿Sabes si tenía familia, alguien a quien le correspondería tener todo esto? ─ se aproximó a un escritorio bastante deteriorado que estaba ubicado en el centro del cuarto.

─ No, me parece que no le quedaban familiares vivos. ─

─ Entonces, dado que tú eras la persona más cercana a él, a ti te corresponde decidir sobre sus cosas. ─

─ Gracias, Harry. ─ dijo Draco parecía gratificado por lo que Harry había dicho. ─ No sé si habrá dejado testamento. ¿Qué pasará con todo esto si no lo hay? ─

─ Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Yo fui criado por muggles, ¿recuerdas? No tengo mayor conocimiento sobre las leyes mágicas, o las tradiciones o nada. ─ Harry se sentó al escritorio y abrió el cajón de más arriba.

─ Ah sí, ¿cómo podría haberme olvidado? ─ dijo Draco con una breve sonrisa. ─ Incluso si dejó un testamento, no creo que me haya dejado esto que se está cayendo a pedazos a mí. Él detestaba este lugar, no creo que le hubiera gustado verme viviendo aquí. Y además, ─ agregó en voz más baja ─ creo que suponía que yo no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo más. ─

─ Draco… ─ Harry se había sobresaltado y se había puesto de pie. Este Draco triste lo perturbaba y le suscitaba intensos deseos de consolarlo. Le hacía desear que volviera el Draco provocador, el de los flirteos. A ese otro Draco sabía cómo manejarlo. Más o menos.

─ No, Harry, está bien. ─ Draco lo interrumpió. ─ Es sólo que es bastante duro estar aquí y… él ya no está… ─ no terminó lo que estaba por decir, se dirigió a una de las paredes cubierta de estanterías de libros. ─ Pero nosotros seguimos aquí y tenemos que encontrar esas pruebas. ─

─ Hay algo más que debes saber, Draco. ─ Harry suspiró y se detuvo a pensar cuánto más podía decirle de lo que estaba pasando. Harry no le había contado hasta ahora nada sobre Coghill, pero tenía derecho a saberlo, si lo iba a sacar todos los días de la celda para traerlo aquí y que lo ayudara a buscar, debía decírselo. Draco también estaría expuesto al peligro de un ataque. Draco lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo esperando que continuara.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ requirió impaciente.

─ Denuncié a los hombres que te pegaron y torturaron. Los castigaron y los transfirieron a otras tareas fuera del Ministerio, seguramente este incidente en sus expedientes significará un serio demérito. ─ empezó a contarle Harry. ─ Coghill, el grandote, considera que yo le arruiné la carrera y ha estado operando clandestinamente tratando de buscar la forma de hacérmelo pagar. ─ Harry había querido de usar un tono despreocupado, pero ahora recordando las cosas que Coghill le había hecho se empezó a enojar y eso se le iba reflejando en la voz.

─ Me ha estado siguiendo, ha hecho correr rumores que aparecieron en la prensa sobre tú y yo, que somos algo más que conocidos de la escuela. Anoche le puso un hechizo a una araña de techo para que se me cayera encima durante el baile. Por eso tenía sangre cuando te fui a ver, saltaron trozos de cristal para todos lados. Cuando más tarde llegué a mi departamento… lo habían asaltado y destruido todo. ─

─ ¿Te está persiguiendo y trató de matarte por lo que hiciste por mí? ─

Harry dio unos pasos y se puso delante del escritorio. ─ Creo que es más porque le arruiné la vida, según dice él, no tiene que ver tanto contigo. ¿Estás bien? ─ Draco se había apoyado contra los libros y se había dejado caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Draco asintió. ─ ¿Qué más? ─ la noticia realmente lo había dejado muy impresionado.

Harry le contó lo que estaban haciendo para tratar de conseguir que prohibieran el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_. Le contó de la visita al hospital con Kingsley y Sully. Y le dijo también que eso que había visto era lo que lo había decidido a sacarlo de la celda, al menos por un tiempo. Le contó lo mal que se había sentido al ver a esas personas que habían sufrido daño mental atadas y por la forma en que las trataban y que él no iba a permitir que algo así le pasara a Draco.

Draco fijó la vista en Harry y lo miró de una forma como si tuviera monos en la cara. ─ ¿Y por qué peregrina razón haces todo esto por mí? ─

─ No es porque seas tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona. Porque es lo que está bien. ─

─ Yo creo que no alcanzas a darte cuenta de lo que has hecho. ─ Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, sonriéndole. Una sonrisa verdadera, que le encendía los ojos y le daba vida a su rostro.

─ ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ─ preguntó Harry, asombrado de que le voz le saliera tan normal puesto que la sensación de aleteo en el pecho había recomenzado ahora que Draco se le había acercado.

─ Me sobran los dedos de una mano para contar a las personas a las que les importé lo suficiente como para apoyarme y defenderme. ─ empezó a decir Draco y vino a pararse frente a Harry, muy cerca. Harry percibió que se había quedado reteniendo la respiración y que por alguna razón inexplicable la voz de Draco le parecía que sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos.

El dorso de una mano cálida le acarició la mejilla, retrocedió un paso pero no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos de Draco. ─ Y hay incluso menos que estarían dispuestos a poner en riesgo la vida por mí, Harry. ─

─ Draco… ─ trató de decir pero la voz le salió en un susurro casi inaudible. Indudablemente Draco tenía unos ojos preciosos. Tuvo que tragar saliva de manera ostensible, éste era un terreno nuevo, totalmente desconocido para él. Nunca se le había ocurrido antes que podría llegar a encontrar atractivos rasgos o aspectos de otro hombre, y no sólo atractivos, excitantes también. Draco estaba tan cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a él y lo estaba mirando como si quisiera besarlo.

Y Harry decidió que se lo iba a permitir.

─ Shhh, Harry. ─ Draco sonaba dulce, le envolvió la mejilla con una mano y deslizó el pulgar lenta, suavemente sobre sus labios. ─ Sólo tú. ─

Esas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría. Demasiado… demasiado parecidas a las del sueño… _al único que siempre deseé fue a ti, Harry_… El terror que sentía se le había reflejado en el rostro, Draco frunció el ceño, lo miró fijo durante unos instantes y luego una nube cubrió esos ojos que habían lucido tan preciosos unos momentos antes. La expresión del rostro de Draco cambió de pronto, ahora mostraba firme determinación, le tomó la cara con las dos manos y la acercó, muy próxima a la suya.

─ Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Harry. Y voy a jurar un voto mágico si es que así lo deseas. ─ el tono era de total resolución. Así de cerca no podían ocultarse nada uno del otro, era extrañamente íntimo. Draco continuó, su aliento llenaba de calidez el rostro de Harry. ─ Sé que no me crees cuando digo te encuentro tremendamente atractivo, sé que piensas que es una actuación. ─ Draco le estaba recorriendo la cara con ojos muy tristes, harry sintió que se sonrojaba bajo el escrutinio. Luego los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, Harry no podía explicarse por qué no se le ocurría nada que pudiera decir. Draco entonces le soltó la cara y retrocedió unos pasos. ─ No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de lo contrario pero, ya sea que esto sirva de algo o no, te prometo que siempre te diré la verdad. El lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien… ─ pero no completó la oración. ─ Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ─

Harry volvió a respirar, había estado conteniendo el aire hasta ese instante, ya no era el foco de toda esa intensidad, ahora se daba cuenta de que Draco había entendido mal su mirada de terror. Pero no podía explicarle la verdadera razón, era algo tan imposible como traer de vuelta a Snape de entre los muertos para que pudiera exonerar a Draco.

─ Draco, yo… ─ se detuvo. No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué titubeaba, por qué se sentía tan inseguro? Él no era habitualmente así. Todas las otras veces que habían estado juntos, había podido mostrarse calmo y controlado, pero en este momento… no sabía qué hacer o que decir, y si decía algo le saldría todo confuso… o peor… podría sonar como una invitación.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que Draco se había puesto triste y que él era el que lo había causado.

Finalmente dijo: ─ Creo que tendríamos que empezar a buscar. ─ era mejor que se dedicaran a hacer aquello por lo que habían venido. Este deslumbramiento de Draco… ya se le pasaría. El deslumbramiento era porque Harry en cierta forma lo había salvado cuando había matado a Voldemort y también porque lo había apoyado. Estaba identificando erróneamente gratitud con atracción, eso era todo. Y cuando Draco lo comprendiera más adelante, se odiaría a sí mismo por haber dicho las cosas que había dicho.

oOoOo

El resto del día estuvieron buscando por la habitación. Harry usaba encantamientos de detección sobre las paredes tratando de poner en evidencia algún nicho secreto o entresijo donde pudiera estar escondido el precioso diario. De hecho encontraron un hueco detrás de un grupo de libros, lamentablemente estaba vacío. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron perdiendo el entusiasmo y al caer la tarde Harry ya estaba enfermo de tanto libro. Había usado tantos encantamientos que se sentía agotado. Draco había estado hojeando libro tras libro y también estaba exhausto.

Cuando el cuarto empezó a oscurecerse, el estómago de Harry lo hizo acordar de que no habían comido nada en todo el día. Harry se dejó caer en una silla, frustrado. Se dijo que debían mantenerse optimistas, éste era el primer cuarto que revisaban. Se sentía muy cansado y la conversación entre ellos se había tornado forzada desde que Draco había hecho la promesa.

─ Creo que es suficiente por hoy. ─ dijo Harry, Draco estaba volviendo a poner los libros que había sacado en los estantes. ─ Tienes aspecto de que estás por caer en cualquier momento. ─ Como confirmando la aserción, Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en otra silla.

─ No quiero parar, quiero seguir hasta que encontremos ese maldito diario. ─ replicó Draco desafiante, pero se notaba que ya no daba más. ─ Aunque me vendría bien algo de comer. ─ agregó.

Harry asintió. ─ A mí también. ─ se sacó los anteojos y los empezó a limpiar con la remera. Se les había adherido el polvo de los libros. Tenemos dos posibilidades, puedo llamar a Kreacher para que nos traiga algo o podemos ir a un local muggle que seguramente nadie te va a reconocer.

Draco bostezó y se desperezó. Harry, que había vuelto a ponerse los anteojos, tuvo que admitir que hasta algo tan simple como desperezarse, Draco lo hacía con movimientos gráciles. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a explicarse se sentía cada vez más cercano a Draco. Y eso, que en algún momento lo hubiera intranquilizado, ahora parecía ya no importarle.

─ Normalmente hubiera aceptado corriendo cualquier oferta para comer en un restaurante, pero no con estas ropas que llevo puestas, Potter. ─ las prendas que le habían quedado chicas a los Weasleys no eran precisamente lo que Draco prefería. Harry estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero Draco lo estaba mirando con expresión cansada y con una comisura ligeramente en alto. Ese proyecto de sonrisa era de las del nuevo tipo, del que venía acompañado de ojos sonrientes, Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados divertido y prefirió no decir nada.

─ Mejor comamos aquí. ─ dijo Draco con tono más serio. Necesitaría de manera urgente una ducha y ropa decente pero mi primera prioridad es comida. Y si de aquí me vas a devolver a la celda del Ministerio, es mejor que vaya con el estómago lleno. Admito que la comida que me dan allí no es precisamente bazofia, pero se le acerca bastante. Nada que ver con lo que cocina la señora Weasley, ¿supongo que no hay posibilidades de conseguir algo de ese guiso exquisito? ─

─ Bueno, entonces llamaré a Kreacher, tú, si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, no creo que Snape hubiera objetado que usaras el baño. ─

─ Quizá sea lo más conveniente, me tendré que quedar con las mismas ropas pero al menos estaré más limpio. ─

─ ¿Y por qué no eliges algo de Snape? ─ sugirió Harry con cautela, posiblemente esta opción no llegara a entusiasmarlo demasiado, pero Draco no estaba en posición como para demasiadas pretensiones.

─ Pues no es mala idea, ─ dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

─ ¿Alguna preferencia sobre lo que quieres comer? ─ preguntó Harry haciendo otro tanto. ─ Que no sea el guiso de Molly, no creo que fuera a ver con buenos ojos que le estoy dando de comer a un fugitivo. ─

─ No, lo dejo a tu arbitrio. Pero que sea algo liviano. ─ dijo Draco y enfiló hacia la escalera.

─ ¿Nada con salsa muy especiada, entonces? ─ dijo Harry cargándolo y yendo tras él. Era bueno poder hacerle ese tipo de broma y que no terminaran peleando, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía la moral demasiado alta dado el magro resultado de la búsqueda ese día.

─ No, a menos que quieras un bis de la actuación del otro día. ─ dijo Draco dando vuelta la cabeza y mirándolo algo reprobador por encima del hombro. Volvieron a entrar en la sala.

Harry rió. Pero ahí se acordó del mar de brazos y de Draco colgándosele del cuello, no se hubiera atrevido a admitirlo en voz alta, pero le hubiera encantado que se repitiera esa parte. ¿Era posible? ¿Deseaba que Draco volviera a abrazarlo? ¿Que se colgara nuevamente de él como si su vida dependiera de ello? ¿Eran las cosas que Draco decía sobre él ciertas? ¿Que le gustaba la adulación y disfrutaba el culto al héroe? ¿Y esa necesidad de querer salvar siempre a todos no era sino para obtener gratitud? Cristo, en unos pocos días, el jodido Draco Malfoy se las había arreglado para confundirlo como nadie nunca antes.

─ Bueno, me voy a duchar. ─ había encontrado la palanquita que abría la puerta hacia los dormitorios y el baño. ─ Podrías venir conmigo… ─ sugirió con malicia sonriendo. ─ …tú también estás cubierto de polvo. ─

─ Eh… no… mejor paso… gracias… ─ replicó sonrojándose.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente. ─ Oh bueno, no siempre se gana, pero el intento valió la pena… ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero con ojos divertidos.

─ Ve a tomar tu ducha de una buena vez, boludo. ─ lo apremió Harry con fingida mala cara. No podía evitar sentirse halagado, aunque sabía perfectamente que ésa era la especialidad de Draco. Y así y todo le gustaba. Si alguna otra… o algún otro… de sus "fans" le hubiera hecho una propuesta así, seguramente le habría caído mal, pero no viniendo de Draco. Viniendo de Draco le gustaba, y no lo ponía incómodo admitirlo, ya no.

Draco partió hacia la ducha regalándole un pícaro saludo con la mano. Harry se sentó en un sofá de tapizado bastante raído y llamó a Kreacher. Le ordenó que les trajera pollo asado, arroz, verduras hervidas, fruta, yogur, café y jugo, le recomendó además que no le revelara a nadie el lugar donde estaban, Kreacher partió a cumplir con lo que le había mandado. Aprovechó la espera para reflexionar.

Eran tantas las cosas que le habían pasado los últimos días que le resultaba difícil comprenderlas todas. Parecía que todo ocurría en tan rápida sucesión, no alcanzaba a procesar una cosa que ya se veía asaltado por otra. Quizá era mejor así, que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de repensar cada cosa, que se hubiera visto obligado a actuar más por reflejo y por pálpito. Sabía que cuando actuaba por instinto las cosas solían salirle mejor. No siempre le iba del todo bien, pero cuando planificaba de antemano… siempre había algo que ocurría que terminaba desbaratándole el plan y lo dejaba confundido sin saber para qué lado agarrar, y las cosas terminaban saliéndole peor que cuado actuaba sin planificar tanto. Si se manejaba por instinto, en cambio, en general no le iba mal… ¿entonces para qué cambiar?

Se fue distendiendo un poco y empezó a hacer una lista mental. Necesitaba contar con una forma segura de mantenerse en contacto con Hermione, Ron y los gemelos. Sobretodo con los gemelos, ahora que las intenciones de Coghill habían quedado claras. Era de desear que encontraran la forma adecuada de enfrentar ese problema. Podía pasar a ver a Ron y Hermione después de que hubiera devuelto a Draco a su celda. Los encantamientos para disimular que había puesto en la puerta de la celda se desvanecerían pronto y no eran estos momentos para transformarse él mismo en un delincuente buscado por haber ayudado a escapar a un mortífago prisionero. No, eso no era una opción.

Y vuelta a pensar en Draco. Y el sueño. ¿El sueño ponía en evidencia que se sentía atraído por Draco? El papel que él había jugado en el sueño lo avergonzaba y le repugnaba, pero tenía la certeza de que Draco había sufrido cosas mucho peores que ésas. Era razonable pensar que el sueño reflejaba su deseo, más o menos subconsciente, de una interacción sexual entre ellos, pero dado que su propia experiencia en ésa área era mínima o casi inexistente, en el sueño se había plasmado a partir de las situaciones que Draco le había contado. ¿Realmente sonaba razonable esa línea de pensamiento? Parecía más bien una excusa que una razón. No era su deseo abusar sexualmente de Draco… pero esa noche había bebido de más, y estaba muy enojado… y le echaba la culpa a Draco… y si a eso le agregaba una atracción que entonces se obstinaba en negar… todo sumado podría explicar la violencia del sueño…

Harry suspiró. En ese momento llegó Kreacher con la comida, le había puesto encantamientos para que se mantuviera caliente.

En realidad no sabía lo que podía significar el sueño. Tampoco podía comprender bien por qué una parte de él se preocupaba tanto por Draco. La confusión era una constante siempre que pensaba en Draco. Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia el sonido del agua de la ducha para avisarle a Draco que la comida había llegado. Por ahora dejaría de confundirse más, ya pensaría más adelante cuando al menos parte de todo el lío encontrara solución.

El cuarto de Snape no le causó sorpresa. Espartano y algo desvencijado, era más o menos como se lo hubiera imaginado. La cama, muy angosta, estaba en un rincón, contra la pared. El cubrecama era viejo y deshilachado en varios lugares. La almohada era chata, la funda gris, o quizá había sido blanca y estaba mugrienta. Harry arrugó la nariz. Snape había sido un genio en pociones y un participante protagónico en la destrucción de Voldemort pero, al parecer, sus hábitos personales dejaban mucho que desear.

En realidad la vida personal de Snape no era asunto de Harry, se sentía torpe e incómodo en ese cuarto, como si fuera un intruso. Por un instante se lo imaginó entrando de repente y gritándole: ¡Lárgate! con ese tono feroz que usó cuando lo encontró revisando las memorias en el pensieve. Y ya puestos a pensar, no estaría nada mal que Snape apareciera, real o fantasma, le podrían preguntar dónde había escondido el condenado diario.

Fue hasta la puerta del baño y golpeó. ─ Draco, llegó la comida. ─

Draco replicó que ya salía. Cuando dio la vuelta para irse, vio una foto en un gran marco reposando sobre la cómoda. Era una foto de su madre, Harry se quedó mirándola sin llegar a creerlo. ¿Qué hacía una foto de su madre en la cómoda de Snape? Hasta donde Harry sabía, Snape odiaba a Lily Evans… ¿entonces por qué…? Las imágenes del pensieve le volvieron vívidas, Lily tratando de ayudar a Snape, Snape insultándola: ¡Sangresucia! Frunció la frente, ¿se había hecho una idea totalmente equivocada? ¿había habido sentimientos entre su madre y Snape? ¿sería ésa acaso la razón por la que Snape siempre lo había odiado tanto?

Tomó el retrato y sopló el polvo que lo cubría para poder ver la imagen con más claridad. Era obviamente de la escuela, Lily tenía puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, aparentaba tener catorce o quince años. Harry sonrió triste, el retrato saludaba con la mano y sonreía. Probablemente no sabía quién era, pero Harry quería pensar que sí.

Todavía seguía mirando la imagen cuando Draco salió del baño y se paró junto a él.

─ ¿Es tu madre, no? ─ preguntó en voz baja. Harry asintió. ─ Era muy bonita. ─ agregó. ─ Tienes sus mismos ojos. ─

─ Si tuviera un galeón por cada una de las veces que me dijeron eso, sería millonario. ─ respondió Harry sonriendo. ─ Se volvió hacia Draco. ─ Siempre pensé que él odiaba a mi mamá. ¿Alguna vez la mencionó? ─

─ No demasiado. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Una vez le pregunté por qué tenía este retrato sobre la cómoda. Me contestó que era para recordarle que las cosas no siempre son como aparentan. Yo no sabía que era tu mamá entonces, pero comenté que tenía tus ojos. Me dijo que se habían conocido de chicos. Supuse que habían estado muy relacionados sentimentalmente. ─

Snape la había conocido y en todos esos años nunca la había mencionado, nunca le había ofrecido hablarle de ella. Harry sabía tan poco de su madre y sólo cosas de la época de Hogwarts. Tía Petunia nunca se había dignado a contarle nada de la época anterior. Ojalá hubiera sabido antes sobre Snape y su mamá, quizá el antagonismo entre ellos no hubiera sido tan virulento.

Harry volvió los ojos a la imagen, Lily los había estado observando sonriendo. Levantó una ceja e hizo mohínes de besitos señalándolos a los dos. Harry se sonrojó y casi dejó escapar un ¡mu…á! pero entonces recordó que ella era también una adolescente y que no sabía quiénes eran ellos, les estaba coqueteando. Volvió a ponerla sobre la cómoda, renuente. Le hubiera encantado llevarse el cuadro, pero no era suyo, y además algo le decía que era ahí donde debía estar, en la casa y en el cuarto del héroe que había vivido ahí.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco, notó que sólo llevaba puesto un toallón envuelto alrededor de las caderas. Revoleó los ojos. Draco estaba respondiendo a las provocaciones infantiles del retrato, le estaba tirando besitos. ─ Ve y ponte algo más encima así podemos comer. ─ dijo. ─ Me muero de hambre. ─

Emprendió una pronta retirada hacia la sala, escuchó al salir las risas de Draco y el desafío burlón: ─ Cobarde, cagón. ─

Cuando Draco volvió a la sala estaba completamente vestido con ropajes negros de Snape, el color le sentaba muy bien, pero lo hacían parecer mucho más delgado de lo que ya estaba.

Se sentaron a comer, Draco dejó escapar unas exclamaciones de apreciación. ─ Esto le va a caer mejor a mi estómago. ─ dijo engullendo un trozo de brócoli.

─ Mejor así. ─ dijo Harry y atacó su plato.

Comieron casi sin intercambiar palabras, Draco no comió demasiado. Luego se sentaron en el sofá para tomar el café.

Draco bostezó. ─ Me siento tan lleno. Va a pasar bastante tiempo hasta que me acostumbre de nuevo a una comida completa. ─ su tono cambió y se puso más serio. ─ Y si no encontramos el diario, de poco me va a servir entonces. ─

─ Lo vamos a encontrar. ─ dijo Harry convencido. ─ No nos vamos a dar por vencidos. ─

─ Tienes razón, por supuesto. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo. ─ Tú siempre el optimista, ¿no?

─ Siempre. ─ dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. La boca de Draco sonreía pero los ojos no, estaban inundados de una gran tristeza. A Harry se le estrujó el corazón. ─ ¡Ánimo, Draco! No te me deprimas. ─ lo que más deseaba era verlo sonreír de nuevo, como Dios manda. Le apoyó distraído una mano consoladora en la rodilla. Draco se lo hizo notar con la mirada.

Harry se sonrojó pero la dejó unos instantes más antes de retirarla.

Draco suspiró. ─ Quizá me merezca todo lo que me va a pasar si no encontramos ese diario Y quizá si lo encontramos terminaremos comprobando que no contiene ninguna prueba, que Snape anotaba ahí sólo la lista de compras. ─

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ lo cortó Harry. ─ Si realmente pensaras que no hay ninguna esperanza te habrías escapado apenas salimos del Ministerio. Pero te quedaste para tratar de encontrar las pruebas de tu inocencia, ¿por qué? ─

Draco se sorprendió por la brusquedad del tono. ─ ¿Por qué no me escapé? Pues porque no podría vivir lejos de tu lado. ─ dijo con intención burlona, pero ante la mirada seria y recriminatoria de Harry reculó y frotándose el puente de la nariz se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

─ No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida siempre mirando por sobre el hombro, temiendo que en cualquier momento me capturen y me encierren en Azkaban. Y viví casi toda mi vida con miedo, Harry. Eso es algo que te debilita. Mi madre decía que cuando yo era chico no le tenía miedo a nada. Me trepaba al árbol más alto y me tiraba desde arriba montando la escoba de juguete. Ella decía que vivía con el corazón en la boca porque yo era tan intrépido y confiado en que no me pasaría nada. ─

─ El miedo cambió todo eso. Empecé a tener miedo de hacer cualquier cosa porque quizá eso no era lo que de mí se esperaba. Empecé a tener miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta de que detrás de todos mis alardes y fanfarronerías yo no valía nada, que era un cobarde. ─ Draco hizo una pausa, Harry permaneció callado, dejó que se tomara su tiempo. ─ Admito que antes, si tú me hubieras dado la oportunidad de escapar, lo hubiera hecho, sin que nada me importara. Pero tú me escuchaste, me trataste con respeto, aunque sé que me odias, o que me odiabas. ─ Se permitió una breve comisura en alto y continuó. ─ Gracias a ti me libré de ese monstruo y de sus deplorables secuaces. Gracias a ti ahora tengo siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de llevar algún día una vida normal. Tú me diste la oportunidad que necesito, la tengo que aprovechar para demostrarles a todos que no soy un cobarde, que realmente valgo. Finalmente, después de muchos años estoy aprendiendo a no permitir que el miedo me domine. Y es gracias a ti. ¿Cómo podría escapar de eso? ─

Harry estaba anonadado por la profundidad de las razones de Draco. ¿Cuánta fortaleza se necesita para sobrevivir intacto a todo lo que a Draco le había tocado soportar? ─ No es por mí, Draco. ─ Harry respondió. ─ Yo no hubiera podido hacer nada si tú no te hubieras decidido antes a pelear por el contrario él ayudándolo a Snape. Y tú no eres un cobarde. ─ le sonrió. ─ Dean Thomas me contó lo que hiciste para salvarle la vida. ─

Draco lo miró sorprendido. ─ ¿Así que te contó? Oh… ─

Harry asintió. ─ Y va a declarar en el juicio en tu defensa. Le salvaste la vida, Draco. Y hay que tener mucho huevo para enfrentársele a Greyback de esa forma. ─

─ Gracias ─ dijo Draco con voz muy suave. Apartó la vista. Harry hubiera jurado que se había sonrojado, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo segundos después no pudo percibir rastros de rubor. ─ Uno tiene que saber cómo manejarlo a Greyback. Era bastante… predecible cuando uno aprendía a conocerlo. Quisiera que le dieras las gracias a Thomas por haber aceptado hablar en mi defensa. ─ las palabras le habían salido entrecortadas, entre suspiros. ─ No sé si merezco este apoyo tuyo y el de tus amigos… ─

Harry lo interrumpió. ─ Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y apreció mucho que no te hayas escapado. Si lo hubieras hecho habría tenido que perseguirte con hechizos hasta el año que viene. ─

Draco soltó una risa ronca y después suspiró. Se inclinó y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. ─ Gracias. ─ susurró. ─ Estoy empezando a pensar que la primera razón que te dije es tan válida como la real. ─

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso.

Pensó que deberían regresar al Ministerio sin más demora, antes de que los hechizos de ilusión de la celda se desvanecieran, pero el peso de la cabeza de Draco sobre su hombro se sentía tan agradable, quizá unos minutos más no causarían mayor daño.


	12. Cuestiones de afianzamiento

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 12 – Cuestiones de afianzamiento**

Harry dormía boca arriba roncando sonoramente como para levantar a los muertos. Se despertó gruñendo y rezongando cuando Remus corrió las cortinas.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó, dándose vuelta para evitar la luz.

─ Las nueve pasadas. ─ replicó Remus. ─ Ron y Hermione están abajo. Creo que quieren saber todo lo que pasó ayer. ─

─ Oh bien ─ dijo Harry y renuentemente hizo a un lado las mantas y se incorporó. Hizo girar las piernas y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El de ayer había sido un día muy extraño en más de un sentido, recordó. Y quizá una de las cosas más extrañas era lo bien que se llevaban él y Draco ahora y lo cómodos que se sentían juntos. Sin embargo, las cosas más importantes que habían ocurrido el día anterior eran que habían conseguido pruebas de los efectos del uso forzado de _Veritaserum_ que Sully haría públicas en su revista y que no habían podido encontrar el diario de Snape, todavía. ─ Gracias. ─ le dijo a Remus. ─ Me lavo y me visto y bajo a desayunar. ─

─ Espero que hoy desayunes de verdad. ─ dijo Remus con una sonrisa. ─ Ayer no hiciste más que empujar la comida alrededor del plato. ─

Harry hizo una mueca. ─ Sí, voy a comer. Te lo prometo. ─ Empezó a juntar las prendas que se había sacado y dejado tiradas la noche anterior. Para cuando finalmente había llevado a Draco de vuelta a su celda ya era tardísimo, los encantamientos de ilusión en la puerta no se habían desvanecido por suerte, Harry había vuelto tan cansado a Grimmauld Place que se había ido derecho a la cama.

Remus salió. Harry se vistió y fue al baño para lavarse. Cuando entró en la cocina minutos después fue saludado por Ron que estaba llenándose el plato con una parva de huevos y panceta.

─ Buenos días, Harry. ─ gorjeó Hermione que se estaba sirviéndose café. Cambió su tono a uno más comprensivo cuando vio lo cansado que lucía. ─ Al parecer ayer tuviste un día bastante difícil. ─

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry y torció la boca. ─ Parece que el haberme lavado la cara no sirvió de mucho. ─

─ Bueno, por lo menos podrías haber hecho algo con el pelo. ─ dijo Ron bromeando con la boca llena.

─ Ja, ja, muy gracioso. ─ Harry revoleó los ojos y se sentó, agarró la taza de café que Hermione le estaba alcanzando.

─ ¿Panceta y huevos, Harry? ─ preguntó Tonks que estaba lidiando con las sartenes. Cuando levantó los ojos para contestar la vio golpeándose desesperadamente una de las mangas que se le había prendido fuego. Esperó hasta que lo hubo apagado para responder que sí.

─ Bien Harry, ponnos al tanto de lo que ocurrió ayer en el hospital. ─ demandó Hermione cuando ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa y comiendo.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Nosotros visitamos a Dean y Tonks aprovechó para tomarle la declaración, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de saber cómo te había ido a ti y después te escabulliste a lo de Snape… ─ se interrumpió, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Harry hizo una mueca. Remus y Tonks dejaron de comer y levantaron la vista mirándolo interrogadores. ─ ¿Fuiste a lo de Snape? ─ dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos.

─ Muy buena ésa, Ron. ─ ladró Harry.

─ Perdón, cumpa. ─ se disculpó Ron. ─ Pero me parece que tendrías que contarles todo. Cuanto más sepan más nos van a poder ayudar y en ellos podemos confiar. ─

Harry dejó caer los cubiertos y se pasó las manos por el pelo, suspirando. En realidad Ron tenía razón, pero lo que a él no le gustaba era tener a un montón de adultos que se consideraban a sí mismos más sensatos y que le estaban siempre diciendo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que cuestionaban cada una de sus acciones. Siempre dudaban de él. Pero quizá había llegado el momento de contarles, si no, las dudas se irían multiplicando.

─ Tienes razón. ─ admitió con un suspiro.

Hermione asintió su acuerdo y le dio a Ron un ligero apretón de mano y una sonrisa mostrándole así su apoyo.

─ Cuando quieras puedes empezar, Harry. ─ lo instó Remus.

Harry miró alrededor de la mesa pensando en lo que había dicho Ron. Iban a necesitar mucha ayuda y cuántos más fueran sería mejor. Lo más sabio sería contarles todo, si no estaban al tanto de los hechos poca ayuda podrían prestarles. Tonks y Kingsley estaban poniendo en riesgo sus puestos de trabajo. Estaba mal mantenerlos a oscuras, era una falta de respeto.

Asintió. ─ Está bien pero hay que hacerlos venir a todos. Tu familia Ron, quizá no Ginny porque ella ya tiene bastante en qué ocuparse con Dean. Y necesitamos a Kingsley también si es que puede venir. Tengo que ir a ver a Draco para hacerle saber… ─ hizo una pausa, no les iba a decir que había hecho salir a Draco de la celda y que lo había llevado a Spinner's End. Hasta Hermione y Ron le recriminarían que se le había ido la mano con eso. ─ …para hacerle saber que demoraré. ─ concluyó. ─ Si ustedes se pueden encargar de organizar para que todos estén aquí en, digamos una hora, prometo ponerlos al tanto de lo que está pasando. ─

Sorprendente, sintió gran alivio una vez que hubo tomado la decisión. Tonks y Remus parecían algo contrariados debido a que iban a tener que esperar una hora, pero Harry ya había vuelto a atacar su desayuno y era evidente que no iba a soltar prenda por ahora, tuvieron que conformarse. El resto de la comida estuvo charlando con Ron y Hermione sobre la visita de ellos a Dean.

oOoOo

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro de la celda cuando llegó.

─ ¿Nervioso pensando que no vendría? ─ dijo Harry en tono de broma. Se arrepintió enseguida. Draco se sonrojó como de vergüenza durante unos segundos, luego ocultó su expresión bajo la máscara inmutable y negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ No, lo único que quiero es volver allí para seguir buscando. Odio estar encerrado en esta celda. ─

Harry podía entenderlo. Él se volvería loco si tuviera que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, sin ventanas y nada para hacer, nada que escuchar, nadie con quien hablar.

Harry también sabía que Draco seguía teniendo miedo de que lo dejaran solo y olvidado. Deseaba poder hacer algo más pero ya estaban corriendo tremendos riesgos, más sería suicida.

─ Lo entiendo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Te llevaré allí ahora, pero no me podré quedar contigo, tengo algo que hacer durante la mañana, recién podré ir a la tarde. ─

Draco frunció la frente y luego su expresión se llenó de asombro. ─ ¿Me vas a dejar allí solo? ¿Tanto confías en mí? ─

─ Supongo que si hubieras querido escaparte ya lo habrías intentado ayer. Y si quisieras hacerme daño o atacarme ya tuviste una excelente oportunidad ayer cuando me quedé dormido a tu lado en el sofá después de comer. ─ dijo sonriendo y con un ligero tono de incomodidad puesto que había recordado lo agradable que había sido sentir la cabeza de Draco reposando sobre su hombro. ─ Además ayer me explicaste muy bien tus razones para no escaparte y te creo. ─

Y de repente Harry se vio envuelto en un apretado abrazo. ─ Sigues sorprendiéndome una y otra vez, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con voz muy suave. ─ Y no debería sorprenderme, fue este "tú" el que me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, para no darme por vencido, para mantener la esperanza. Confiaba en que tú matarías a ese monstruo maníaco y que yo sería libre y… ─

Se había interrumpido. Harry, que le estaba devolviendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza, se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. ─ ¿Y…? ─ lo instó.

Draco se puso colorado y parecía muy incómodo. ─ Nunca pensé que llegarías a tener fe en mí. ¿Y si al final terminara decepcionándote? ─

─ ¡Oh vamos! ¿Dónde está el arrogante Draco Malfoy que conocí, aquél que me miraba desdeñoso y al que no le hubiera importado en absoluto si me decepcionaba o no? ─

─ Creo que finalmente se dio cuenta de que ha encontrado a alguien al que no quiere decepcionar. ─

Maldito Malfoy, otra vez había dicho algo que lo desconcertaba tanto que lo dejaba sin posibilidad de responder. ¿Cuándo y quién le había movido los aros?, ¿dónde iba ahora a insertar la quaffle? ¿Este Draco Malfoy era el mismo de la escuela? ¿Nunca había conocido al verdadero Draco Malfoy?

Luego de algunos momentos, Harry se separó del todo. ─ Bueno, te explico, la razón por la que no voy a poder estar contigo esta mañana es porque me voy a reunir con un grupo de gente que me ha estado ayudando de una forma u otra, les voy a contar todo, o casi todo, lo que está pasando. Ninguno de ellos conoce la historia completa. ─

─ No les irás a contar… lo que yo te dije… ─ dijo Draco con aprehensión.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, eso es algo que sólo tú puedes contar. No se lo he dicho y no se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes. ─ Harry sacó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo pasó, Draco se cubrió con él. ─ Tú vas a ser parte de la discusión seguramente, pero tampoco les voy a decir que te estoy sacando de la celda durante el día. ─ agregó Harry. ─ Pero me gustaría llevar a Hermione a Spinner's End esta tarde para que nos ayude con la búsqueda. ─

─ ¿Crees que le parecerá bien verme allí? ─ la voz de Draco venía algo amortiguada desde abajo del manto, sonaba dubitativa.

─ Quizá no te tenga en muy buen concepto, pero está convencida de que lo que te hicieron y lo que planean hacer contigo está mal, y nos ayudará gustosa. ─

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Draco contestara y cuando habló lo hizo en voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que decía.

─ Le estoy muy agradecido. ¿Le darías las gracias de mi parte? ─

─ Podrás hacerlo tú mismo cuando la veas más tarde. ─ dijo Harry simplemente y marchó hacia la puerta. Este Draco tan humilde era desconcertante. A él le gustaba más el Draco sagaz, el de las agudezas y réplicas feroces, incluso cuando sus sarcasmos fueran dirigidos a él. Quería a ese Draco de vuelta. Este Draco de ahora lo inquietaba, porque la relación con este Draco se estaba volviendo demasiado íntima, Harry no quería… no estaba seguro de querer… tanta intimidad.

Pero cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su brazo que le hacía saber que estaba junto a él cuando salieron de la celda ya estaba menos seguro aun. Pero trató de ahogar ese sentimiento que cada vez le resultaba más difícil negar. Tenía que concentrar toda su atención y esfuerzo en tratar de salvar a Draco de Azkaban, quizá así le sería más fácil dejar de lado esa atracción…

Minutos más tarde, ya afuera del Ministerio, aparicionaron a Spinner's End.

─ No parece mejor el segundo día. ─ dijo Harry cuando cruzaban hacia la puerta del frente.

─ ¿Tú esperabas que fuera mejor? ─ preguntó Draco sarcástico.

─ ¿La verdad? No. ─ dijo Harry con una risa.

─ Fue un comentario sin mucho sentido ese que hiciste, entonces. ─

─ Oh, perdóneme Ud., Su Alteza, por mi falta de sensatez. ─ replicó Harry irónico. ─ Sólo hacía una observación. ─

Draco rió. ─ Guárdate esas obviamente prodigiosas cualidades de observación para encontrar el diario. ─

─ Sí, señor, a la orden. ─ dijo Harry haciéndole la venia y sonriendo cuando entraban en la sala de la casa de Snape.

Cuando ya estuvieron seguros adentro, siguió con el tono jocoso y le enumeró las reglas.

─ Ahora… ─ dijo tratando de no reírse. ─ …nada de abrirle la puerta a extraños, nada de salir a dar vueltas por el barrio solo y nada de leer la pornografía de Snape que encuentres. ─

─ No creo que eso último tenga que preocuparte, Potter. ─ dijo Draco enganchándose inmediatamente en la humorada. ─ Su pornografía seguramente no será de mi interés. ─ Harry alzó una ceja inquisitivo. ─ Severus prefería a las mujeres, tu madre por ejemplo. A menos que haya tenido además un fetichismo gay, no creo que su pornografía me atraiga. ─

─ Entiendo. Bueno, pórtate bien y buena suerte. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Cuando termine la reunión volveré con Hermione. ─

─ Ya vete de una vez, Potter. ─ dijo Draco revoleando los ojos. ─ no me va a pasar nada, voy a estar bien. ─

─ OK. ─ dijo Harry, por alguna razón le costaba irse. No era que temiera que Draco se escapara, no le gustaba dejarlo y que se quedara solo.

Cómo les iba explicar esta amistad tan peculiar a los otros, era algo que todavía no sabía.

oOoOo

Para cuando llegó a Grimmauld, ya todos lo estaban esperando reunidos en la cocina. Había café y jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa y una torta que obviamente había traído Molly. Kingsley había podido venir, Harry apreció mucho que se hubiera hecho tiempo dentro de su apretada agenda para asistir. Estaban Ron, Hermione, los mellizos, Bill, Molly y Arthur, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley. Debo dar gracias de que tengo este grupo de amigos tan leales, pensó Harry.

Les sonrió a todos. ─ Gracias por haber venido. Creo que ya es hora de que los ponga al tanto de lo que está pasando. De cómo matamos a Voldemort y las razones por las que considero que Draco Malfoy debe ser liberado. ─

Hubo muchas protestas cuando dijo esto último, particularmente de Kingsley, Remus, Bill, Arthur y Molly. Harry no se arredró, se las había esperado. Los dejó que hablaran y que dijeran todo lo que quisieran, los escuchó a todos paciente y amablemente. Si bien dijeron muchas cosas, en resumen la idea principal y repetida por todos era: "No puedes hacer algo así, es un mortífago".

─ Esperen, escúchenme antes de seguir protestando, ¿por favor? ─ pidió Harry muy calmo una vez que hubieron concluido.

─ Todos ustedes saben que Hermione, Ron y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del año pasado buscando algo. ─ empezó a decir Harry. ─ Lo que ustedes no saben es qué es lo que buscábamos. En ciertas oportunidades, cuando Voldemort mataba a alguien, separaba un fragmento de su alma y lo incrustaba en un objeto que luego escondía. Mientras estos objetos permanecieran intactos, no se podía matarlo. Había siete de estos horcruxes, que así se los llama, y éramos muy pocos los que sabíamos de su existencia. ─ hizo una pausa para que procesaran la información. Ron y Hermione ya sabían todo esto obviamente, permanecieron sentados sin pronunciar palabra.

─ Yo sabía que debía de haber otra razón, aparte de la profecía, por la cual Albus no había ido a atacar a Voldemort siquiera para debilitarlo. ─ dijo Remus. ─ Ahora entiendo. ─

─ Tiene mucho sentido. No es de extrañar que Voldemort haya hecho algo así. ─ acotó Kingsley. ─ Considerando lo obsesionado que estaba con la inmortalidad. Obviamente ustedes los destruyeron todos, ¿no? ─ preguntó mirando a Harry.

─ Sí. ─ confirmó Harry. ─ Pero una vez destruidos todos no teníamos idea de cómo matar a Voldemort, teníamos que asegurarnos de destruir su cuerpo también. Recibimos una ayuda de una fuente anónima primero, que resultó ser Snape después. Nos proporcionó un hechizo diseñado específicamente para destruir a alguien que hubiera fragmentado su alma. Con todo lo que había pasado obviamente no confiábamos en él. Probamos el hechizo con varias cosas e incluso con un ratón pero no tenía ningún efecto. De última decidimos usarlo porque Snape nos recordó en una nota que Dumbledore había confiado en él y además porque era lo único que teníamos. Fue una buena decisión, funcionó. Sin ese hechizo hubiéramos tenido que usar la Maldición Mortal, pero eso hubiera dejado abierta la posibilidad de que alguien resucitara el cuerpo de Voldemort usando necromancia. ─

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes. ─ Pero él había matado a Albus. ─ insistió Molly.

─ Cierto. ─ replicó Harry. ─ Pero Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo. Había destruido uno de los horcruxes y una maldición le dañó la mano, la maldición se le iba extendiendo al resto del cuerpo. Y también había sido envenenado cuando fuimos a buscar otro de los horcruxes, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido esa combinación letal. ─

Harry se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse, todavía lo aguijoneaba la culpa por su participación, había obligado a Dumbledore a beber la poción que cubría el relicario. Pero esto no lo contó.

─ Creo que le pidió a Snape que lo matara, para que no lo hiciera Draco, Snape había trabajado muy cercano a Dumbledore todo ese año, trataban de encontrar una cura para la maldición de la mano, Snape estaba al tanto de los horcruxes y de todo lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo. Draco me dijo que Snape y él estuvieron investigando para encontrar un hechizo que pudiera destruir a Voldemort. ─

─ ¿Y tú le creíste? ─ preguntó Remus escéptico.

─ No, al principio no. Pero Draco sabía de los horcruxes y también sabía el hechizo y lo que hacía. Snape no le hubiera revelado a nadie lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos a un mortífago. Si Draco lo sabía es porque había trabajado junto con él. ─

Había muchas caras que dejaban entrever dudas, Harry esperó unos instantes para dejarlos pensar sobre lo que les había dicho.

Minutos después les explicó los eventos de los últimos días y sobre el atentado que había sufrido. No les dijo nada de que había sacado a Draco de su celda para llevarlo a Spinner's End y tampoco les contó nada de lo que había hecho Draco para sobrevivir durante ese año.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que relató la visita al pabellón de las víctimas del _Veritaserum_, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas pero en su mandíbula había determinación, ayudaría con todos sus esfuerzos para cambiar eso. Una Hermione decidida era un oponente formidable. Harry sonrió, los responsables no iban a saber cómo ni de dónde les había venido el golpe cuando Hermione atacara.

─ Fue algo terrible. ─ confirmó Kingsley. ─ Nunca habría imaginado que en un hospital pudiera tratarse de manera tan inhumana a los pacientes. Y en los expedientes no figura nada de los detalles, por ejemplo no hay ninguna mención de que los tienen amarrados, así que sin un testimonio directo podrían negar todo. ─

─ No quiero ni pensar en qué condiciones estarán los pobrecitos internados en Cornualles. ─ dijo Molly llorosa y se secó la nariz con un pañuelo.

─ Por eso es urgente que consigamos que se prohíba el uso de la poción en otros acusados. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Harry, ¿ya se sabe cuando va a aparecer la nota en la revista? ─

─ Yo puedo contestar eso. ─ intervino Kingsley. ─ Hablé con Sully después de que ciertos expedientes desaparecieron misteriosamente de mi escritorio. ─ hizo un guiño ─ Al parecer pasado mañana. Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo porque quería averiguar detalles sobre cada una de las víctimas y eso le tomará algún tiempo. Lo que planea es hacer una serie de notas. Se ocupará de una víctima por día. ─

─ Eso va a tomarle muchísimo trabajo. ─ comentó Harry.

Kingsley asintió. ─ Está muy convencido de la causa, Harry. Dice que hará todo lo posible para lograr que las cosas cambien. ─

─ ¿Crees que sería conveniente que cuente con protección? No me refiero a protección oficial, no creo que el Ministerio le vaya a brindar protección a alguien que va a denunciar estos hechos que son responsabilidad del gobierno y que afectarán negativamente su imagen. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Pero podríamos asignarle a alguien de la Orden por un tiempo. ─

─ Es una idea muy acertada. ─ dijo Kingsley mostrando su acuerdo. ─ Pero la cuestión es que el Ministerio tratará de parar las notas. Es posible que sólo tengan la posibilidad de publicar una o dos y que los clausuren. El ministro considera que hasta ahora han sido muy indulgentes con esta revista tan crítica, pero con esta noticia que les puede resultar tan perjudicial… no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados. ─

─ Puedo hablar con él y preguntarle si le parece bien contar con protección. ─ dijo Remus. ─ Yo me ofrezco, no tengo un puesto de trabajo que cuidar. ─

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Ah… Kingsley con respecto a la enfermera del pabellón, ella sabe que tú has estado allí inspeccionando… ─

─ Me tomé la libertad de alterarle ligeramente la memoria. No recordará que estuve allí. No es algo que me haya gustado hacer, considero que no es ético, pero mucho menos éticas son las prácticas del Ministerio para con estos pacientes. No niego que siento algo de culpa pero creo que en este caso se justifica el medio porque el objetivo último es en bien de la sociedad. ─

─ Así ha de ser. ─ dijo Hermione, no estaba segura de estar de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Kingsley pero trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

─ Yo creo que quizá deberíamos darle más tiempo a la administración ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz para que corrija aquellas cosas que están mal, no sé si está bien esto de socavar la estabilidad del gobierno. ─ aventuró Arthur.

─ Hasta cierto punto estoy de acuerdo, papá. ─ intervino Ron. ─ Pero si no se hace algo ya, Malfoy, por mucho que me siga disgustando, podría terminar como una planta y eso sería una injusticia ─

Hermione le enlazó el brazo con el suyo y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro mirándolo con ojos amorosos. ─ ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste que yo no me di cuenta? ─ le dijo sonriendo.

Ron se sonrojo. ─ Supongo que tú y Harry finalmente lo consiguieron. ─ admitió medio con un rezongo.

─ Bien. ─ sonrió de nuevo y volvió a sentarse propiamente. ─ Ahora necesitamos asegurarnos de que la mención del nombre de Harry haga que los otros diarios de mayor circulación reproduzcan la noticia para que gane más contundencia. ─ agregó.

─ Para eso vamos a tener que esperar a que aparezca la primera nota. Sospecho que después que se publique la primera y se mencione mi nombre, en cada conferencia de prensa a la que asista me harán infinidad de preguntas al respecto, Hermione. Y también va a dar lugar a un gran problema… ─ Harry se puso de pie y empezó a dar pasos de un lado al otro, no le gustaba la solución que había pensado y quería plantear la cuestión por si alguno podía proponer una solución alternativa.

─ Cuando se haga público que yo participé en la investigación que posibilitó la denuncia sobre el trato a los pacientes, creo que Scrimgeour mandará a Draco a Azkaban. No puedo permitir que pase eso. Podría esconderlo yo. Pero eso es algo con lo que Draco no está de acuerdo. No quiere escaparse, quiere que lo exoneren públicamente para poder vivir de ahí en más, libre. ¿Alguno tiene una sugerencia? ─

Por las expresiones y el silencio, era claro que la mayoría pensaba que Draco no era merecedor de ningún tipo de ayuda. Suspiró decepcionado, aunque era de esperar. ─ ¿Qué es lo que opinan? ─

─ No alcanzo a entender por qué haces esto, Harry. Nunca confiaste en Malfoy antes, ¿por qué ahora? ─ preguntó Arthur. Harry lo observó directamente, el rostro afable marcado con líneas de pesar por la muerte de Charlie y debatiéndose por contener los impulsos de venganza.

─ Concuerdo con Arthur. ─ dijo Kingsley. ─ La evidencia que hay a su favor a mí me parece muy endeble, ¿por qué estás convencido de su inocencia?, las pruebas no son suficientes. ─

─ Es algo difícil de explicar. ─ les contestó Harry con tono respetuoso.

─ ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ─ dijo George. ─ El rubio carilargo nunca te cayó bien. ─

─ Ha… cambiado. Por las cosas que le pasaron durante la guerra… nada que ver con Draco de la escuela… es como si fueran dos personas distintas. Además, sabemos cómo era Snape y cómo trabajaba. Sabemos lo bueno que era Snape trabajando como espía, durante diecisiete años pudo engañar a Voldemort, Draco no hubiera podido averiguar por su cuenta sobre los horcruxes y el hechizo, la única forma es porque Snape se lo dijo. ─

─ Quizá debiéramos darle al chico una oportunidad. ─ dijo Molly en voz baja. ─ Cuando Harry nos contó la forma en la que le habían pegado yo… ─

─ ¿Ya se olvidaron todos que sus acciones originaron esto? ─ siseó Bill señalándose la cara.

─ Draco no te hizo eso, fue Greyback. ─ replicó Hermione.

─ ¿O que casi mató a Ron? ─ agregó Bill.

─ Nadie se ha olvidado de eso. ─ dijo Arthur. ─ Pero incluso Ron piensa que deberíamos ayudar a Draco, ¿no es así, hijo? ─

Ron miró a todos alrededor y asintió. ─ Como dije antes, sigue siendo un imbécil y sigue sin gustarme, pero si ayudó a Snape, se merece otra oportunidad. Lo que le pasó… estuvo mal. ─

La sonrisa de Hermione iluminó la cocina. Volvió a inclinarse hacia él y le besó la mejilla. Lo hizo ruborizar de nuevo. Ron le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y ella se acurrucó contenta en el abrazo.

─ Quizá para ti esté bien, pero yo tengo que vivir con las consecuencias del ataque de Greyback el resto de mis días. No soy tan rápido para perdonar. ─ afirmó Bill sentado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión nada indulgente en el rostro cruzado por las cicatrices ardientemente rojas.

─ Puedo entender tu posición. Lo siento. No te pediré que ayudes. ─ dijo Harry.

─ No dije que no iba a ayudar. No estoy de acuerdo con el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_ y quiero ayudar para que se lo prohíba. Y ayudaré gustoso para protegerte. Pero no me pidas que haga nada específico por Malfoy ─ Bill habló con el ceño fruncido pero su determinación al expresar su apoyo fue clara.

─ Gracias, Bill. ─

─ En definitiva, sigue pendiente la resolución de la cuestión primera, si Scrimgeour decide mandar a Draco a Azkaban debido a tu "deslealtad" ─ dijo Remus. ─ ¿Tienes algún plan? ─

─ Tengo uno, pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien me sugiriera uno mejor. ─ admitió Harry.

─ Aparte de matar al ministro… ─ empezó George.

─ O usar el viejo y confiable _Imperius_… ─ agregó Fred.

─ ¿Qué otras ideas hay? ─ concluyó George

Bueno, esas ideas no se le habían pasado por la cabeza, menos mal, pero Harry pensó riéndose para sus adentros que quizá…

─ No me parece que tengamos que llegar a tales extremos. ─ dijo Kingsley ceñudo.

─ ¡Ciertamente no! ─ Molly reconvino a los mellizos muy enojada. ─ Nos es ésa la buena educación que les dimos Arthur y yo. ─

─ ¡Pero mujer!, se trataba de una broma. ─ replicó George revoleando los ojos.

─ ¡Ni que fuéramos capaces de una cosa así! ─ agregó Fred escandalizado.

─ ¿Por quiénes nos habrá tomado? ─

─ Está bien, ya basta. ─ interrumpió Arthur. Los mellizos intercambiaron risas cómplices.

─ Uno hubiera pensado que a estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido. ─ murmuró George. Harry agradeció sin palabras la digresión, el humor siempre venía bien.

─ ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a Sully que no mencione tu nombre? ─ sugirió Hermione. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

─ No, se lo prometí, no puedo echarme atrás. ─ replicó.

─ Quizá unos días hasta que podamos encontrar el diario con las pruebas para exonerarlo. ─ insistió ella.

─ Odio admitirlo, pero la noticia no tendrá credibilidad y podrá ser muy fácilmente negada a menos que mi nombre figure. Si fuera una publicación importante la cosa sería distinta, al tener más lectores tiene un cierto sello de autenticidad. La revista de Peter es muy marginal, casi una publicación clandestina, tiene muy poca influencia, aunque para el Ministerio sea una espina clavada en el costado. ─

─ Vamos a tener que averiguar algo sobre Scrimgeour que podamos usar para presionarlo. ─ dijo Ron.

Era algo que a Harry ya se le había ocurrido al pasar, la extorsión tampoco le resultaba una posibilidad muy honrosa, pero a falta de mejor alternativa…

─ Podría hacer algunas averiguaciones discretas. ─ propuso Arthur. ─ Es muy posible que alguien sepa de algo turbio. Tejemanejes hay en todas las administraciones. ─

─ ¿Te parece justificable ese curso de acción? ─ protestó Remus escandalizado.

─ ¿Y cuál es la alternativa? ¿Dejar que un ministro corrupto se salga con la suya tapando todo? ¿Dejar que otros pobres terminen con daño cerebral porque se los obligó a tomar _Veritaserum_? ─ Arthur replicó.

Remus se puso muy pálido. Quizá recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Harry. Terminó asintiendo reacio.

─ Además, no creo que tengamos que llegar a usarla. Yo creo que a la larga Scrimgeour será un ministro decente. Ahora le ha tocado un momento difícil porque hay muchas cosas que tienen que cambiarse y eso crea muchas tensiones. Lo único que necesitamos es un poco de tiempo hasta que encontremos el diario. ─ dijo Harry y se tomó de un trago todo el jugo de calabaza que le quedaba en el vaso.

─ Otra cuestión. Necesitamos alguna forma de poder comunicarnos de manera rápida. Las lechuzas son muy lentas y las chimeneas presentan inconvenientes. Fred, George, ¿ustedes tienen algún dispositivo, alguna de esas invenciones geniales que se suelen sacar de la galera? ─

─ Da la casualidad que sí, Harry. ─ dijo Fred intercambiando un guiño con George y dándose aires de importancia.

─ Aunque en este momento no tenemos suficientes para todos. ─ dijo George levantándose un poco la manga del pulóver y mostrando lo que parecía un reloj pulsera común. ─ Estos, lucen como relojes muggles comunes. ─

─ Y de ahí es de donde sacamos la idea. ─ dijo Fred desabrochándose el suyo. ─ En realidad empezamos con la idea de crear un zapato que se pudiera usar como teléfono. Pero llegamos a la conclusión de que serían demasiado conspicuos. Quizá a algún agente muggle le haya dado resultado, pero en el mundo mágico no… ─

─ Y le hemos incorporado un encantamiento muy ingenioso, así que también sirven como relojes para dar la hora…

─ Son más funcionales así… ─ acotó Fred.

Fred pasó su reloj para que todos pudieran examinarlo y George se desabrochó el suyo.

─ Los dotamos de encantamientos para que sirvan de comunicadores. Lo único que hay que hacer es mover las agujas a una hora preestablecida y se abre un canal de emisión y de recepción con una determinada persona, podrán hablar entre ellos como si se encontraran en la misma habitación. ─

─ Los estuvimos probando y dan resultado. Aunque no son del todo perfectos, todavía hace falta mejorarlos, pero nos servirán. ─

─ Brillante ─ dijo Harry. Tomó el reloj y lo examinó de cerca. Tenía el aspecto de un reloj pulsera analógico común, malla de cuero negra, base de plata, esfera blanca y agujas negras. Las invenciones de los gemelos se estaban transformando en primordiales para llevar a cabo su misión. Harry rió para sus adentros, ¿así que ahora era una misión? quizá…

─ Felicitaciones, son lo más grande que hay… ─ los elogió Ron deslumbrado.

─ ¿Cuándo vamos a poder disponer de ellos? ─ quiso saber Hermione.

─ Esta misma tarde. ─ replicó Fred y George confirmó asintiendo.

Harry notó que Remus observaba con el ceño fruncido el reloj que había quedado sobre la mesa, se había cuidado bien de no tocarlo, ¡la base de plata! ─ Eh… Fred. ─ dijo Harry haciéndole una seña hacia Remus.

─ Oh, no te inquietes, Remus, los tenemos de todos los diseños y materiales ─ dijo Fred.

─ Para ti te traeremos uno de oro, quedarás muy elegante. ─ agregó George.

Los minutos siguientes los pasaron discutiendo el dispositivo, los mellizos les hicieron una demostración. Todos comentaron maravillados la inventiva y el ingenio. Hasta Molly, que nunca había quedado muy contenta de que abandonaran los estudios, se permitió elogiarlos profusamente. Harry se volvió hacia Kingsley.

─ ¿Alguna novedad sobre Coghill? ─

Kingsley negó con la cabeza. ─ Pasó a la clandestinidad. A Hoxley lo tenemos vigilado, hasta ahora ha mantenido un perfil bajo. Lo hemos asignado a reentrenamiento, esperemos que aprenda a corregir sus conductas. Pero de Coghill no te puedo decir nada, Harry. Lo siento. Seguiremos buscándolo, pero tendrás que estar bien alerta, particularmente cuando asistas a los compromisos oficiales. ─

─ Si es que todavía me quieren presente después de que se publique la nota. ─ decepcionado por un lado porque nada se sabía del paradero de Coghill, pero optimista por el otro, quizá se terminaría sacando de encima ese calendario de actos.

─ Creo que deberíamos asignarte a alguien para que esté contigo en todo momento. ─ propuso Arthur.

─ Sí Harry. ─ insistió Molly. ─ Debes estar protegido siempre. ─

Eso era lo último que Harry quería, tenía que pasar los próximos días buscando el diario y con Draco. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer que la propuesta era sensata. ─ La mayor parte del tiempo voy a estar en Spinner's End, allí no hará falta. Pero me parece bien que alguien me acompañe cuando vaya a actos públicos. Aquí y en Spinner's End estoy seguro. ─

─ ¿Pero qué le impediría atacarte cuando estás allí? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ No voy a estar solo, pensaba proponerle a Hermione que me acompañara para ayudarme a buscar. ─

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, podría ponerle las manos encima a toda la biblioteca de Snape, se mostró de acuerdo entusiasmada.

─ Pero ella no es pro… ─

Hermione se volvió hacia Bill y lo hizo callar con una mirada de furia.

Y así, al parecer, quedaba todo decidido. Acordaron que Bill y Arthur acompañarían al día siguiente a Harry a un acto público al que tenía que asistir. Y los mellizos tendrían listos los relojes para la noche.

oOoOo

Después de un almuerzo rápido, pusieron algunas cosas que habían sobrado en una canasta y Harry y Hermione aparicionaron a Spinner's End.

─ Antes de que entremos, ─ dijo Harry cuando cruzaban la calle ─ hay algo que debes saber: Draco está adentro. ─

Hermione se detuvo de golpe boquiabierta en medio de la calle. ─ ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? ─

─ Dije que Draco está adentro. Quería ayudar a buscar y después de ver a esos pobres pacientes, la idea de que él podía llegar a terminar allí… no podía dejarlo encerrado solo en esa celda… ─

─ Poco importa lo que hayas pensado. ─ dijo Hermione enojada, tenía los puños apretados a los lados. ─ Estamos arriesgando la vida por ese… chico… y si se escapara o si alguien se da cuenta que no está en la celda terminaríamos todos en Azkaban. ¿Acaso no te detuviste a pensarlo? ─

─ No se va a escapar y hay encantamientos de ilusión poderosos que puse en la celda. Los guardias saben que no tienen que molestarlo, excepto que los llame. Hay tanto que todavía tengo que contarte sobre él, pero por favor, si confías en mí, por favor, no le digas a nadie. ─

─ Oh Harry, claro que no le voy a contar a nadie. ─ suspiró y lo miró largamente. ─ Parece que no hay forma de que te mantengas alejado de los problemas. ─ dijo lamentándose. Hubo una pausa de unos segundos. ─ ¿Realmente ha cambiado? ─

Harry asintió. ─ Le tocó pasar por tantas cosas, tan horribles. Te resultaría difícil creerlo, Hermione. ─

─ Le daré una oportunidad. ─ dijo. ─ ¿Por qué no? Ya estoy luchando para salvarle la vida así que… ─

Harry la abrazó. ─ Gracias. ─

Harry abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio. ─ ¿Draco? ─ llamó.

No hubo respuesta. La puerta secreta hacia los dormitorios estaba entornada. ─ Es posible que esté tomando una ducha. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Y se posible que se haya aprovechado de tu naturaleza bondadosa y se haya escapado. ─ dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ No. ─ insistió Harry. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y la guió al dormitorio.

Cuando entraron vieron a Draco recostado en la cama con lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías que sostenía en el pecho. Parecía dormido, pero cuando se acercaron Harry vio que le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas.

─ ¿Draco? ─ llamó y el rubio se sobresaltó y se sentó sorprendido. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Hermione. Seguramente se disgustó porque Hermione, a la que había detestado siempre, lo había agarrado llorando.

─ Potter, me asustaste. ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a golpear o a advertir? ─

─ A mi también me da mucho gusto verte. ─ dijo. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─

─ Por supuesto. ─ giró la cara a un lado y disimuladamente se secó las lágrimas con la mano. ─ Encontré un viejo álbum de fotos de cuando yo era chico. Severus solía ir a la mansión para navidad. Hizo una pausa y bajó la vista a la foto de la página. Harry vio que era de un nenito saltándole encima a un mucho más joven aunque no menos grasiento Severus Snape. Draco fue deslizando el dedo por el contorno de la cara del nene. ─ Las cosas eran mucho más simples por entonces, yo todavía creía que mi padre me amaba y que siempre me protegería de cualquier mal. ─

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y se sentó en la cama junto a él. ─ Eras un nene precioso ─ dijo sonriendo.

Draco sonrió. ─ Sí que era precioso. Y todavía lo sigo siendo para que sepas. ─ si bien sonreía todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos que trataba de retener parpadeando, claramente esto lo hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo.

─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Harry en broma y le dio un golpe en el brazo con el hombro. Miró a Hermione, la vio con expresión compasiva, sintió alivio. Las cosas iban a ir bien. ─ ¿Quieres venir a almorzar algo mientras nos cuentas cómo te fue con la búsqueda esta mañana? ─

Draco asintió. ─ ¿Crees que estará bien si me quedo con esta foto? ─ levantó la vista y recién entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba también en la habitación. ─ Oh, hola. ─ saludó amable.

─ Hola Draco. ─ respondió Hermione.

─ Vamos, así mientras Draco almuerza podemos hablar. ─

En la cocina mientras Draco comía los sándwiches que le habían traído hablaron sobre lo que había encontrado hasta ese momento. Hermione y Draco no habían intercambiado palabra desde el saludo, pero parecían haber establecido una tregua. En voz baja le comentó a Harry que Draco había subido varios puntos en su escala de apreciación porque no se había escapado. Harry pensó que durante la tarde ya tendrían oportunidad de hablar.

─ Encontré algunos ejemplares del Semanario de las Brujas, pero no el diario, y lo que es peor: nada de pornografía lamentablemente. ─ dijo Draco llevándose la mano al pecho en actitud melodramática.

Harry rió. ─ Oh, pobrecito. ─

─ ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer que no encontré nada porno? ─ siguió Draco en la misma tónica. ─ Aunque menos mal que no encontré ninguna otra foto de tu madre. ─

Hermione se sobresaltó y Harry le contó de la foto sobre la cómoda de Snape.

─ Bueno ya basta de hablar de tu madre, Potter. Me tendrás que conseguir algo de material pornográfico ya que tú… ─

─ Ni lo pienses. Tendrás que arreglarte con… tu imaginación. ─

─ ¡Oh qué desgracia! ─ se lamentó. ─ Supongo que tendré que redoblar los esfuerzos para buscar ese diario y rogar que entremedio me encuentre la colección erótica de Severus. ─

─ Finalmente nos venimos a enterar que no es el diario lo que te interesa encontrar sino la pornografía. ─ acotó Hermione con el mismo tono burlón.

─ Oh no. ─ dijo Draco con el rostro inmutable y en tono serio. ─ Todo esto lo hago para que Harry pueda hacer su parte de salvador y para que después me coja hasta dejarme inconsciente como La Bella Durmiente. ─

Harry se atragantó con el jugo. Si no se hubiera sentido tan avergonzado por la salida de Draco, se hubiera caído de la silla al ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione.

Pero nuevamente Draco lo había dejado sin poder dar una réplica. Sólo que esta vez ya no le pareció de tan mal gusto como pocos días antes.

oOoOo


	13. Cuestiones de exposición

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 13 – Cuestiones de exposición**

─ Creo que deberías decirles a Ron y a los otros sobre Draco. ─ le susurró Hermione más tarde ese mismo día antes de la cena.

Habían pasado todo otro día infructuoso buscando el diario. Un Harry renuente había devuelto a un Draco desanimado dejándolo solo en su celda, Hermione y él habían regresado a la compañía de los demás en _La Madriguera_ para la cena.

─ Primero te van a gritar de todo por lo irresponsable y arriesgado, pero una vez superado el mal trago podrás traerlo aquí, tendrá comida decente y otras personas para conversar. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo vamos a tratar mal. Bill no viene casi nunca. Molly estará encantada de tener a alguien más para mimar y Draco necesita mimos. ─ concluyó y se echó a reír ─ Nunca habría imaginado que alguna vez iba decir que Draco Malfoy precisara cariñitos. ¿Adónde irá a parar el mundo?

Harry se unió a las risas, realmente era irónico. Y Hermione tenía mucha razón, probablemente más de lo que ella misma pensaba. Harry se daba cuenta de que Draco necesitaba a gritos contacto humano, calor humano, después de tanto abuso, manipulación y humillación. Quizá eso explicara también ese deslumbramiento que Draco sentía por él, esa urgencia de prenderse a él.

─ Sí, creo que tienes razón. ─ dijo ─ Les diré durante la cena.

─ ¿Qué es lo que andan susurrando ustedes dos? ─ preguntó Ron ─ Quiero pensar que no estarás tratando de soplarme la dama.

─ Podría ser, nunca se sabe. ─ respondió Harry con sonrisa maligna.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo, aunque no muy fuerte. ─ ¡Harry, tú eres como mi hermano!

─ ¿Y entonces qué, será que puedo robarte el galán a ti? ─ continuó Harry en el mismo tren de broma.

─ Ya me imaginaba yo que te gustaban los colorados apuestos. ─ intervino Ron enganchándose inmediatamente en la chanza dándose aires.

─ Pero a ti ese tipo de cosas no te gustan. ─ lo provocó Harry con mirada intencionada.

─ Ya Hermione me hizo ver las cosas respecto a eso. ─ admitió Ron ruborizándose ─ En tanto no sea yo el objeto de tus… eh… gustos, no tiene que importarme a quién… eh… prefieras. ─ concluyó vacilante.

─ Ron, ─ dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, perplejo ─ no llego a entender por qué todavía sigues pensando que soy gay.

─ Bueno, no, ─ empezó a decir Ron titubeante y mirando con culpa a Hermione ─ no digo que sea así. Pero si fuera así yo no tendría ningún problema.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa y Harry se los quedó mirando. Notó que él mismo no lo había negado categóricamente esta vez. Pero él no se consideraba gay, le gustaban las chicas. Le gustaba mirarlas, le gustaban sus curvas suaves y sus tibios lugares secretos. Y sin embargo… la obvia devoción que Draco sentía por él… le resultaba agradable… cada vez más… las expresiones de Draco de esos últimos días… le resultaban atractivas… nada que ver con los gestos desdeñosos que le había dirigido siempre en la época de Hogwarts.

─ Bien… entonces está todo bien… Ron. ─ dijo finalmente Harry. Por suerte, Molly los llamó en ese momento a comer e interrumpió la situación algo incómoda. Aliviado, Harry se puso de pie y marchó presto a la mesa.

oOoOo

La cena y la revelación del secreto se desarrollaron como era de esperar. Casi todos le recriminaron su total falta de sensatez para tomar decisiones. Hermione actuó de intercesora y lo defendió brindándole su apoyo, si bien lo reconvino puesto que no había tomado las debidas precauciones la primera vez que lo había sacado de la celda.

Después de la cena, Harry llamó a Kingsley por el reloj intercomunicador y le informó lo mismo. Los gritos de Kingsley alcanzaron tales volúmenes que probablemente no hubiera hecho falta el dispositivo para escucharlos.

─ Existe un límite para la permisividad e indulgencia que te otorga tu nombre, Harry. ─ advirtió Kingsley después que se hubo calmado un poco.─ Mi puesto ya está en riesgo y estoy caminando por el filo del precipicio. No debería permitirte que hicieras algo así. Te estás burlando de mi autoridad y no muestras ni siquiera el mínimo respeto por el Ministerio. Me has decepcionado mucho.

A Harry eso le dolió más que nada. Más que los gritos, más que la falta de confianza en su buen juicio. Éste Kingsley sintiéndose traicionado por haber confiado en él lo llenaba de vergüenza y remordimiento.

─ Es tu cabeza la que has puesto en juego en esta oportunidad. Si algo sale mal, y que quede claro, cualquier cosa que salga mal… tú serás responsable.

─ Por supuesto, ─ se apresuró a admitir Harry ─ nunca fue mi intención negar mi responsabilidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kingsley dijo con un largo suspiro: ─ No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… pondré de guardia a dos aurores que sé que le tienen muy poca simpatía al Ministerio, al menos ellos podrán advertirte si las cosas están a punto de descontrolarse.

─ Gracias, Kingsley. ─ eso era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Todavía harían falta los encantamientos de ilusión y las barreras, pero le avisarían si las cosas se ponían serias y quizá sería posible devolver a Draco a su celda antes de que las evasiones diurnas quedaran puestas en evidencia.

─ No me vuelvas a defraudar, Harry. ─ Harry se apresuró a asegurárselo.

─ No volveré a defraudarte, te lo prometo.

─ Y adviértele a ese Malfoy que si se desvía un centímetro de la línea, yo mismo me ocuparé de mandarlo a Azkaban.

Y aunque no lo dijo, Harry captó la implicancia "Y tú tendrás que compartir la celda con él".

oOoOo

─ Así que mañana vas a Hogwarts. ─ dijo Ron un poco más tarde. Le alcanzó una taza de té y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Harry asintió.

─ No te preocupes. Tonks y Bill estarán de guardia. ─ dijo Harry recordando el esquema de protección que habían organizado ─ La junta directiva ha resuelto que todos los alumnos vuelvan a cursar el año puesto que el año pasado la guerra alteró seriamente el desarrollo de las clases, harán el anuncio de esa decisión mañana. La profesora McGonagall ha sido nombrada directora, ¿lo sabías?

Ron asintió. ─ Papá lo mencionó. Este año ocupa una de las bancas en la junta. Creo que llegaron a la conclusión de que siendo tantos los Weasleys que pasaron por la escuela, iba siendo hora de que tuviéramos derecho a voz. ─ dijo Ron riendo.

─ Bueno, tú tienes que cursar un año y Ginny dos. Durante algún tiempo seguirá habiendo Weasleys en la escuela.

─ Pero sí que me va a parecer raro volver, cumpa. ─ dijo Ron ─ Pero si no vuelvo a Hermione le daría un ataque.

─ Yo, por mi parte, tengo muchas ganas de volver.

─ ¿Y por qué? ─ preguntó Ron curioso.

─ Para escapar de toda esta m… de todas estas complicaciones. Quiero volver a ser simplemente "Harry".

─ Entiendo, pero primero vamos a tener que lidiar con todas estas nuevas complicaciones. ─ replicó Ron ─ Tú realmente tienes esa cosa de querer salvar a la gente, no puedes negarlo. ─ agregó Ron con una sonrisa. Harry se encogió de hombros.

─ Creo que no las busco a propósito, las complicaciones me encuentran. ─ dijo ─ Y al parecer tengo un talento especial para ganarme enemigos mortales, de los que quieren verme muerto, quiero decir.

─ Es por la cicatriz. ─ dijo Ron muy serio y luego rompió a reír. Harry se unió a las risas, últimamente no habían sido muchas las oportunidades de reír con ganas. ─ No es más que otro día rutinario en la vida de Harry Potter: cambiar las leyes, darle su merecido al villano y salvar a la doncella atribulada. Nada fuera de lo habitual, nada del otro mundo, cumpa.

Harry rió. ─ ¿Draco es una doncella atribulada? Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar escucharte decir eso.

─ Aaah… es sólo una forma de decir. ─ dijo Ron dándole un leve codazo en las costillas ─ Y además siempre fue un hurón medio mariconcito, ¿o no? Hermione me dice que está muy prendado de ti.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. Ron continuó: ─ Me lo dijo esta tarde cuando volvieron y fue cuando me recriminó de nuevo severamente por todo este asunto de lo gay. ─ Ron se rascó la nuca, un gesto habitual en él cuando estaba nervioso ─ Ella cree que es evidente que tú le gustas… mucho y que no debería sorprendernos que tú… sientas lo mismo por él.

Harry pensó que Hermione se merecía una medalla por haber logrado un cambio tan profundo en Ron, en tan poco tiempo. Aunque no quería pensar en los métodos que habría usado para convencerlo. ─ ¿Y si así fuera? No digo que sea así… pero si así fuera, ¿tú cómo te lo tomarías?

Ron parecía algo incómodo cuando contestó. ─ Si he de ser sincero, lo primero que te aconsejaría es que te hicieras ver de la cabeza. Pero en aras de la amistad haría el esfuerzo para adaptarme y aceptarlo. Confío en que tú sabrás lo que estás haciendo. Eso sí, primero haré que Hermione te revise, no sea que te hayan puesto algún hechizo, una maldición o alguna poción de amor. Pero una vez seguro de que no se trata de nada de eso. Me adaptaré.

Harry inclinó la cabeza aceptando el comentario. ─ Yo también quiero ser sincero. En este momento no estoy seguro de qué es lo que siento. ─ se sacó los lentes y se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado ─ Ha tenido que soportar tantas cosas, no es de extrañar que haya cambiado. Y lo que dice Hermione es correcto, siente una especie de deslumbramiento por mí, pero supongo que es porque yo lo estoy ayudando y él no ha tenido prácticamente ningún… eh… contacto humano desde hace mucho tiempo. ─ eso era lo más específico que podía decir sin traicionar los secretos que Draco le había revelado en confianza ─ Yo, por mi parte nunca me había puesto a considerar mis preferencias, daba por presupuesto que me atraían las chicas, pero si resultara que termino sintiendo atracción por un hombre… eso no me quitaría el sueño.

─ Pero… ¿tiene que ser justo Malfoy? ─ había sincera curiosidad en la pregunta de Ron y dejaba entrever además que le resultaba difícil creerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─ No te voy a decir que en algún momento he sentido un deseo irrefrenable de voltearlo al piso y cogérmelo de todas las maneras posibles, no hasta ahora al menos, pero ha habido veces que… ha habido… _algo_ que podría haberme hecho pensar que quizá me siento atraído por él. ─ bueno, finalmente lo había dicho. Harry suspiró, era algo que no se había animado a reconocer en sus íntimos pensamientos y ahora iba y se lo confiaba, titubeos aparte, ¡a Ron nada menos!

Ron dejó escapar un gruñido. ─ Sigo pensando que deberías hacerte ver de la cabeza. ─ protestó con expresión incrédula ─ ¿Estás seguro de que no es por lástima o algo así, porque él está pasando por una circunstancia terrible? Como cuando salvaste a Ginny y después estuviste saliendo con ella…

─ También salvé a tu papá, ¡y te aseguro que nunca se me ocurriría invitarlo a salir!

Harry se rió por la cara de asco que puso Ron. ─ Y a ti y a Hermione también los salvé y nunca tuve deseos de invitarlos a salir.

─ Pero eso es distinto, somos mejores amigos.

─ ¿Qué, los mejores amigos nunca se enamoran uno del otro o de la otra? ─ dijo Harry provocándolo, sonriendo divertido con la expresión horrorizada de Ron.

─ No me irás a decir que…

─ No, por supuesto que no. Pero mira nomás tú y Hermione…

Era la mar de divertido aguijonearlo así, las expresiones de la cara de Ron le arrancaban una risa tras otra.

─ Si serás guacho. ─ lo amonestó Ron con un codazo en las costillas ─ ¿Así que Malfoy? ─ suspiró y se desinfló contra el respaldo del sofá.

─ No sé… a lo mejor. ─ admitió Harry.

─ ¿Crees que va a volver a Hogwarts para completar el año que le falta?

─ Ojalá que sí. Siempre y cuando podamos mantenerlo a salvo de Azkaban… y cuerdo.

─ Tú lo vas a hacer, Harry. ─ dijo Ron confiado ─ Te conozco y sé que no vas a parar hasta que esté seguro.

Dios, sí que era reconfortante hablar así con tu mejor amigo. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… charlar así… parecía que todas las preocupaciones no eran tan serias… y charlar con Ron lo llenaba de confianza… ¿quizá porque sabía de su lealtad incondicional?... y también despertaba en él un sentido de responsabilidad… tenía que actuar sensatamente para estar a la altura de esa lealtad de Ron… para no defraudar esa confianza que Ron tenía en él. Con Ron era distinto… con las expectativas de los otros también, pero no como con las expectativas de Ron… Ron era su mejor amigo… y si Ron le expresaba su confianza, sabía que de una forma u otra lo lograría.

─ Quizá él podría venir mañana a cenar… ─ dijo Harry pensando en voz alta ─ ¿Crees que a tu mamá le molestaría? Creo que él necesita estar cerca de otras personas, de otras personas que lo traten bien.

─ No Harry, por el contrario, pero voy a ir a preguntarle. ─ se puso de pie y marchó hacia la cocina.

Como si ya hubiera sido orquestado de antemano, Hermione ocupó inmediatamente el lugar que Ron acababa de dejar vacío.

─ Contigo tengo que hablar muy seriamente Hermione Jane Granger. ─ dijo Harry con aparente severidad.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ replicó Hermione con aires de mosquita muerta.

─ ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto que le has dicho a Ron, de que yo me siento atraído por Draco? Creo que yo nunca expresé nada al respecto y ciertamente no es algo que haya admitido.

Hermione lo miró fijamente unos segundos, sin palabras le dijo "pues ya va siendo tiempo de que lo admitas", pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue: ─ No sé bien por qué le dije una cosa así. Lo cierto es que hoy al verlos juntos… hay una cercanía especial entre ustedes… una unión singular… que no se le pasaría por alto a alguien que los conociera.

─ ¿Y tú no crees que sea todo debido a que me confió muchas de las cosas que le pasaron y porque tiene esperanza de que yo logre librarlo de la situación difícil en la que está?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ─ No, hay más que eso. Tú lo tratas con particular atención y cuidado, como algo delicado, algo frágil que podría quebrarse ante la menor acción brusca.

Harry reflexionó sobre eso largos instantes. Ya tenía la sospecha de que abrigaba sentimientos particulares por Draco, ¿sería lástima como había sugerido Ron?, veamos qué piensa Hermione: ─ Podría ser lástima, Draco me ha contado cosas terribles que le han pasado.

─ No sé, no lo creo… A ti no se te da bien eso de tener lástima… comprensión sí, quizá compasión…

─ ¿Y eso te da la idea que mis sentimientos por él son… románticos? ─ a Harry le seguía pareciendo difícil saltar a esa conclusión.

─ No sé si románticos… definitivamente a años luz de la animosidad y la rivalidad de la escuela, nada parecido a una tregua tampoco y… ¿amistad?… no, creo que es algo diferente y más hondo. Tú lo tratas a él de un modo totalmente distinto de como nos tratas a Ron y a mí.

Harry suspiró. Si fuera así, ¿cómo podía ser tan obvio y él no se daba cuenta?

─ No sé lo que siento por él. Tienes razón, no es igual a lo que siento por ti o Ron. Pero no sé lo que es. Quizá es que sólo siento pena por él. ─ Y quizá era no quería admitirlo porque tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera una actuación, que en realidad Draco no sentía nada por él. Y si bien le parecía improbable, la duda estaba, y era suficiente para frenarlo, para no aceptar lo que al parecer sentía.

Hermione le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. ─ Estoy segura de que ya sabrás encontrarle la vuelta a la cuestión.

Fue entonces cuando regresó Ron, les comunicó que Molly estaría encantada de tener otra boca más que alimentar la noche siguiente.

oOoOo

Hogwarts estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto. Se pasó unos momentos agradeciéndoles a todas las deidades que la batalla final hubiera ocurrido en otro castillo y que el lugar que para él más se parecía a un hogar seguía indemne, en pie como siempre. Hogwarts, impenetrable, capaz de repeler todo ataque, rodeada siempre de una atmósfera de calma, de paz, de permanencia.

El Gran Salón lucía fabuloso. Alguien, probablemente los profesores, se había tomado gran trabajo en decorarlo para que pareciera un aula. Había estanterías de libros en las paredes y pizarrones intercalados con lecciones escritas sobre ellos. Las mesas y los bancos habían sido transfigurados en pupitres y sobre la mesa de los profesores había muchos de los trofeos que brillaban y habían sido encantados para que bailaran y cantaran.

La profesora McGonagall lo vio de lejos y se le acercó, cuando llegó a su lado lo saludó con sus habituales modos formales. ─ Señor Potter, es un gusto verlo. ─ dijo, la expresión del rostro era seria y adusta pero Harry vio que los ojos sonreían. Harry había tenido la suerte de conocerla mucho mejor que casi todos los estudiantes que habían pasado alguna vez por Hogwarts, ella y él habían luchado juntos durante un año.

─ Profesora, ─ contestó Harry afectuoso y le estrechó la mano ─ gracias, también para mí es un gran placer verla de nuevo. Hoy es un gran día para Hogwarts.

─ Ciertamente que lo es. Espero que tanto Ud. como el señor Weasley se aplicarán a sus estudios cuando lleguen. Tienen que mostrar un buen ejemplo a los demás estudiantes.

Harry ya se sentía otra vez como un estudiante. Sonrió. Sabía que no tenía que esperar ningún tratamiento especial de parte de ella y así era como debía ser. No veía la hora de regresar como alumno en septiembre, presumiendo que para entonces ya habría podido completar su "misión".

─ Voy a poner todo de mi parte, profesora. ─ dijo ─ ¿Y para los hijos de los mortífagos, se tomarán algún tipo de provisiones especiales? ─ preguntó.

─ Obviamente serán bienvenidos como cualquiera de los otros chicos. Me llama la atención que me pregunte algo así.

Parecía realmente contrariada y Harry hizo una mueca. Ya debería haber anticipado que ella era de la misma madera de Dumbledore.

─ Perdón. ─ dijo con vergüenza ─ No todos tienden a ser tan… justos.

─ Necios de mentes estrechas e intolerantes. ─ dijo con brusquedad ─ Sí, me doy perfectamente cuenta de que esos abundan. Pero Hogwarts tiene siempre las puertas abiertas para todo niño que necesite educación. Los hijos no son los padres.

─ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

─ ¿Supongo entonces que podré contar con su ayuda para promover la tolerancia entre las Casas?

─ Por supuesto. ─ Y podría ser algo mucho más fácil de lo que ella probablemente anticipaba, se dijo Harry para sus adentros. Si Draco quedaba libre y volvía a Hogwarts, la buena relación entre ellos obraría maravillas para conseguir la armonía entre las Casas.

─ Así me gusta, Harry. ─ le sonrió y se marchó puesto que la requerían para dar inicio al acto.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cabecera observando la concurrencia: periodistas, miembros de la junta directiva, algunos oficiales ministeriales y otros asistentes. En la parte posterior divisó a Tonks y a Bill, uno a cada lado, vigilaban atentamente a los reunidos, estaban serios y prontos para actuar si llegara a hacer falta. Scrimgeour estaba al frente de pie dando una alocución. Agentes de seguridad del Ministerio habían tomado posiciones de vigilancia en ambos extremos de la mesa principal. Harry dejó volar sus pensamientos mientras se desarrollaba el discurso, por suerte esta vez no le tocaba hablar, sólo se le había requerido estar presente. De todos modos Scrimgeour siempre decía lo mismo, promesas para modernizar la administración para devolverle al mundo mágico la gloria.

Más tarde se recriminaría por no haber estado más atento a lo que ocurría en el recinto. De repente un mago que estaba en la parte de atrás levantó su varita y disparó un hechizo, escuchó los gritos de Tonks y Bill para que se tirara al suelo.

Fueron sus advertencias las que le brindaron esa fracción de segundo preciosa que le permitió poner en juego sus reflejos y esquivar el ataque. El hechizo pasó a unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y fue a estrellarse contra el muro detrás de él.

Hubo gritos y gran confusión, los agentes de seguridad oficiales se lanzaron sobre el ministro lo hicieron tirar al suelo y lo protegieron con sus cuerpos con sus varitas en alto prontos a defenderlo. Harry no tenía dudas de que el atacante había sido Coghill. Pero pudo escapar porque se produjo un caos entre la concurrencia y todos en pánico echaron a correr hacia las puertas de salida. Tonks y Bill no pudieron perseguirlo debido a la marejada de gente que bloqueaba todo intento de paso.

─ Lo siento Harry, deberíamos habernos dado cuenta antes. ─ jadeaba y se dejó caer en una silla a su lado.

─ Había alterado su aspecto, así que no es culpa de ustedes. Y la advertencia que me gritaron me salvó la vida. Les estoy muy agradecido.

─ Es nuestro trabajo. ─ dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros. Bill estaba más allá hablando con los guardaespaldas del ministro. Parecía disgustado, hizo una mueca de impaciencia, los dejó a los agentes de seguridad con lo suyo y vino en dirección a ellos dos.

─ Esta gente esta convencida de que el atentado fue contra Scrimgeour ─ dijo Bill entre exasperado y divertido ─ traté de explicarles sobre _Coghill_ pero ellos niegan que Coghill sea el culpable en este caso.

─ ¿Les dijiste que el hechizo me pasó a menos de dos centímetros encima de la cabeza? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Sí ─ replicó Bill ─ Aducen que se trató de mala puntería, cualquier cosa que sustente la teoría de que Scrimgeour era la víctima.

─ ¡Qué imbéciles! ─ dijo Tonks enojada.

─ Quizá presuponen que todos quieren a Harry, así que ¿por qué alguien habría querido hacerle daño? ─ sugirió Bill.

─ En realidad no les hemos informado de lo que está pasando. No creo que Scrimgeour piense que Coghill pueda querer vengarse de mí. Probablemente ni siquiera le han informado que Coghill no se ha presentado a cumplir las nuevas funciones que le habían asignado.

─ En eso tienes razón, Harry. ─ apuntó Tonks.

─ Hummm… podríamos usar esto para que yo me pueda librar de nuevas apariciones en público. Podemos decir que estamos preocupados por mi seguridad y que recién cuando hayan capturado al responsable del atentado me reincorporaré a mis deberes oficiales.

─ Pero muchos van a pensar que le tienes miedo a la gente. ─ dijo Bill.

─ Puede ser, pero si no puede alcanzarme en público seguramente se arriesgará más para atacarme si cree que estoy asustado y será más fácil capturarlo.

─ Pero tú no pareces estar muy asustado que digamos. ─ comentó Bill.

─ A estas alturas ya no me asusta, estoy más que acostumbrado.

Tonks frunció el ceño. ─ Nada de volverte descuidado, que ni se te ocurra bajar la guardia.

─ Prometo que no. ─ aseguró Harry ante reproche.

─ ¡Yo me voy a asegurar de que así sea!

El Gran Salón había quedado casi vacío. Harry lamentó mucho que este acto tan importante para Hogwarts se hubiera malogrado por un atentado contra su vida. La reapertura de Hogwarts iba a tener muy poca cobertura en la prensa, la noticia central sería el supuesto atentado contra el ministro. Harry se preguntó cómo afectaría esto a la publicación de las notas de Sully.

─ ¿Pudieron ver qué aspecto tenía? ─ Harry centró de nuevo la discusión en Coghill.

─ En realidad no, sabe elegir bien el tipo de individuo que va a sustituir con la poción polijugos… poco conspicuos. ─ dijo Bill ─ Les di una descripción a los aurores, pero de poco va a servir, no durará con ese aspecto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ Vamos a tener que hacerle creer que estoy asustado. Será la única forma de que se arriesgue más, Tonks, ¿puedes informarles a los del Ministerio que decidí no hacer más apariciones públicas hasta que el perpetrador del atentado haya sido capturado?

─ Voy a hacerlo ya mismo, antes de que se vayan. ─ replicó y enfiló hacía el grupo de aurores, en el camino sólo tropezó una vez con el dobladillo de su toga.

─ Me voy de vuelta a Spinner's End. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Está bien, pero no salgas para aparicionar, Coghill podría estar oculto cerca del portón, usa la chimenea, no creo que la profesora McGonagall tenga ninguna objeción.

Podría haber protestado, pero Bill tenía razón, ¿para qué correr riesgos innecesariamente? ─ Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor.

─ Le voy a pedir el expediente de Coghill a Kingsley, quiero hacer averiguaciones, hablar con los vecinos. Le quiero echar el guante lo antes posible al muy hijo de puta.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. El tono que había usado había sido muy duro. Bill se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba y le sonrió. ─ Porque tú tienes razón, Harry, las cosas tienen que terminar. No voy a negar que sentí satisfacción cuando supe que habían golpeado a Malfoy, pero luego comprendí que él no era el culpable, Greyback fue el culpable, pero como está muerto, me las agarré con otro. Y no es que Malfoy me caiga mejor ahora, pero si como tú dices la pasó muy mal el año pasado, quizás eso ya sea castigo suficiente.

─ Mucho más que suficiente… te lo puedo asegurar.

oOoOo

Cuando Harry llegó a Spinner's End, encontró a Hermione en la cocina revisando todo para encontrar posibles escondites. Según le dijo, Draco estaba en el laboratorio de pociones, revisando los libros.

Harry le contó lo que había pasado y gran preocupación se le fue dibujando en la cara.

─ Se está acercando demasiado, Harry. ─ dijo ─ Y parece que siempre nos lleva un paso de ventaja.

─ No me parece que sea así. Para mí es todo improvisado, espera a que aparezca en público y ensaya un atentado. No muy sagaz, si me lo preguntas.

Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa. ─ Es posible que tengas razón, pero lo que no me gusta es que siempre puede escapar.

─ Bueno, no voy a hacer más apariciones públicas, pensará que estoy asustado, quizás se arriesgue de más y con un poco de suerte podremos capturarlo.

─ Pero tengo miedo de que ya sea demasiado tarde cuando lo capturemos…

─ Yo voy a estar bien. ─ replicó y le frotó un hombro para darle ánimos ─ Subo para ver cómo le está yendo, ¿irías a buscar algo para almorzar?, yo tenía la intención de traer algo pero Bill me obligó a venir directamente por la chimenea.

─ Sólo porque es para ti. ─ dijo y agregó ─ Pórtense bien hasta que vuelva.

─ Como siempre. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

Encontró a Draco estirado sobre el suelo rodeado de libros leyendo.

─ ¿Encontraste algo interesante? ─ preguntó.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco, no lo había oído subir las escaleras, y al verlo le dirigió una sonrisa. Harry hubiera jurado que la sonrisa le hizo detener por un instante el corazón en el pecho, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma.

─ Harry. ─ exclamó Draco sin dejar de sonreír, las sensaciones agradables se le multiplicaron en el pecho. Harry se había quedado parado mirándolo sin decir nada, Draco cambió la sonrisa por una frente fruncida. Se puso inmediatamente de pie y fue hasta él, ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó preocupado.

Más de una pregunta había encontrado respuesta en ese instante, por una simple sonrisa. ¡Si hasta era ridículo! Nunca había reaccionado de tal forma ante una sonrisa. Sonrojándose contestó: ─ No pasa nada, estoy bien. ─ sorprendentemente la voz le había sonado de lo más normal, tosió e hizo un esfuerzo para desviar los ojos hacia los libros. ─ Hermione fue a buscar algo para comer, ─ dijo ─ ¿Tu en qué estabas?

Draco se volvió hacia los libros. ─ Son los diarios de pociones de Severus. Ninguno de ellos se parece al que buscamos, pero pensé que quizá le había alterado las tapas o algo así, los estoy revisando por eso.

─ Buena idea. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo ─ ¿No has tenido suerte hasta ahora?

─ No muy sagaz la pregunta, Harry ─ lo reconvino Draco ─ ¿Crees que si hubiera encontrado el diario me hubieras encontrado tan calmo?

─ Perdón, tienes razón. ─ dijo Harry ─ Fue una pregunta estúpida.

Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó junto a los libros. ─ Ven, siéntate y ayúdame hasta que vuelva Granger. Y me cuentas además cómo te fue durante la mañana.

─ Es la primera vez que escucho esto de diarios de pociones. ─ dijo Harry, se sentó en el suelo junto a Draco y tomó uno de los libros encuadernados en cuero negro.

─ La mayoría de los expertos en pociones tienen libros como estos, registran las pociones más dificultosas, indicaciones de cómo obtener mejores resultados, pociones experimentales y cosas por el estilo. ─ explicó Draco ─ Severus siempre estaba experimentando con pociones novedosas. No me cabe duda de que debe haber probado varias cuando estaba buscando algo para ayudarte.

Debía de haber unos veinte libros desplegados sobre el suelo, ninguno parecía tener una marca particular que lo diferenciara de los otros. Cuando abrió uno reconoció la caligrafía apretada y puntiaguda igual a la de las apostillas del libro de pociones de sexto año.

─ Cuéntame de tu mañana. ─ pidió Draco.

Harry primero mencionó lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagall, que esperaba que volviera ese año para completar su educación. Draco revoleó los ojos, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que eso lo había complacido puesto que se le encendió cierto brillo en los ojos.

Su reacción fue mucho más explícita cuando le contó sobre el ataque.

─ Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Harry. No quiero que arriesgues la vida por mí. ─ dijo muy preocupado.

─ No hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitarlo, Draco. ─ replicó y Draco le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

─ Lo sé.

─ No hablemos más de eso. Dediquémonos a encontrar ese diario para poder probar tu inocencia y de lo demás nos ocuparemos después.

─ ¿Una cosa por vez? ─ preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió.

Draco suspiró y se estiró de nuevo sobre el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la rodilla de Harry. Se puso a leer el libro que tenía en la mano. Harry hizo lo propio con el que había elegido, trató de no darle mayor importancia a la cabeza de Draco apoyada sobre su pierna.

Minutos más tarde regresó Hermione, Harry se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado acariciando los cabellos de Draco.

oOoOo


	14. Cuestiones de aceptación

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 14 – Cuestiones de aceptación**

La cena con los Weasleys empezó con un Draco muy retraído. Cuando Harry le preguntó si le pasaba algo, Draco contestó que estaba muy sorprendido de que todos lo trataran tan bien y que tenía miedo de decir algo fuera de lugar.

Pero si bien no hablaba mucho observaba y absorbía todo. El clima en la mesa era siempre de intercambio de bromas entre Ron y los gemelos. Las cargadas de Fred y George se intensificaban particularmente cuando ocasionalmente Hermione y Ron se daban un abrazo o un beso.

Molly había preparado de nuevo el guiso que a Draco tanto le había gustado.

─ Espero que esta vez sí puedas disfrutarlo. ─ le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro cuando le sirvió el plato.

─ Gracias, señora Weasley. ─ contestó amable. Pero era evidente que se sentía algo incómodo, seguramente recordaba lo mal que se había sentido la vez anterior. Harry pensó que probablemente ahora lo toleraría mejor.

─ Mañana le dan el alta a Dean. ─ comentó Ginny contenta ─ Mamá, ¿puedo ir a pasar unos días a su casa para ayudarla a su mamá a cuidarlo?

Se la veía tan feliz, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un leve aguijonazo, trató de restarle importancia.

Molly dio su permiso y todos los demás le pidieron que le mandara sus saludos. Incluso Draco sumó los suyos. Ginny le sonrió y le aseguró que así lo haría. Le estaba haciendo la mar de bien a Draco estar en este ambiente tan cordial. Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de sus amigos por su buena disposición a la aceptación, aparentemente los rencores habían sido dejados de lado.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Draco fue distendiéndose. Intercaló incluso un par de comentarios cuando discutieron las posibles repercusiones de los artículos de Sully.

Hermione había hablado con él, la primera de las notas ya estaba redactada y ocuparía la primera plana en la edición del día siguiente.

─ Peter me dio a entender que las repercusiones recién serían tangibles dentro de unos días. ─ advirtió Hermione ─ los lectores de su revista no son muchos, el verdadero impacto se logrará cuando los diarios de mayor circulación recojan y reproduzcan la noticia. Empiezan con la historia de Sally McGregor. Es probablemente una de las más emotivas, consiguieron testimonios de sus familiares.

─ Creo que una palabra oportuna en la oreja adecuada podría facilitar mucho las cosas ─ dijo George.

─ ¿Estás pensando en hacérselo saber a Joanie? ─ preguntó Fred.

George asintió. ─ ¿Quién es Joanie? ─ quiso saber Ron.

─ Una clienta muy satisfecha. ─ replicó Fred sonriendo, lo dijo con un pícaro brillo en los ojos que dejaba entender que se trataba de algo más que de satisfacción profesional o comercial.

─ Y que da la casualidad que es además la gerente de publicidad de _El Profeta_. ─ agregó George.

─ Siempre dice que cualquier cosa que se nos ofrezca… ─ continuó Fred con deleite.

─ Sí, sería muy conveniente que nos pongamos en contacto con ella. ¿Era la que tenía ese enorme…?

─ ¿Jacuzzi? ─ interrumpió Fred ─ Sí, ella misma. ─ sonrió y agregó ─ entre otras cosas además. ─ se volvió hacia Harry ─ Considéralo hecho, apenas terminemos de cenar la llamaré y le pasaré el dato, va a estar muy interesada.

─ Er… gracias. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Quisiera que no tuvieras que meterte en tantas dificultades por mí, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con voz suave ─ estás exponiéndote a muchos peligros. ─ La mano de Draco se deslizó hasta posarse sobre la rodilla de Harry y la dejó allí mirándolo con preocupación a los ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Harry sino posar a su vez la mano sobre la de Draco y darle un suave apretón? Y después podría haberla retirado, pero decidió dejarla, la mano de Draco se sentía tan cálida bajo la suya.

─ Es algo que Harry hace todo el tiempo, ─ comentó Ron mirándolos a los dos resignado ─ se ocupa de recoger y proteger perritos descarriados…

─ ¿Y tú serías uno de esos perritos, Weasley? ─ dijo Draco levantando ligeramente una comisura, pero no había malicia en el gesto como otras veces, era claro que la réplica iba en tren de broma. Draco trataba de integrarse a la dinámica del grupo, fue lo que pensó Harry. Como era de esperar Ron entrecerró los ojos, con desconfianza primero y divertido después. Soltó una risa.

─ Me juego a que nunca te imaginaste que terminarías alineado con los Weasleys en la categoría "perritos descarriados de Harry".

─ Ni en un millón de años. ─ respondió Draco ─ Pero te aseguro que ya no me importa qué etiqueta me pongan, lo único que quiero es poder sobrevivir.

Harry pensó que quizá fuera conveniente cambiar el tema. ─ ¿Qué les parece si jugamos unos partidos de cartas explosivas? ─ preguntó. No pareció despertar mucho entusiasmo en los demás.

Draco bostezó. ─ ¿No podría habérsete ocurrido algo menos infantil, Potter?

Harry revoleó los ojos por el tono pretendidamente crítico. ─ Fue sólo una sugerencia para distender un poco la atmósfera. ─ dijo.

─ Draco, ¿te sirvo un poco más? ─ preguntó Molly.

─ No, gracias, señora Weasley. ─ replicó ─ Ya estoy lleno.

─ Pero si apenas has comido. ─ protestó. ─ Y estás tan delgado, no has estado comiendo bien.

Draco pareció encogerse en su asiento, seguía con la mano sobre la rodilla de Harry, se puso muy pálido.

─ Digamos que pasé por circunstancias difíciles, y durante algunos meses no estuve comiendo bien, ─ miró a todos alrededor ─ quizá debería contarles con más detalles lo que me pasó. ─ A Harry eso no le parecía lo más sensato pero era una decisión que no le correspondía tomar a él.

─ No es necesario que les cuentes nada. ─ dijo.

─ Lo sé, pero es que todos me han tratado tan bien, siento que debo devolvérselo de alguna forma… dar una explicación…

─ Te puedo asegurar que no hace falta, Draco.

─ Harry tiene razón. Ya sabemos que fue muy desagradable y me imagino lo terrible que debe haber sido para ti ver a tu madre cuando… ─ se interrumpió ─ ¡Oh lo siento!

Draco asintió. ─ Está bien, no se ponga mal.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que todo el tiempo que estuviste obligado a estar con esa bestia y los de su calaña debe haber sido espantoso, no hace falta que nos lo cuentes.

Draco se apretó contra Harry, Harry vio que Ron sacudía la cabeza y apartaba la vista. A Harry no le molestaba el calor de ese cuerpo a su lado, no se apartó.

─ Gracias, señora Weasley. ─ dijo Draco, su voz sonaba aliviada.

─ Creo que ya debo llevarte de vuelta al Ministerio, ─ dijo Harry ─ cuanto más tiempo no estés mayor es el peligro de que lo descubran, el grupo de aurores que hacen las guardias ya están poniendo en riesgo sus trabajos, mejor no les causemos mayores problemas.

Draco asintió y se puso de pie, les deseó a todos buenas noches y le agradeció particularmente a Molly por la comida.

─ No tienes nada que agradecerme y sabes que eres siempre bienvenido. Me acuerdo de tu madre en Hogwarts. Era tan bonita, es una gran pena lo que le pasó. Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

Harry se sorprendió, no sabía que Molly y Narcissa se hubieran conocido.

─ Sí era muy bonita. ─ dijo Draco con voz muy suave ─ ¿La conocía Ud. bien?

─ No, ella estaba en otro año, era más joven, pero todos sabíamos quién era.

─ La extraño. ─ susurró Draco, Molly lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

─ Claro que sí, no podría ser de otra forma.

Draco la abrazó a su vez, a estas alturas a Harry ya nada lo asombraba, tantas cosas habían cambiado.

─ Tiempo de partir., de vuelta a mi lujosa celda del Ministerio. ─ Hacía como que se lo tomaba a la ligera, pero Harry sabía cuánto la odiaba. ─ No estaría mal que la transformaran en un tour turístico para aquellos que estén buscado unas vacaciones de supervivencia ─ bromeó ─ como esa gente que se va de safari al corazón del África, o los que van a escalar el Everest o los que hacen expediciones al desierto en Australia. Esto podría considerarse sobrevivir las celdas de confinamiento del Ministerio.

Harry lo cubrió con el manto de invisibilidad y se lo llevó consigo por la chimenea al Ministerio.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo en el pabellón de celdas, los aurores de guardia se entretenían leyendo. Harry sacó los encantamientos de ilusión y las barreras. Los dos entraron a la celda.

─ De vuelta a casa. ─ dijo Draco con sarcasmo, se tiró en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

─ Lo siento, sé cuánto la odias, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más.

Draco se sacó el brazo de los ojos y se sentó. ─ Harry, no es culpa tuya. Ya has hecho muchísimo más de que yo hubiera jamás esperado.

─ Así y todo, no es justo que tengas que estar encerrado. ─ insistió Harry.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros. ─ Si tú no hubieras intervenido me habrían mandado a Azkaban y los dos sabemos que no hubiera durado mucho tiempo allá. Te estoy muy agradecido Harry Potter, me salvaste la vida.

Harry se sonrojó, y no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran tan fervientemente, sino porque lo que más deseaba en ese instante era inclinarse y besar los sensuales labios rosados de Draco Malfoy. ¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Y si Draco se burlaba de él?

─ ¿Harry? ─ preguntó Draco con preocupación en los ojos ─ ¿Estás bien? Me pareció por un momento que te dolía algo.

Harry pestañeó varias veces. ─ No, no, estoy bien… ─ replicó ─ Es que… ─ respiró profundo ─ Draco, todo esto… ¿no estás jugando conmigo, o sí? ─ Las mejillas le quemaban de vergüenza.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ─ preguntó Draco con un tono que hacía juego con la comisura ligeramente alzada.

─ Estoy preguntándotelo seriamente Draco.

─ Harry, ─ dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño ─ te juré que nunca te mentiría, por lo tanto debes creerme cuando te digo que no estoy jugando. ─ sus labios se alzaron en una clara sonrisa ─ Harry Potter, ¿quieres besarme? ─ preguntó con un tono que era la conjunción perfecta de pretendido descreimiento y ronco deseo. Por primera vez Harry sintió ansias tremendas de tirarlo sobre la cama y cogérselo hasta agujerear el colchón. Y pensar que le había dicho a Ron que no era así, bueno hasta ahora no había sido así… ¿o sí?

─ Es posible que quiera. ─ respondió Harry y bajó la mirada hacia esos labios que quería probar.

─ No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me pidió permiso, Harry.

Harry volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Hablo en serio. ─ insistió ─ Ninguno de ellos preguntaba. No que yo tuviera otra opción sino dejarlos. No que quisiera sus cuerpos roñosos, infectos, abyectos cerca del mío. Y mucho menos sus repugnantes bocas sobre mis labios. ¿Y la única que persona que me muero por que me bese tiene que pedírmelo? Merlín sí, Harry, bésame por favor.

La voz de Draco había salido entrecortada por el deseo, incluso Harry que no tenía casi experiencia pudo notarlo. Dejó escapar un "¡Oh Dios!" y fue al encuentro de esos labios.

Experimentando primero, empezó sólo apretando sus labios contra los de Draco. Inseguro, puesto que no sabía cómo sería besar a un chico, dejó que su instinto guiara el tanteo. Sintió la calidez húmeda de los labios de Draco y suspiró suavemente, preguntándose con cierto alivio por qué se había preocupado tanto, no era muy distinto que besar a una chica. Luego cuando Draco lo atacó con la lengua clamando ingreso en su boca, Harry cambió de opinión y de pregunta, por qué había perdido tanto tiempo y no había hecho esto antes.

Draco se acercó muy próximo, virtualmente sus cuerpos estaban en contacto todo a lo largo. Harry le franqueó acceso a su boca a la lengua de Draco al tiempo que le deslizaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo apretaba fuertemente contra sí. Hubo una exclamación contenida muy suave, Harry no sabía si la había dejado escapar Draco o él. Pero poco importaba, la lengua de Harry pareció despertar y cobrar vida propia y avivó y profundizó el beso, y Draco gimió y sus manos araban los cabellos de Harry.

Cuando Harry necesitó aire, se separó renuente e inhaló profundo, podía sentir el palpitar desbocado del corazón de Draco en su pecho, tan próximos estaban uno del otro. Y mirándole ahora el rostro ruborizado desde tan cerca se preguntó cómo era que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo bellísimo que era, incluso con lo flaco que estaba.

─ Bueno, eso fue… ─ empezó a decir Draco.

─ Incluso mejor que birlarte la snitch. ─ concluyó Harry ganándose una mirada admonitoria.

─ Sí. Al parecer has estado perfeccionando la técnica, Potter. ¿Has estado practicando mucho últimamente?

─ Oh sí, muchísimo… ─ replicó irónico no pudiendo contener la risa.

─ ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso ahora? ─ ronroneó Draco acercando la cara y frotándole la mejilla con la suya.

─ Para nada. Ginny está con Dean ahora y tú mismo comprobaste lo feliz que se la ve.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ preguntó Draco separándose un poco para estudiarle el rostro con atención ─ ¿a ti eso no te molesta?

─ Un poco me decepcionó si debo decir la verdad. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me siento contento por ella y seguramente de esta forma seguiremos siendo amigos. ¿Y en cuanto a ti? ¿Debería acaso ponerme celoso de alguien? ─ Harry preguntó intencionado, levantó ligeramente la comisura copiando el gesto típico de Draco.

─ Los Malfoy no solemos utilizar el recurso de los celos, apelamos generalmente a artimañas más solapadas y mucho menos decorosas. Pero creo que me estás empujando a que me transforme en un hombre de bien. Quizá tendría que probar.

─ Entonces, ¿quieres que esto siga? ¿Qué pase a ser algo regular?

─ Oh sí, pero te advierto que quiero ir despacio. Quiero que esto llegue a ser algo real, y quiero ser yo quien lo ofrezca sin tú tengas que pedirlo. Y puede que lo que estoy diciendo no tenga mucho sentido…

─ Sí, sí que lo tiene y lo entiendo. Y esto es nuevo para mí, así que también quiero ir despacio. Y sé que probablemente todavía quedan…

─ Cicatrices… ─ completó Draco.

─ Sí.

─ ¿Y podrás soportarlo? Puede que te resulte difícil, quizá yo te dé demasiado trabajo; de ser así quisiera que me lo digas puesto que no querría forjarme demasiadas esperanzas.

─ ¿Y acaso no sabes que yo nunca me doy por vencido? Esto para mí es una nueva experiencia, nunca antes había besado a un hombre. E incluso hasta ayer seguía convencido de que me gustaban las mujeres. Podría terminar siendo yo el que te dé demasiado trabajo a ti. Vayamos paso a paso, sin apuro, y veamos como van saliendo las cosas.

─ Una cosa a la vez, ¿no? ─ dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

oOoOo

Apenas empezaba a aclarar que ya Remus estaba golpeándole la puerta de su cuarto. ─ ¡Harry, despierta! Hay varias lechuzas que demandan entrega directa para ti.

─ ¡Bueno, bueno, ya me levanto! ─ rezongó Harry, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se frotó los ojos y se puso los lentes. Los golpes en la puerta recomenzaron, se puso de pie renuente y fue a abrir. ─ Perdón, es que me acosté tarde anoche.

─ Se nota. ─ dijo Remus y dejó entrar a las lechuzas con sus paquetes. Harry las observó dejar caer las entregas sobre la cama y recordó lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. La imagen de los labios de Draco lo hizo sonreír satisfecho.

Había cuatro lechuzas y cuatro entregas. Una era evidentemente una revista, que resultó ser la de Peter Sully con la primera nota. La dejó a un lado para leerla después.

La segunda resultó ser un documento del Ministerio, le acordaban lo que había solicitado, Harry no tendría que estar presente en ningún acto público hasta tanto el responsable del atentado no hubiera sido capturado. Otro de los paquetes era de McGonagall, le enviaba una propuesta de plan de estudios para el año, después lo analizaría cuando estuviera más despierto, pensó Harry, y lo dejó a un lado.

Quizá fue por eso, debido a que todavía no coordinaba bien porque se había apenas despertado que no tomó debidas precauciones para abrir el siguiente paquete cuyo remitente desconocía. Cuando lo desenvolvía se disparó un mecanismo y brotó de adentro una nube de polvo que le envolvió la cabeza.

Su último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara fue que le había fallado a Draco.

oOoOo


	15. Cuestiones de visión

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 14 – Cuestiones de visión**

─ Remus, ya vuelve en sí.

Conocía esa voz, Hermione si no se equivocaba. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos quería asegurarse de estar en lo correcto, se preguntaba por qué su voz sonaba tan preocupada. No fue sino hasta que abrió los ojos y comprobó que sólo podía ver bultos oscuros y desdibujados que recordó lo que había pasado.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ fue un intento bastante pobre para hablar, también. Pero al parecer era todo lo que podía lograr por el momento. Trató de incorporarse en la cama apoyándose en los codos.

─ Está bien, Harry. Trata de no agitarte, descansa. Pudiste zafar con suerte. ─ Remus trató de guiarlo para que se acostara de nuevo. En realidad no era que se sintiera espantosamente, no le dolía nada, sólo tenía dificultad para ver y para hablar. Pero no le dolía la garganta, quizá era porque había estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado desmayado y qué había sido ese polvo que le saltó en la cara?

Cerró los ojos y lo intentó nuevamente, habló con un susurro esta vez: ─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Ese polvo que inhalaste es una especie muy potente de droga alucinógena mágica. Tuvimos suerte, pude avisarle enseguida a Hermione y ella encontró el antídoto a tiempo.

Confundido, Harry se volvió hacia el bulto oscuro desde donde provenía la voz de Remus.

─ No sabemos con certeza quién lo mandó, Harry, pero podemos suponerlo. El envoltorio se lo mandé a Kingsley, lo analizarán para ver si encuentran algo, alguna pista. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo?

─ Estuviste inconsciente la mayor parte del día.

Harry se frotó los ojos. ─ No puedo ver, Hermione. ─ susurró tratando de no entrar en pánico.

─ Lo sé. Es un efecto colateral por las partículas que te entraron en los ojos. Presuponemos que una vez que las hayas eliminado de tu sistema, la visión volverá. ─ Harry percibió la nota de incertidumbre y de preocupación en la voz. Trató una vez más de incorporarse.

─ ¿Me ayudas a sentarme? ─ pidió. Remus se apresuró a ayudarlo.

─ Aquí tienes, bebe esto, ─ Hermione le puso un vaso en la mano ─ es una poción para el dolor.

─ No me duele nada. ─ replicó.

─ No, pero te va a suavizar lar cuerdas vocales y vas a poder hablar mejor.

Asintió, se llevó cuidadosamente el vaso a los labios y tragó la poción, lo pudo hacer sin que se le escapara nada por las comisuras. Sintió el efecto de inmediato, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

─ Me voy a recuperar, ¿no? ─ Quería primero tranquilizarse respecto a eso para ponerse a pensar en todas las otras cosas que tenía que hacer.

─ Claro que sí, ─ dijo Hermione ─ y si no llegaras a recuperar toda la potencia visual podemos usar un encantamiento para compensar la disminución.

─ Hermione, ─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ─ mi potencia visual nunca fue perfecta, si llegaras a lograr eso habrías obrado un milagro.

Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. ─ Pues has de saber que me estado muriendo siempre para intentar corregirte los ojos desde la primera vez que te arreglé los lentes.

─ Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ─ preguntó riendo.

─ Al principio no sabía cómo y para cuando aprendí… los anteojos parecían ser una parte de ti… por eso nunca me ofrecí.

─ Bueno, pero no sé… ─ trató de demostrar duda ─ No estoy seguro de que sería sensato dejarte. Podría empezar a ver cosas que no había visto nunca hasta ahora. ─ Guiñó pícaro. En realidad Hermione era una de las pocas personas a las que les permitiría que le hicieran algo en los ojos.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo sarcástica ─ ¿Como cuán atractivo encuentras a Draco, por ejemplo?

Eso le borró la sonrisa y lo hizo poner colorado.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Remus ─ Quiero creer que tú no… no me digas que es cierto.

Cómo hubiera querido verle la cara a Remus en ese momento, para evaluar lo que sentía al respecto. "Sí, quizá" "¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea Draco?" El que le gustara un chico no era algo malo, nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse. No, era sólo algo nuevo para él, algo que todavía no había llegado a procesar por completo… así que ni hablar de tratar de explicárselo a alguien.

─ Debería haberme dado cuenta, supongo ─ agregó Remus con un tono que no resultaba demasiado sorprendido, quizá algo resignado.

─ ¿Deberías?

─ Instintos de lobo. Algo que no se puede vencer. ─ La expresión de Harry debe de haber sido de evidente confusión; continuó explicando: ─ Uno de los principales instintos del lobo es para encontrar pareja, lo tenemos muy desarrollado. Yo traté de no hacerle caso al mío, de vencerlo, con respecto a Dora. Pero ella no se dio por vencida y mis instintos de lobo tampoco me dejaron. Cuando dejé de combatirlos y cedí… fue un gran alivio… y ahora soy mucho más feliz.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo y Draco? ─ preguntó Harry que seguía sin verlo claro.

─ ¿Recuerdas que solíamos pelear mucho? Yo estaba peleando contra mis instintos que me impulsaban a desearla y esa lucha me producía enojo y proyectaba mi rabia en ella. Tú y Draco hicieron lo mismo desde que se conocieron. Hubo siempre una especie de lazo entre ustedes, una unión especial, durante siete años eligieron luchar contra eso, se negaron a aceptarlo. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

─ ¿Y por qué crees que ahora cambiaron? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ No podría responder a eso con certeza pero puedo arriesgar una hipótesis a partir de la información que conozco. Creo que Draco hizo a un lado el pretendido odio que sentía por Harry cuando necesitó su ayuda. Fue entonces que se mostró tal cual es, se sacó todas las máscaras que llevó puestas durante años.

─ Remus, con todo respeto, creo que lo que estás diciendo no son más que pelotudeces… ─ empezó a decir Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió con su característico tono mandón.

─ Creo que tiene toda la razón. Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron obsesionados el uno con el otro. Y cuando uno se pone a pensarlo tiene mucho sentido.

─ Sí claro y el pobre infeliz más ciego que un murciélago sentado acá no puede decir nada al respecto ─ dijo Harry cruzando los brazos enfurruñado.

─ ¿Y tú cómo piensas que es, entonces? ─ preguntó Remus ─ ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de él?

─ Fue… ¡oh no! eso es algo de lo que no voy a hablar. ─ Eso era algo personal, privado, y todavía no estaba listo para hablar de eso. Apenas si se estaba dando cuenta él, apenas si empezaba a comprender sus sentimientos, mal podía ponerse a explicarlos y tampoco quería, no en ese momento, no tan pronto al menos. ─ ¿En cuánto tiempo vamos a saber si mis ojos van a volver a la normalidad?

─ Probablemente para mañana. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Me comuniqué con Madame Pomfrey y ella mandó la poción para el dolor y le agregó un acelerante que aumenta la velocidad de eliminación del tóxico.

─ Ah bueno. ─ dijo Harry parpadeando erráticamente, como si el parpadeo pudiera mejorar en algo lo que sus ojos percibían, pero no, el foco no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Era exasperante pero al menos no le dolía. ─ ¿Y de Coghill no se sabe nada? ¿Nadie lo ha visto o algo así?

─ Lamentablemente no. ─ dijo Remus sentándose en la cama. Todo lo que Harry percibió fue un bulto que bajaba y el movimiento del colchón cuando se sentó.

─ ¡Que fastidio! ─ exclamó Harry frustrado. ─ Todos los intentos parecen bastante improvisados… como de aficionados… y sin embargo con todos los aurores buscándolo… nadie puede encontrarlo ¿Realmente están haciendo algo?

─ Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, Harry, y también hay gente de la Orden investigando, pero hasta ahora sin éxito.

─ Perdón… estoy seguro de que sí… es sólo que… si bien hasta ahora se ha mostrado… digamos… algo incompetente para matarme, cualquiera de estos días podría tener éxito aunque más no fuera por casualidad…

─ Lo vamos a capturar, pero tú tienes que estar más atento, tomar precauciones, ─ advirtió Remus ─ abrir ese paquete sin controlarlo antes no fue muy sensato.

─ Si ya sé, metí la pata, estaba medio dormido, prometo que no volverá a pasar… me descuidé… perdón ─ se sentía avergonzado por la distracción y mal por todas las preocupaciones que les estaba causando.

─ No, no volverá a pasar. Dora y yo vamos a controlar todo lo que te llegue por correo antes de dártelo.

─ De acuerdo. ─ se avino Harry con un suspiro. ─ ¿Y qué más pasó mientras estuve inconsciente?

Harry pudo oír la sonrisa complacida de Hermione antes de responder. ─ La edición de hoy de _Prensa de la Libertad_ provocó todo un revuelo. Fred y George hablaron con su amiga de _El Profeta_, después de que leyó la nota autorizó una edición especial que se publicó esta tarde y a que no sabes cuál fue la noticia central…

─ ¿Sally McGregor? ─ aventuró Harry con una sonrisa.

─ Así es. En la publicación le reconocen el crédito de la investigación a Sully y le compraron por anticipado el derecho para poder reproducir toda la serie de notas. Sully aceptó, aclaró que si bien normalmente no escribiría nada para _El Profeta_, que en este caso haría una excepción puesto que las repercusiones serán mayores si las notas aparecen también en el diario de mayor circulación. El impacto en el público ha sido espectacular, llovieron cartas de apoyo.

─ Genial. ─ dijo Harry, al menos por ese lado las cosas parecían estar yendo bien ─ ¿Y Kingsley, tuvo algún problema por haber filtrado la información?

─ No saben que fue él. No hay pruebas. Además, están convencidos de que hay un asesino demente suelto que quiere matar al ministro, están muy convulsionados y sin tiempo para investigar quién fue el responsable de la filtración. Y pronto van a estar peor, la gente va a empezar a mandar cartas de protesta directamente al Ministerio.

Harry podía hacerse la imagen, Scrimgeour sofocando bajo una pila de sobres rojos aulladores. Lo iban a dejar sordo. Se puso a reír.

─ Y Sully me ofreció trabajo, además. ─ dijo Hermione, el entusiasmo en su voz era patente.

─ Eso es estupendo, Hermione. Aunque para serte sincero ya me lo esperaba, si bien no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto. ¿Supongo que vas a aceptar?

─ ¡Por supuesto! Ya me conoces, Harry. Nunca más contenta que cuando puedo usar mis libros y mis conocimientos para subvertir las injusticias. Tratar de salvar al mundo y todo eso… o al menos tratar de transformarlo en algo mejor.

Le estiró la mano y ella se la tomó. ─ Ya estando en él lo transformas en algo mejor, Hermione. ─ halagada ella le dio un cálido apretón.

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Todo esto… su vida patas para arriba… dependiendo de la ayuda de los demás para pelear sus batallas… mientras él ayudaba a un ex mortífago ─ posible futuro novio ─ para salvarle la vida… Y eso lo hizo acordar…

─ ¿Y Draco? ¿Alguien fue a avisarle que yo no iba a poder ir? Le debe haber dado un ataque si no…

─ Y ésa es mejor noticia del día, ─ dijo Hermione y Harry pestañeó intrigado ─ después de que nos aseguramos que ibas a estar bien, fui a celda y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Mi idea era llevarlo a lo de Snape para que él continuara con la búsqueda, pero él estaba muy preocupado por ti, no quiso saber nada de seguir buscando el diario, no hoy.

─ Pero él detesta estar encerrado. ─ protestó Harry, esperaba que al menos le hubieran llevado comida y otros libros para entretenerse. No notó que Remus salía en ese momento de la habitación.

─ Ya lo sé y es natural. Y estaba tan alarmado e inquieto… lo traje aquí…

Por un instante no entendió lo que había querido decir, hasta que le cayó la ficha: ─ ¿Está aquí?

Hermione se lo confirmó. ─ Por unas horas, a Kingsley no le gustó nada de entrada, pero terminamos convenciéndolo y terminó aceptando algo renuente, pero tendrá que volver después de cenar. ─ dijo ─ Estuvo sentado al lado de tu cama casi todo el tiempo esperando que te despertaras, se va a enojar que justo eligieras despertarte cuando el había salido.

Harry oyó que se abría la puerta y levantó la vista, por reflejo, no que pensara que podría ver algo. Distinguió un bulto oscuro grande con otro bulto claro más pequeño encima. Supuso que llevaba puesta la toga que había tomado prestada de Snape. Pestañeó varias veces y maldijo para sus adentros puesto que el foco no mejoraba ni así.

Los bultos se le acercaron y sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya. Apretó la mano de Draco y sonrió.

─ Eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido, Potter. ─ dijo Draco, pero no había acritud en el tono, todo lo contrario, era suave y cálido. Harry se sintió muy mal, no podía permitirse actuar tan estúpidamente, había muchos que estaban arriesgándose, que habían depositado la confianza en él.

─ Lo sé. ─ replicó. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba, Remus y Hermione habían decido dejarlos para que hablaran solos. ─ No tengo excusa, perdón. ─

─ Me tenías enfermo de preocupación. ─ sintió que Draco se recostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba fuerte acurrucándose junto a él. Lo abrazó a su vez.

─ Pero ya estoy bien y pronto me curarán los ojos.

─ No tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto. Si no fuera por mí…

─ Basta, Draco. Admito que no era esto lo que tenía planeado para mi vida después de la guerra. Pero aquí estoy, yo lo decidí y ahora es lo que quiero hacer.

─ Idiota, heroico Gryffindor ─ replicó Draco con ternura. Y le apretó de improviso los labios contra los suyos demandándole el beso. Se complació en complacerlo, varias veces. No necesitaba ver bien para besarlo.

─ ¿Te pusieron al tanto de todo lo que está pasando? ─ preguntó Harry haciendo una pausa en los mimos.

─ Sí, y esos mellizos tuyos me dieron uno de esos relojes de comunicación, así que ahora también vas a poder llamarme. Al principio no les creí, pensé que querían jugarme una broma, y no puedes culparme porque ya sabes cómo son esos dos…

─ Estás divagando, Draco. ─ dijo Harry divertido.

─ Lo sé… es que… no termino de acostumbrarme… a que ya no me detesten todos… a que tú no me detestes. Y no dejo de pensar… quiero acumular lo más posible, quiero acumular lo más que pueda de estar junto a ti… para cuando me lo saquen todo.

Harry apretó el abrazo. ─ No te lo van a sacar. Vamos a encontrar el diario de Snape y demostraremos tu inocencia y vas a estar libre.

─ No me hago ilusiones, Harry. Creo que nunca vamos a encontrar ese diario. Ya tendríamos que haberlo encontrado. Snape lo dejó muy bien escondido, demasiado bien. Van a usar _Veritaserum_ conmigo y voy a tener que contarles todo y revivir todo lo que me pasó cuando estaba con Voldemort. E igual me van a declarar culpable porque tengo la marca y me mandarán a Azkaban. No me van a dejar libre, Harry, lo sé.

─ Todavía nos queda una semana para encontrar el diario, no te des por vencido. ¿Y has sabido de la respuesta de la gente a las notas? Podremos cambiar las leyes, no podrán usar _Veritaserum_ si no lo consientes.

─ Quisiera creerlo pero sé que eso no va a pasar, Harry. Lo que podamos hacer no va a alcanzar. Tengo que enfrentarme con el hecho de que voy a terminar confinado en esa isla olvidada de todos y que una vez encerrado no voy a durar más que unas semanas.

Draco temblaba. Harry no podía hacer más que abrazarlo y tratar de darle ánimos y decirle que no se diera por vencido. Sabía que había alguna pista que los conduciría al diario, tenían que encontrarla.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde acostados juntos, hablándose suavemente. Harry tratando de levantarle la moral. Si tan sólo pudieran capturar a Coghill, sería un problema menos. Si Scrimgeour fuera un poco más razonable, quizá podrían negociar algo.

Hermione entró una hora más tarde, les dijo que iba a las oficinas de _Prensa de la Libertad_, iba a conocer el lugar donde iba a trabajar. Se le notaba el apasionamiento en la voz. Era admirable la dedicación que ponía cuando estaba convencida de la justicia de una empresa. Sería una periodista de investigación excepcional, en una cruzada en defensa de los derechos de los olvidados y oprimidos.

Fueron varios otros los que también pasaron a saludar, algunos quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlos así, abrazados y acurrucados juntos. Ron en cambio se oyó resignado. Harry no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso de que Ron no hubiera salido corriendo gritando escandalizado: ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! Los mellizos todavía no habían tenido éxito para ubicar el paradero de Coghill pero les aseguraron que seguían trabajando en eso. Molly vino más tarde con bandejas de comida, no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a revolear los ojos al verlos. Esto último se lo contó Draco a Harry mientras comían.

Aunque Harry estaba disfrutando mucho estos momentos compartidos con Draco, al mismo tiempo se lamentaba de que hubieran perdido todo un día de búsqueda.

Justo cuando Harry estaba por sugerir que ya iba siendo tiempo de que Draco volviera al Ministerio, Ron se precipitó en el cuarto.

─ Vamos Malfoy, voy a llevarte de vuelta de paso, tengo que ir urgente a las oficinas de _Prensa de la Libertad_, hubo un ataque y le prendieron fuego. Hermione todavía está allí.

Draco se sentó de golpe. ─ Déjame aquí y ve.

─ No puedo. Kingsley piensa que el ataque puede haber tenido aprobación del Ministerio, una forma de impedir que se sigan publicando las notas pero sin tener que verse obligados a clausurarlos. El fuego que desataron es mágico, difícil de apagar. Kingsley cree que pueden mandar a alguien a tu celda para controlar, si no te encuentran… sería desastroso.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ gritó Harry ─ Justo que yo no puedo ver, si hasta se podría llegar a pensar que esto es obra del Ministerio. ─ sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, en realidad no creía que fuera así. Pero ni Ron ni Draco habían dicho nada cuando oyeron sus palabras… quizá no era algo tan traído de los pelos… pues lo dicho… ¡mierda!

oOoOo


	16. Cuestiones de secretos

**Cuestiones**

**Capítulo 16 – Cuestiones de secretos**

Las horas siguientes fueron de gran inquietud por Hermione, se sentía además tan inútil confinado en la cama, casi ciego y sin posibilidad de ayudar. Finalmente le llegaron amortiguadas desde el corredor las voces de sus dos amigos, la de Hermione sonaba exhausta pero al parecer estaba bien. Se sintió un poco relegado porque no vinieron a su cuarto a contarle lo que había pasado, pero pudo entenderlo, ya le contarían al día siguiente ahora debían de estar muy cansados. Lo importante era que Hermione estaba segura y eso era un gran alivio, ya podía ahora dejar que el sueño lo invadiera.

Pero no se durmió enseguida, sus pensamientos volvieron a esa idea repentina que se le había ocurrido horas antes, ¿sería posible que el Ministerio tuviera algo que ver con los atentados contra su vida? En realidad no había mucha prueba que sustentara esa hipótesis. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón para que el Ministerio lo quisiera muerto o, por lo menos, incapacitado? Al ministro no le había gustado para nada que Harry solicitara que Draco permaneciera en una celda del Ministerio en lugar de ser enviado a Azkaban. Scrimgeour posiblemente temiera que Harry pudiera hacer públicos el mal trato y las torturas que Draco había sufrido a manos de sus guardias mientras estaba detenido en una celda ministerial. Pero dado el sentimiento general con respecto a los mortífagos, ésa no parecía una razón de peso, la mayoría se encogería de hombros y hasta habría algunos que aplaudirían.

No, todo parecía indicar que Coghill estaba actuando por propia iniciativa, aunque sorprendía que todos los ataques hubiesen sido más o menos fallidos. Coghill no daba la impresión de ser un improvisado. Había otra hipótesis que parecía mejor sustentable: el Ministerio no estaba directamente relacionado con los ataques pero dejaba hacer, no se preocupaba en absoluto de parar a Coghill. Y vuelta a la cuestión recurrente, ¿por qué Scrimgeour querría sacárselo del paso? ¿El asunto del _Veritaserum_? En rigor esto no era responsabilidad directa de Scrimgeour, era una práctica impuesta desde hacía décadas. ¿O sería ese comentario al paso que le había hecho, de sacarle los trapos sucios al sol?

La publicación de las notas de Sully en la prensa podría hacer que Scrimgeour diera marcha atrás en el acuerdo y decidiera mandar a Draco a Azkaban antes del juicio. Eso era algo que tenía que impedir. Necesitaban algo para poder hacer presión sobre el ministro llegado el caso. Lo primero que haría en la mañana sería comunicarse con Arthur, para saber si había podido averiguar algo turbio sobre Scrimgeour.

Quizá Scrimgeour sospechaba que ésta podría ser la estrategia, quizá por eso estaba deseoso de sacárselo de encima, quizá por eso miraba para otro lado y permitía que Coghill siguiera con sus atentados.

Finalmente se durmió. Soñó. Soñó que estaba en el mar, nadando desesperadamente para intentar llegar a tierra firme. Podía divisar la costa a lo lejos, pero parecía alejarse a cada brazada en lugar de acercarse. Lo invadían calambres que le dificultaban los movimientos. No había nadie alrededor a quien le pudiera pedir ayuda. Un ave negra volaba por encima en círculos, el cuervo tenía los ojos fijos en él, parecía contemplarlo como a un sabroso bocado, parecía estar esperando a que se ahogara para bajar en picada y cobrar su presa. "¿No puedes hacer nada?" se oyó gritar Harry en su sueño. Y el cuervo contestó: "La clave la tienes frente a tu nariz, Potter. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos para verla. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre?" Sintió que el agua lo cubría, sintió que se hundía en las profundidades, ya no volvería a salir a la superficie.

Despertó.

oOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Harry todavía dormía, se decidió que Hermione fuera a buscar a Draco y lo dejara en lo de Snape para que continuara con la búsqueda. Hermione por su parte iría después a las oficinas de _Prensa de la Libertad_ para ayudar con la limpieza después del incendio. Remus se comunicaría con el ministro para organizar un encuentro entre Harry y Scrimgeour para discutir los recientes atentados contra la vida de Harry. Sería además una excelente oportunidad para solicitarle que rescindiera la ley que permitía el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_, si el ministro se avenía a hacerlo, la mitad de la batalla estaría ganada. Obviamente no tenían mucha esperanza de tener éxito, pero valía la pena el intento.

Para cuando Harry se despertó todos tenían tareas asignadas y habían partido a cumplirlas. Excepto Harry, su visión no había mejorado. Harry decidió que si seguía igual le pediría a Hermione cuando volviera que se la arreglara con magia. Probablemente no era la mejor solución, la curación natural era más deseable. Pero así como estaba no podía ayudar en nada y cada vez les quedaban menos días, el juicio se aproximaba inexorablemente.

Todo el tiempo mientras desayunaba se sentía inquieto e inútil.

─ ¿Más huevos, Harry? ─ preguntó Molly.

─ No, gracias. No sé cómo me las arreglé para comer todo este plato sin que se me cayera toda la comida encima. ─ replicó Harry.

─ Eso no es problema, Harry. ─ acotó ella y susurró algo apenas audible. Harry se dio cuenta de que había usado un encantamiento para limpiarle la cara y el pecho. Se ruborizó. Aparentemente sí se había ensuciado mientras comía.

─ Perdón.

─ No tienes que disculparte. Es natural que se te vuelque parte de la comida si no puedes ver. Pero el encantamiento para limpiar borró con todos los rastros, no te preocupes. Con todos los hijos que crié soy experta. ─ Harry le dirigió una sonrisa.

─ Gracias por cuidarme tanto.

─ Nada de gracias, es mi deber y un gusto, tú eres uno más de mis hijos.

Harry asintió. Seguía viendo sólo formas indefinidas. Fue tanteando con mucho cuidado para agarrar la taza de té, lo único que faltaba es que se volcara también la taza de té caliente encima.

─ Arthur llamó poco antes de que bajaras. Quería que supieras que todavía no encontró nada definitivo sobre Scrimgeour, pero sí algo curioso que podría llegar a ser significativo. Según lo que le dijo la secretaria, el ministro recibió la semana pasada varias lechuzas que al parecer lo asustaron. Una de las lechuzas, por lo menos, era portadora de un sobre aullador. Lo que le llamó la atención a la secretaria es que el ministro no lo dejó gritar, lo destruyó antes, ése no es el procedimiento habitual en el Ministerio, lo usual es que los dejen gritar y que se destruyan después solos.

Era un dato interesante, aunque por sí solo no significaba nada. Si Harry hubiera sabido cómo él también los habría quemado antes de que griten. Y el ministro seguramente recibiría varios aulladores en una semana. El trabajo de ministro era muy ingrato. Cabía la posibilidad de que esas cartas hubieran sido de Coghill, pero eso era sólo una posibilidad. Lo que sí le llamó la atención a Harry era que el ministro en persona se encargara de lidiar con todo el correo.

─ Gracias. ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto, Molly?

─ ¿Todo esto qué, Harry?

─ Toda esta situación con Draco y que todos estemos de nuevo en peligro.

─ No sé muy bien qué pensar, Harry. Sé que todos estamos haciendo lo que creemos que es correcto y espero que al final todo resulte para mejor.

─ Sobre la cómoda de Snape hay un retrato de mi mamá. ─ dijo Harry de repente, hasta él mismo se sorprendió de la abrupta introducción del nuevo tema ─ ¿Tú sabías que ellos eran amigos?

Molly no contestó inmediatamente, hubo unos segundos de silencio. ─ Sé que se conocieron, cursaban en el mismo año, ─ dijo Molly como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras ─ aparentemente habían sido amigos cuando eran más chicos. Alguna vez escuché que tu mamá decía que ella se sentía responsable de que Severus hubiera aceptado la Marca Oscura.

Eso lo dejó atónito. ¿Cómo era que él no sabía eso? ─ ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo contó antes? ─ preguntó.

─ Creo que mientras Severus estaba vivo, todos consideramos que era algo que no era asunto nuestro. Albus no había dicho que era mejor no hablar de eso puesto que se trataba de un asunto privado. Y Severus se había vuelto una persona muy reservada y hosca, nadie nunca se animaba a traer el tema a colación, yo nunca escuché a nadie mencionarlo.

─ ¿Tú crees que es posible que haya estado enamorado de mi mamá? ─ la pregunta le había salido como un susurro.

─ Creo que hubo una época en que la amó mucho.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué siempre me odió tanto? No puede haber sido porque me parezco mucho a mi papá.

─ Creo que verte a ti le recordaba vivamente sus fracasos. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que el odio no iba dirigido directamente a ti. Iba dirigido a él, y lo que hacía era agarrárselas con el blanco más próximo y más fácil.

─ La verdad, hubiera sido muy bueno haber sabido todo esto antes. ─ dijo Harry, evidentemente contrariado ─ las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes o al menos yo podría haberlas tolerado mejor sabiendo la causa.

─ Oh Harry, tú eras un chico, pero si incluso ahora sigues siéndolo. ¿Para qué te íbamos a apabullar con una carga así?

─ Con todo respecto Molly, eso que dices no es sino una pobre excusa. No vacilaron al cargarme con la abrumadora responsabilidad de destruir a Voldemort, para eso aparentemente yo no era un chico. Pero para decirme que mi profesor de pociones había estado enamorado de mi mamá, algo por cierto mucho menos traumático y apabullante que lo otro, sí lo era.

No estaba enojado con Molly, no era su culpa. Era muy probable que Snape no quisiera que él conociera los detalles. Pero era tan poco lo que sabía de su madre, le sobraban los dedos de una mano para contar a los que le habían dicho cosas sobre ella.

Molly trató de evadir la lógica irrefutable. ─ Sea como sea, ninguno de los dos ya está con nosotros, ya no, así que no tiene importancia.

Y sin embargo, sí que la tenía, para Harry sí que la tenía.

Las horas siguientes Harry las pasó con la vista fija, con la vista ciega fija en esas cuatro paredes. Totalmente frustrado por no poder hacer nada. Llamó a todos los que tenían un intercomunicador, varias veces. Controlándolos y hablándoles hasta cansarlos con sus constantes irrupciones. Tampoco podía leer las cartas, aunque Remus le leyó algunas de las de apoyo.

A media tarde ya no aguantó más, llamó a Hermione, quería que le arreglara la vista sin más demora, eso de no poder hacer nada lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡y con la urgencia que tenían de encontrar ese diario que podría salvar a Draco!

oOoOo

Una hora más tarde Harry y Remus entraban en el Ministerio para la reunión con Scrimgeour. Remus había intentado convencer al ministro de que viniera a Grimmauld Place, pero los agentes asignados de seguridad se opusieron debido al reciente ataque que supuestamente había sufrido en Hogwarts. Por suerte era la última hora de la tarde, poco antes de que concluyera la jornada laboral y había muy poca gente en el Ministerio, con un poco de cuidado Harry y Remus pudieron llegar a la oficina sin que nadie los abordara.

El ministro no parecía de muy buen ánimo para el encuentro, quizá las presiones del trabajo lo estaban superando, se lo veía muy desmejorado y exhausto.

─ Harry, Remus es un gusto verlos. ─ el ministro los recibió de pie y les extendió la mano cuando entraron. Harry y Remus lo saludaron y se la estrecharon. Luego todos fueron a sentarse a unos sillones ubicados en el extremo opuesto del escritorio. El ministro sonreía pero sus ojos no reflejaban la sonrisa.

Harry sintió compasión por un instante. No debía de ser un trabajo fácil. Con tantas presiones, con tantas oposiciones, incluso alguien que quisiera hacer bien las cosas encontraría grandes obstáculos para llevarlas a cabo. Quizá Scrimgeour terminaría siendo un buen gobernante, pero por ahora tenía que lidiar con una institución dominada por la corrupción. Harry pensó si no había sido demasiado arrogante al sospechar que el ministro podría ser el responsable de montar una complicada intriga en contra suya, seguramente tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender para estar perdiendo tiempo en eso.

Todas estas consideraciones no lo hicieron cejar en su determinación, le traía nuevas preocupaciones, Harry tenía sus propias prioridades y su función en defensa del mundo mágico ya la había cumplido y con éxito.

─ ¿Cómo les va? ─ preguntó el ministro para cubrir la formalidad, no porque estuviera realmente interesado.

─ Estamos los dos bien. ─ replicó Harry ─ Pero estaríamos mejor si tuviéramos buenas noticias respecto de la captura de Coghill.

Harry creyó detectar una ligera mueca, insistió: ─ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo para lograrla?

Scrimgeour puso su mejor cara de político y sintonizó su discurso habitual. ─ Como ya sabrás Harry, luego de tu heroica victoria sobre Voldemort, nos hemos encontrado con una situación muy compleja y caótica dentro del Ministerio, el grado de corrupción es altísimo y la labor de limpieza y saneamiento de las instituciones es un trabajo muy arduo que tomará cierto tiempo.

Harry no lo dudaba ni por un instante, pero ése no era el discurso público del ministro, los diarios no reflejaban esa tremenda corrupción preexistente que el ministro mencionaba.

─ Tenemos que reconstruir toda la infraestructura de las instituciones políticas y de la sociedad mágica en su conjunto ─ y para eso son necesarios tiempo y recursos. Honestamente creo que erradicar a todos los traidores que aún están dentro de la estructura ministerial es algo mucho más importante que ir siguiendo las actividades de un ex auror resentido, que hasta donde tengo conocimiento no ha estado causando mayores inconvenientes ni daños.

Le dirigió a Harry una mirada seria y de muy pocos amigos.

Remus habló entonces ─ Ministro, ¿qué me diría Ud. si puedo demostrarle que Coghill fue el responsable del ataque en Hogwarts, que su blanco era Harry y no Ud.? Ese no fue el primer atentado contra Harry, durante la semana pasada hubo otros y si no fueron exitosos fue quizá solamente porque fueron muy poco planificados, algo precipitados.

Scrimgeour miró durante unos segundos a Remus y luego se volvió hacia Harry. ─ ¿Es eso cierto?

Harry asintió. ─ Se trata obviamente de un intento de venganza debido a la denuncia que hice y el disciplinamiento que sobre él originó.

Aparte de un ligerísimo temblor en uno de los ojos, la cara del ministro permaneció impertérrita. Pero instantes después su expresión pareció envejecer de golpe y flaquear. ─ Lo siento Harry, debería haber prestado más atención a lo que me decías. Las presiones son muchas y la sensación de júbilo que todos experimentamos tras la victoria sobre Voldemort quizá hayan empañado mi imparcialidad.

Harry miró a Remus muy sorprendido. Ésta sí que no se la esperaba. Una admisión directa de que había hecho algo mal era algo inusitado. Aunque obviamente era impensable que el ministro fuera a admitir eso mismo en público. Harry pensó si acaso convendría aprovechar para solicitarle su acuerdo para prohibir el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_.

─ Ciertamente tenemos un grupo de aurores asignados en la investigación de Coghill pero podríamos incrementar la urgencia para la obtención de resultados. No es admisible que El Elegido corra peligro por los deseos de venganza de un desequilibrado.

─ Gracias, ministro. ─ replicó Harry ─ Debo admitir que por un momento llegué a pensar que el Ministerio estaba asistiendo a Coghill, parece que él sabe exactamente y de antemano dónde encontrarme y en las situaciones de mayor vulnerabilidad. Le pido disculpas.

─ Está bien, parece que los dos hemos hecho cosas en la exaltación del momento y que no medimos totalmente las posibles consecuencias. ─ el ministro parecía haber recobrado la compostura y su última afirmación era una referencia oblicua a las notas en _Prensa de la Libertad_ sobre el _Veritaserum_, que habían contado con el apoyo de Harry.

─ No lamento haber hecho eso, ministro ─ reconoció Harry ─ Esa práctica debería ser abolida sin mayor demora.

─ Ésa no es mi intención, Harry.

─ Sería visto como un gesto de buena voluntad hacia todos. ─ intercaló Remus.

─ Es algo que no me puedo permitir, mi deber es tratar de mantener las cosas lo más estables posibles. Es por eso que no puedo hacer pública la gran cantidad de funcionarios que han sido relevados de sus puestos. Eso podría desestabilizar el gobierno.

─ Por mi parte yo pienso exactamente lo contrario, que el deshacerse de miembros indeseables es una buena acción, además de imprescindible, que contribuiría a mejorar la imagen del Ministerio y a estabilizarlo. ─ replicó Harry.

─ El problema es que las listas son larguísimas y reconocer públicamente tal grado de corrupción terminaría siendo desestabilizador. ─ todo parecía indicar que las dos últimas semanas habían sido muy duras para Scrimgeour, que debía de estar enfrentando muy serios problemas pero que estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien.

Harry se dio cuenta que el ministro no iba a ceder, la abolición del uso forzado de _Veritaserum_ tendría que conseguirse por otros medios y aun con las notas de Sully, el proceso iba a llevar mucho tiempo, encontrar el diario de Snape antes del juicio era algo imprescindible.

Remus comentó. ─ Pero estas remociones masivas de funcionarios no podrán mantenerse en secreto durante mucho tiempo, finalmente la información llegará a la prensa, algo de tal magnitud no puede ocultarse indefinidamente.

─ Estoy muy consciente de ello. Todos los empleados están bajo Voto Inquebrantable sobre toda información referente a la purga. Pero el voto no se extiende a los familiares, llegará un momento en que todo se hará público, pero al menos nos permite ganar cierto tiempo, con suerte para cuando todo se conozca estaremos muy avanzados en el saneamiento de las estructuras.

Remus suspiró. A Harry le parecía que el ministro demostraba gran estrechez de miras al dudar de esa manera de la inteligencia de la población. Los secretos en tiempos de guerra eran entendibles, pero en tiempos de paz debería imponerse la transparencia. Pero Harry no sabía de política, quizá pensando así sólo demostraba lo ingenuo que era.

Todo indicaba que ya no iban a conseguir mucho más aquí, Scrimgeour se había comprometido a intensificar la investigación para capturar a Coghill, era una pequeña victoria, pero al menos era algo. Harry hizo no obstante una última pregunta.

─ Ministro, supongo que no tendrá intenciones de mandar a Malfoy a Azkaban antes del juicio.

─ Reconozco que es algo que me gustaría hacer, pero no. Sigo creyendo que Azkaban es donde deben estar los mortífagos. Pero dado que la prensa de hoy ha mostrado que sigues teniendo mucha influencia sobre el público y además teniendo en cuenta el mal trato del que fue víctima Malfoy, estoy dispuesto a mostrar flexibilidad con respecto a esta cuestión.

─ Gracias, Ministro. Y dado que el juicio será dentro de pocos días, quisiera plantear una solicitud oficial: que no se lo obligue a Malfoy a declarar bajo el uso forzado de _Veritaserum_. ─ Harry sabía que era una movida sin ninguna probabilidad de éxito, pero no se perdía nada con intentar.

Scrimgeour levantó una ceja. ─ ¿Supongo que tú no te avendrías a que se dejaran de publicar las notas? ─ Harry negó, incluso si quisiera no podría. ─ Oficialmente deniego tu petición.

Harry hizo un simple gesto de asentimiento. Al menos ahora sabía adónde estaba parado. ─ Cuando Coghill haya sido capturado retomaré mi calendario de actividades y presentaciones oficiales. ─ dijo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para partir.

Remus y el ministro también se pusieron de pie y hubo nuevos estrechamientos de manos. Las cosas no habían salido del todo mal. Habían alcanzado una especie de tregua, la búsqueda de Coghill se intensificaría, tenía la palabra del ministro de que Draco no sería enviado a Azkaban antes del juicio y se habían disipado las mayorías de sus dudas respecto de la honestidad del ministro.

oOoOo

Harry se despidió de Remus y fue directamente a lo de Snape. Y a Draco. Todavía faltaban cierto tiempo para que tuviera que volver a su celda.

Harry se asombraba de lo agradable que era estar con Draco. Todo había pasado tan rápido, no sabía si esa relación llegaría a tener algún fututo, pero por ahora disfrutaría de ella.

Draco lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello. Dios, qué agradable que sentía así.

─ ¡Ya puedes ver bien de nuevo! ¿Adónde has estado?

─ Hola, para mí también es un gusto verte. ─ dijo Harry riendo y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

─ Estuve todo el día aquí solo y sintiéndome miserable, todavía no tengo reloj para comunicarme y no podía ir a ningún lado y me estaba volviendo loco sin saber lo que estaba pasando…

Harry lo hizo callar con un beso, era la mejor forma cuando se ponía a hablar en exceso. De hecho, Draco se entregó gustoso al deleite del beso que se prolongó hasta que los dos tuvieron que interrumpirlo para tomar aire.

─ Me besaste para hacerme callar. ─ dijo Draco con mirada recriminatoria.

─ Por supuesto. ─ dijo Harry riendo mientras iban a sentarse a un sofá. Harry tomó asiento y Draco le saltó y se le sentó en la falda. ─ Te haces tanto drama por todo, Draco. ─ dijo Harry provocándolo.

─ Para ti es muy fácil hablar. Yo soy el que tengo que pasarlas. Estuve aquí encerrado todo el día y la última vez que había visto a mi nov…, a mi amigo… estaba ciego y dentro de unos días me juzgarán y me declararán culpable y me encerrarán para siempre y tirarán la llave.

Draco se había sonrojado por el lapsus, pero a Harry no le había importado. Si Draco quería pensar que era su novio, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Harry todavía no se había decidido al respecto, pero si a Draco le hacía bien pensarlo así, ¿para qué objetar?

─ Está bien, esta bien… fue un mal chiste. Perdón. Ahora ya puedo ver, Hermione me arregló los ojos. Estuve además reunido con el ministro, me prometió que no te van a mandar a Azkaban antes del juicio, siquiera eso es una preocupación menos.

─ Ojalá pudiéramos resolver también las otras. ─ dijo Draco y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

─ ¿Hoy tampoco tuvimos suerte? ─ Draco negó con la cabeza. Y se quedaron sentados allí juntos en silencio dándose mutuo consuelo. Todo el tiempo Harry seguía pensando: "ese diario tiene que estar en alguna parte, ¿dónde lo habrá escondido Snape?

Esa noche cuando finalmente volvió a Grimmauld Place después de haber dejado a un abatido Draco en su celda, Arthur estaba allí. Le dijo que había averiguado algo que podría ser perjudicial para Scrimgeour.

oOoOo


	17. Cuestiones de sexo

**Cuestiones**

** Capítulo 16 – Cuestiones de sexo**

No dejaba de resultar extraño, reflexionaba Harry, justo ahora que había establecido una tregua con Scrimgeour y que se había convencido de que a la larga podría resultar un buen ministro, surgía esta información presuntamente dañina. Irónico realmente, daba ganas de reírse. Quizá lo mejor sería mantener la información secreta y dejar que Scrimgeour pudiera demostrar su real valía.

Se reprochó su propia arrogancia, ¿quién era él para juzgar a nadie? ¿quién era él para decidir sobre los medios de sustento y la carrera de nadie? No era su función ponerse a cargo de nada. Él no quería entrar en una lucha por el poder, lo único que quería era poder vivir una vida tranquila lejos de toda notoriedad.

No obstante, lo cierto era que le había pedido a Arthur que obtuviera esa información, y disponer de información permitiría operar con más contundencia si eso fuera necesario.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pudiste averiguar, Arthur? ─ preguntó Harry sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

Arthur se estaba sirviendo una taza de té y Harry dijo que a él también le vendría bien una. Molly agregó una taza más a las cuatro que ya había sobre la mesa. Arthur le sirvió el té y empezó a contarles.

─ Estaba teniendo una charla amable con Amelie, la secretaria de Scrimgeour. Estos últimos días había estado muy tensa, nerviosa. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que ya te había contado sobre los sobres aulladores del otro día, me pareció conveniente tratar de conversar con ella para ver si podía enterarme de algo más.

Arthur hizo una pausa y empezó a repartir las tazas de té que había servido. Una para Ron, otra para Hermione y otra para Molly. A Harry ya se la había servido. ─ Bueno, dio resultado, hoy finalmente se confió conmigo. ─

Harry se sirvió azúcar y un poco de leche en el té y empezó a revolverlo mirando a Arthur a la espera de que continuara. Ron no se mostró tan paciente.

─ Papá, ya cuenta de una vez lo que te dijo. ─ exclamó.

─ Está bien, está bien… ─ dijo Arthur al tiempo que revolvía su té. Harry vio que Hermione deslizaba una mano sobre el muslo de Ron. ─ Al parecer el ministro mantiene una aventura amorosa con Wilfreda Hemlock.

─ Un momento, ¿estamos hablando de Wilfreda Hemlock, la que es vicepresidenta del Wizengamot? ─ preguntó Hermione con asombro. Arthur asintió.

─ Pero hay algo más importante. ─ continuó Arthur ─ Según lo que me dijo Amelie, una prima de Wilfreda está casada con Theodore Nott, padre. ─

Harry respiró hondo. Era un hecho conocido por todos que los Nott eran una familia de magos oscuros. Theo, hijo, quien había sido compañero del mismo año de Draco y Harry, había muerto meses antes en un enfrentamiento durante la guerra. Theodore Nott, padre, estaba en el grupo de mortífagos capturados tras la batalla final y se encontraba actualmente confinado en Azkaban a la espera de juicio.

─ Aquí hay un caso claro de conflicto de intereses ─ dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, la información lo había dejado también a él muy asombrado.

─ Sí, pero no para Scrimgeour, ─ interpuso Hermione ─ sino para Wilfreda. Su imparcialidad en los próximos juicios podría cuestionarse debido a su parentesco con la familia Nott. Seguramente nosotros no somos los únicos que conocemos esta información, llama la atención que haya seguido siendo hasta ahora la vicepresidenta.

─ Yo creo que todas las familias, particularmente las de sangre pura, tienen por lo menos un miembro asociado con las Artes Oscuras. ─ comentó Molly, implicando que el hecho no era nada sorprendente para ella y que la importancia que algo así podía tener era muy relativa.

─ ¿Entonces esto no sería un problema para Scrimgeour? ─ preguntó Ron confundido.

─ Si se llegara a saber que Scrimgeour engaña a su mujer con una persona emparentada con magos oscuros, su credibilidad se vería algo afectada. ─ dijo Harry ─ Pero aparte de eso no, creo que sea algo tan terrible que pudiera dañar demasiado su carrera, ¿o sí? ─ Miró hacia Arthur como esperando su opinión.

─ Depende, las opiniones sobre una situación como ésta varían bastante, algunos la considerarán de peso, otros no. ─ replicó Arthur ─ Estos asuntos tratan siempre de mantenerse ocultos por alguna razón ─ continuó, Molly asentía a sus palabras ─ Está mal visto en general, como algo que debilita la fortaleza moral del mundo mágico, sobretodo entre las familias de sangre pura.

Hermione reaccionó con cierta brusquedad. ─ ¿Esto no estará relacionado con la supremacía de sangre, o sí? ¿Por el peligro de contaminar el linaje, de que estas relaciones adulterinas introduzcan "sangre sucia" en la pureza de una familia? ─ el sarcasmo era evidente en su voz. Molly se apresuró a responder.

─ No, no, nada por el estilo. Es simplemente por lo que dijo Arthur antes.

Pareció quedarse más tranquila al oír eso. Harry terminó su té. ─ Bueno, no creo que esto sea algo que tengamos que hacer público. No veo que sea una interferencia para que pueda hacer bien su trabajo, es un asunto privado. Y no es algo que pueda significar demasiada presión, definitivamente no lo llevaría a cambiar su decisión sobre el uso de forzado de _Veritaserum_.

─ Yo pienso igual. ─ dijo Hermione y Ron expresó su acuerdo asintiendo. Molly, en cambio, refunfuñó:

─ No es este el tipo de persona que me gusta tener como ministro. ─ sonaba bastante enojada ─ Un hombre con la moral de una gata de callejón, no creo que sea la persona más indicada para gobernar. ─ se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos muy contrariada.

Harry prefirió dejarlo pasar sin hacer más comentarios, pero hacer público el hecho no los ayudaría en nada, y hasta era posible que les complicara aun más las cosas. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a que su nombre quedara relacionado con la divulgación de la información.

Les deseó a todos buenas noches y se fue a acostar. Se sentía solo, lo invadía una sensación de melancolía. Ojalá tuviera a su lado el cuerpo sólido y cálido de Draco, esa tarde se habían consolado tan bien juntos.

oOoOo

_El Profeta, 17 de agosto de 1999._

_**Maltrato de los sospechosos detenidos por parte de la Justicia, 3ª entrega. **_

_Columnista: Peter Sully._

_Esta es la tercera nota sobre las víctimas de una ley obsoleta y cruel: el uso forzado de __Veritaserum__ en sospechosos detenidos. La historia de hoy me toca muy de cerca y explicitará claramente la razón por la cual yo y muchas otras personas decentes y muy dedicadas bregamos para que sea abolida esta ley arcaica y brutal._

_Matthew es una de las tantas víctimas sin voz del uso forzado de __Veritaserum__, uno de los que no se mencionan nunca en las crónicas puesto que murió. Es una víctima oculta, una de las tantas que el Ministerio quiere tapar. Ya no está entre nosotros, no puede defenderse. El daño que le produjo el uso de __Veritaserum__ no fue directo, no sufrió lesiones físicas o mentales por la poción, pero murió asesinado como una consecuencia de ese uso._

_Cuando en 1996 quedó confirmado que Voldemort había regresado, varios miembros de su familia se alistaron para combatirlo. Dos de los hermanos eligieron la Orden del Fénix, Matthew y otro de sus hermanos ofrecieron sus servicios a las fuerzas del Ministerio y fueron destacados a un emplazamiento secreto ubicado en la ribera sur del Támesis._

_Después de varios meses de inactividad, Matthew se empezó a aburrir y a cansar de ese estilo de vida militar. Voldemort parecía haber desaparecido, parecía que todo había sido una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que la declaración de guerra de las fuerzas oscuras no era tal. Desgraciadamente, el Ministerio se negó a darles la baja para que pudieran volver a su casa. Matthew se volvió hosco y rebelde como con frecuencia ocurre con los jóvenes cuando se ven obligados a no poder hacer nada._

_Tomó por costumbre abandonar su puesto y comenzó a asociarse con elementos indeseables, la mayoría, criminales de los que suelen rondar el callejón Knockturn. Como una forma de combatir el aburrimiento se dio al consumo de pociones ilegales, pociones que también compartía con sus compañeros, drogarse les permitía siquiera durante cierto tiempo olvidar el tedio en el que se habían transformado sus vidas. Matthew y su hermano trataron de obtener permiso para poder visitar a su familia, pero la petición les fue denegada._

_Uno de sus hermanos cayó muerto en una misión para la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio les negó nuevamente permiso para poder asistir a los servicios fúnebres. A partir de ese momento Matthew se volvió mucho más temerario e incrementó sus actividades ilegales._

_Finalmente fue capturado e interrogado por el Ministerio, se negó a dar los nombres de los que le habían proveído las pociones ilegales puesto que temía terribles represalias. Estaba preparado a aceptar su castigo y encarcelamiento. Pero el Ministerio decidió interrogarlo bajo el uso forzado de __Veritaserum__, le administraron la poción a la fuerza y le arrancaron los nombres de los proveedores. _

_Matthew afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones mentales como otras víctimas pero temía por su vida puesto que había proporcionado toda la información que conocía sobre la red ilegal de tráfico de pociones._

_Lo recluyeron en Azkaban y antes de que se cumpliera una semana de su llegada a la prisión fue asesinado en su celda, lo estrangularon. Había rastros de que había presentado resistencia a su atacante, rastros de sangre en el suelo y restos de piel del agresor bajo las uñas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, lo encontraron muerto al día siguiente. El asesino nunca fue capturado._

_Matthew murió por culpa de esta ley._

_Quizá ustedes se pregunten cómo fue que averigüé todo esto, siendo que la víctima está muerta._

_Matthew era mi hermano. Mi hermano no merecía morir. Mi hermano murió por la incompetencia del Ministerio._

_Si ustedes consideran que esta ley debería abolirse, por favor, manden lechuzas al Ministerio expresando su opinión. Nada ha de cambiar a menos que nosotros, la gente, demandemos los cambios. Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados viendo como algunos mueren sin razón y otros quedan permanentemente incapacitados, entonces seremos tan culpables como el Ministerio._

_En 1995, Harry Potter nos dijo que Voldemort había regresado, pero el Ministerio no le creyó y como consecuencia de la negligencia e inacción ministerial muchas, muchas personas murieron._

_¿Seguiremos quedándonos sentados sin hacer nada?_

**Peter Sully**

_Corresponsal Invitado_

Harry le dio una última mirada a la foto granulosa de un muy joven Matthew Sully y dejó el diario a un lado. Se quedó unos momentos sorbiendo su café en silencio. Se ponía inquieto siempre que pensaba en las cosas que pasaron en aquella época de "no-guerra" como el solía llamarla. Ese tan habitual sentimiento de culpa lo molestaba. Racionalmente podía entender que no hubiera podido hacer nada más rápido o mejor, emocionalmente, sin embargo, sentía remordimiento y pesar por cada una de esas muertes que hubieran podido prevenirse.

La historia de Sully caía en el momento justo. Un hombre joven que había muerto como consecuencia directa de la ley podría abrirles los ojos a muchos, podría hacerlos dar cuenta de que esto era demasiado, que debía terminar. Sólo faltaban dos días para el juicio de Draco. Todavía había posibilidades de que la ley cambiara. Suspiró, no debía perder las esperanzas, por muy mala que se presentara la situación. Si todo llegara a salir mal, si llegara a ocurrir lo peor estaba considerando la posibilidad de ofrecer sus propias memorias como testimonio en el juicio, quizá al menos esa prueba podría lograr que la sentencia de Draco fuera más benigna. Era mejor que nada.

Quizá el hecho de que Draco hubiera sido maltratado durante su detención podría ayudar en algo. Harry se sentía inútil y frustrado y quedarse ahí tomando café, mordisqueando el desayuno y leyendo el diario no lo ayudaba en nada a Draco. No debía demorarse más, debía ir ya mismo a buscar a Draco, tenían que encontrar el diario.

oOoOo

Todavía tenía ese sentimiento de melancolía de la noche anterior cuando entró en la celda de Draco, lo encontró todavía acostado durmiendo, sonrió recordando cuánto había ansiado sentir ese cuerpo cálido y sólido junto al suyo. Era tan tierno verlo dormir así. Era tan bello.

Tuvo cuidado de despertarlo muy suavemente, no fuera que lo sobresaltara como la última vez, estuvo tentado de hacerlo con un beso pero no se animó. Draco fue despertándose de a poco, se desperezó con los ojos todavía cerrados sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más a su lado. Y de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe pero se distendió enseguida, le sonrió y le tiró los brazos.

─ Ya que me sacaste de mi sueño lo menos que debes hacer es desearme buenos días con un abrazo. ─ dijo con la voz todavía dormida.

Harry le sonrió y se recostó en la cama deslizándose junto a él y abrazándolo estrechamente, acurrucándose a su lado.

─ ¿Quién hubiera pensado semanas atrás que terminaríamos así? ─ murmuró Harry deleitándose en la agradable calidez del abrazo de Draco.

─ Yo tenía esa esperanza, o esa ilusión. ─ reconoció Draco ─ Era lo único que me daba ganas para seguir, que en algún momento me llegaras a ver como algo más que un mero mortífago bueno para nada.

─ Suerte que fue así, porque me hace muy feliz.

─ A mí también, aunque termine durando poco.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Tenemos que enfrentarlo, Harry. No vamos a encontrar ese diario. Snape lo escondió muy bien y ya apenas si nos queda tiempo. Ya estoy resignado, me quedan unos pocos días y me condenarán al Beso o a Azkaban. Y los dos sabemos que allí, poco voy a durar.

Harry aflojó un poco el abrazo. ─ No quiero escucharte hablar así, ¿me oyes? Todavía tenemos tiempo y yo no voy a permitir que te manden a Azkaban. Por lo que más quieras Draco, no bajes los brazos.

─ Es mejor así, Harry. Resignado duele menos.

─ ¡No! ─ exclamó Harry, giró el cuerpo y se le subió encima y lo apretó contra la cama. ─ ¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto! Todavía nos quedan dos días y no quiero desperdiciarlos tratando de levantarte el ánimo, los necesitamos para buscar y encontrar el diario de Snape.

Lo miró a los ojos y sólo vio resignación y aceptación. ¡Maldición y mierda! Eso era peor que el miedo. Draco había optado por retirarse de nuevo detrás de sus máscaras. Las mismas que lo habían ayudado a sobrevivir cuando era cautivo de Voldemort.

─ Harry, déjame. ─ susurró Draco.

Harry no sabía si estaba hablando en sentido físico o no pero ni lo soltaría ni se lo permitiría. Parte de él quería que volviera siquiera el miedo a los ojos de Draco, cualquier cosa pero no esto, este entregarse vencido.

─ Haga lo que haga no habrá diferencia, Harry, los dos sabemos cómo voy a terminar. Soy un mortífago de mierda y no merezco otra cosa.

Harry se apoyó con los codos en la cama y le tomó la cara con las manos. Esto era muy preocupante, no lo había visto así de doblegado desde… en realidad nunca lo había visto tan mal. "¿Qué puedo hacer para sacarlo de este abismo?"

─ Draco, por favor, no me hagas esto. ─ susurró y le fue dando besos por todo el rostro ─ Ahora que te encontré, no me abandones. ─ sus palabras eran un ruego.

─ Yo no quiero… ─ replicó Draco, cerrando los ojos bajo el asalto de los labios de Harry ─ pero ¿no es mejor aceptarlo ahora y no quedar despedazado cuando ocurra lo peor?

─ Creo que todavía no me conoces bien, ─ dijo Harry con una suave risa ─ yo nunca me doy por vencido, si no fuera así Voldemort estaría todavía vivo. Incluso cuando me tenía vencido yo seguí luchando. ─ a medida que hablaba su voz iba creciendo en volumen y determinación ─ ¿Acaso no vale la pena pelear por ti? ¿Acaso no vale la pena pelear por mí?

Draco pestañeó varias veces y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Harry podía ver la duda que persistía en ellos. Continuó instándolo redoblando la pasión de sus palabras: ─ No estaría haciendo todo esto si no pensara que vale la pena luchar por ti. Quiero que estés libre y te quiero junto a mí. ¿Acaso no vale la pena luchar por eso, luchar hasta el último aliento?

─ N… no estoy seguro…

─ Draco, por favor. Te deseo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decirlo, pero es cierto… estas semanas me dieron vuelta la vida por completo… Te… Deseo… No te rindas… defiende esto que tenemos… te lo suplico…

La emoción era intensa en el rostro de Draco, los músculos se le contraían en temblores involuntarios. ─ Harry… ─ la voz le salía entrecortada ─ no sé si tengo la fuerza que hace falta, soy débil, soy cobarde.

─ Ni eres débil, ni eres cobarde. Sobreviviste a Voldemort, ¿o no? Para eso hace falta inmenso coraje, y lo lograste y saliste relativamente entero y cuerdo. Si me hubiera pasado algo así yo me hubiera vuelto loco. ─ Harry sonrió y le besó los labios que le temblaban. ─ Tú puedes hacerlo, no me abandones… por favor.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco temblaba y se abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, como a un madero en el medio del mar que le podría salvar la vida. Y sepultó la cara en su hombro sollozando.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas pero que debieron ser sólo unos minutos, Draco dejó de llorar o así lo presumió Harry puesto que había dejado de sacudirse. Los largos dedos de Draco fueron reptando debajo de su camisa abarcando la mayor cantidad posible de superficie de piel desnuda.

─ ¿Está bien que haga esto…? ─ preguntó, había todavía un resabio de lágrimas en la voz.

─ Sí… pero… ¿por qué?

─ Estoy probando la mercadería. ─ el tono de Draco se había cargado de humor irónico ─ Me tengo que asegurar de que estoy luchando por algo que está en buenas condiciones de uso.

─ No es necesario que… _¡Oh!...Hummm _ ─ una mano se había colado por debajo de sus jeans y los dedos estaban jugando con el grueso vello por encima de la cintura de sus calzoncillos. ─ Draco, ¿no estás yendo demasiado rápido?

─ Es posible que no me quede mucho tiempo, Harry. si llegara a pasar lo peor, no quisiera tener que ir a reunirme con mi Hacedor sin tener siquiera por lo menos un recuerdo placentero.

Los dedos accedieron ahora por debajo del elástico y envolvieron la erección de Harry.

─ _¡Oh Dios!_ ─ jadeó Harry.

─ Puedes llamarme sólo Draco. ─ dijo con una risa ronca.

Draco había decidido el avance sexual por su propia iniciativa y parecía más que cómodo, las dudas que tenía Harry sobre ir demasiado rápido se disiparon por completo y se entregó gustoso a las atenciones de las experimentadas manos.

La mano de Draco se sentía maravillosa, diferente de la suya y diferente de las otras que habían hecho lo mismo. No que hubieran sido tantas… y ninguna de un hombre. Esta mano sabía muy bien qué hacer, frotaba con destreza y con la presión adecuada y… ¡_oh Dios!_... ese pequeño giro que le imprimía al final de cada ciclo… Harry se sentía a punto de explotar… pero retenido… y una nueva onda de placer recomenzaba.

Gimió y arqueó el cuerpo para entrar en más íntimo contacto con el cuerpo y la erección de Draco. Su impulso fue bajar la mano para brindarle el mismo tipo de estímulo, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, no lo hagas. No esta vez.

─ ¿Crees que te voy a mandar al encuentro de tu Hacedor sin haber siquiera dejado la impronta de mi tacto en ti? ─ dijo, sabía que iba a mover cielo y tierra para salvarlo, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de esta réplica, Draco se la había dejado picando frente al arco.

Draco se sonrojó esplendorosamente y Harry sonrió. Giraron y se ubicaron frente a frente de lado. Harry copió lo que Draco había hecho, tuvo acceso más fácil, Draco no llevaba puestos calzoncillos. Levantó una ceja inquisitiva, se ganó un beso y una mirada de advertencia, no tenía que hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Su mano se llenó entonces de cálida rigidez, no muy diferente de la suya, pero menos gruesa y más larga.

Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras se frotaban mutuamente, ocasionalmente cerrando los ojos según se intensificaba la excitación, intercalando besos y mordeduras de labios. Aun con los ojos enrojecidos y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas el rostro de Draco era bellísimo. Draco lanzó una exclamación contenida y le reclamó con ansia los labios, Harry sintió los espasmos en su mano y sus dedos se llenaron de tibieza pegajosa, observarlo alcanzar el clímax lo llevó a explotar a él también en el más satisfactorio de todos los orgasmos que había experimentado hasta entonces.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ preguntó con un jadeo ─ ¿no es algo por lo que valga la pena pelear?

─ Tienes razón, ─ y sonaba realmente convencido y mucho más animado que minutos antes ─ no me voy a rendir, pelearé hasta el último aliento.

─ Así me gusta. ─ dijo Harry con alivio

oOoOo

Y aunque satisfechos y optimistas después de la masturbación mutua, ese día tampoco pudieron encontrar el diario.


	18. Cuestiones de hallazgo

**Cuestiones**

** Capítulo 18 – Cuestiones de hallazgo**

Lo despertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Estiró una mano para agarrar los anteojos y gritó: ─ Adelante. ─ Hermione asomó la cabeza y le sonrió.

─ Buen día, Harry. Sully está abajo, quiere hablar con nosotros.

Harry asintió, todavía con los ojos medio dormidos. ─ bueno, bajo enseguida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. ─ Ah, Hermione, ─ dijo antes de que se fuera ─ quiero preguntarte algo.

Hermione entró y vino a sentarse a su lado. ─ Sí, dime.

─ ¿Qué posibilidades crees tú que tenemos de salvar a Draco? ─ Harry pensó que "salvar" era la palabra adecuada, estaba tan seguro como Draco, de que si lo mandaban a Azkaban, moriría. Era eso o perder la razón por el uso de Veritaserum. A Harry, pensar en cualquiera de las dos alternativas lo ponía muy mal.

─ Me temo que no son muy buenas, Harry. ─ replicó Hermione, sus amables ojos marrones se entristecieron. ─ estuve investigando un poco sobre las leyes que rigen el tratamiento de prisioneros a la espera de juicio. En la época de Grindelwald, no había restricciones, se les podía hacer lo que fuera. Pasaron cosas terribles por entonces, pero a nadie le importaba, todos estaban muy asustados, le tenían un miedo espantoso a Grindelwald. Después de que fue vencido, el Wizengamot aprobó una ley que establece algunas directivas, fue a raíz del caso de un mago menor de edad que fue brutalmente golpeado. Sin embargo la ley no establece demasiadas garantías. Básicamente dice que un auror puede usar la fuerza si cree que el prisionero está intentando escapar. ─ Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y se frotaba las manos nerviosa ─ En definitiva, no hay una protección real del detenido a la espera de juicio, si hay maltrato, la posibilidad de lograr algún tipo de compensación posterior es prácticamente nula.

─ ¿Y ese caso del individuo que mencionó Arthur? ─ preguntó Harry angustiado.

─ Bueno, ese caso era distinto. Se le negó atención médica y tenía una enfermedad grave que lo terminó matando. Mal podían aducir que estaba intentado escapar si estaba tan enfermo.

Harry asintió pensativo. ─ Bueno, de todos modos no estábamos planeando demandar algún tipo de compensación para Draco, pero no está de más saberlo.

Hermione sonrió levemente. ─ Mi primera nota para _Prensa de la Libertad_ podría ser sobre este asunto del trato de los prisioneros.

Harry alzó la vista. ─ ¿La revista va a continuar? Yo creía que todo había quedado destruido por el fuego.

─ Es cierto, pero han estado llegado donaciones para reconstruir todo, las notas que han estado saliendo en _El Profeta_ tuvieron mucha repercusión. Hay mucha gente que cree necesario que exista una publicación como _Prensa_.

─ ¡Qué bueno! ─ se ponía muy contento por Hermione y a ella se la veía también muy complacida. Y asimismo era bueno saber que había muchos magos decentes que querían oponerse a la corrupción.

Aunque para el caso de Draco, eso no servía de mucha ayuda. Volvió a sentir una sensación desagradable en el estómago, ¿y si no podían salvarlo? Hermione pareció notar su desazón, le puso una mano sobre el brazo ─ No te des por vencido. ─ dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

─ Eso fue justamente lo que le dije a Draco anoche. ─ replicó Harry sonriendo apenas. Anoche había habido otro punto de inflexión en la relación, Harry nunca se había sentido tan unido a otro ser humano como cuando había mirado profundo en los ojos grises de Draco, viéndolo tan desolado. La sensación de intimidad que había sentido había sido extraordinaria.

─ ¿Crees que si le contáramos a Sully todo el caso de Draco, eso podría servir de alguna ayuda? ─ preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─ Lo estuve considerando, quizá sirva de algo.

Ella se puso de pie. ─ Bueno, él está abajo. Vístete y baja, y se lo contamos entre todos.

oOoOo

Sully estaba en la cocina literalmente rodeado de Weasleys. Les estaba contando sobre el incendio, todos escuchaban interesados.

─ Kingsley me informó que, al parecer, habrían sido unos chicos. Según declaraciones de los vecinos. Dijeron que habían visto a un grupo de chicos rondando las oficinas poco antes del incendio. Pero a mí me parece mucha coincidencia, que justo haya ocurrido cuando empezaron a publicarse las notas… no sé… tengo dudas… sería demasiada casualidad…

─ Podrían haberles pagado para que iniciaran el fuego. ─ sugirió Harry sentándose a la mesa.

─ Cierto. ─ dijo Hermione pasándole un plato con huevos revueltos a Harry ─ ¿alguno de los vecinos pudo identificar a los chicos?

Sully sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, estaba oscuro. Siguen investigando, por supuesto. Pero no creo que lleguen a averiguar mucho más. Y no creo que este ataque sea una de las prioridades del Ministerio.

─ No subestimes a Kingsley, Peter, ─ dijo Harry ─ si él te ha dicho que lo averiguará, ten la seguridad de que lo hará.

─ Si tú lo dices, Harry, te creo. Yo a Kingsley no lo conozco mucho.

─ Hemos trabajado con él antes, te aseguro que es muy buena gente. ─ interpuso Fred.

─ Sí, aunque quizá algo aburrido. ─ dijo George.

─ Cierto, le haría falta salir más, para divertirse. ─ dijo Fred.

─ Quizá tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto. ─ sugirió George con un guiño a Fred.

─ Sí, deberíamos. ─ entre ellos parecían entenderse a la perfección pero a Harry sus tenis verbales lo mareaban.

─ Como sea… ─ retomó Sully ─ vine para comentarles algo. _El Profeta_ me ha ofrecido un puesto de jornada completa como columnista político. ─ se apoyó sobre el respaldo haciendo una pausa para que asimilaran la novedad.

Harry se alegraba por él, pero entendía que Sully podría tener objeciones para aceptar por cuestiones de principios.

─ Genial. ─ dijo Ron. Hermione, no obstante, había quedado atónita.

─ No tienes que preocuparte por tu trabajo, Hermione, _Prensa_ va seguir. Y yo todavía no he decidido si voy a aceptar.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ quiso saber Ron.

─ Tengo la sensación de que me están comprando. Nosotros cubrimos noticias que ninguno publica. Particularmente las muy controvertidas sobre casos de corrupción. En ocasiones hemos logrado cambios, no quisiera perder esa característica nuestra.

─ Si te unes a _El Profeta_ la perderás. ─ interpuso Hermione crítica.

─ Me han dado luz verde para escribir todo lo que quiera. Sin restricciones. De otro modo no estaría siquiera considerando la propuesta. No soy un lacayo al que puedan comprar con un puesto muy bien pagado.

Hermione se lamentó. ─ Lástima, tenía muchas expectativas de trabajar contigo para aprender todos los secretos del oficio.

─ Todavía no he aceptado. Y podrás trabajar conmigo igual.

─ Tienes que aceptar, ─ instó Harry ─ llegarás a muchos más lectores.

─ Harry tiene razón ─ dijo Hermione aceptándolo finalmente ─ Trabajando desde adentro del sistema tendrás mucha más influencia.

─ Lo voy a pensar. _Prensa_ es muy importante para mí, no estoy seguro de querer irme.

─ Además, todas esas promesas que te hicieron de vía libre podrían no ser ciertas ─ acotó George.

─ No me extrañaría que los periodistas de _El Profeta_ cobraran sueldos del Ministerio. ─ dijo Fred.

─ Todo muy cierto. ─ dijo Sully asintiendo.

─ Si llegara a ser así siempre puedes volver a _Prensa_. ─ señaló Ron.

─ Tengo una noticia para ti. ─ dijo Harry de improviso. Captó la atención de todos. Intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con Ron, que asintió su acuerdo.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Harry? ─ preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró, había duda en los ojos castaños. ─ Creo que es necesario, las cosas podrían ir muy mal mañana, esto podría ayudar. Y seguramente se conocerá igual con los testimonios, al menos en parte. Quiero que se sepa, que se haga público lo que ellos hicieron para ayudar, Draco y Snape.

Harry se volvió hacia Sully que había estado escuchando con mucha atención. ─ Sólo te pido que me prometas que no vas a publicar algunas de las cosas que te diga.

─ No sé si…

─ Si no me lo prometes… no te contaré nada… tendrás sólo la mitad de la noticia mañana al mismo tiempo que todos los demás periodistas. ─ se apresuró a aclararle Harry.

Sully debatió internamente unos instantes, su conflicto era patente, finalmente suspiró y asintió. ─ Está bien tienes mi palabra, confío en ti. ─ Cerraron el acuerdo estrechándose las manos.

Y le contó a Sully la historia de los horcruxes, toda la búsqueda, el hechizo que recibieron de Snape y el papel que Draco había jugado ayudándolo. No mencionó lo que Draco había tenido que pasar cuando estaba cautivo pero sí le dijo que estaban tratando de encontrar pruebas que ayudaran a demostrar la inocencia de Draco.

oOoOo

Cuando entró en la celda, Draco lo recibió muy contrariado.

─ ¿Adónde estabas, Potter? Es el último día, probablemente mi último día sobre la Tierra ¡y tú llegas tarde!

─ Perdón, pero…

─ Es preciso que encuentre ese diario. Fuiste tú el que me convenció de que no tenía que bajar los brazos, pero no puedo presentar pelea si estoy encerrado aquí.

Harry se le acercó para tratar de calmarlo. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oído: ─ Sí, ya vamos, sin demora.

Pero Draco se desprendió con brusquedad. ─ ¿Dónde esta el manto, entonces?

Había miedo en los ojos y estaba muy disgustado. No era de extrañar, la ansiedad debía de ser enorme. Éste iba a ser un día muy difícil con un Draco tan irritado, pensó Harry. Sacó rápidamente el manto, lo cubrió con él y lo guió de inmediato fuera de la celda.

─ ¿Qué cuartos nos quedan por revisar? ─ preguntó Harry cuando hubieron llegado a Spinner's End.

─ Ésta, la sala es la única que queda. ─ respondió Draco con brusquedad y fue directamente a una de las paredes y agarró uno de los libros. ─ Tienes que venir a mi lado y usar encantamientos de detección en los libros que vaya hojeando.

Harry suspiró y sacó su varita, preparándose para un día que prometía ser muy, muy largo. A medida que buscaban Harry podía percibir que Draco iba poniéndose cada vez más desesperado. Y lo peor es que le estaba contagiando el nerviosismo, en cualquier momento la tensión iba a explotar.

Al final de la mañana sólo habían completado la mitad de una de las paredes. Draco se dejó caer al suelo y sollozó.

─ No puedo hacerlo, Harry. No soy tan fuerte como tú. ─ sepultó la cara en las manos ─ Nunca lo vamos a encontrar.

Harry reaccionó enojado: ─ ¡Levanta ya mismo tu culito mimado del suelo y te pones de nuevo a buscar!

Draco levantó la vista. Pálido, escandalizado y con vetas de ira creciente en los ojos. ─ ¿¡Qué dijiste?

─ Lo que oíste, mierda. Hay un montón de gente que está haciendo todo lo posible y arriesgándose para ayudarte y tú no haces más que quejarte y lloriquear porque es demasiado trabajo. ─ ladró Harry.

─ Sí, pero ellos no son los que van a quedar como una puta planta sin sesos o muertos dentro de pocos días en Azkaban. Ellos no están jodidos y aterrorizados como yo. ¡Así que cállate la puta boca o te voy a hacer callar yo!

─ Y ellos no tienen ninguna razón para creerte. Pero confían en mí y, sólo Dios sabe por qué razón, yo confío en ti. Así que no me defraudes y no los defraudes actuando como una mierdita quejosa que no aprecia toda la ayuda que está recibiendo.

Draco se puso de pie y fue hacia él y le gritó a centímetros de la cara. ─ ¡Vale, pero lo culito mimado estuvo de más, lo sabes muy bien!

─ Vale, y pudiste sobrevivir ese infierno, no me vengas decir que buscar ese puto diario es más duro que eso.

Draco pareció desconcertarse por un instante, luego lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa y lo atrajo violentamente hacia sí. ─ ¡Pelotudo! ─ murmuró y le partió la boca con un beso. Cuando finalmente se separó para respirar le dio un empujón ─ ¡Y qué haces parado sin hacer nada, ponte a buscar! ─ pero la sonrisa que atisbaba en las comisuras desmentía la acritud de las palabras y del tono.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa pícara y se lamió los labios que le habían quedado doloridos por la brutalidad del ataque, no era un alto precio si había logrado sacar a Draco de su estado depresivo.

Hermione vino poco después para traerles el almuerzo y se fue a cumplir unos encargos que le había pedido Sully. En el ratito que estuvo los puso al tanto de lo que estaban haciendo los demás. Los mellizos seguían trabajando para tratar de localizar a Coghill, aparentemente habían encontrado una forma de detectar improntas de magia y estaban haciendo pruebas en los lugares donde sabían que Coghill había estado. El resto estaba cada uno en su trabajo, excepto Ron que había ido a atender el negocio de los mellizos mientras ellos investigaban.

Pero para cuando llegó la hora de que Draco volviera a su celda sólo habían completado la mitad de la habitación. Harry le prometió que seguiría buscando toda la noche pero tenía que llevarlo de vuelta, quizá a alguien del Ministerio se le podía ocurrir controlar al prisionero la noche previa al juicio..

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo durante varios minutos.

─ Prométeme que estarás allí, mañana. Aunque no encuentres el diario. Si tú estás allí soportaré todo, no importa lo que sea, aunque sea lo peor.

Harry sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, el corazón se le llenaba de lágrimas pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse. ─ Te lo prometo. ─ dijo con voz entrecortada de emoción. Le llenó la cara de suaves besos. ─ Ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo. No luches contra el _Veritaserum_, Arthur estará allí como tu asesor legal, él y yo nos ocuparemos de que sólo te hagan preguntas relevantes.

─ Yo no puedo contarles lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir. ─ susurró Draco.

─ ¿Te has puesto a pensar que los otros mortífagos se lo dirán de todas formas, cuando declaren?

Draco negó con la cabeza. ─ No creo que me mencionen, estarán muy ocupados tratando de salvarse ellos mismos. Yo para ellos no tenía ninguna importancia y seguramente no hablarán de lo que me hicieron, no es algo que precisamente vaya a mejorarles las imágenes ante el tribunal.

─ Quizá, pero igual no luches contra la poción, es un riesgo muy grande. ─ seguía deslizándole los labios por todo el rostro.

─ Trataré, pero no te prometo nada. ─ los labios de Harry se habían detenido justo en la zona sensible debajo de su oreja.

Obviamente era una decisión que le tocaba tomar a Draco. A Harry le parecía que no valía la pena arriesgar la cordura, incluso si tenía que someterse a una gran humillación. Pero era Draco el tenía que elegir y él debía aceptar lo que sea que decidiera.

oOoOo

Harry volvió a Grimmauld Place después de desearle con algunas lágrimas las buenas noches a Draco. No quería llamarlo un adiós, todavía quedaba tiempo, aunque fuera muy poco. Se encontró a los mellizos tomando chocolate caliente en la cocina.

─ ¡Harry! Justo el hombre que necesitábamos. ─ exclamó George cuando entró ─ ¿Ven, siéntate!

Harry así lo hizo, divertido por el entusiasmo en la voz de George. Fred le sirvió una taza de chocolate.

─ ¿En que andan ustedes dos? ─ preguntó.

─ Finalmente hicimos funcionar el encantamiento para el rastreo. ─ contestó Fred con tanto entusiasmo como el de su hermano.

─ ¡Genial! ─ replicó Harry asombrado.

─ Todavía tenemos que perfeccionarlo, por ahora sólo sirve para detectar magia usada en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

─ Después de ese tiempo las improntas se debilitan, hasta que armemos un encantamiento más potente eso es lo que podemos hacer por el momento. ─ dijo Fred.

─ Pero es mejor que nada. Si Coghill usa magia podemos detectarlo.

─ Gracias, chicos. ─ dijo Harry ─ Aprecio mucho que hayan desarrollado esto para mí. Cuando los tengo a ustedes cerca me siento más seguro.

─ Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry. No te hagas la idea equivocada. ─ dijo Fred riendo ─ Tendremos que sorprenderte con algún producto…

─ …de los que todavía no tenemos del todo probados. ─ completó George.

Harry parpadeó un poco asustado y luego rió. Nadie como los gemelos para hacerlo reír a uno incluso en momentos de gran nerviosismo.

─ ¿Has considerado la idea de fugarse? ─ preguntó Fred de improviso.

Harry pestañeó y los miró. Los dos se habían quedado muy quietos y tenían una expresión seria muy poco característica, primero creyó que bromeaban pero después se dio cuenta de que hablaban en serio.

─ No, no seriamente. ─ replicó Harry cautelosamente, sin saber bien adónde apuntaban. ─ Draco dijo que no quería vivir toda su vida perseguido, mirando siempre por sobre el hombro. ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y luego miraron nuevamente a Harry. ─ Pensamos que podrías estar considerándolo…

─…si las cosas se pusieran muy malas y…

─…queremos que sepas que si se decidieran…

─…que pueden contar con nosotros para ayudarlos.

Harry se sintió muy conmovido, le tomó algunos segundos para poder contestar. ─ Gracias, chicos, lo voy a tener en cuenta. ─ No que estuviera pensando en fugarse, Draco tenía razón, sería vivir siempre sobresaltados y temerosos de que los atraparan en cualquier momento. Pero como un último recurso desesperado… Harry decidió que no lo descartaría por completo.

Entraron varias personas en la cocina en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos. Fred se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído: ─ En tu habitación, junto a la puerta, hay una bolsa con productos de nuestro negocio, te van a ser muy útiles si deciden fugarse.

─ Hola, ¿están tomando chocolate? ─ preguntó Ron sentándose al lado de George.

─ Así es, hermanito. ─ replicó.

─ ¿Y dónde está el mío?

─ Mueve ese culo haragán y prepáratelo.

─ Nada de haragán, ─ se quejó Ron ─ Estuve trabajando todo el día y ahora tengo que seguir, tengo que ir a ayudar a Harry a encontrar ese maldito diario para el hurón noviecito Malfoy ¿y no me merezco siquiera una taza de chocolate?

─ Pues así de dura es la vida, Roniquincito, a ver si te enteras. ─ Fred se inclinó y le dio una palmada en la nuca. Rezongando, Ron se puso de pie y fue a prepararse una taza. Harry se quedó pensado en la propuesta de los mellizos y fue saludando a los que iban entrando, eran tantos que la cocina empezaba a quedar chica.

No había habido muchas más novedades desde que había hablado con Hermione al mediodía. Ella había estado ayudando a Sully a obtener información que sirviera para confirmar la versión de Draco, no habían conseguido mucho. En realidad para la mayoría de ellos, Draco no era la primera prioridad. Igual Harry apreciaba que asimismo los estuvieran ayudando de alguna forma u otra.

Arthur iba a hacer las veces de abogado de Draco al día siguiente, Kingsley le aseguró que había dado instrucciones para que Draco fuera tratado decentemente, que le sirvieran comida y que le proporcionaran ropa limpia para el juicio, los mellizos seguían investigando el encantamiento de rastreo y los demás prometieron asistir al juicio para brindar su apoyo.

Media hora más tarde estaba de vuelta en Spinner's End junto con Hermione y Ron buscando el jodido diario. Estaba decidido a seguir hasta que hubieran revisado toda la casa.

Siendo tres con varitas iban bastante rápido. Sin embargo, Ron era muy despelotado para buscar, después de revisar un libro lo tiraba al suelo en una pila, decía que así hacía más rápido. Hermione protestaba por la forma en que trataba a los libros pero Harry no dijo nada, después de todo Ron los estaba ayudando.

─ Gracias, Ron. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¿Por qué, cumpa?

─ Hasta ahora no se había dado la oportunidad pero te agradezco todo lo que has estado haciendo para ayudar con este asunto de Draco.

Ron tiró otro libro a la pila con asco, el libro le había soltado un eructo. ─ No tienes por qué, Harry. Admito que me sigue pareciendo raro esto de que te guste y sigo sin confiar en él, pero en ti sí confío así que… ─ suspiró ─ Siempre y cuando no tenga que llamarlo Draco o tratarlo como a un buen amigo, supongo que lo demás puedo tolerarlo.

Harry sonrió. ─ Eres un gran tipo, Ron Weasley, no es de extrañar que Hermione esté tan enamorada de ti.

Eso hizo que los dos aludidos se sonrojaran y Hermione saltó por encima de la pila de libros y fue a abrazarlo fuerte. ─ Sabes, Harry tiene mucha razón, eres un gran tipo y estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia.

Ron se puso como una remolacha y le dio un empujoncito en broma, muy incómodo y avergonzado. Por desgracia le hizo perder el equilibrio a Hermione. Ella tropezó con la pila de libros y para no caerse se agarró de la toga de Ron, terminaron los dos desplomándose contra los estantes y un montón de libros cayeron al suelo.

─ ¿Están los dos bien? ─ preguntó Harry preocupado. Algunos de los libros mordían.

─ Sí, estamos bien. ─ dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Ron ─ Aprende a recibir un elogio, Ronald ─ dijo irritada. ─ Estos pobres libros… ─ agregó agachándose para levantarlos

─ ¿Pobres libros? Cuando me caí me azoté la cabeza contra uno que me mordió ¿y tú sólo piensas en los libros?

─ Ya basta de quejarte y ayúdame a volverlos a poner en el estante. Que no se vayan a confundir con la pila de los que ya revisamos.

─ Sí, Su Majestad. ─ replicó Ron con aspereza y le fue recibiendo los libros que le pasaba para ubicarlos de nuevo en su lugar.

Harry los miraba divertido pelearse.

Cuando Ron ubicó uno de los libros se escuchó un clic y una parte de la pared se deslizó hacia un lado dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta de madera marrón con un picaporte antiguo muy ornamentado y un ojo de cerradura.

─ ¡Ron! ¡Mira! ─ gritó Harry.

Se dieron vuelta y miraron en la dirección que señalaba Harry. ─ ¡Harry! Creo que es una caja fuerte. ─ chilló Hermione entusiasmada ─ Si podemos abrirla, seguro que está el diario.

Sacó su varita y lanzó varios encantamientos, ninguno dio resultado, la puerta seguía férreamente cerrada.

─ Buen trabajo, Ron. ─ dijo Harry contento y eufórico, finalmente habían encontrado lo que tanto habían buscado. Se acercó a Ron y le palmeó la espalda.

─ Y no quiero volver a oír que me llamen torpe, nunca más. ─ dijo Ron con un gruñido pero era evidente que estaba tan contento como los otros dos.

─ Cumpa, si acá está lo que buscamos te voy a invitar a cenar a uno de los restaurantes tenedor libre de Londres.

Los ojos de Ron se encendieron. ─ ¿Estás seguro? Mira que yo como mucho.

─ Lo sé. Por eso voy a elegir un lugar con precio fijo. ─ dijo Harry riendo, estaba tan ansioso que casi se mareaba. ─ Precio fijo y puedes comer todo lo que quieras..

─ ¡Qué tacaño! ─ refunfuñó Ron, pero sonreía.

─ Si pueden dejar de pensar en el estómago por un momento, no sé si se dan cuenta de que no estamos seguros de que esté ahí, _y a menos que podamos abrirla_, nunca nos enteraremos.

─ Tienes razón. ─ dijeron al unísono avergonzados.

─ Y bien, ¿alguno sabe otro encantamiento que podamos usar? ─ preguntó exasperada.

─ Hermione, tú eres la experta en encantamientos. Si tú no sabes, nosotros menos. ─ dijo Ron pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Harry propuso: Hermione, ¿por qué no buscas entre los libros que hay aquí?, seguramente habrá más de uno con encantamientos. Ron tú podrías ir a Hogwarts y ver si puedes entrar en la biblioteca y yo me ocuparé de buscar para ver si encuentro una llave.

Ron se le acercó y le estrechó la mano: ─ Ya estamos cerca, encontraremos la forma. Te llamo por el reloj para decirte cualquier cosa que encuentre.

─ De acuerdo, gracias Ron.

Cuando Ron se hubo ido, se hizo bastante silencio interrumpido apenas por las hojas de los libros que Hermione iba revisando y los suspiros fastidiados que emitía aquí y allá cuando terminaba con uno en el que no había encontrado nada.

Harry se quedó allí de pie durante unos momentos tratando de recordar si había visto alguna llave en algún lado. No tenía presente haber visto ninguna, pero fue a la habitación para buscar en los cajones. Quería también ponerse en contacto con Draco. No quería darle demasiadas esperanzas, ni siquiera sabían si el diario estaba allí o no. Pero tenía que hacérselo saber, para dejarlo más tranquilo.

─ ¿Draco? ─ llamó en su muñeca y se tiró acostándose en la cama para hablar.

─ ¿Harry? ─ la voz de Draco sonaba tan lejana, Harry de pronto se sintió muy solo. ─ ¡Qué bueno escuchar tu voz! Todo está muy callado aquí ─ en el tono se notaba una gran tristeza ─ Te extraño, ─ Draco susurró ─ esta noche más que nunca.

─ Es tarde, ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo ya?

A decir verdad era una pregunta un poco estúpida. ─ Estoy inquieto por lo de mañana. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo esta última noche.

─ Vamos a tener muchas noches juntos.

─ Me gustaría creerte.

─ Tengo novedades. Encontramos una caja fuerte escondida detrás de unos libros.

─ ¿Es una broma?

─ No, no. Pero no te ilusiones demasiado, no sabemos todavía si el diario está adentro. Y tenemos que encontrar la forma de poder abrirla. Probamos todos los encantamientos que sabíamos. Ron fue a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Hermione está revisando los libros de la sala, estamos buscando algún encantamiento que pueda abrirla.

─ ¿Pero lo cierto es que hay una posibilidad?

─ Una muy buena, Draco. Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que podamos abrir la porquería ésa.

─ Bueno, eso es más importante que pasar la noche conmigo. Voy a tratar de no hacerme demasiadas esperanzas pero un poco puedo, ¿no?

─ Claro que sí. Te llamaré de nuevo si hay alguna novedad. Trata de dormir un poco. No querrás presentarte mañana ante el Wizengamot con ojeras, supongo.

Harry oyó una risa. ─ Bueno, me conformaré encontrándote en mis sueños. Buenas noches, Harry.

─ Buenas noches, Draco. ─ dijo y apagó el intercomunicador. Suspiró, giró sobre la cama y se sentó. Vio el retrato de su madre que desde la cómoda le sonreía.

─ Ojalá pudieras ayudarme a encontrar esa llave. ─ susurró. Su madre sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con esos ojos que le resultaban tan conocidos.

_La clave la tienes frente a tu nariz, Potter. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos para verla. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre?_

Las palabras del sueño se le hicieron presente de pronto, gatilladas por los ojos del retrato. No podía ser posible…

Harry tomó el marco y lo dio vuelta. Parecía un marco común con cuatro trabas que sostenían la tapa trasera que cubría la foto. Se le detuvo la respiración y la esperanza le clavó sus afiladas uñas en el pecho. Retiró cuidadosamente la tapa trasera para encontrar… sólo la parte de atrás de la foto.

Exhaló de golpe frustrado y enfadado. ─ ¡Snape me cago en vos y en la reputa madre que te recontramil yegua parió! ─ vociferó.

_Creo que siempre supe que serías tú el que la encontraría._

Harry dio un paso atrás, sobresaltado por la voz de su ex profesor que parecía venir del aire. Miró alrededor buscando un fantasma, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

─ ¿Qué es lo quieres dec…?

_Oh, no te asustes, no soy un fantasma. Puse un encantamiento en el marco para que respondiese a voces específicas. En tu caso insultándome. Siempre supe que terminarías siendo tú._

─ ¿Pero qué…?

─ _Si estás buscando la llave de la caja fuerte y si has quitado la parte trasera del marco para buscarla, he de confesar que te había subestimado._

─ Si puedes darme la llave…

_Y no me cabe la menor duda, conociendo tu necia naturaleza de Gryffindor, que has de estar sentado en la cama tartamudeando y tratando de hacerme preguntas. Preguntas que yo no puedo contestar, imbécil._

Después de eso Harry ya no habló más. Por hábito, supuso, pero cuando escuchó los epítetos despreciativos supo que tenía que callarse. No sabía cómo Snape se las había arreglado para encantar ese marco, eso era algo que Hermione investigaría más tarde, pero ahora sabía que iba a obtener la llave, aunque podía demorar un poco.

_En la caja fuerte hay cosas mías muy personales y apreciaría que no se divulguen, Potter. Permíteme algo de dignidad en mi muerte. Pero si estás en alguna lela misión de insensato heroísmo Gryffindor tratando de probar mi inocencia, creo que puedo ayudarte._

Podría haber innumerables razones para que Harry descubriera el marco, no sólo la de querer limpiar el nombre de Snape, pero, supuso Harry, ésa era la que a Snape le había parecido más lógica en ese momento.

_La cerradura es de utilería, sólo para despistar. Lo único que te hará falta para abrirla es decirle tu nombre. Sólo se abre para ciertas personas. Creo que incluso tú podrás lograr algo tan simple._

Harry no esperó a que Snape terminara. Repuso la cubierta del retrato y lo apretó contra su pecho. ¡Se lo llevaría junto con el diario! Harry no podía creerlo. Draco iba a estar tan aliviado y contento y le volverían esas luces a los ojos, las que Harry tanto le gustaban.

¡Hermione! Tenía que decírselo a Hermione y abrir la caja fuerte y encontrar las pruebas.

Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto cuando la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

_Potter, si resultara que por algún milagro Draco siguiera vivo después de la guerra, tengo un favor que pedirte, por mucho que me cueste. Cuídalo._

Lo sorprendió la dulzura del tono de las últimas palabras, aunque quizá no debía de asombrarlo tanto, Draco le había contado con cuánta dedicación Snape se había preocupado y ocupado de él. Aunque sabía que Snape no podía ni oírlo, ni verlo, Harry asintió.

Luego salió corriendo hacia la sala gritando el nombre de Hermione.

─ ¡La encontré! ─ chilló.

Hermione estaba leyendo varios libros al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Qué encontraste? ─ preguntó Hermione levantando la vista.

─ ¡La clave! ─ la sonrisa de Hermione lo puso aun más eufórico.

─ ¿Dónde estaba?

─ Estaba detrás del retrato de mi mamá, estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Snape le había puesto un encantamiento de reconocimiento de voz y cuando yo hablé se puso en marcha una especie de grabación y me contó cómo abrirla. Aparentemente sólo está preparada para que la abran unas pocas personas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir mi nombre.

─ ¿¡Y qué estás esperando? ¿Dijo lo que había adentro?

─ Cosas que demostrarán su inocencia. Obviamente no sabía la razón por la que yo estaba buscando. Pero si sirve para demostrar su inocencia, también servirá para demostrar la de Draco. Además me pidió que cuidara de Draco si es que había sobrevivido a la guerra, así que tiene que haber pruebas de que Draco es inocente.

─ ¡Ábrela ya y veamos! ─ Hermione no cabía en sí de contento y de ansiedad.

Harry se paró directamente enfrente de la caja fuerte y pronunció con toda claridad: ─ Harry James Potter.

Por un segundo no pasó nada. Luego se escuchó un chasquido, se movió el picaporte hacia abajo y con un sonido ligeramente chirriante, la puerta se abrió. Cuando Harry miró adentro vio varios diarios encuadernados en cuero y tres cajas de frascos llenos con una especie de sustancia neblinosa.

─ Hermione, dejó también muchas de sus memorias. Esto tendrá mucho más peso como prueba.

─ ¡Oh Harry! Es maravilloso.

─ Si estuviera aquí podría llegar hasta a besarlo al grasiento hijo de puta. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz roja y ruido seco como el de algo que se cae. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Hermione desplomándose al suelo. Por instinto empujó la puerta de la caja fuerte y la cerró. Se dio vuelta empuñando su varita. Pero era demasiado tarde, un relámpago rojo lo alcanzó de lleno. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de desear que Hermione estuviera bien, la oscuridad lo envolvió. Perdió la consciencia.

oOoOo


	19. Cuestiones de amor

**Cuestiones**

** Capítulo 18 – Cuestiones de amor**

La consciencia volvió, al menos en parte, trayendo consigo un dolor agudísimo que le taladraba la cabeza. También le dolían los hombros y los brazos, que tenía amarrados hacia atrás. Se sentía mareado y con ganas de volver a la confortable nada del desmayo.

Pero no pudo, Hermione no lo dejó. Estaban atados espalda contra espalda. Los susurros ásperos lo instaban a despertarse, eso y las diez uñas que impiadosamente le clavó en las muñecas, Harry estaba seguro de que le corría sangre por las manos.

─ ¡Harry, reacciona! ¡Despierta! ─ lo urgía.

─ ¡Estoy despierto, carajo! ─ gruñó tratando de liberar las muñecas de las ataduras y de las agresivas garras femeninas. Lo último que recordaba era haber cerrado la puerta de la caja fuerte y luego el destello rojo del hechizo que le había acertado y la oscuridad. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Quién lo había atacado? ─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó, todavía forcejeando con las ataduras.

─ Coghill, ¿quién más? ─ replicó Hermione, su voz sonaba exasperada. ─ Trata de no hacer demasiado ruido, si lo oye va a volver.

Harry miró alrededor, ya no estaban en la casa de Snape como había pensado en un primer momento. Los pocos muebles que había estaban todos desvencijados, alcanzó a ver en un extremo dos sillones y un sofá. Había además una mesilla con un pequeño televisor encima y eso era todo. Estaban atados espalda contra espalda en el medio del cuarto sobre una alfombra tan raída y deshilachada que parecía mantenerse entera sólo por el polvo que había acumulado durante décadas.

─ ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos? ─ ciertamente Coghill no viviría en un lugar tan miserable, los aurores ganaban buenos sueldos, ésta no podía ser su casa.

─ No.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

─ ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? ─ la exasperación era creciente en su voz.

─ ¿Hay algo que sepas? ─ ladró Harry con brusquedad, pero trató de contener el enojo, la culpa no era de Hermione.

─ Me desperté y alcancé a ver a Fred y George aparicionando en la casa de Snape, obviamente habían podido rastrear su magia. Pero Coghill nos agarró a los dos justo en ese momento e instantes después estábamos aquí. Seguramente los mellizos ya habrán dado la voz de alerta, pero si no logramos escapar pronto no vamos a poder llegar a tiempo a la audiencia de Draco.

─ ¡Mierda, la puta madre, carajo y mierda! ─ explotó Harry y retomó desesperado el forcejeo de las muñecas, inútilmente sin embargo, Coghill era un auror con mucha experiencia no iba a poder liberarse de las ataduras.

─ ¡Mierda!

─ Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. ─ dijo Hermione acomodándose un poco en la posición ─ Necesitamos un plan.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─ Quizá podríamos hacerlo venir y obligarlo a que tenga que usar magia, quizá los mellizos podrían sorprenderlo esta vez.

Harry lo consideró unos instantes, no parecía un mal plan, en realidad podía ser bastante bueno, podía dar resultado. Asintió, aunque Hermione no podía verlo. ─ ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, pero se escuchan cantos de pájaros, debe de estar amaneciendo.

─ Estuve desmayado varias horas, entonces.

Harry no quería pensar en lo mal que se pondría Draco cuando se enterara de que los habían secuestrado. Y se pondría frenético y entraría en pánico y seguramente intentaría resistirse al Veritaserum. ¡Tenían que escapar! Tenían que hacer venir a Coghill y él tendría que provocarlo para que lo atacara con magia, con algún hechizo y así los mellizos podrían rastrearlo y vendrían a rescatarlos.

¡Pero qué imbécil!, ¿cómo se había olvidado? ¡Pero si llevaba un traslador, una llave, en el bolsillo de atrás! ─ ¡Hermione, tengo un traslador! ¡Busca en el bolsillo de atrás, trata de sacarlo!

─ No, Harry. Ya no lo tienes, te revisó y te lo sacó, ya me había fijado. ─ dijo Hermione frustrada.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ el dolor de cabeza que había ido mermando le volvió con toda su intensidad, hizo una mueca. ─ Procedamos con el plan, entonces. ─ su voz sonaba desesperada, se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

─ Espera un poco, Harry, ¿crees que podamos pararnos? Probemos, quizá podamos encontrar algo para cortar las cuerdas.

─ ¡Buena idea! ─ replicó Harry. Harry no podía pensar con claridad estaba muy nervioso, menos mal que podía contar con Hermione, nadie mejor que ella para mantener la cabeza despejada, incluso en situaciones difíciles.

No les resultó tan fácil, sin embargo, les tomó varios intentos coordinar adecuadamente los movimientos, atados como estaban, pero finalmente lo lograron, estaban los dos jubilosos, al menos una pequeña victoria.

─ ¿Te parece que rompamos la ventana para cortar las cuerdas con un vidrio?

─ ¿Y con qué la vamos a romper? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ Yo le puedo dar una patada…

Lo interrumpió el ruido de la puerta que se abría. La monumental figura de Coghill entró en el cuarto.

─ Ah… ─ dijo con desdén, viéndolos de pie ─ El Niño Maravilla ha decidido unírsenos finalmente. Sí que habías resultado flojo, Potter. Usé un hechizo de muy poca potencia y te dejó inconsciente durante horas. ¿Me preguntó cómo carajo hiciste para matar a Ya Sabes Quién siendo tan débil?

Harry revoleó los ojos. ─ ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he tenido que escuchar a basuras como tú recitándome la lista de mis supuestos defectos y debilidades? Me resbala y me importa una mierda lo que digas o pienses, al final yo siempre gano y mis enemigos no cuentan el cuento. ─ quería sonar lo más altanero y agresivo posible, tenía que obligarlo a usar magia.

Coghill no tenía buen aspecto, se lo veía muy pálido y cansado, esas dos últimas semanas habían sido de mucho estrés también para él y se notaba. Mejor así, en ese estado era más probable que cometiera un error. ─ Tienes un aspecto deplorable, Coghill, y yo que siempre te había considerado un buen auror, fuerte y confiable, luces penoso…

El veneno iba inundado lo ojos de Coghill y lo escupió de golpe: ─ Yo era un buen auror, uno de los mejores… fue por tu culpa… te gustó el culo del rubio y le diste más importancia a tu bragueta que a todos los que te ayudamos a destruir a ese monstruo maníaco.

─ Los buenos aurores no golpean a los prisioneros hasta dejarlos hechos una papilla informe. ─ le espetó.

─ ¡No era nadie! ¡Una mierda de mortífago… de la familia más oscura y más despreciable de todas! ¿Qué son unos cuantos moretones y cicatrices comparados con todas las muertes y las aberraciones que hicieron esos? ─ Coghill se les iba acercando blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente. Hermione se encogió y trató de alejarse, ambos retrocedieron hasta la pared, Harry tratando de cubrirla, interponiéndose entre ella y Coghill.

─ ¿Qué fue específicamente lo que hizo él, Coghill? ─ retomó Harry con tono siempre provocador ─ ¿Desplegaba su orgullo de mortífago con el brazo y la Marca en alto cantando loas a Voldemort?

─ Poco importa lo que haya hecho o no, Potter. En pocas horas tu noviecito estará camino a Azkaban, terminará pudriéndose allí el resto que le quede de vida, es lo que se merece.

─ No si yo puedo evitarlo. ─ ¡Maldición! Las provocaciones no parecían surtir ningún efecto y se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Coghill echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se largó a reír. ─ ¿Y qué es lo que podrás hacer, Potter? Estás atado y sin posibilidad de escapar. Juré que me vengaría de ti, Potter, que te haría pagar por lo que me hiciste y por fin te tengo cómo y dónde te quería para darte tu escarmiento.

Harry se sentía como en una película de pésimo guión, de esas llenas de trillados clichés. El malo rapta al héroe ─podía no gustarle pero ése era el papel que le tocaba─, divaga sobre venganza y de cómo le dará al héroe su merecido, le cuenta al héroe sus malvados planes con detalle y entonces el héroe puede escapar y llega a tiempo para salvar a la chica… errr… a Draco.

─ Sí, sí ya escuché toda esa cantinela antes y de alguien mucho más poderoso y temible que tú. ─ dijo Harry con un bostezo, tenía que lograr que pediera el control ─ No creo que tengas los huevos suficientes para atacarme.

Pero ni siquiera eso alcanzó. ─ Oh sí que los tengo y ten la certeza que te voy a hacer mucho daño, pero no todavía. Ahora voy a poner la radio, quiero escuchar el juicio de esa mierda de Malfoy, y quiero verte la cara cuando lo condenen. ¿Sabes todo lo que les hacen a los chicos lindos en Azkaban?

─ ¡No! ─ exclamó Hermione ─ Por favor, tiene que dejarnos ir. Draco es inocente. Ayudó a que ganáramos la guerra. Luchó de nuestro lado. ¡Por favor!

─ Hermione, ─ advirtió Harry ─ esto ya no tiene que ver con Draco. Es por su carrera arruinada. Quiere vengarse de mí, no de Draco.

─ Tiene razón, señorita. Lamento que se haya visto envuelta en esto. Contra Ud. no tengo nada. Siempre me pareció una chica muy centrada e inteligente.

─ Entonces déjala ir, no ha hecho nada para merecer esto.

─ Es una verdadera lástima, señorita. Siempre hay víctimas inocentes en una guerra.

Y realmente lo dice como el que está convencido de que es una guerra, pensó Harry. Por primera vez se le pasó por la cabeza que Coghill no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Ahora tendría que redoblar los esfuerzos para escapar, no podía permitir que matara a Hermione, eso sí que no.

─ Ud, señor, es un imbécil. ─ siseó Hermione indignada.

Esto no los estaba llevando a ningún lado y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

─ ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste? ─ quizá si lo dejaba hablar podría pensar en algo.

─ Intercepté las comunicaciones de esos relojes, los aurores tenemos muchos recursos, esos mellizos deben de ser muy listos para diseñar esos dispositivos.

Coghill fue hasta ellos y los arrastró al centro del cuarto, los obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo. Luego salió, Harry pensó que a lo mejor había ido a buscar la radio.

─ ¿Crees que si hago algo de magia sin varita nos podrían rastrear? ─ preguntó Harry, la idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

─ Quizá, pero no estoy segura, tendría que ser algo más potente que un simple _Accio_, el encantamiento de Fred y George no es muy bueno, ellos mismos lo dijeron.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ _Accio_ era prácticamente la única magia que podía hacer sin varita y sólo funcionaba la mitad de las veces.

Coghill volvió minutos después, no traía una radio. Tenía un plato de sándwiches en una mano y una botella de cerveza de manteca en la otra. Cuando pasó al lado de Harry para ir a sentarse al sofá, le dio una patada en las costillas. Harry chilló de dolor ante el inesperado ataque.

Coghill se sentó y tomó un largo trago de cerveza, luego soltó un eructo. Agitó su varita en dirección al televisor, que en realidad era una radio transfigurada.

En ese momento se escucharon varios _cracs_ y la habitación se llenó de gente. Coghill levantó su varita para atacar pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a hacer, uno de los mellizos se le tiró encima, George logró sacarle la varita y los demás pudieron fácilmente doblegarlo.

Segundos después Harry y Hermione estaban libres de sus ataduras.

─ Perdona que hayamos demorado tanto, Harry. ─ dijo Fred disculpándose.

─ Se nos escapó la primera vez. ─ agregó George y le alcanzó a Harry la varita.

─ Ese encantamiento todavía deja mucho que desear, tendremos que trabajar duro para perfeccionarlo.

─ No importa, al menos al final sirvió. ─ dijo Harry, se volvió hacia Hermione que seguía sentada en el suelo frotándose las muñecas. ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Sí, Harry. Vete ya. Yo les explicaré todo. Nos vemos en la Corte. ¡Date prisa!

Saludó a todos con una sonrisa a todos ─ Tonks, Remus y Bill habían venido junto con los mellizos ─ y desaparicionó a Spinner's End.

oOoOo

Cuando llegó a Spinner's End comprobó para su desmayo que al cerrar la puerta, la caja fuerte había quedado oculta nuevamente. Iba a tener que reproducir lo que había pasado casualmente la noche anterior. ¡Y ya no le quedaba tiempo!

Se estrujó el cerebro para recordar cómo había sido. Ron había empujado unos libros de nuevo en el estante y eso había accionado una palanca o un gatillo o lo que fuera. ¿Pero cuáles libros? ¿Podría usar un encantamiento para revelar la caja? ¿O sería necesario reproducir exactamente todo? Empezó a sacar libros y los volvía a empujar en el estante, primero lo hacía a mano después se dio cuenta de que con la varita podía ir más rápido, pero así y todo seguía sin obtener resultado. Lo empezó a invadir el pánico. ¿Quizá tendría que ir a buscar a Hermione? Seguro que ella sí se iba a acordar cómo había sido. Sí, eso era lo que iba a tener que hacer, pensó frustrado y empujó un libro… y se oyó un clic. Se volvió a correr la pared y reapareció la puerta de la caja fuerte. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!, suspiró aliviado. ─ Harry James Potter. ─ dijo en voz alta y claramente.

Se sacó el pulóver y lo usó para envolver los frascos de memorias, a los libros se los encajó en la cintura del pantalón y los cubrió con la remera, aparicionó a Grimmauld Place y luego, por la chimenea, al Ministerio.

En todos los años de su fama Harry nunca había querido atacar con un hechizo a nadie de los muchos que siempre se le acercaban para saludarlo, para estrecharle la mano, para expresarle sus buenos deseos o para pedirle un autógrafo.

Hasta hoy.

Apenas salió de la chimenea del Ministerio alguien lo reconoció y anunció a los gritos su presencia, segundos después estaba rodeado. Por mucho que protestaba para que lo dejaran pasar no obtenía resultado, no parecían querer dejarlo avanzar.

¡No quería lastimar a nadie, pero tenía que hacer algo!

Levantó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento hacia el techo que hizo aparecer fuegos artificiales.

─ ¡Paren por favor! Déjenme pasar, es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Si no llego en segundos a la sala del juicio una persona podría morir. ¡POR FAVOR!

Su tono debe haber sido muy perentorio porque inmediatamente todos se hicieron a un lado y le abrieron paso.

Corrió hacia los ascensores. Por suerte había uno abierto, entró y apretó el botón del nivel inferior donde estaba la sala del tribunal. Empezó a rezar, ¡ojalá estuviera todavía a tiempo!

El corredor desde el ascensor hasta la sala del tribunal nunca le había parecido tan largo, corría y corría y se sentía como en esos sueños que uno corre y parece que nunca llega. Pero finalmente alcanzó la puerta e irrumpió en el recinto.

Harry sintió que se le detenía el corazón ante la escena que se encontró al entrar. Draco estaba encadenado en una silla en el centro. Era lo usual, ya había visto en otras ocasiones cómo se los trataba a los prisioneros. El oficial de la Corte le estaba por administrar las tres gotas de Veritaserum, la expresión de Draco era de total pánico.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Harry corriendo hacia el centro, de reojo vio a Arthur en un costado y se detuvo un segundo para darle el pulóver con las memorias y los diarios de Snape.

Igual había llegado tarde, la poción ya había sido administrada

Se oyó la queja airada del Presidente del Tribunal por esta interrupción de la sesión totalmente fuera de orden. Arthur apeló a la indulgencia de los magistrados aduciendo que Harry era portador de nuevas pruebas. Pero Harry no parecía escuchar nada, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Draco no intentara oponerse a los efectos de la poción.

Empujó a un lado al oficial de la Corte y tomó la cara de Draco con sus manos.

─ Harry, ─ dijo Draco ─ creí que ya no vendrías… que habías cambiado de opinión… que me odiabas… que ya no querías salvarme…

─ Draco para, ─ lo instó Harry ─ Ocurrió algo que me demoró, pero estoy aquí como te lo había prometido. Y tengo los diarios, Draco. Los encontré.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron por un instante y luego volvieron a apagarse.

─ ¡Draco! ─ Harry lo sacudió y luego apoyó su frente contra la de él ─ ¡No luches contra la poción! ─ era un ruego pero no le importaba que lo vieran o lo oyeran. Lo importante era que Draco saliera de ésta sin daño alguno. ─ ¡Por favor, no luches contra la poción!

─ ¿Harry? ─ dijo Draco vacilante y con miedo.

─ Aquí estoy. ─ replicó y le apretó los labios contra la frente ─ Estoy aquí y te juro que no les permitiré que te pregunten nada que tú no quieras responder.

─ ¿Me lo juras?

Harry asintió. ─ Te lo juro. Por favor, no pelees contra la poción.

─ No sé… no estoy seguro, Harry… ─ la voz de Draco era apenas audible.

─ Draco, sé que puedes hacerlo. Piensa en nosotros cuando todo esto haya terminado, piensa en nosotros juntos, juntos… como debe ser… juntos como queremos…

─ ¿Realmente quieres eso? Después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mí…

─ Por supuesto. ¿No habrás pensado que todo lo hice por lástima?

─ No lo sé. Todo podría haber sido como una forma de vengarte… después de que te aseguraras de lo que siento por ti…

─ ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí? ─ tenía que preguntar, sabía la respuesta pero igual tenía que preguntar. Y podría ser una indicación indirecta de darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba luchando contra el efecto del Veritaserum.

─ Si serás tonto, Harry. ─ sonrió Draco ─ Yo te amo.

─ Eso es todo lo que quería oír. ─ dijo Harry, el corazón cantándole de gozo. Sonrió y lo besó en los labios. ─ No pelees contra la poción, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Draco lo miró fijo durante largos segundos, luego pestañeó. ─ ¿Harry?

─ ¿Sí Draco?

─ Cuando todo haya terminado, cuando ya no haya nada que nuble o interfiera mi mente, ¿me despertarás con un beso como a la Bella Durmiente?

─ Siempre. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Draco sonrió y Harry supo entonces que todo iba a salir bien.

─ Mi propio Príncipe Azul.

Harry sonrió. Sería lo que Draco quisiera, todo lo que Draco quisiera.

oOoOo


	20. Cuestiones de futuro  Epílogo

**Cuestiones**

** Capítulo 20 – Cuestiones de futuro**

**Epílogo**

Dicen que nunca se puede llegar a conocer realmente a una persona, que uno tendría que vivir toda una vida en la piel de esa persona y que eso es imposible. Quizá tengan razón, quienesquiera que sean los que lo dicen. Pero lo que yo sé es que si alguien se te da por completo, si te abre su alma con cada palabra y con cada caricia y con cada aliento, llegas a conocerlo. Y lo sé porque eso me pasó con Harry. Aprendí a conocerlo.

Y gracias a Harry pude volver a confiar.

Merece todo mi respeto por insistir en que nos tomáramos las cosas muy despacio, incluso después de que yo había superado mis reservas. O creía que las había superado. Una vez que quedé libre sentí que me habían sacado una gran carga de encima, una carga que me había oprimido durante tanto tiempo. Me sentía curado y lo insté a que consumáramos nuestra relación apropiadamente y sin demora. Creo que todavía tenía cierto temor y quería asegurármelo, la idea que me hacía era que si lo poseía íntimamente él nunca me dejaría, nunca me olvidaría. Durante esas dos semanas en la celda yo había vivido al filo de la muerte y lo había soportado porque me aferraba a él. Pero Harry sabía que habían quedado cicatrices y que esas cicatrices demorarían en curar y que si nos apurábamos demasiado lo echaríamos todo a perder. Yo tenía la ilusión de que ya estaba curado, Harry sabía que necesitaba más tiempo. Tenía razón, hubiera habido demasiadas asociaciones, demasiadas similitudes entre sexo forzado y sexo que yo me forzaba a tener antes de estar listo. Y lo nuestro hubiera terminado mal.

Harry siempre fue una de esas figuras más grandes que la vida. Creo que cuando yo lo provocaba constantemente haciéndole la vida un infierno en la escuela, había dentro de mí un ansia oculta, que no me atrevía a confesármela ni a mí mismo, yo quería inconscientemente ser parte de esa grandeza y quería que me identificaran con esa grandeza. Elegí una forma rara para conseguirlo, supongo. Elegí el contraste, si él era la luz yo iba a ser el más oscuro de los oscuros; si el él era el bien yo iba a ser el más maligno de los malos. Recién después de sexto año me di cuenta del profundo abismo que nos separaba, abismo que yo mismo había construido.

Éramos chicos, sólo chicos. Quizá seguimos siéndolo. Aunque ahora que observo a Hermione y Ron intercambiándose los votos, creo que la realidad nos está confirmando que hemos madurado. Jamás habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que asistiría de buen grado y bienvenido por todos a una boda de los Weasleys.

Rodeado por su familia ─ que va camino a transformarse en la mía también ─ puedo observar a Harry en su mejor aspecto, confiado y seguro. Se lo ve tan fuerte de pie junto a Ron, con ese esmoquin de impecable corte y perfecta caída, sólido como una roca. Él es la fortaleza de ellos y ellos a su vez la fortaleza de él. Me costó acostumbrarme a ser bien recibido en el seno de esta familia pero a la larga debo reconocer que resulta mucho más gratificante de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque todavía tengo de vez en cuando pesadillas pobladas de pelirrojos que tienden a deprimirme.

Harry me cuida siempre y poco a poco me ha ido integrando en su vida. Vida, qué palabra inmensa. Créanme, cuando uno ha estado tan cerca de perderla se da cuenta de cuánto la ha desperdiciado. Y si tienes la suerte de una segunda oportunidad te aferras a ella con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, recién entonces concibes toda la maravilla que encierra.

En el juicio ─ que parece un borroso recuerdo ahora ─ aunque sólo ha pasado un año Harry me defendió con su bravura característica. No me defraudó. Quizá por momentos se comportó demasiado temerario, tan propio de él eso de "yo salto y ya veré cómo me las arreglo para no hacerme pedazos cuando aterrice", pero las cosas terminaron saliendo bien igual. La prensa nos persiguió durante meses, después. Y todavía hoy lo acosan ocasionalmente cuando lo agarran en público, pero al menos ya no están acampados en el umbral. Pero Harry se mantuvo firme siempre, se negó en todas las circunstancias a hablar sobre nuestra relación. Se limitaba a aclararles que no era asunto de nadie y que debían respetar su privacidad.

En dos oportunidades atacó con hechizos a unos reporteros que me habían insultado. Hubo algún titular que aprovechó para acusarlo de violento irredimible. Tampoco fue para tanto, usó unos hechizos inocuos, les rompió las lentes de las cámaras. Me fascina que se enoje así para defenderme. Es mi héroe.

Puede que para algunos suene jocoso y para otros melodramático cuando lo digo, pero es muy cierto: Harry me salvó la vida. Y sé también que todos los demás ayudaron, y en el fondo también los considero mis héroes, pero si alguno les llegara a contar que les dije esto, lo negaré vehementemente y perseguiré al indiscreto para vengarme usando alguna de las invenciones de los mellizos.

Esos dos son demasiado listos y a veces eso los mete en problemas, pero ahora que terminé mi último año de escuela, me han contratado como asesor. Fiscalizo sus productos de modo que ninguno cruce la frontera de la magia oscura. Así que me siento útil y me gano el sustento. Kingsley, que tiene contactos con los "Innombrables" del Ministerio, me está tramitando un puesto para que vaya a trabajar con ellos. No quiero ni pensar las vueltas que estará dando mi padre en su tumba.

No tengo prisas sin embargo. Prefiero dejarme inundar por el efecto embriagante que Harry tiene sobre mí. No hay experiencia más placentera que el sentirlo envolviéndome por la noche, sé que no podría estar más seguro, él sabe hacerme sentir protegido.

Me despierta todas las mañanas con un beso como a La Bella Durmiente, es el Príncipe Azul por antonomasia.

¡Ah, pero no se confundan! No es perfecto. Se tira pedos como un perro viejo cuando come mucha carne. Deja siempre tiradas las ropas por el piso como si sufriera de cierta extraña fobia por los armarios. Y su cabello sigue siendo un desastre inmune a cualquier acción de peines o encantamientos. Cuando se termina de duchar deja el baño como si hubiera pasado una horda de bárbaros, charcos de agua y toallas mojadas por todos lados. Cuando se va por la mañana al entrenamiento para aurores me lleva más de una hora ordenar el desastre que dejó detrás, y se niega a tener un elfo doméstico.

Supongo que igual es un precio relativamente bajo.

Hemos discutido en varias ocasiones si deberíamos o no contar mi historia, puesto que quizá eso podría ser de ayuda para alguien más. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ése fue mi infierno privado. Harry pudo verlo más de cerca en un pensieve a través de unas memorias que me extraje para él. Lo primero que hizo cuando salió después de haberlas visto fue envolverme fuertemente en sus brazos y jurarme solemnemente que no permitiría jamás que nada me volviera a hacer daño. Una necedad realmente, si uno se pone a pensar lógicamente. Hay cosas que ni él puede controlar y que podrían hacerme daño. Pero allí entre sus brazos, yo le creo, le creo que ningún mal puede alcanzarme si él está junto a mí.

Pero no sólo por eso lo amo, hay más.

Continuó con su campaña para lograr la abolición del uso forzado de Veritaserum, la mitad de la batalla se ganó con mi caso, nada mejor que un buen ejemplo. Pero no se dejó estar, todo lo contrario, acometió con más ímpetu. Toda la serie de notas de Sully se publicaron y Harry acosó e incordió a Scrimgeour y a cuanto funcionario se le ponía a tiro, finalmente consiguió que el Wizengamot se aviniera a reunirse para debatir el tema. Las causas difíciles son su especialidad, en la votación su propuesta ganó por un margen muy estrecho. Eso fue cuatro meses después de mi juicio.

Festejamos con un fin de semana tranquilo en casa.

Y haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Confieso que tenía mucho miedo y que estuve temblando la mayor parte del tiempo, horrorizado de que me asaltaran recuerdos. Ésa terminó siendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pero no voy a compartir los pormenores. Voy a comportarme egoísta. Ya hay mucha gente que sabe demasiadas cosas sobre nuestras vidas, para qué más.

El párroco está leyendo la fórmula en este momento, creo que en otra época hubiera sentido náuseas al escucharla, pero ahora…

"…_para amarla, honrarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe"_

Obviamente fue Hermione la que insistió en una ceremonia muggle. Los magos no usan generalmente esa fórmula, pero debo reconocer que es muy profunda. Es casi como un Voto Inquebrantable. Me pregunto cómo se las arreglará Ron para mantener esos votos cuando Hermione se pase cinco días seguidos investigando para una nota de _Prensa_, casi sin dormir, sin ducharse y con esa pelambre castaña más parecida a un nido de caranchos que nunca.

Aunque no creo que le importe. El amor realmente es ciego. Pero en otros casos tendrá que tener los ojos muy abiertos, lo conminé a que me cuide a Harry cuando están en el trabajo. Quiero que Harry vuelva todas las noches a casa sano y que me mire con el mismo amor que Ron mira a Hermione.

Harry se vuelve hacia mí en este momento como si me hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos. Hay un afecto profundo en sus ojos y yo sé que resplandezco bajo su mirada. Suena como una cursilería, lo sé, pero a Harry le gusta que me muestre abierto y franco con mis sentimientos por él.

Aunque a veces mi naturaleza se rebela, Merlín me asista, yo no soy un Hufflepuff, tanto sentimentalismo me revuelve el estómago, me empalaga. Y entonces le hago una trastada, algo que realmente lo enoje, pero mucho. Mi objetivo es ganarme una azotaína y generalmente lo consigo, nada espectacular pero sirve para ponerle freno a la excesiva dulzura. Qué retorcido de mi parte, ¿no?

Harry también tuvo su infierno en la guerra. Los dos tenemos que terminar de curar. Tenemos pesadillas. Pero juntos es distinto y todo se soporta mejor cuando hay confianza mutua.

Salimos siguiendo al cortejo nupcial, me doy cuenta de que me dejé llevar por los pensamientos y de que me perdí casi toda la ceremonia pensando en Harry. Mi Harry. Mío.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me acaricia la mejilla. Me susurra suavemente al oído: ─ Pronto nos tocará a nosotros.

Creo que en este instante hasta el sol siente envidia de mi sonrisa.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota del Traductor**

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Si tengo suerte con los trámites de autorización quizá pronto nos reencontremos en otra.

Mi especial agradecimiento para los que dejaron sus comentarios: **Marcecapuccino, Patonejo, Murtilla, Alfy-Malfoy, xonyaa11, Lien-Cullen-Potter y DarySnape, **siempre es bueno saber que la historia despierta interés.

Chau.


End file.
